Road Trip
by LittleMissCheerios
Summary: What happens when you spend two days in a car with just your ex-husband, then the next few days with him and the rest of your family all while trying to keep your blood pressure down? What was supposed to be a nice family vacation turns into Reba, once again digging deep and putting her feelings aside to sort out yet another bombshell in the Hart family's lives.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a story that I've been working very diligently on with a very awesome friend. Don't give me all the credit! She's got awesome ideas and they're all woven into this in some way or another. You can find her on twitter travelbug12**_

_***Disclaimer: we do not have rights to the Reba TV show or any of the characters, just the story line. Also the cover is not my picture, I did not take it. I have just edited it.***_

_**A/N: I've set up a twitter and an email account where you can reach me with question and suggestions. Just please refrain from sending me chain/junk/personal mail please. This is strictly for writing purposes only. (Both are posted on my profile) **_

**_Chapter One_**

"Keep your eyes peeled, the turn's comin' up here in a couple minutes." Reba sighed and straightened out the map.

"What happened to the GPS?" Brock asked and glanced at her. They _were_ following it a minute ago, what was she doing using the map?

"It gave out." she said simply.

"What, why?"

"Oh gosh Brock, I don't know; maybe because you're too cheap. You know sometimes the more expensive stuff tends to work a tad bit better." Reba grumbled and attempted to fold up the map so it'd fit back in the glove box.

"Hey, it was a good deal!" Brock exclaimed.

Reba looked at him and scoffed. "Sure Brock, but tell me what you honestly expected from a thirty dollar contraption?"

"Something that was going to last longer than an hour."

"Well if you would just listen to me every once in awhile we might end up with something that works long enough to get us where we're going. I showed you one before we left and I bet you it would've worked better."

"But it was seventy dollars!" Brock exclaimed.

"That "seventy dollars" is looking pretty darn good right about now isn't it?" Reba asked shaking her head in disgust then turned and looked out the window.

"This one worked fine." he muttered to himself.

"It's not working now is it?"

"Well, that's because you kept playin' with it." Brock said.

"I wasn't playing, _Brock_; you missed so many turns that GPS couldn't even comprehend where to turn next!"

"Well that's not my fault." Brock grumbled. It was no good for her to get mad at him, it wasn't his fault the GPS died. Although her side of the story was probably something completely different.

"Yes it is! Can't you ever just ask for directions? Maybe if you did, we wouldn't end up getting lost in the first place! We could've been there by now!" Reba exclaimed.

"Reba, it's going to take us at least ten hours to get to Amarillo, so no we would not have already be there. And no, I don't need to ask for directions."

"Turn here." Reba said pointing through the windshield.

"What?" Brock asked confusedly.

"Right _there_." Reba said with a little more force and leaned forward to pointing farther out the window as he drove on past it.

"Where?" Brock asked looking around.

Reba slapped his arm with the back of her hand. "Back there you idiot!"

He winced taking one hand off the wheel to rub his arm. "Back where? I didn't even see it!"

"Course you didn't." Reba grumbled letting herself fall back into the passenger seat. She opened the glove box and took out and unfolding it once again. "That's _another_ turn you've missed!"

"Well, I can't just turn around here, so what do you want me to do?" Brock asked.

Reba looked up from the map. "Give me a minute and I'll try to figure this out." she said through her teeth adding a glare along with it. At the rate they were going they'd be lucky to get there before Christmas. It was May...

Brock turned his head and assed her mood. He concluded that she was livid. But she sort of had a right, didn't she? After all, _he_ was the cheap one, and _she_ was the smart one. His cheapness had really done it this time. "Do you want me to pull over?" he asked.

"It would be helpful." she said, her voice thick with annoyance.

"Where do you want me to pul- "

"Brock, look out the window!" she exclaimed. "Where are we?"

"Uh-"

"Exactly; we are in the middle of nowhere, so it doesn't matter _where_ you pull over!" she snapped.

"Whoa, okay! Alright, calm down." Brock said flicking his blinker on as he rolled to a stop at the side of the road.

"Don't you tell me to calm down, this is _your_ fault." Reba said poking his shoulder.

"Do you know how hard it is to concentrate on the road where you're arguing with me?"

"Me? Arguing with you? You're the one arguing with me!"

"Oh yes, I'm arguing with you Reba?"

"Yes!" she cried.

"Why, are you getting so upset? We're not lost we just missed a turn."

"Brock, we've missed _every_ turn, all of them! Every single one of them Brock, and we're supposed to be in Amarillo by supper tomorrow, we can't afford any more lost time. The kids and Barbra Jean are already there." Reba said.

"And I wonder why that is... Oh right, because _you_ weren't ready to go when the rest of us were!" Brock accused.

"Now that's not true, and you know it. They wanted to go on ahead and meet up with Barbra Jean and Kyra. And it wasn't me that wasn't ready it was you, you idiot!"

"It was not me!"

"Oh please Brock, you just had to get in 'one more tan'." Reba mocked.

"Whoa, hey, don't knock it 'till you try it."

"Try it? Brock, did you see what happened to me last time you got me in a tanning bed?"

Brock chuckled. "Yeah, I did."

"And do you remember what happened after?"

"Yup." he grinned.

"Of course you do, because you had to spend the next two weeks rubbing lotion all over me because I was burnt that badly!"

"Well, now we know you don't tan, you burn."

"I already knew I wouldn't tan, you mo-ron!" she hissed slapping his arm again.

"But you do freckle." He smiles.

She looks at her arm, her skin peppered in freckles and feels her cheeks get hot.

"Cute Reba." he laughs tapping her leg twice.

"Don't call me cute, you don't get to call me cute." she said "And stop trying to change the subject." she muttered bringing her attention back to the map.

Brock laughs and stays quiet, giving her a chance to cool off and concentrate. "So, did you figure out where we are yet?" he asked after a while.

"No, we're on an unmarked road." she answered calmly. "This is your fault you know! We only have a week in Amarillo and were wasting half that tryin' to get there!"

He rolled his eyes. "So you keep telling me."

"And I'm gonna _keep_ telling you. We're supposed to be there by dinner tomorrow."

"Well, it might take a little longer now." Brock mumbled under his breath with a smile waiting for her to get mad again.

Reba scoffed. "No kidding. I need to stretch my legs." she sighed and got out of the car to walk back the road a ways.

Brock sat back in his seat after she slammed the door and walked away then he ran his fingers through his hair.

Getting lost always stressed her out and he always ended up getting yelled. He was hopeless when it came to maps; for some reason he could never read them. No that's a lie, it wasn't that he couldn't, he just didn't want to read them, so he let her "think" that he couldn't.

He really should've listened to her about the other GPS though. Sure it was seventy dollars, but now that they were here sitting on the side of the road, in the middle of nowhere, it would've been a smart move and Reba wouldn't have been so mad. Reba... oh right she was still walking away from him!

He jumped out of the car and ran after her leaving his door wide open. "Reba, where are you going!" How she got so far in two minutes, he'd never know. "Reba stop, where are you going?"

"Back to Houston!" she yelled over her shoulder.

"You can't go back to Houston now." he said as he caught her arm.

"Watch me." she snapped yanking her arm away from him then turned and kept going.

"Come on, it's getting late and we need to find somewhere to stop soon. There's no chance we're gonna get to Amarillo tonight, we're too far off course."

Reba kept walking. "Then maybe we have a better chance of getting back to Houston."

"Get in the car." Brock sighed.

She didn't even stop to yell back at him. "I am not gettin' back in that car with you."

"Why not?" he asked watching her walk farther and farther away.

"Because you're pain in my neck, that's why." she called flatly.

"What!" Brock exclaims with a grin.

"You heard me; now go away, I'm walking back to Houston."

"Reba, how are you going to get back to Houston when we still don't even know which way it is?"

She stopped dead in her tracks and stood perfectly still and faced away from him for a second.

"Come on Reba." Brock smiled, he was right this time and she knew it.

She spun around and walked towards him. "Don't even talk to me." Reba said and smacked his chest as she passed him.

"Just get back in the car." Brock called with a huge grin.

"No." Reba snapped walking on past it.

He followed her. "Where are you going now?"

"Away from you."

"Why are you so mad?" he asked trying to reason with her.

She groaned in frustrated at his persistence. "You always do this, Brock. Twenty odd years and you still haven't even realized it!"

"Realized what?" he asked as he tried to keep pace with her.

"See!" she exclaimed and spun around to face him throwing her hands up. "You _always_ make up some lame excuse about why we get lost, when actually it was your fault to begin with." she said slapping his arm yet again.

"Would you stop that!" he cried rubbing his arm.

"I'll stop smacking you when you stop being a butt."

"Are we actually gonna fight about being lost?"

"Yes, we _are_ actually going to fight about being lost."

"Alright then. You don't want an excuse so here it is; you were the one who wasn't ready when everyone else was waiting in the car." He said quickly and waited for the explosion.

"Oh no, I was sitting on the stairs with our suitcases waiting for you!" she exclaimed and walked away from him again.

He scoffed. "As I recall, it was me who was out back arguing with Van so we could use Rhonda while you were in the bathroom."

Reba stops dead in her tracks. "Because you had me waiting so long that when _you_ were finally ready I had to go again!"

"Reba, there's two bathrooms."

Her eyes went wide. "Did you hit your head? Brock, there's only one bathroom."

"No, there's two, you could've used the other one."

"You idiot!" Reba exclaimed slapping him again. "I've lived in that house almost fourteen years, I think I'd know how many bathrooms there are!"

There was only one wasn't there? Now she was confused. "Stop changing the subject on me." Reba cried. "And it was either Van and Jake in Rhonda or me and you. It ended up being me and you because Van was afraid that Jake would throw up in her."

"Van's gonna be so mad if his car gets so much as a tap on the bumper." Brock states flatly. "And then he's gonna blame you."

Reba's jaw drops. "Why would he blame me? You're the one drivin'!"

"Yeah, about that." Brock started.

"What about it?" she asked. What had he done now?

"Well, I had to promise Van that you were gonna to drive her because you've signed the Rhonda pledge and I haven't. So if anything happens to the car it's all on you Red."

"You what!" Reba yelled.

"I told Van that you were driving the whole way."

"Brock!"

"Well, what else was I supposed to do?"

"Not that!" she said reaching toward him with the intention of slapping the back of his head but he was quicker and grabbed her hands.

"And you're not gonna do _that_."

Reba tried to pull her hands away. "Let me go!"

"Are you gonna hit- wait, who am I kidding? Of course you will, so I'm just gonna carry you back to the car." he tosses her up over his shoulder while trying to hide a smile. He had to admit getting her all riled up was fun.

"Brock!"

"Yeah?"

"Turn me loose!" she yelled pounding on his back with her fists.

Brock stopped walking. "_If _I let you go, are you gonna be civil?"

"I'm not making any promises." she muttered. "Now put me down!"

"Okay, alright, down you go." he laughed setting her on her feet. Reba fixed her shirt in a huff while glaring at him. "_Now _will you get in the car?"

"No."

"Oh, not this again." he sighed.

"There it is! You just brushed it aside like it doesn't even matter, when you know darn well that it does."

"Reba, what's this really about? You're not seriously mad about getting lost, are you?" Brock asked.

"No Brock, of course not." Reba said and walked away again. "Of course I am you idiot!" she yelled and spun around to face him again.

"Why? It's not like it's gonna kill us or anything!" Brock exclaimed.

"You wanna know why I'm mad about gettin' lost?"

"Shoot."

"Because, if we're lost, then that means I have to spend more time with _you_."

"And what, is it gonna kill you to sit in the car with me for a few more hours?"

"You know what, it might, it just might." she said.

"So what, are you just going to sit and sulk on the side of the road?" Brock asked. Reba glared at him. "Come on Reba, it's almost six. If we're gonna make it to Amarillo by supper tomorrow we have to get goin' now." Reba sighed. "The kids are gonna be worried."

"Fine, let's go." Reba walks back and gets in slamming the car door.

"Be careful, would you? Van will kill us if we scratch his car!"

"Right now, I could care less. Just drive."

"Yes ma'am." he grumbled under his breath and walked around to the driver's side.

"What?" she asked.

"What?" he asked sliding into the driver's seat. Reba shook her head and turned away.

The pair drove in silence for a long time. Reba was still staring out into the endless mass of vacant land before them.

"Reba?" Brock asked. She didn't answer. "Silent treatment? Alright then."

Brock didn't like this, Reba was not one to sit quietly over long periods of time. He knew she'd break soon. He waited... and waited... and waited, but she still stayed quiet and didn't move.

"Are you asleep?" he asked finally.

She didn't say a word, she just crossed her arms and turned her head to look out the window.

"Okay, so you _are _awake. You still mad about being lost?" Nothing. "I'll take that as a yes." he sighed. "This won't last long." he muttered loud enough for her to hear.

Reba turned in her seat and lifted her finger, she was ready to fly into him again.

"Oh, are you finally gonna speak?" he asked and glanced at her with a half grin.

She stopped herself and curled her finger back to make a fist and punched herself in the leg.

"You know I'm gonna make you speak, you can't stay quiet forever Reba. I know you, you can't do it." Brock challenged but later on he couldn't believe it. She hadn't said a word for two hours! Now he was determined to make her speak and the only way he knew how to do that, was annoy the hell out of her.

"Reba?" Nothing. "Where's the next turn?" Still nothing. "Reba?" he looked over. She'd leaned her seat back a bit and her eyes were closed.

Well, there was the reason she hadn't said anything. He was half tempted to let her sleep but he just couldn't take the silence any longer. He was going to get her to wake up and talk to him and he didn't care how late she was up with Elizabeth last night.

"Reba." Silence. "Reba!" he yelled making her hit her head against the door.

She still didn't speak but she gave him a wicked glare. Clearing her throat she sat up and adjusted her seat then leaned her head back and closed her eyes again.

"Reba, please don't go back to sleep." he begged. "Please Reba." It was like he didn't even exist. Not a peep from her!

She might not have said a peep, but he was driving her insane!

"Reba, Reba, _Reba_. Reba Nell Hart!" He kept trying to think of different ways to say her name. But it didn't work either. "Nell, Nelly, Reba Nell, Reba? Reba, oh Reba... wherefore art thou Reba?" He sang opera style in a deep voice. He could tell she was trying not to laugh at that one.

Okay, so he'd go for funny, something was bound to make her crack. "Reba, do you remember the time when Jake put that whoopee cushion on my chair when your boss came over for dinner? I thought you were going to die of embarrassment. If you could've seen your face." her shoulders shook with laughter. _There we go._ Brock thought to himself.

Reba composed herself again and tried as hard as she could to stay mad, because well, heck she was mad! She was trying to prove a point here, and win.

He'd challenged her and she wasn't gonna lose. Who did he think she was to lose challenge.

"Hey Reba, hot tub... ring any bells?" he asked suddenly trying to keep a straight face. Reba didn't, move she just kept looking out the windshield. "How 'bout, standin' up, sittin' down, in a hotel hot tub?" he said slowly, making sure she'd remember. He almost laughed out loud when she tensed up. "So you do remember, don't you?" he asked with a grin.

Reba had to close her eyes. He was a determined little bugger wasn't he? Her eyes snapped open when she felt his hand on the inside of her thigh. Oh no, no, he did not just do that... she didn't move a muscle. She wanted to win. It was a test she could feel it, but she could also feel his hand as it trialed slightly further up her thigh.

Brock glanced across, this had to work! He could see how stiff she was. He was getting to her, it was about time too. Now he just braced himself for the slap, which never came. This was driving him crazy, why wouldn't she brake? She had to speak sooner or later. Maybe he just had to aim a little, a little _higher_. Yeah, that's it.

"This is just like the time we drove to Fort Worth. Remember, just after we got married?" he tightened his grip on her leg. "That time, in the car... you remember that?"

She met his eyes in the rear-view mirror for a split second before staring back out the windshield again but she was livid.

"I bet you do Reba. I bet you do..." He trails off leaving his hand right where it was, occasionally squeezing which made Reba flinch. _Every_ time.


	2. Chapter 2

They drove for a while longer. Reba didn't move to get the map, He didn't move his hand and neither of them spoke. Brock was starting to worry that they were getting even farther off course because he knew Reba wasn't gonna say a word, so he had one last tactic.

"Are you gonna talk to me ever again?" he asked, and yep, no answer. Now he was just getting frustrated. He moved his hand higher and squeezed, tight.  
Reba jerked forward and an awkward noise escaped her lips then she glared at him. But she still didn't speak…

"Don't make me reach any higher, Reba." he said trying to hide a smile. "Remember that one time your parents had the kids for the whole weekend, Reba? Oh, those were some good times." he chuckled when she tensed again. "You remember that weekend don't you, Reba? Couldn't keep your hands off me could you Reba?" Brock rubbed her leg but still nothing. "Perhaps this…" he lightly traced his fingers up and down her leg. "Will help you remember."

She took in a shaky breath. She was so tempted to grab his hand from her leg and break each and every one of his fingers, slowly. But she couldn't lose this, she hated losing.

"I remember how you—well Reba, I certainly wasn't disappointed!" Brock exclaimed. Reba cleared her throat trying to hide a smile but Brock caught it and tapped her knee. "Alright Reba, I think it's about time I heard your voice again, huh?"

Reba smiled but stayed quiet.

He shook his head and pulled his hand from her leg then gripped the steering wheel. "Reba, please. This is just getting silly. You won't even tell me if we're even going the right way, heck, you haven't even looked at the map in three hours! Please. Say. Something! Talk to me, I'm goin' insane. Don't make me nag you all night because you know I will. I've been married to Barbra Jean for almost four years. She's startin' to rub off on me."

Reba had barely heard a word he was saying, he'd had his hand on her leg for so long that she didn't even object to it, now it and the warmth was gone as quickly as he'd placed it there.

"If you wanna get to Amarillo without losing your mind I suggest you just start talking to me otherwise I'll have no choice other than to harass you the rest of the day, tonight and tomorrow or however the heck long it takes us to get there. You know how bad I am with directions, you wouldn't want us to get even more lost than we already are, because then you'd have to spend even more time with me, alone, in this car. So start talkin', Reba."

He got nothing from her. Not a word, not a reaction, not even the slightest movement.

"Come on! I'm sick of this, It's been almost three and a half hours. Say, something." he tightened his grip on the wheel.

Reba smiled, okay she'd made him suffer long enough, a few more seconds couldn't hurt though.

"Reba, I am on my last nerve with you! Say something, or I'm going to pull over and park, right here until you talk to me!" Reba hesitated so Brock scoffed and started pulling over then saw headlights in the mirror. That's funny, they hadn't seen another vehicle all day.

Reba looked to Brock about to speak. "Brock, I-" she started but was jerked forward as Brock stomped on the gas.

Brock could tell that the headlights in the mirror had no intention of slowing down. So he sped up to get out of the way. They shoot forwards and he looked over to find Reba staring at him puzzled.

"Brock what-" She spins around in her seat the moment she hears the horn of the other vehicle. She looked back to find a pickup truck speeding towards them.

All of a sudden they were shoved ahead and then the truck backed off only to speed ahead and hit them again. Then the truck completely backed off.

"Brock, watch out!" Reba shrieked. Brock looked at her. She was staring into the rear view mirror with pure terror filling her eyes. She turned around in her seat to see where the truck was.

Brock looked in the mirror and saw it approaching, fast. What in the name of Jesus was this damn idiot trying to do? Kill them? Everything started moving so slowly. He looked ahead quickly studying the road the he looked back at Reba, she was still turned around in the seat. She was really going to get hurt if the truck hit them at that speed and she was still turned around like that.

"Reba, turn around!" he managed to yell. This must've been about the only time she'd listened to him in her life. She turned around and braced herself in the seat for the impact, which came mere seconds later.

They were jerked violently ahead.

Brock had himself braced on the steering wheel and watched in shock as Reba was tossed towards the dash. Thank God, she managed to catch herself!

This pickup wasn't done with them just yet. He drove up beside them and tapped them slightly on the rear right side of the car and if they weren't going at such a high speed it probably wouldn't have done anything but the car spun.

Reba was trying hard to hold on to the dash to keep herself from being tossed around so much. But when Brock slammed on the breaks all hopes of not being jerked around flew out the window. They skidded to a stop in the grass at the side of the road. Good thing the road wasn't elevated, they would've gone over.

Brock exhaled and sat back in silence just looking up with his eyes closed, he was in shock, where in the hell did truck come from? It was the only vehicle they'd seen all day!

Brock came out of his trance and all he could hear was Reba's uneven breathing. "Reba, are you okay?" he exclaimed reaching for her. She was leaning on her elbows on the dash her hands on her head. "Honey, are you okay?"

She sat back and exhaled heavily, resting her head on the back of the seat. "I'm okay." she whispered.

"Thank God!" he cried pulling her close, but she winced. He pulls back and looked at her confused.

"I'm fine." she nodded hoarsely.

Brock watched her face closely, her jaw was clenched. "No, you're not Reba, what hurts?"

She tilted her head around, her neck was stiff, she winced again.

"It's your neck, isn't it?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, I should be okay though." she said rubbing the back of her neck. "What about you?"

"I'm fine, but where did that truck go?" he asked looking around. It

"I don't know, but I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!" Reba yelled into the distance. "We could've been killed!"

"I know, but we weren't. We're fine." he knew she must have been shaken up because she'd had that close call a couple years back when her own car stalled in the intersection.

"But what if we weren't Brock? What about the kids? Give me your phone I need to call them."

"Reba, you aren't gonna get any service way out here."

"Give me your phone." Reba said, her voice was shaking. Brock put up his hands placed his phone lightly in her palm.

Reba turns it on and her face drops. "No service." she whispered.

Brock was about to say something but he didn't bother, she was too upset for sarcastic remarks right now. They'd probably push her over the edge.

"Brock, can we go find a hotel or something?" Reba asked handing it back and brushing her hair out of her face.

"Reba, it's getting dark and I don't even know if the car's still drivable, and we don't even know where we are."

"So, we're sleepin' here in the car then." Reba groaned.

"Yes." Brock answered cautiously. He knew she wasn't asking a question, but just in case… He waited a minute to see if she was going to snap.

"Oh, this not gonna be good for my neck." she groaned. "So we gonna put the top up while it's still kinda light?" Reba asked moving to get out of the car.

Brock caught her arm and gently pulled her back. "I'll get it Reba, you stay there." he said getting out and going around to the back.

Reba could hear him cursing under his breath. "Brock?" she asked turning around and kneeling on the seat.

"Uh, Reba?"

"What's wrong?"

"It's stuck."

"What?"

"It's jammed. That truck must've screwed something up!" he grunts yanking on various parts of the car.

"How can it be jammed? Brock I swear, if we have to sleep out here in the middle of nowhere with the top down, I'll kill you!" Reba snapped. She was exhausted, her neck hurt and now she had to sleep in the car.

"Well, I'm sorry, but it isn't my fault the roof is broken, Reba!"

"Great! Fantastic! If you had just asked for directions—like I said, we could be sleeping in a hotel bed right now, not in the front seats of Van's car!"

"I wasn't the one who stopped talking for three hours. You had the map that whole time. I was driving blindly, Reba!"

"Don't blame this on me when we both know that—" she stopped.

"Know what, Reba? What do we both know?" he asked angrily.

"We both know that we're equally at fault here!" she shouted.

Brock almost laughed, he knew she hated admitting when she was wrong.

"Did you just giggle?" she asked glaring at him.

"No, I didn't." he glanced up to find Reba staring angrily at him.

She sighed. "Did you get it up yet?"

"No, I can't see."

"I have a flashlight!" she exclaimed.

"Can I have it?"

"Give me a minute to find it." Reba spun around in the seat immediately regretting it as pain shot up her neck.

Brock heard her whimper. "Reba, are you alright?"

She waved him off. And started talking to herself. "I know it's in here somewhere, I remember putting it right here. What the heck? I swear, I put it right here!" Reba got out of the car and started checking under all the seats.

"What are you doin'?" Brock asked watching her crawl around on the ground.

"I'm looking for that flashlight."

"You still haven't found it?

"No, you turkey. I still haven't found it!" she gasped

"What happened?" Brock asked peering around the car. Reba was sitting on the ground, rubbing her knee.

"I'm fine, just knelt on a rock." she said and got up brushing off her pants.

Brock couldn't help but notice how her soft faded baby blue jeans were hugging her hips. She stood up straight and tucked her white button up blouse back into them; all that crawling around had pulled it lose letting it rise freely up her back.

"You know, you'd look better if you just took that off." Brock said but he hadn't realized he'd said that out loud until he pulled his eyes from her body and looked back to her face.

"What?" she asked confusedly.

"What?" he asked trying to cover his slip. He couldn't believe he'd said that. Suddenly he was glad it was dark out because was sure his face was red.

"Brock, I'm sure I put it in here somewhere, but I can't find it. So unless there's a flashlight fairy that steals flashlights when you least expect it, I don't know where it is. So I'm gonna ask you this once, what did you do with the flashlight?"

"Reba, if I'd have taken the flashlight, we would have the top over us already."

"I'm gonna ask you twice. Where is the flashlight Brock?" Reba said raising her voice slightly.

"I don't have it." Brock said firmly.

"Brock, I am gonna ask you three times!"

"Reba, I don't have it!" he snapped.

"Well, where is it then, Brock? It can't have just magically disappeared! I am one hundred percent sure I put it in the center console of my car last week!" her heart flew into her mouth when she spoke the words "my car." Her car! How could she have been so stupid? They were in Van's car. She groaned praying Brock hadn't been paying too much attention to what she'd been saying. If he knew she was wrong he wasn't going to let her live it down. Great, she was wrong, which meant she was going to have to, have to... apologize to him. The thought made her cringe. She was never wrong, but this time was. Did Brock hear her?

Yes, he did and he wasn't about to let this one slide under the rug without a little torture first. He grinned and looked up. "Sorry Reba, what was that you said? I don't think I heard you right." he said slyly. "Could you repeat that, please?" he asked when she didn't answer. He heard her sigh and chuckled.

"I said I put it in the center console of my car." she managed through gritted teeth. Why did he have to be such a monkey's butt? And why was he only paying attention now, the one time she was wrong was the one time he had to be listening.

"See, that's what I thought you said, but I wasn't sure. You had me under the impression that the flashlight it was in this car, not in your car. Not much use to us when it's already in Amarillo is it?" He asks mockingly.

"No, Brock, it's not." she said with her jaw taught. Brock raised his eyebrows at her, waiting.

He must have also been under the impression that she was going to apologize. If he thought she was then oh boy, he had another thing comin'!

"Uh Reba, I think you owe me a little something." he hinted.

"Oh no, I don't owe you anything." she chuckles. Brock pouts. "Oh shut up and fix the roof, you big baby."

Brock stood at the rear of the car cursing. He was pushing and pulling angrily at any part he could hold onto, trying to yank the roof cover out of the compartment, Reba turned around in her seat to watch him, he was so cute when he was mad. She smiled to herself then quickly catches the thought. She shook her head. Don't think like that Reba. She told herself.

"Brock." She whispered, he didn't hear her.

Brock caught the movement of her hair though and secretly glanced up, looking at her through his eyelashes. She was kneeling in the passenger seat with her arms around the headrest and her chin resting on top of it, watching him. He smiled to himself and accidently pinched his finger. He swore getting a soft chuckle out of her.

But she on the other hand, couldn't help but stare. Lord, he was looking good. He was pulling on the canopy with all his strength, practically lifting it off the ground. With just the right amount of moonlight, she could see the outlines of his muscles tensing with the strain. Quit thinking like that! She told herself again.

"Brock." she said a little louder, hoping he would look up so she could stop staring at him.

He finally looked up at her. I _must look a mess._ He thought. He could feel beads of sweat dripping from his face he wiped them away and gave her his best smile despite being frustrated with the car.

Her heart got caught in her throat when he looked up. He then, with the corner of his shoulder wiped the sweat on his forehead. She watched as one single bead teasingly dripped down his neck and soaked into the neck of his t-shirt. All of a sudden she got very hot.

"Yeah Reba, what's up?" he asked snagging her attention.

She prayed he hadn't noticed her staring at him that would be even more embarrassing than she could imagine. "Uh, I forget?" she said suddenly realizing her train of thought was lost. After a moments silence she finally remembers. "Oh! I remember now." She exclaims.

"What?" he asked in a tensed voice pulling on the canopy.

"You should probably stop yanking on the car, if you do any more damage, Van will kill us." She said glad she was able to sting a sentence together. "Or kill me."

"Why would he kill you?" Brock said and Reba chuckles nervously.

"Well, when me and Rhonda get together, Van tends to get a little mad with me at the outcome. Like the time I wrecked the door." She said cringing at the memory of his reaction like it was happening all over again.

"You were really scared weren't you?" Brock grunts.

"Are you kidding? I thought he was going to hit me!" Reba exclaims. Brock kept yanking at the car.

"Ugh, come on! Why the roof, why?" he yelled ready to blow, the veins on his neck were bulging, and Reba was getting worried about his blood pressure. "If it had been the tire, I could've changed that with my eyes closed!"

He was pulling on the car so hard that it was jostling her around. "Brock!" she exclaimed bracing herself on the seat. "Brock, it's okay You don't need to kill yourself!"

"But, I've almost got it!" he yelled through his teeth, pushing and pulling.

Reba had enough. He was going to hurt himself.

She got out of the car and moved quickly to his side. "Brock, please." she begged but he didn't take any heed to her voice. "Brock!"

"Reba, be quiet. I've almost got it!" he grunted and took one of his hands off the car to her away.

If they were at home she would've let him keep at this. But she didn't know where the heck they were, or if the car was even going to work. So she didn't need him hurting himself. She stepped towards him and placed her hands on either side of his face. Then she stretched up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek.

Her own blood pressure went down when he stopped shaking the car. "Stop." She said softly. "You're gonna hurt yourself, and if you do I won't be able to do anything to help you. Please, just give it up."

"Fine." he groans. "I guess you're right." he said letting go of the car, then grumbling he made his way to the driver's side, sliding in as Reba slid in next to him and closes her door softly.

She looked at him, he was smiling at her, but not just smiling. He was giving her that same knee weakening smile he'd been using on her for nearly 25 years.

Brock could still feel her lips, warm on his cheek. He couldn't believe it; she was genuinely worried about him. He had to admit though, that would've been about the only thing she could've done to get him to stop.

Reba yawned. He knew she had to have been exhausted. She was up all last night with Elizabeth. The girl got it in her mind around one in the morning to come out and wake Reba up to play Candy Land. Reba couldn't even tell her no; she'd tried that. All she had ended up with was a wailing granddaughter.

"So?" Brock starts.

"So?" Reba answers.

Reba yawned again and closed her eyes leaning her head back on the seat.

"Do you come here often?" Brock asked attempting to lighten the mood; he knew Reba was embarrassed about that kiss. It was innocent enough on her part, but it was still lingering on his cheek.

"Oh yes, all the time." she smiled, knowing what he was trying to do. She felt so tense. That kiss had quite an effect on her too. She could still taste his salty, sweaty cheek on her lips, she licked them.

"Well I'm glad you're here then." he said hoping it wasn't getting too personal. Reba propped her feet up on the dash trying to get herself comfortable in the seat.

"I think so too, we should probably get goin' first thing in the mornin'." Reba answered tiredly.

"What?" Brock asked confused. Then he chuckled to himself. She was so exhausted she couldn't even focus anymore.

He stayed quiet for a minute and soon heard her breathing even out and her hand slipped slowly off her leg. Brock smiled, he just kept watching her.

He remembered he used to do that all the time when they were married, watch her sleep; she slept so peacefully. He glanced at his watch it was 10:27.  
The last thing he remembered before he fell asleep was her angelic face


	3. Chapter 3

Reba woke with a start; shivering and soaked. She sat up and pealed her blouse off her stomach only to have it cling on again.

"Brock." she whispered. "Brock." she repeated a little louder getting only a snort in return. "Brock!" she snapped and smacked his arm.

He sprung straight up in the seat. "I'm awake, I'm awake!" he exclaimed.

"Reba?" he asked squinting through the rain to see the shivering redhead drenched to the bone. "What's wrong?"

"What do you think?" she asked and wrapped her arms tightly around herself. Her teeth were chattering and her hair was sticking to her head.

"Are you cold?" he asked her stupidly.

She scoffed. "No, Brock. I feel like I'm laying on the beach in Honolulu."

_Lying on the beach. _Brock thought. He couldn't help but picture her in that small red bikini she used to wear so many years ago.

"Of course I'm cold!" she exclaimed tugging him out of his fantasy.

"What do you want me to do about it? I can't stop the rain, Reba." he yawned sleepily.

"I know that, but I'm freezing. Did you see a blanket or something in the trunk earlier?"

"No."

"Well, isn't there something we can use to keep warm?" Reba asked, hoping he had his jacket or something with him.

"The only thing I can think of is…" he trailed off.

"Is what, Brock? I'd do anything right now to stop this shivering!" she exclaimed.

"Our bodies…" he said with a small smirk.

"No, no way!"

"You said you'd do anything." Brock reminded her.

"I am not sleeping with you!"

"Why? It's not like you haven't before."

"That's not what I meant!" she exclaimed.

Reba was suddenly glad that it was night and raining because she was sure that if he'd been able to see her face she would've been as red as her hair. She didn't want to admit it but she knew he was right. It was the only way for them to keep warm.

She hadn't slept next to a man in Lord knows how long, and the man who was asking her well, he just so happened to be her ex-husband. She was struggling with her emotions now and they were in separate seats. How on earth was she going to be able to lie beside him?

"Reba, you know I'm right." he said after a long pause, he knew she was trying to figure out another way to be warm without having to touch him, she wouldn't find one but he let her try anyway.

"There isn't another way is there?" she asked knowing the answer before he even shook his head. "Fine."

"Really?" he exclaimed. He was surprised with her sudden change of heart.

"Yes, really." she said then sighed heavily. "Well, come on. Let's do this quickly before I change my mind." she said motioning to the back seat.

"You know what this reminds me of?"

"What Brock?"

"High school." Brock laughed. He felt a stinging on his head. "What was that for." he exclaimed rubbing the back of his head.

"Shut up, you mo-ron!" she exclaimed and climbed back between the seats.

"Reba are you gonna let me lay on top of you?" he asks cheekily.

She glared at him and moved as far from him as she could as he climbed back over the seats.

Eventually after miring around awkwardly Brock laid down with his arms straight at his sides.

Reba shook her head. "I can't believe I'm doing this." she muttered before she lay down beside him.

After a few minutes of silence, Reba had enough. "I'm not comfortable" she complained.

"Well Reba, it's a back seat what do you expect?" he said trying to avoid becoming sarcastic.

"No, that's not it."

"What, then?"  
"Your elbow is digging into my side. Can you put it somewhere else?"

"Uh no, not really, it's kind of attached, Reba." he laughed.

Reba took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Well, you could..."

"Could what?"

"Put it, around me, I guess." she stuttered awkwardly.

Brock smiled and didn't say a word.

"I mean, this can't possibly get any more awkward." she added.

Brock chuckled. She was on her side facing him and she was straight as a board. The only sound between them was her teeth chattering. He studied her face. She was so tired, even in the dark of night and the sheets of rain pouring down on them he could see how hard she was fighting to stay awake.

She wasn't going to fall asleep if he didn't and that was a fact. For as long as he could remember she'd never fallen asleep before him. It was strange.

He wasn't tired but she looked about to fade away on him any second now, so he was willing to fake it, for her sake. He slowly closed his eyes making it look as if he had drifted off and heard her exhale shortly after. She stayed tense for a while and didn't move. She was looking around though; he could feel her head moving.

Reba looked at the sleeping man beside her and exhaled. She was so tired; curse that stupid Candy Land board game. She shifted slightly and tried not to move around too much for fear of waking him. He had to have been just as tired as she and just as stressed. She sighed again, arguing with him all day definitely hadn't helped either of their blood pressure. She ran through in her mind what had happened that day and her own blood pressure started to rise.

Brock smiled, he knew she was thinking about something. He moved and wrapped his arm around her waist and heard her gasp. She soon relaxed thinking he was asleep. Not even close.

He was surprised though when she moved closer and placed her small hand hesitantly against his chest. He smiled but soon wiped it away because he didn't want her to find out he was awake. Well, most of him was awake but he had and arm under her head and his fingers were going numb. He'd almost fallen asleep himself when he finally felt the tension slowly leave her body and her head relaxed against his shoulder.

He opened his eyes and looked down at Reba's sleeping face and for a moment he let his mind wander back to the days when they used to fall asleep wrapped up in each other's arms. He sighed, this was familiar; it was nice.

He looked to her face and took in every detail he possibly could. She hadn't changed; her hair was still the same vibrant shade of red, her face still contoured the same way. On her lips was a hint of the peach colored lips gloss that she always wore. Her creamy white freckle peppered skin was glowing in the moon light and dripping with the rain. The cool rain drops were rolling down her pale complexion and soaking into her shirt. He was tempted to let his eyes follow and he did; hesitantly.

He slowly lowered his eyes to her neck line, taking in every aspect. The top three buttons of her blouse were undone revealing some of her chest to him. He couldn't understand how she could be so sexy. She was sound asleep and was still driving him insane.

Time seemed to be standing still as he slowly lifted his hand off her waist and up to her face. Gently, he pulled her hair off her cheek and let his fingers slip down her jaw to her neck. Her skin was so smooth. He ran his fingers along her collarbone then to the collar of her shirt pushing it back ever so slightly revealing her collarbone

He softly traced his fingers along her neck and just inside the collar of her shirt. A little peek couldn't hurt could it?

He found himself staring at her, taking in every detail, connecting every freckle with his eyes, as if once he did they would reveal a beautiful painting. Her perfume filled his senses and he couldn't help himself he reached past her collar and delicately unclasped the next button.

Brock's breath caught in his throat, she was wearing a lacy black bra. One he recognized, by the pattern. He thought it was cute that she still brought the same lingerie that she used to when they were married.

He watched as her chest rose and fell with each breath she took. He was half tempted to undo the remaining buttons and just admire her body. Maybe one more button couldn't hurt, there were plenty more. He could barely breathe as he carefully opened her shirt further.

This was so wrong, he wasn't married to her anymore. He had no right to do this, it was taking advantage of her. That hung over his head like the rain clouds above them. In fact he wouldn't blame her if she up and smacked him in a minute. But there was no excuse; he shouldn't have done what he was going to next.

He swallowed hard and reached up to her chest softly tracing the skin just along the edge of her bra. Her skin was cold and where he touched left goose bumps. But was her skin ever soft. She took such good care of herself. He had to admit, whatever she was doing, she was certainly doing it right.

Brock couldn't stand it any longer; he had to undo just one, one more button. He was losing his self control. She wasn't even awake; she was just— well just being herself and that was enough to drive him crazy. He reached up with shaking hands and quickly but precisely undid one last button. Reba inhaled sharply and turned over. Brock froze, was she going to wake up? Her breathing evened out again and she now lay flat on her back.

Brock sighed in relief, but this slightly different position gave him an excellent advantage. He had access to her neck now and with six out of the twelve tiny buttons on her top undone he knew if he were to pull her shirt back it would reveal her entire chest. But he didn't because with the rain she'd feel the cold.

Brock softly kissed her jaw and when she didn't move he pecked her neck. Reba's breathing deepened. Could she feel this? He stopped and waited a few seconds for her breathing to return to normal. When it finally did, he kissed her neck again, this time with no reaction. He needed to try something; he bent his head down and kissed her collar bone. He chuckled softly when she inhaled again. He loved this, he could kiss her without her getting mad.

Brock knew he shouldn't. Reba had said it herself, he'd made his choice. Then why was it so hard to let her go? He pushed it from his mind and kept slowly kissing and pecking her skin, then stopping and watching her chest the rises and falls of her breathing.

He waited a minute watching as her breathing slowed again. Her porcelain face hadn't changed at all, it was just her breathing. He'd wanted to do something ever since he touched that first button, but he was terrified that the moment he did would be the second she'd wake up. He knew she wasn't kidding about walking home, so he didn't want to chance it, but his longing eventually outweighed his fear of her wrath.

If she ever found out about this, she'd skin him alive.

Brock propped himself up on one elbow and took a single shaky breath. He leaned down to her chest and pressed his lips softly to the skin just above her breast then pulled back slightly, waiting for her to move, when she didn't he kissed her again and waited. He took another shaky breath trying to gain some courage so he could do what he really wanted.

He pulled her blouse back and watched the rain as it fell teasingly and rolled down her skin. He wished to be one of those raindrops, so he could caress her just as softly. His eye caught one which was slowly rolling down her chest and between her bosom. Without thinking he leaned down and kissed the drop away. He glanced up from her chest and found another rolling towards him. He moved slightly and kissed that one away too. That's when he heard her gasp.

His heart stopped. He didn't move, except to lift his head to watch her face. She wasn't awake, thank God. Suddenly she moved her hips and rolled herself over and faced away from him and towards the seat. He was so relieved, he thought she was going to wake up and hit him for sure. He exhaled and lay back down beside her like before. But now she was curled on her side and talking up quite a bit of space. He didn't want to wake her, but if he went back to the front of the car he was afraid she'd get cold. So instead he turned on his side and pulled her back against his chest.

They still fit together perfectly. Her arms were pulled up to her chest and she was shivering slightly. He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her as close as he could making sure she was warm. He didn't need her getting sick. Nuzzling his nose into her neck and lifting his hand to rub her arms he smiled and fell asleep shortly after. His arms wrapped tightly around her.

Reba woke up and felt two strong arms wrapped around her waist, she smiled and didn't immediately realizing where she was or who was holding her; she closed her eyes again and sunk further into the embrace, longing for the closeness of the body behind her.

Brock's eyes snapped open the moment Reba moved. He needed to move her, he didn't want to but he needed to or this could turn into a very awkward morning. He held her tight for a moment longer not willing to give up the familiarity and the warmth just yet but he let out a soft sigh. He slid himself from behind her hoping the movement would be enough to wake her up.

Reba sat up with a start, she had finally remembered that she was with Brock, and they were in the middle of nowhere, sleeping together on the back seat of Van's car.

Brock sat up just as quickly but when he saw her shirt it didn't help him at all, those few buttons he'd undone last night, gave him an eye full. He quickly glanced away praying she didn't see him staring at her chest. "Good morning" he said breaking the silence. "Didn't mean to wake you."

"Mornin." she mumbled and rubbed her neck absentmindedly.

"Is you neck still hurting?"

"Yeah, a little"

"I'll give you a massage when we get to Amarillo. Are you hungry? We should probably get going, try and find a gas station, and some food." he suggested and got up abruptly.

"Brock?" she asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"What's the matter?"

"Nothin'." he said still not wanting to make eye contact, he just stared straight forward.

Well, now she knew something was wrong. She climbed into the front seat and sat sitting on one foot so she could face him. "Brock, what's wrong?" she asked. He looked down and shook his head, saying nothing once again; Reba's patience was growing thin "What the heck is wrong!" she exclaimed.

"Nothing Reba." he said simply and looked everywhere but at her. Man, she caught on to everything.

"Brock, I'm gonna ask you one more time." she said pointing at him. "If you don't give me an honest answer, I'm going to climb out of this car and walk back to Huston."

He shook his head before he turned to her, her arms folded across her chest, pushing everything up and out. How she didn't notice she was on display he didn't know, not that he minded. He could see, well he could see just about everything, a smile snuck onto the corners of his mouth without his permission. He tried not to stare but she looked good, no not good, but great. He snapped his head away hoping she hadn't seen him staring. But she was Reba and she noticed everything.

When she saw his eyes on her chest she instantly thought. _Why, I ought to slap him upside the head!_ That thought vanished almost as soon as it came. Why not take advantage? She thought, what's the harm in having a little fun with him, some innocent flirting, what the heck? She sat up straight looking Brock straight in the face, he still hadn't spoken and she was determined to get it out of him.

Brock wondered how he should approach this situation, on one hand he could be polite and subtle or he could blurt it out and risk that slap upside the head he'd been waiting for. Would it be worth it?

"Well?" she asked.

"Well, what?" he asked with a smile, he enjoyed bugging her.

"What's gotten into you? You're actin' weird."

"Might have something to do with your shirt" he smirked.

"What?"

"I said, it might have something to do with the see-through blouse your wearing."

"Excuse me?" she asked. Did he just say that? She knew he was staring at her chest, but what she didn't know what that six of the buttons on her blouse were undone and she was unintentionally showing everything off.

"I said Reba; it might have something to do with the see-through blouse your wearing." Brock spoke clear and calmly wanting to see her reaction, he winked and nodded towards her chest, now enjoying the fact that she knew.

"What?" she exclaimed. "My blouse isn't see-through." she looked down. "Craaap" she growled finding that her white blouse was in fact see-through and sticking to her stomach.

Brock sat and laughed at her.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" she asked menacingly, putting emphasis on 'enjoying'.

Brock laughed again and nodded. "Well, I wasn't about to pass up a free show." She still hadn't done up any buttons. Was she enjoying this? Brock figured the best way to avoid this becoming awkward was to make it a little dirty, she seemed to be more comfortable with him now. He took the chance, if she got mad... well, it wouldn't be the first time. "Pretty good view if you ask me." he said.

"Really?" she asked skeptically and rolled her eyes. She wasn't sure where this was going but she didn't mind.

He nodded. "Yep, really" She was enjoying this he knew it.

"Well Brock, do _you_ know why all these buttons are undone?" she asked and smiled at him.

"Well, they aren't all undone." Brock said giving himself the opportunity to trace her body with his eyes.

Reba rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure when I went to sleep last night they were all done up. Now I'm flashing almost half my abdomen."

"No idea, Reba. Maybe it was the blouse unbuttoning fairy." he said laughing at her.

"You think you're so clever don't you?" she quipped.

"I'd like to think so."

"Well, they didn't just unbutton by themselves and you're the only other person here." she said eyeing him trying to pick up any hint of a lie.

"Well Reba, what did you dream about last night?" he asked casually.

"What?"

What was he asking her that for?

"What did you dream about?"

"Why?"

"Because if you were having a "dream" then maybe you unbuttoned them yourself and now you're just trying to blame me, not that I mind the view I'm just saying, I can't take the credit." he laughed, this was fun.

Her jaw dropped. What did he just say? Was she talking in her sleep? What did she say? Did she say his name? "Excuse me?" she asked trying not to get lost in the memory of her dream, every kiss, his hands tracing her body. Oh God, she prayed she hadn't been sleep talking.

Brock was still laughing at her when she pulled herself from her thoughts, she instantly reached across the car to slap him upside the head, but it worked more in his favor than hers. Brock's head was throbbing but Reba's blouse fluttered open even more and he could see straight down her top to her stomach.

He suddenly got caught up in the memories of their married life when it was really good. They'd flirt shamelessly with each other and make love after and well minus the making love Brock didn't see the harm in flirting with her now especially if she was going to let him.

"Nice view there Red, _you're _enjoying this aren't you?" he asked rubbing the back of his head

"What? Oh!" she exclaimed and grabbed her top sitting up straight in the process. Flirting was one thing but Brock didn't need to see all that!

"Don't worry Reba, you've still got it. Still the sexy red head you were when I met you." he winked and let himself crack a smile.

"Maybe a little." she said in answer to his first question once she was seated properly. He just smiled. "And I am not the 'sexy' anything you met, thank you very much." she tried to act angry at his inappropriate comment but the smile that slipped into the corner of her mouth wasn't having a bar of it.

Brock saw the smile playing upon Reba's lips and he knew she wasn't mad, if anything she was loving the attention, but she did a very good job of hiding it but she still hadn't done up her blouse! Brock was starting to feel the heat as he looked at Reba sitting there, her foot tucked neatly under her. She had tossed her hair up into a loose bun leaving her neck open, the neck he had all but mauled last night. She had a few stray pieces of hair falling around her face and neck. She was driving him crazy and she wasn't even doing anything.

Reba watched him as he watched her. She wondered where this was going, the flirting was cute but she was never really any good at it. She was always so awkward around men.

Brock looked at Reba intently wondering what on earth was going on in that beautiful head of hers. "So are you gonna do it up? he asked.

"Pardon?" she asked after he'd grabbed her attention. Her thoughts were on him again. That was happening more often now that she had spent almost two days alone with him.

"Are you going to do your shirt up? Or do I have to be distracted the entire way to Amarillo?" he asked winking at her.

"You want me to?"

The words came out before she could stop them and she felt the blood rush to her cheeks, it was definitely getting warmer, even though she was wearing very little and what little she had on was still wet from the rain.

Brock tried to hide the shocked look on his face, he hoped it didn't show too much or she would most likely turn away from him and he was having too much fun for that to happen yet. He just sat there for a little while in the silence as she shifted in her seat before he spoke. "I didn't say I wanted you to, I asked if you were going to. Believe me Reba, I'd much rather you didn't but hey, it's your blouse, all wet and see-through. I don't really see the point of it, it's only going to make you sick wearing wet clothes all day." he said hoping that his 'concern' for her health played a part in coaxing her to lose the blouse completely

"That's a great idea Brock." Reba began unbuttoning the remaining few buttons on her blouse. Brocks jaw dropped as he watched what she was doing. "Oh no wait, pop the trunk, I need a fresh shirt. I can't just sit in the car in my bra now can I?" she added flirtatiously noting Brock's change of expression. Reba sighed and reaches across him with her shirt wide open she popped the trunk herself. Still leaning across him she looks him in the eyes and smiles. Then she pushes his jaw back up. "You're such a hound." she said getting up and out of the car.

Brock sat there stunned, not five minutes ago she was so self conscious about him seeing her, then she goes and practically takes her shirt off right in front of him.

"Uh, Brock?" She called snagging his attention.

"What?" he asked hoarsely, he cleared his throat. "What, Reba?"

"Where, are the suit cases?"

"Uh, in the trunk? Didn't you pack them?"

"No, I thought you did."

"Nope." Brock said shaking his head.

"I asked you to." Reba said.

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did, Brock."

"No, Reba you didn't."

"Yes, Brock I did! I said, "Brock my arms are stiff from carrying Elizabeth around, could you load the suit cases please?"

"You didn't ask me anything and you definitely didn't say please." Brock said.

Reba gasped.

"What?"

"Oh Lord! They're at home on the front porch!" she exclaimed. Brock groaned and thumped his head on the steering wheel. She was going to be livid now. "Well, we need to get moving. We need some clothes. I can't wear these for three days!" By the time she was back in the car. Every single button was done up and she was back to, "Grr, I'm Reba." Brock's fun was over. "Well, start the car Brock! It's nine in the morning and I'm starving!"

"Yes, ma'am." Brock muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Reba asked.

"Nothing, Reba." he said. Reba shook her head and looked out the window. "Oh God no! Not again! Please tell me you aren't gonna give me the silent treatment again." Brock groaned.

"No Brock, I'm not gonna give you the silent treatment." she said sarcastically. "I'd like to give you a swift kick in the pants, that's what I'd like to do." She muttered.

"Sorry, what was that? he asked.

"Oh, nothing." she said and gazed out the window. "You mo-ron… Who in the heck leaves the suit cases on the front porch?" she continued to mumble.

"Reba, I can't hear you."

"I didn't say anything Brock." She didn't move her eyes from the scenery. "Maybe you should turn up your hearing aid." she whispered. She watched the land roll on by as they sat in silence.

"I thought you weren't giving me the silent treatment." he said and glanced at her.

Reba turned he head slowly to look at him. "I'm not."

"Well you aren't talking very much."

"What do you want me to say Brock?"

"I don't know, something."

"I know, let's talk about how we got rear ended and the roof of the car is jammed, or how we haven't got any clothes to change into. Or how about that I'm sitting here, freezing my butt off while our suitcases sit on the front porch back in Huston. Or how we have no idea where we are? What about we talk about the fact our phones have no battery left so we can't even call the kids to tell them we're alive? Any of those subjects tickle your fancy? she asked.

"Well, no need to snap."

Reba just shook her head and didn't say anything to him, directly to him anyway. "I don't know why I bother. Twenty years, twenty years and he still has his head so far up his butt he can't see the sun." Now she was even madder than before but not only because they were lost, she was still soaked to the bone and her phone had no charge. She was mad because she wasn't mad at Brock, even though she would be. On any other day of the year she would have just kept on being mad, until it drove him around the bend and he would then come and apologize. But no, she didn't want an apology because she was mad at herself for enjoying his company. For flirting with him like she used to attempt when they were married. Shamelessly.

Reba was mad at herself because she didn't want her phone to be charged and she actually was enjoying his company, though a change of clothes might be nice. No, she wasn't mad at Brock, not in the least. She was mad at herself for not being mad about being lost, because being lost meant they got to spend even more time it together. Alone. That's why she was mad. Because she shouldn't want to be alone, wet and lost with her ex husband. Should she?


	4. Chapter 4

Brock looked at Reba sideways as she turned away, he saw her lips moving but he again had no idea what she was saying. Why was she acting so strange? Weren't they just getting along fine? Brock shook his head and continued to drive for a short while before he finally spotted a ratty looking gas station-diner on the side of the road. Reba obviously didn't notice because as he pulled over she snapped her head towards him and gave him a wicked glare.

"I'm just pulling into the gas station Reba, no need for the daggers." he said hoping she wouldn't bite his head off, he had no idea what had gotten into her but had learned in the last twenty years to just let her do her own thing and to not push the wrong buttons when she was mad at him. Sometimes he managed to keep out of the line of fire but more often than not, he ended up rubbing the back of his head and smiling just because she had touched him.

"Oh, good because I'm starving." she said and hopped out of the car.

Brock held the restaurant door open for her and let her find them a table. Then we went back out to gas up.

After they had their fill of food, Reba was in a much better mood and she decided she'd drive until they found the store the gas attendant had told them about.

"So, do you think you know where you're going?" Brock asked as Reba walked around to the driver's seat and climbed in.

"Yes Brock, I think I can handle it. I'm a big girl now."

"I was just askin'."

"Well, thanks for the concern, but the attendant was pretty clear with his instructions." she said.

"Yeah." Brock scoffed. "That's not all he was clear about."

"What in the name of grits and gravy are you talkin' about?" she asked as she pulled back onto the highway.

"Well, it's obvious isn't it?" he asked sharply.

"No, Brock, it's not obvious. If it were obvious I wouldn't be askin' you what the heck you're talking about!" she exclaimed. She was getting sick of this guessing game he always had her playing, not to mention she was suddenly annoyed with his change of attitude. "Well?" she asked again after he didn't answer.

"Well, what?"

"What are you talking about?" she exclaimed glancing at him from the driver's seat.

"You don't need to shout Reba, geez."

"Answer me then."

Brock looked out the window, why did it matter? It shouldn't but it did, he felt the fire rise in the pit of his stomach and he got mad. "He was checking you out Reba." he managed through gritted teeth. He didn't turn his head away from the window; he didn't want her to see the expression on his face.

"What! Oh lord, Brock, he was not. He was simply being friendly." she said brushing off his comment.

"Reba, he was flirting with you." he said still looking forwards. Just talking about it was making him angrier.

"As I said Brock, it's called being friendly, you should try it sometime. I'm surprised he helped us at all, what with you looking like you were going to knock his head clean off his shoulders the entire time." she said and laughed at his jealousy. It was kind of sexy.

"Reba, he gave you his number in case you got lost." he said turning only now to face the side of her head.

She was trying to concentrate on driving while also trying not to laugh at Brock ridiculous assessment of the situation. "Brock, you're being ridiculous! And so what if he was flirting with me? It was completely harmless. Plus I'm single, so he's allowed to." she said moving her eyes ever so slightly too see Brock's face and it didn't disappoint her, when the last words came out of her mouth, his jaw dropped then closed abruptly. He was obviously trying to hide his jealousy but it wasn't working very well. His face had gone a deeper shade of red and his hands were clenched into tight fists.

"Reba, you're like twenty years older than him." Brock said then immediately realized his mistake. Reba gave him a glare and he tried to think of something to say to fix this before she flew off the handle. She inhaled ready to speak but he stopped her. "I gotta say though Reba, he has great taste. It's not your fault you've got the body of a twenty year old."

Reba was flattered that he'd even noticed, though she knew he was only trying to make up for his previous comment, she still enjoyed the compliment.

"Heck woman, you've got a better body then most twenty year olds!" he added for good measure then smiled to himself at her silence.

"Well, I still don't know how that happened." Reba said quietly but just loud enough for him to hear. "So, you've been checking me out then too, huh?" she asked slyly.

"Me? Well I, no!" he stuttered. He didn't want to say the wrong thing and offend her even more.

"You have, haven't you?" she asked. She was onto him.

"Well... umm Reba, your shirt it was… I was uh, yeah I was, a little." he said giving her the smile that would make her knees weak. Reba chuckled so he added to it. "Whatever you're doin', you're doin' it right. So keep doin' it."

Reba finally saw the small store in the distance along with another gas station. She was so relieve when they finally pulled into the lot and she pulled the car into park.

"This looks promising." Brock said with an air of sarcasm.

Reba glared at him but it was much softer than the one she had given him when they had gassed up an hour or so ago. "Shut up Brock" she said and leaned over to lightly slap his chest. "All I need it a couple of outfits and a few other things to get me through the week." She said and climbed out of the driver's seat and met him at the front of the car. Reba stood awkwardly.

"Shall we?" he asked and playfully offered her his arm

"Yes, we shall." she laughed and linked her arm through his. They walked along the beaten down path to the shop arm in arm. He pulled his arm away from hers once they reached the door and he opened it to let her pass. She gave him a small smile and slipped past him.

The store was very deceiving, on the outside it looked small and dingy but on the inside it was quite large and well lit, with several different departments.

Reba turned to face Brock. "Let's spilt up, you get your stuff; I'll get mine then meet back here in twenty."

Brock nodded and walked towards then men's clothing. He didn't need much, a few shirts and maybe some jeans, socks and underwear it didn't take him long to find all he needed he then proceeded to their meeting spot. He waited and waited but soon got bored. So he went out in search for Reba. He looked high and low, but couldn't see her anywhere.

"Oh come on, she has red hair for goodness sake! She shouldn't be this hard to find." Apparently she was very good at hiding. He was half tempted to go out to the car and see if she was already out there waiting. But it was her idea to meet here, so he didn't. Instead he wandered over to the ladies section and asked a sales associate if she had seen a red headed woman wandering around the store.

"Yes sir, she went into the dressing rooms to try on some clothes. They're straight down here and to the left" The blonde attendant smiled

"Thanks." Brock said and in the back of his mind he noted that she looked a lot like Cheyenne.

Brock turned the corner and saw Reba standing in the small hallway, looking at herself in the mirror. He couldn't help but smile, watching her turn from side to side; she hadn't seen him yet so he just watched her pull at the shirt and hike up the jeans that were at least an inch too long. He smiled to himself; he could remember all the times during their marriage that he would sit for hours on end waiting for her to try on everything in the store. She turned around and craned her neck over her shoulder to check her backside, but winced and put her hand to her neck. Brock had suggested a massage and that's exactly what he was going to do for her.

After a moment she sighed and walked back into the change room, Brock took this as his cue to enter and sit down on one of the chairs that were in a row along the wall opposite to the mirror. He put his clothes on the chair beside him and sat twiddling his thumbs. Five minutes later the door creaked open and she appeared wearing a moss green top and hip hugging jeans. She walked straight to the mirror again and adjusted her top. These jeans were a little too long for her too. She bent down and cuffed up the legs. Brock couldn't even pull his eyes off of her, let alone notice that she had stood up again.

Reba saw someone in the mirror behind her and she jumped out of her skin.

"Brock!" she exclaimed putting her hand to her chest. "What in the heck are you doin'?"

"Well, I have all my stuff," he said pointing to the chair. "And I was getting tired of waiting, so I asked this sales woman who looked eerily like Cheyenne if she had seen a beautifully angelic redheaded woman wandering around and she said you came in here so I came in to wait for you."

"Couldn't you have called out to me or something? You almost gave me a heart attack!"

What registered in her mind though was "angelic." He didn't really ask the woman that did he?

"Well, I suppose I could've, I forgot."

"Brock, I've told you a million times that you can't just scare me like that! Anyways," Reba said shaking it off. "While you're sitting there can you make yourself useful, what do you think?" she said twirling for him.

"Do you want honest?" Brock asked.

"Of course, but be nice." she warned.

"Come here." he said waving her over.

"Why, Brock?" she groaned.

"You wanted honest. So come here." he said standing. Reba rolled her eyes and stomped over to him. Brock laughed. "I won't bite, unless you want me to."

"Cute, Brock." Reba laughed sarcastically. "Now, what did I need to come all the way over here for?"

"I'm going to show you." Brock said catching her hand and pulling her towards him. "Now you know what would make this outfit better?"

"What?" she asked.

"If you didn't wear your shirt so high," he said pulling it down ever so slightly showing off her chest.

"Brock." she warned.

"Reba, just look." he said putting his hands on her waist and turning her to the mirror. She walked closer to inspect what he had done. He followed closely behind her. "See?" he asked studying her face in the mirror. "Honey, you've got the body, why don't you use it?"

Brock was right, she did look better, she didn't want to tell him that, but he did great.

"I don't know Brock." She started.

Brock stopped her and put his hands on her shoulders turning her back him again. He looked at her face. She still had her hair up in a loose bun and there were pieces falling down, which made her look so beautiful. He reached up and pulled a few more down so there were some around her face.

He pulled a piece down just above her ear and twirled it around his finger before letting it go and tracing her jaw. "Angelic" was still running through her mind, she couldn't shake it.

"You think I'm angelic?" It had escaped her mouth before she had a chance to stop it.

"Absolutely." he whispered kissing her forehead. "Did you have any other outfits?" he asked suddenly.

"You want me to try on the rest?" she asked shivering from his touch.

Brock nodded. "Yeah."

Reba sighed. "Okay, but not too many more, I'm getting warm here." She pulled at the neck of her shirt blowing air into her face then checked herself in the mirror one last time before ducking away to change into the next outfit.

As soon as she closed and locked the door she leaned on the wall and put her hand on her stomach, did Brock notice the effect he had on her? Her stomach was doing flip flops, she knew he shouldn't still have this effect on her after five years of being divorced but somehow he still made her heart skip a beat. She took a deep breath and changed out of the pretty green top and the comfy jeans.

Brock sat down again and waited until she reappeared minutes later in a plane plum colored tank top that came almost up to her neck with a pair of long shorts. They made Brock wish they were shorter, much shorter. She had great legs, so why didn't she show them off? Church was the only time she ever wore anything to show any leg, which was one of the reasons he liked going with her. He didn't even care that he was married to Barbra Jean on Sundays, as bad as that sounded; he just wanted to see Reba's legs.

"How's this?" Reba asked.

"Reba, you know that color was always my favorite on you. Partly because the purple top you had in that color, it was tight and lower, way lower..." he trailed off.

"Okay, okay. I get it!" she exclaimed and put her hand up to stop him. "Something lower." she grumbled and went back in.

"What about this?" she asked walking out wearing a loosely fitted blue shirt and pair of jeans. The shirt was a nice color but it was all wrong and the jeans were way to long, even for her long legs.

"Do I have to answer?" he asked trying not to make her angry.

"Brock." she said and put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Fine. I'll just go try somethin' else on then." she turned on her heel and closed the door again.

Reba walked out of the dressing room five minutes later, she was now wearing a different pair of pants, long and black they looked great but the shirt. Brock didn't even want to look at it, it was like someone had let a small child loose in the store and they had drawn all over it. He tried not to laugh because she seemed to like it, but when she looked at him he just shook his head. She turned without even saying a word she turned around and once again closed the door to the dressing room. Then he laughed.

He was astonished at how he and Reba could still tell what one another one was thinking even after being divorced for five years. Their connection had to mean something, didn't it? He didn't have that with Barbra Jean, he never did.

Brock found it kind of funny that Reba was asking his opinion about what she should buy. He hadn't been shopping with her since they were married; man they had some good times. Brock smiled and pulled himself back to reality just in time for Reba to walk out of her dressing room again wearing a kind of vest thing with a pair of Capri's. Brock was sure he hadn't seen one of those vests since the 70's. What on earth was she doing trying that on?

"Reba, why don't you choose clothes that show off your figure?" he asked before he could stop himself. Reba turned away from the mirror to look at him, he expected her to bite his head off but again she turned away walking towards the dressing room and closed the door behind her.

Reba had been walking in an out of that dressing room for over half an hour, Brock just sat there and watched her, when she would turn to him and ask what he thought, more often than not he would shake his head or pull a face. Why did she pick out such average clothing? She was definitely not an average woman. He watched her close the door to the dressing room once again.

"Ok this is the last one." Reba said as she opened the dressing room door.

She was now wearing a deep red turtle neck and dress pants. Brock looked at her and shook his head immediately.

"What?" she asked and noted his disapproval.

"Nothing." he said and looked away.

"Brock, look at me and tell me what you think." she said striking a pose.

Brock looked at her and smiled. "You look… you look really nice,"

"Brock, I've known you for twenty odd years. I know when you're lying because you're terrible at it so just be honest."

"You'll just get mad."

"I won't I promise."

"Promise?"

"Yes Brock, I promise."

"Reba, trust me, I know you'll get mad."

"Brock, trust me, if you don't answer my question, my anger is going to be the least of you problems." she said giving him an evil smile.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"Consider me warned Brock, now spill."

"You look— you look like a grandma."

"Brock, I am a grandma."

"I know that but you don't need to dress like you've already got one foot in the ground. Reba you're gorgeous." He stood as he spoke walking towards her. "Sexy, beautiful, stunning and you've got an absolutely killer body, so why don't you ever show it off?" he grabbed her hands and looked into her deep blue eyes and finished his little rant.

"What did you say?" Reba asked. Why did he have to have such piercing blue eyes? She tried to control her voice as she spoke. Brock looked at her and smiled sweetly, it made her heart melt.

"I said you're gorgeous." he said softly not taking his eyes away from hers.

"And?" she swallowed hard.

"Beautiful, stunning, need I go on?" he held her gaze and inched closer to her.

She raised her eyebrows, waiting. Brock took it as a sign to continue.

"You have an amazing body, did I already say that?" he let out a small laugh when she blushed.

Reba felt the blood rush to her face, it took all the courage she had to speak without trembling. "Did you forget something else you might have said?"

"I don't think so." he said and smiled at her.

"Brock." she urged.

He felt her hot breath, she was so close to him so he took a chance and moved a little closer keeping her hands locked in his. Brock looked at her and leaned forwards, moving his mouth to the side of her head. "I may or may not have just called you sexy." he whispered into her ear. "It all depends on whether or not you'll get mad."

"I won't get mad."

"Then I definitely called you sexy." he breathed heavily into her ear again.

Reba felt his breath tickle her ear and she shivered instinctively.

If he hadn't been holding her hands he wouldn't have even noticed, but he was, so he did. He smiled into her hair taking in a deep breath filled with her perfume. "I said it, and I meant it Reba, every word." he whispered without moving his lips from her ear.

"Brock." Was all she managed to whisper and he took it as a good sign but he knew that it couldn't go any farther, even though he wanted it to.

He pulled back and looked into her blue eyes that were smiling at him, he cupped her face and tiled her head towards him then he lightly brushed his lips against her forehead. Reba wasn't able to suppress the soft sigh that escaped from her lips. Brock smiled and kissed her head again with a little more force. He held his lips to her head a little longer than he should have before he pulled away and stepped back, giving her room to breathe.


	5. Chapter 5

This shirt is kind of nice you know, but only it went more like this." Brock stepped towards her and ran his fingers lightly from each shoulder down to her bra line.

Reba's breath trembled under his touch, she loved how it felt comfortably familiar, but she didn't know why.

Brock was amazed that she didn't swat his hand away. Last night was no exception. He couldn't even fathom what she would've done waking up to him kissing her chest. He didn't really want to think it about either, he didn't like seeing her _that_ mad. It scared the heck out of him. Yes, she was tough and yes, she was feisty and yes, she could be stern and sometimes a little mean. But the terrifyingly beautiful creature she turned into when she was at her limits was rare. He'd only seen her _that_ mad a handful of times. Last night could've been one of those nights. Thank God she didn't wake up. He slid his hands from her shoulder to her neck and up to cup her face before he pulled away and stepped back.

"You'll look beautiful no matter what you wear, even though in my opinion none of the clothes you picked did you any justice." Brock said after a moment silence.

She looked up at him and wobbled a little, trying to compose herself. Lord the affect that man had on her. How was it still possible? His comment should have made her mad but it didn't and that in its self was odd.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"It means you choose what you're comfortable wearing I guess." Brock shrugged.

"You don't like what I picked out then?"

"I already gave you my opinion on the clothes Reba, or don't you remember."

"So you don't like them."

"I didn't say that, I said you should pick something that shows off your assets. I don't think there's anything wrong with what you wear, I just think that there's clothes out there, that are your taste that can still show you off."

"Brock, I'm not some trophy, I'm not gonna just put everything on display! Havin' men leering over you when you're at the grocery store isn't the most comfortable situation to be in when you're grabbing the milk."

"No, Reba that's not what I meant."

"Then say what you mean."

"I am trying to say what I mean."

"Then say it."

"I'm trying to tell you that you're damn gorgeous Reba. You need to stop hiding."

"I don't hide, I just don't like wearing revealing clothing Brock, you know that."

"Honey, I know but you've got it so flaunt it."

"Would you stop saying that? You're making it sound like the only thing I'm good for is my body."

"That's not what I'm trying to do. I'm trying to tell you that you need to be more confident about yourself."

"Brock, nobody ever said I wasn't confident."

"Believe me Reba, I _already_ know you're confident. You're a real-estate agent, you're around people all the time that's your job. You give your clients enough confidence to buy a house and that's a life changing buy. And you do it while wearing plain ol' dress pants and a blazer. Office clothes Reba."

"Yeah, that's what I have to wear, I work at an office. And what are you talkin' about; plain ol' dress pants and a blazer?"

"I mean, you show more skin at work then you do at home in the shower."

Reba scoffs in shock. "I do not!"

"I'm only kiddin' with you." he laughed. "But really, you show more at work than you do at home."

"Brock, do you realize how many times I've overheard around the office that someone requested "the pretty redhead on the bus bench"? So what if it takes showing a little more skin to make a sale? I really don't mind."

"Well, geez. I never thought you would be one to sell yourself for a sale."

"Brock, you mo-ron, I'm not selling myself! Unless you think that wearing a shirt that's lower than a turtle neck selling myself then yes, I am definitely selling myself."

"I'm kidding Reba." Brock laughed nudging her shoulder. "I love your work clothes, makes you look like you're in control."

"That's because I am."

"And you doin' a pretty damn good job of it too. I see a promotion in your future." Brock said laying his hands atop her head. "But, you still look like a grandma in this shirt." he laughed.

"Alright you know what? If you're such a fashion guru why don't _you_ pick something out for me then?" she said and took a step back, folding her arms over her chest.

"Me?"

"Well, I don't see anyone else around here, do you? You think you know what I should wear? You think you know what I like?"

"Well, maybe."

"Oh go on, Brock. Prove it, show me what I should be wearing, show me how well you know me." she was patronizing him now and enjoying it but didn't expect the answer she got.

Brock scratched his chin, he had a sexy five o'clock shadow, she loved it when he used to kiss her when he hadn't shaved. His rough beard would tickle her skin. _What are you doin'! _She asked herself and shook her head.

"Alright. I'll do it, you wait here, I'll be back."

Without even giving her a chance to object Brock turned on his heel and walked out of the dressing room.

Reba stood in shock for a while, then she walked back into the dressing room and stripped out of the turtle neck, she was cooked. Trying on clothes was always the downside of shopping.

She was about to put on her shirt when suddenly feeling of light-headedness washed over her. She didn't know if it was because of Brock, running in and out of the change room or because of that sweater but she felt dizzy.

Brock returned not ten minutes later carrying an arm full of clothes. He knocked lightly on the dressing room door and after a moment, Reba opened it.

He stood staring, not able to peel his eyes away from her body. She obviously hadn't realized that she'd forgotten to put her shirt back on because she stood with the door open for what seemed like a life time. Brock handed her the clothes without a word and turned away before he couldn't stop himself from taking her there and then in the dressing room. He heard her gasp softly and he almost laughed when the dressing room door shut tightly.

Brock looked up some time later to see Reba standing in the first outfit he'd picked. "So what do you think?" he asked and stood. He was trying hard not to stare knowing that she would have realized that he'd seen her in her bra and would most likely be embarrassed about it. He walked up behind her and placed his hands on her hips. "See, look here." he said and ran his hands down her sides. "Look at how beautiful you are." he smiled and when she didn't say anything her continued to compliment her. "The jeans make your legs look fantastic. I always said you had great legs." he said more to himself than her.

She smiled and kept her eyes in the mirror looking at the outfit on her body. His hands being still on her sides made her want to just turn around and kiss him. _Stop that! _She told herself. Why were all these thoughts coming into her mind all of a sudden?

"So Reba, what do you think?"

"I really like it Brock, the top is lovely, the jeans are really comfy." she gave him a smile as he stepped back to look her over.

"I think you got something on your bum." he said looking directly at her backside.

"Really?" Reba said twisting round in an attempt to check.

"Oh, no you're good." he smiled cheekily knowing he had just successfully gotten away with checking out her backside.

Reba just shook her head. She knew exactly what he had done, yet she again didn't mind, it meant that he wasn't going to act all awkward about seeing her half naked, why should he? It wouldn't bother him. Not when he had a skinny blonde wife waiting for him in Amarillo.

"Next outfit?" he asked.

"Sure." she smiled waltzing back into her dressing room. Could she actually be enjoying this?

Reba walked in and closed the door once again. She had to admit, he knew what he was doing. Why didn't she find out about this talent of his sooner? Oh well, better late than never. Reba shimmied out of the jeans and pulled the top over her head, she saw something white, a long sleeve? What was he thinking? It was hot outside and he'd picked out a long-sleeved shirt?

Oh what the heck, she took hold of the hanger and slid it out from behind another shirt and was amazed at what she found. A beautiful white vintage blouse, the sleeves fanned out at the ends. There were intricate lace patterns along the deep plunging neckline and along the hem. She unbuttoned and slipped into it. Again, how did he know her sizes? It fit perfectly, she smoothed it out on her chest and stomach, loving the light cotton feel. The collar was high but as she'd noticed, the neckline plunged, not too low just a subtle classy "V".

The cluster of fringes at her stomach would easily catch the eye drawing it to the lace patterns on, up and around the hem. She saw another pair of baby blue jeans. What was with Brock and baby blue jeans?

They fit comfortably no belt needed and they were straight leg, so she could easily wear her cowboy boots. All in all, she adored this outfit, the whole thing! Brock was really proving his point here, he knew her, he really knew her.

"Reba?"

"Oh shush you!"

"What are you doin'?"

"Buttoning up this shirt."

"Want some help?" Brock asked with a grin.

"No matter how tempting that may be, no Brock, I do not need my ex-husband seeing any more body parts than he already has."

"Reba, you're forgetting, I've already seen all of you, many, many times."

"Oh shut up and look at this!" Reba said swinging the door open with a playful smile on her face.

"What are you doin'?" Brock asked watching Reba exit the dressing room like she was a cowboy entering a saloon. She walked confidently to the mirror, and he could instantly tell she loved this one, he knew she would. Not only was it her, but she looked great and that down home country girl was coming out in her. He walked up behind her and she spun on her heels holding her hands together, pointing her fingers at him. "What's that supposed to be Reba? A gun?"

"No, can't you tell, it's a pepper shaker? Of course it's a gun, ya donkey!" she laughed.

"So what do you think of this one?" he asked smiling.

"It's got to be my favorite. You done good with this one."

"And it's not to revealing." Brock said motioning to the dip in her shirt. "Okay, Reba try these on." Brock said handing her yet another pair of jeans and an awfully small top.

Reba took the top in her hands, turned back towards the mirror and held it to her chest. "No way." she said and threw it back at him.

"What? Why not?

"Did you grab this on your way through the kids aisle? No way, no how!"

"C'mon Reba, What's the big deal?"

"I wouldn't be able to fit my head in that, let alone half my body." she laughed.

"Reba." he begged."Please?" he stepped behind her and laid his chin on her shoulder

"Brock." she said looking at him in the mirrors reflection.

"Please, Reba." Brock tilted his head and spoke against her neck.

Reba knew she had already given in the moment her stepped in leaning his body close to hers. She could feel the warmth of his words against her skin and she closed her eyes momentarily imagining what she would do in this moment if they were married. She almost hated the effect her had on her. Almost.

"Brock, why do you make me do these things" she asked turning to him, and again getting lost in his deep blue eyes. How she could go from being all sassy to melting like chocolate in a matter of moments she would never know but he did it to her, there was no doubt.

"Because." a smile spread from the corner of his mouth, Reba watched as it grew larger showing off his pearly white teeth. "Because I can, and because it will suit you and you'll look great. Plus I really wanna see." he winked and held out the top to her. When she snatched it from his hand and sighed he tried to hide the rest of the smile that had spread across his face not to mention the hint of excitement he felt fill his body, this was gonna be too much fun. He continued smiling as he watched her walk away and close the dressing room door behind her. He knew she loved the attention and he was more than happy to give it to her.

Reba locked the door and turned to face the small mirror in her dressing room, it was such a beautiful shirt Brock had picked out, she didn't want to change, but she slowly began unbuttoning it only to hear Brock call out to her playfully.

"You sure you don't need any help in there?"

"No thank you Brock. I think I can handle a few buttons." she smiled to herself, she really was having fun.

"Whatever you say Reba, but I know _I'd_ be having more fun if you'd let me help you get undressed."

She could practically see the smile he had on his face and it made her smile as she slid off the beautiful top and hung it up once more.

Reba held the tiny top to her chest again and shook her head. What on earth was Brock thinking giving her this? I guess this is what he meant when he said show more. She chuckled at their pervious conversation as she put the top on over her head sliding her arms in either side then pulling it down around her stomach.

It fit her perfectly to say the least. How did Brock know her sizes? She let the thought slip away for the third time and she took in her appearance. You could clearly see her black bra through the sheer material but it still looked nice and not too trashy, it showed off every curve of her body clinging to her stomach and chest. The spaghetti straps just covered her bra straps and the dangerously low neck line showed off more than a large amount of her cleavage.

He had a sick sense of humor, first that beautiful black top then the vintage one that she just adored, now this tank top—if you could even call it that. Reba shook her head and slid off the pair of jeans that Brock had given her before, she was definitely getting those. She bent forwards and picked up the new pair of jeans, but the lightheaded feeling washed over her again and she staggered forwards and caught herself against the door.

"You alright in there?"

"Fine." she said and rearranged her top so that it covered her a little more.

"You sure? I don't mind helping you."

"Brock, again as tempting as it would be." she sighed almost wishing it wasn't so tempting. "Being in a confined space with you, I'm fine, just tripped over my own feet." she said laughing.

"Your boring." he said.

She slipped into the very tight pair of black skinny leg jeans, surprised when they traveled over her thighs with ease. Again Brock knew her size exactly; she hadn't yet decided whether it was really creepy or really sweet that he remembered. Eyeing herself in the mirror one last time, she looked great, she thought with confidence swinging the door open and strutting out of the dressing room like a model down a cat walk. She tried to hide her smile when Brock's jaw dropped seeing her walking towards him.

"Wow." Was all he could manage.

"You like?" she asked and stepped in front of the full length mirror.

"Uh no, I don't like."

"Oh?" Reba was shocked, he'd just gotten all excited asking her to put it on and now he didn't like it?

"I love it." he exclaimed and walked around her checking her out as his did, she just laughed.

"You're bad!"

Flirting with him was becoming easier by the minute.

"You love it." he said turning her around to face him.

"If you say so." she slapped his arm lightly and turned on her heels showing him different poses.

"I wish I had a camera." he said.

"What for?"

"Oh, I wonder why Reba? So I could take your picture maybe?" he rolled his eyes

"There is no way I would let you take a picture of me wearing this." she turned to face the mirror again. "Not on your life."

"Yes, you would." he laughed as he walked back towards his chair, "One last outfit Red, then we can go." he smiled

"What do we have this time, a pair of short shorts and a bikini top?" she asked expecting to be given even less clothing than she already had on.

"Damn, I should've thought of that!"

"Brock." Reba warned glaring at him.

"Aww, c'mon let me go grab one?"

"No way, Brock! Now, I'm gonna go take this off, and change back into my own clothes." Reba said turning away from the mirror.

Brock jumped up and turned her around. "No, not yet!" he exclaimed making her smile.

"I don't know if I feel comfortable with you staring at me like that Brock." Reba said smiling, she'd caught his glance.

"I'm not staring," Brock winked and met her blue eyes with his. "I have a surprise for you." he chuckled when she perked up.

"What kind of a surprise?"

"There we go, that's the kind of reaction I'm looking for." he took her hand and led her to the chairs. "It's something you're going to like." he reached down onto the chair and picked up a hanger with a light blue dress hanging off it. "Go try it on and then come out and show me." he handed it to her.

"It's not revealing, is it?" she asked holding it out in front of her.

"Go find out." he said pushing her in the direction of the dressing room. "This is the last one." he called through the door. "Promise."

"Brock, I swear if this dress has a dip down to my navel, I'm going to kill you!"

"Just stop yapping at me and try it on." he just knew she was going to love it.

Reba peeled off the skinny jeans and white top quickly, she was anxious to find out what Brock had picked for her now. She stood holding the hanger studying the dress. Knowing Brock the dress was probably see through. She was curious though; the outfits he'd chosen were surprisingly stunning.  
She shrugged "It can't possibly be any more revealing than that singlet." Reba mumbled.

"What?" Brock called from behind the door.

"Nothing." Reba called and quickly slid the dress off the hanger and onto her body. She spread it out on herself just as Brock spoke.

"Do you have the dress on?"

Reba smiled, and unlocked the door and walked out to find Brock beaming at her. She raised her eyebrow at him questioningly.

"Reba, is there even a mirror in there? Come here, just look." he moved towards her and wrapped his arm around her waist then lead her to the mirror for the last time.

Reba had taken her hair down this time. All that changing into different outfits had her hair falling out of the bun she'd had it up in, her curls were sitting freely above her shoulders. She had the hair elastic around her wrist; Brock took her hand and pulled it off, then stood behind her and pulled all her hair up into a messy bun leaving a few strands down around her face. Then he stood back and watched her as she took in the dress. His eyes met hers in the reflection and he smiled.

She looked stunning in the light blue vintage 40's style cotton dress. The whole dress looked as if it were overlapped and tied at her waist. There were four white buttons evenly spaced that started just above her navel and ended at her knee. The dress itself came down just below her knees and hung freely on her body.

"Well this isn't what I expected from you at all you Brock." she said casually turning from side to side letting the dress sway around her knees.

"Whatever do you mean Reba?" A small smile was escaping the corner of his mouth.

"The dress."

"What about it? Do you like it?"

"I didn't expect you to pick out something like this."

Brock was getting a little nervous she hadn't said either way weather she liked it or not. "Well, what do you think then?"

Reba turned suddenly and walked towards him. "Brock, this dress is…" She said trailing off.  
"This dress is what?"

"Is, beautiful, its comfortable and its... well it's me." Reba smiled.

"I know, that's why I grabbed it." he said. "I know you don't wear dresses that often but as I was coming back here it caught my eye and I thought, "This has Reba written all over it." I'm glad I grabbed it, I almost didn't."

"Well, I'm certainly glad you did." Reba said turning back to the mirror. She laid her hand flat on her stomach and turned to the side.

Brock was sure if he put his hands on her waist he'd be able to reach all the way around her so that his fingers would touch. He'd always thought she'd looked like an angel and now she looked like she was glowing. She had wings hidden somewhere he was sure. He came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her and rested his chin on her shoulder and spoke softly into her ear.

"Reba. You look stunning." he whispered meeting her eyes in the mirror. She chuckled and rested her head against his. He kissed her temple. "Shall we get back on the road?" he asked.

She sighed. "I guess."

She turned and without thinking she kissed his cheek and then disappeared into the dressing room.

Reba appeared minutes later back in her own clothes with the other's folded neatly in her arms. "Okay, Brock, grab your stuff lets pay." she said walking towards the cashier and laying her pile of clothing and random odds and ends on the counter. She took out her wallet.

"Reba, wait. Let me." he said stopping her. She shook her head. "My treat." he handed the lady the money before Reba had the chance to object.

"Brock."

"No, Reba. I've got it."

Reba sighed. "Oh, alright!" She exclaimed, hey at least she didn't have to pay for her stuff. An idea popped into her head. "Go on and wait in the car, I have to go to the bathroom." He nodded and left with the two bags.

Reba waited until he was out of sight then dashed back to the dressing room. At first she didn't want to get the white top and skinny jeans so she left them in there. She didn't know why but since Brock wanted to see her in them so badly she went and picked them up again and just looked at them for a minute. Even if she never wore it, they would still remind her of today and that was well worth her going up to the cashier and paying for them.

"Would you like a bag for these?"

"Nah, I'll just put them in my purse. You know you do look like Cheyenne." Reba said more to herself.

"Excuse me, who?"

"My daughter, you look just like her."

"Oh." she laughed. "Have a nice day." she called.

"You too darlin'."

As Brock was waiting for Reba he checked to see which outfits she'd bought, to his disappointment the white tank top and tight jeans weren't in the bag and he was only now noticing what else she had tossed in; soap, tooth brush, hairbrush and deodorant. Boring, she hadn't bought anything interesting.

"Hey, Brock." Reba said hopping into the driver's seat.

"Hey, we ready to go?"

"Uh…" Reba buckles up. "Yep, now we are."

"Okay, so we're not hungry because we just ate not too long ago. Think you can get us to Amarillo before four?"

"Two hours? No problem." Reba said stomping her foot on the gas.

"You sound pretty sure of yourself there Red."

"Yeah, so?"

"Care to make a little wager then?"

"What kind of a wager?" she asked arching her eyebrow.

"Oh nothing big. Just a little bet." he said grinning.

"Brock the last time you and I had a little _bet_..." her voice trailed off and she blushed violently at the memory.

Brock remembered the one time Reba let her hair down a little too much and he ended up betting her that she wouldn't get up and pole dance for him, and the rest of his buddies at the bar. Brock just laughed and didn't bother trying to avoid the incoming hand to the back of his head.

"Reba what was that for?"

"I felt like it."

"What?"

"It made me feel better, don't you feel better now."

"No, I actually have a sore head, but let's not get distracted. What about this bet then?" he smiled eyeing her in the driver's seat. "You game?"

"It depends on what we're doing."

"Oh come on Reba, I know you, you never turn down a challenge." he said leaning towards her.

Oh dear God, what was he planning? Well, she wasn't gonna find out just sitting here thinking about their other bets. She just had to hope that he wasn't gonna suggest anything like the past ones they'd gotten a little cozy in the last couple days, but he better not get her into that kind of a mess again

He was right though she wasn't gonna be able to turn down whatever he was planning, and he knew it. He was right, he knew her; perhaps a little too well.

She wanted to know what he had in his mind before she agreed but she was too curious. "Okay, Brock. What's the bet?" she asked.

Brock looked at her wide eyed, he had his little "plan" and now that she'd agreed he was gonna be in for a show. "Alright Reba, how many miles did you say it was to Amarillo?"

"About 300, why?"

"Perfect, alright Red, I bet you one piece of clothing per hour for the next three hours."


	6. Chapter 6

The car swerved. "What!" Reba exclaimed.

Brock laughed. "I bet you we won't get there before four, so one piece of clothing per hour until we arrive."

"Oh lord, why did I agree?" she muttered.

"You gonna take the bet or not Reba?

"Fine." she said, knowing full well she'd never hear the end of it if she didn't. "But what do I get if we get there before four then? You gotta make it worth my while now Brock."

He hadn't even thought about that, ideas popped in and out of his head quickly. What could he do that she'd enjoy? He could offer to strip too, but she'd probably say that was too easy for him.

"How 'bout a kiss?" he suggested turning his face to her.

"A kiss?" she turned slightly red but kept her composure. "Brock, why on God's green earth would I want to kiss you? Are you crazy?"

"Oh, come on Reba, you know you'd enjoy it." he teased.

"Brock, I don't wanna kiss you." she said keeping her eyes firmly on the road.

"Fine then." he smirked. "You pick."

"What?"

"You choose what I have to do."

"What? No, Brock this was all your idea." Reba glanced at him sideways seeing a large grin spread across his face.

"So?"

"So? So you're the one telling the story, get on with it and decide."

"Nah, you pick. I choose what you had to do, it's only fair that you choose what I have to do." he said smiling, he knew she would cave now, he had a point and she had already agreed to the bet.

"I can't believe this."

"You agreed Reba, you should've known me well enough to know I'd do this." he laughed and leaned back in the seat putting his feet on the dash.

"I have a better idea." she smiled.

"Oh yeah?"

"I bet we get there before four o'clock, one piece of clothing per hour. whad'ya say?"

"Sounds fair, actually that's a better idea because depending on how slow you drive I'll get to see more." Brock grinned.

Reba's jaw dropped and she reached across the car and slapped his arm. "Alright _Brock_,if we get there before four you gotta do what I say?"

"As long as you got the brass ones to get there, then yes." he teased.

Reba stayed silent then suddenly she gasped as the bet sunk in, she panicked.  
One piece of clothing per hour! She only had on four to begin with! Reba stomped on the gas.

Brock grinned.

"Well." she said after a moment.

"Yes?"

"I did have something in mind."

"Alright. Go on."

"It's a little embarrassing." she warned.

"What ever you say Reba, I'll do it."

"Well."

"Just tell me."

"I want you to… do a strip for me."

"You want me to strip?"

"Yeah." she said confidently. "Think you can handle it?"

"I—well... Reba."

"Come on, I'm gonna be taking clotehes of the rest of the way." she whined. "You said anything, so where's the brass ones now Brock?"

"I know, but this?"

"No? Oh, that's fine then. I guess your half of the bet is off too." she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh, no, no, no! Okay, I'll do it!" he exclaimed.

Reba laughed an kept her eyes firmly on the road as they drove down the highway in silence. He was awfully excited for this bet. It made her a little uneasy.

"So, ya want me to strip for ya?" Brock asked after a while and Reba burst out laughing. "What?" he asked with a smile.

"I don't."

"You don't what?"

"You idiot, I don't want you to strip! What the heck is wrong with you! Thinkin I'd honestly want you to strip for me."

"But you said—"

"And you believed me?" Reba said laughing even harder.

He rolled his eyes and made her re-set the speedometer so that he could keep an eye on the mileage. Brock leaned back in the seat and placed his hands behind his head.

Reba glanced at him sideways after a while, he was sound asleep, now would be as good a time as any to tell him what she wanted him to do if she won. But he looked so peaceful.

"Oh well" she said to herself and grabbed the water bottle that she'd been resting between her legs. She pulled off the cap with her teeth and pointed it at Brock pouring it all over his head and chest.

"Hell!" he yelped and sat up with a start. Soaked. "Reba!"

"What?" she asked innocently sipping at what remained.

"What the heck was that for?" he asked and pulled his shirt away from his stomach.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time." she shrugged with a smile.

"Well, now I'm wet."

"What's your point?"

"My bags are in the trunk."

"Oh, stop your whinin' you big baby."

"Well, I'm not just gonna sit here with a wet shirt on." he said and yanked his shirt off over his head.

Reba was speechless, she couldn't believe that he had actually taken his shirt off; she knew she should be concentrating on the road, but wow, he looked good. That tan wasn't such a bad thing after all. She shrugged slightly and mentally shook her thoughts away and did her best to concentrate back on the road. She prayed he would cover himself back up, otherwise she just knew it was gonna be hard to concentrate the rest of the way to the farm.

"So, answer me this Reba, why did you pour water on me? If you wanted me to take my clothes off all you had to do was ask." he laughed.

She took in a lung full of air only to have her senses filled with old spice aftershave. She tried desperately to find where she had left her thoughts but they seemed to be lost somewhere between water and shirtless.

"I figured out what I want if I win the bet." she sighed quietly glad it hadn't disappeared completely.

"For real this time?"

"Yes, for real this time." she sighed

"Okay, what then?"

"Well—I." she stuttered.

"Anything Reba, you have to do what I said if you lose its only fair I have to do what you say." he smiled hoping it was going to be something juicy

"I—"

He turned to look at her, what was taking her so long? She was never like this.  
"What is it?" he asked.

"I want you to teach me..." she stopped and tapped the steering wheel with her thumbs. "I want you to teach me to play golf." she said quickly almost hoping he didn't hear her.

He heard, clear as day but wanted to hear it once more in case his ears had deceived him.

"I want you to teach me to play golf."

"Golf?" he asked slowly trying to process what she had just said to him "You want me to teach you?"

"Yes." she said. Now she was a little more sure of herself. She had wanted this for so long.

"Sure, I don't see why not. I don't know why you'd want to learn though; you never showed much interest before." he said more to himself then to her but when he saw her flinch he spoke again. "Reba?"

"Hmm?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to learn?"

Reba sat silently and continued to drive hoping he wouldn't ask her again.

"Reba? Are you going to answer me?" he asked after a long moment of silence, clearly she wasn't going to give up this information easily so he had to be careful not to push the wrong buttons.

"I just," she sighed. "Want to learn. Is that ok?" she asked calmly and hoped this would be enough to stop the questions.

"Reba? That's not why is it?"

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not. Just tell me?

"That is the reason Brock."

"No, it's not, if it was you wouldn't have flinched just now when I asked you and you wouldn't be avoiding the question. You would have more than likely told me to shut up and called me a "mo-ron" if that was the reason. I know you, so just stop being so stubborn and tell me."

"I don't know what you mean."

"See! If that were the real reason you wouldn't have just avoided it again, I know it's something else so just tell me. You know I'll find out sooner or later."

Why did he have to be such a butt? Reba took a deep breath and sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you, but it's not really a big deal."

"If it was no big deal you would have already told me."

He was right again! Now he's just being annoying. "Okay, Brock, I'll tell you if you just quit yackin' at me! Well..." she began.

Brock was getting impatient, but he didn't speak he just turned his head completely and watched the side of her face as she stared out the windshield.

She took another deep breath before continuing. "Because all these years I've just, been wondering." she paused again.

Brock could tell that this went a little deeper than she would have liked but he remained quiet and just watched her struggle with her words..

"Wondering why you loved it so much and how you could…" she stopped. This was so much harder than she thought it'd be. "How you could let a "game" become such a big part of your life like that. I guess I just wanted to understand why you loved it so much. You always seemed happier after you got back from a game. I wanted to know how it managed to make you smile like that." she finished and turned her head towards him. "Did I ever make you that happy?" she asked.

Brock watched she as she spoke he had no idea she had even cared about golf. He thought she hated it, turns out she hated not being involved in it. He mentally slapped the back of his head.

Reba pulled her eyes away from his just in time to correct the cars directions. She hadn't been focusing and was now quite close to the middle of the road. She calmly turned the wheel and continued on driving in the silence.

Brock looked at her and wondered how he was supposed to approach this, his gut told him this was time to be gentle so that's what he did. "Reba?"

"Hmm?" she mumbled without taking her eyes off the road.

"Reba." he said again but softer this time. He reached across the car and took her hand in his. When he was sure she wasn't going to pull away he held it tight and continued to talk. "Reba, if I'd know you felt like that..." he trailed off. _If I had only known._ "I would have taught you years ago. Of course I'll teach you! If you win the bet that is." he added cheekily knowing she wouldn't want him to get too mushy.

"Well, thank you but we are gonna get there before four." she said and glanced at the clock 2:58pm.

They drove in silence and neither of them moved their hand out of the others grasp.

"Reba?"

"Yeah?" she asked. It was so comforting for his hand to be grasping her for no other reason than because he wanted to. She wasn't going to object to it.

"Have you checked the time?" he asked slyly.

"No."

"Pants or shirt?" he asked.

"Excuse me?"

"It's been an hour, now answer me." he laughed. "Pants or shirt?"

"Already?" she exclaimed.

"Yep." he asked once again and smiled. "Pants or shirt?"

She sighed. "Shirt, I guess."

"Right, well get to it then." he chuckled.

"I can't."

"Why not? It's part of the bet Reba, no backing out now."

"I'm driving."

"So pull over."

She'd thought of that already but if she pulled over then that would be wasting time, time she didn't really have if she didn't want to run out of clothes. "Oh no, I'm not pulling over."

"I'll do it." he suggested.

"Absolutely not!"

"Then you do it."

"I can't drive and take my shirt off Brock, I'll kill us!" she exclaimed.

"Then pull over." he said laughing.

"No!"

"I'll do it then."

"No!" she snapped.

"Pull over!" he laughed, loving how feisty she was getting.

"If I pull over I'll lose time!" she exclaimed.

"Let me do it then."

"Fine!"

"Fine." he laughed again

"Fine, just get this over with."

"Okay then." he chuckled. "You ready?" he asked leaning towards her.

"As I'll ever be." she let out a long sigh.

Brock was close enough to her that her breathing clouding his mind. He inched his hands closer to her thinking for a moment of the night they spent in the back seat of the car and he smiled. "Here I go." he said just loud enough for him to hear. "Do you mind?" he asked.

"Mind what?"

"Moving your arm. I can't quite reach." he smirked.

Reba sighed and laid her arm behind the headrest on the passenger seat and adjusting her other hand so it was in the center of the steering wheel.

Her chest was open to him and he began to slowly unbutton each of her shirt buttons, starting from the bottom and working his way up. He smiled as more and more of her skin became visible to him.

Reba began to feel more and more flushed with each button she felt unsnap. His fingers lightly grazed her stomach and she took in a quick breath. His touch sent chills to her toes, how was she supposed to concentrate on driving with him _driving_ her out of her mind? He shouldn't be doing this and she shouldn't be letting him, but he was and she wasn't going to object, not one little bit.

One by one he continued to unbutton her shirt until it fell away from her body completely revealing to him her chest, in the lacy black bra he had grown to love.

Reba watched as he unsnapped the last button and her shirt fell away from her body and she inhaled sharply. All she wanted was for him to look up at her and smile, which is what he did. That smile, it made her knees weak and her heart skip a beat. Concentrate on the road she told herself, concentrate. But she wanted to pull his head to her body and let him have his way.

He could smell her sweet scent even stronger now. Why did she smell so good? He smiled looking up at her and he knew the look in her eye, he had seen it before, many a time. He just couldn't bring himself to do it, one kiss would be enough, but he just couldn't do it to her, while she was awake at least. He'd never forgive himself, not ever if he did. She didn't know. Yet.

Brock slowly pulled himself away and watched the disappointment flash into her eyes. She had to have known what he was thinking.

Reba sighed lightly and moved her right arm back to the wheel and slipped her shirt off her left shoulder then replaced her hand on the wheel then moved her right arm back and leaned forwards slightly allowing Brock to slowly slip his hand around her and pull her top off her completely.

He composed himself and spoke. "There. Now we're even." he smiled throwing her shirt into the back of the car.

"I guess we are." Reba smiled and tried to steady her breathing, the cool air played against her skin and it was so satisfying.

"Well Reba, looks like you have just under an hour to get us to Amarillo."

"So?"

"So, you still think you can do it?

"Oh please Brock, course I can." she laughed. "I just wanted to see the look on your face you know." she said with a smile a couple of minutes later.

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"Did it disappoint you?"

"Not at all, in fact it was very interesting to watch."

"You know Reba; you're not the only one. I wanted to see the look on you face too." he said remembering the light in her eyes.

"Whatever Brock." she said checking her rear vision mirror. There was a bus behind her.

"Oh crap."

"What?" Brock asked.

"There's a bus."

"So?"

"So, we're both half naked driving down the highway!" she exclaimed

"And, what's your point? They're behind us."

"Well, they are coming up pretty fast."

"Reba, just slow down and let them pass us. But you don't get to put your shirt back on though. I have nothing to put on so neither do you." he added cheekily.

"What!"

"You heard me."

"Brock!"

"Don't "Brock me". Once you've got it off it stays off until we arrive. That was the deal."

"Fine!" she snapped.

"Good." he laughed to himself, this was the best road trip ever.

"Oh, my God!" Reba exclaimed and craned her neck around.

"What?"

"It's a bus full of…" she trailed off upon hearing the screaming from inside the bus. Brock bursts out laughing. "Brock, it's not funny!"

"Yeah, it is." he barely managed.

"Let's just hope they don't notice." Reba says.

"Oh yeah Reba, they won't notice. They definitely won't notice a bright red '65 mustang driving in front of them with a beautiful topless redheaded woman behind the wheel." he laughed.

"Oh heavens!"

"Reba, calm down, it's not like you know any of them anyway."

"Shut up Brock, just shut up."

"Reba, their gaining on us." he teased and glanced behind.

"I know." she said through her teeth.

"Yeah, they definitely won't notice." Brock said trying not to laugh at Reba's tense grip on the wheel.

"Whoo, go Wildcats!" They heard over the roar of boys.

Reba's head snapped to Brock and she gave him a wicked glare.

He patted her leg. "Don't worry Reba, they won't recognize you. Cheyenne and Van have been finished school for four years."

"Hey guys, look!"

"What?"

"She's topless!" Reba looks at Brock.

"I am going to kill you Brock. Kill you!"

Brock laughed. This was more fun that he thought it would've been. Best bet ever.

"No way! Hey, is that.." one of the boys called out.

"Guys, look!" yelled another.

"That's Kyra's mom!"

"Dude, it is!"

"Mrs. Hart!"

_If looks could kill_. Brock thought. He could not have picked a better bet. This was perfect.

"Brock, if this gets back to the kids, I will skin you alive!" she snapped.

He always loved it when she got mad, he just didn't like when it was aimed at him. But it let loose this beautiful creature that commanded attention, she had the grace about her, her hair looked like flames and her eyes, he couldn't even describe them.

One of the boys whistled yanking him from his thoughts.

"Hey gorgeous!" one called. Reba looked almost ready to tear Brock's head off..

"Ignore them Reba." he laughed.

"Oh man, wait till Kyra sees this!" another yelled.

Reba suddenly stomped on the gas and the car shot forwards.

Brock looked at her, she looked wild. Her eyes were focused and her body was so close to the wheel.

"Reba!" Brock exclaimed. She didn't even flinch. "Reba?"

"I can't, I can't take it! Give me my shirt." she said with her fingers still wrapped tightly around the wheel.

"Reba, a bet's a bet."

"Brock."

"Reba, no."

"Well fine, if you won't give me my shirt then were going to be standing in the driveway in half an hour!" Reba said pressing her foot flat to the floor. "I can't believe it. I cannot believe it." she muttered.

Brock tried not to laugh.

"Reba?" he said quietly

"What?" she cried not even taking her eyes off the road. Brock could see trees flying past him, he thought she had slowed down but once he said her name she pressed he foot even farther to the floor, and tightened her hold on the wheel.

"Take it easy!"

"No!"

"Reba, slow down"

"No."

"Reba, please." he said moving his hand slowly to her leg. "Slow down, you're gonna get us killed." he said calmly and squeezed just above her knee, she took her foot off the gas slightly and he leaned back in his chair and sighed. "You gotta admit, that was pretty funny Reba." he said after a moment's silence, his hand still held her thigh tightly.

"Huh?" she questioned, she wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying, the warmth of his hand on her leg had her full attention.

"I said, that was hilarious." he moved his hand up. Right at that moment they both burst out laughing. "Did you see the looks on their faces?" he laughed

"What is Kyra gonna say when she finds out!" Reba snapped back into reality but the laughter just kept on coming. "I have to pull over." she said slowing down and pulling off to the side of the road.

They both sat there trying to catch a breath. Time seemed to stand still, they were both in stitches. Both calmed down and sat there taking in deep breaths.

Just then the bus passed them once more with the screaming boys hanging out the windows and they weren't able to control themselves again, both bursting out laughing until their sides hurt and they eyes were fuzzy from tears.

Reba calmed herself and started the car as Brock heaved a little composing himself.

"Well, so far it has been a very eventful trip." he smiled glancing at Reba and her half naked body.

"Yes, yes it has." she said letting a small smile appear on her lips, she pulled back onto the highway.

"So Reba.."

"So Brock.."

"What's next?"

"Excuse me?"

"Not this again." he laughed a little. "Bra or pants?"

"Excuse me!" she exclaimed.

"Reba, don't be shy now." he laughed "Bra or pants."

"What!"

"You didn't think I'd forget about our bet just because of those kids did you?" he winked at her.

"Oh lord, Brock."

"Come on now Reba, we both know you've lost this bet so you might as well accept it and give in." he smiled.

"What?"

"Reba, look its 3:38, we are not gonna make it to Amarillo in twenty minutes and we've done another hundred miles, it's time to face the music Red, either you lose the bra or the pants."

"There is still _twenty_ minutes until the bet is up."

"You're just delaying then inevitable, Reba." Brock smirked.

"Well, that's fine with me, but twenty minutes is twenty minutes."

"Fine, but just so I know. Bra or pants?" he smirked

"I am not taking off my bra, Brock!"

"Pants it is then."

"I guess so, unless we arrive before that."

"We won;t." Brock smiled and looked out the window.

_Twenty minutes is a long time._ He thought glancing at the clock 3:43. _Could it go any slower?_

Reba was the opposite, she pressed her foot down on the gas wanting to make up as much ground as possible.

"Time's up, Reba." Brock smiled and looked at the clock 3:56.

"Still four minutes."

"Face it Reba, we are not gonna be there in four minutes."

"Fine, fine!" she exclaimed.

"Good." he smiled this was classic never in his wildest dreams would he have pictured this happening on the trip.

"Are you gonna do it again or shall I?" Reba said in her husky southern accent, it was raspy and sexy, she hadn't meant it but it came out anyway and Brock's eyes grew wide. He knew that sound in her voice, like the back of his hand. How could he forget it.

"I'd be more than happy to." he smiled

"Right." was all she said keeping her eyes on the road. Brock leaned towards her waist and brushed his thumb along the hem of her jeans, sending a tingling feeling through Reba's lower body, he snapped the button loose and unzipped her pants, suddenly Reba swerved to the side of the road and yanked the car into park.

Brock jolted in his seat, he was not expecting that at all. What was she doing he wondered looking up at her, she was breathing heavily and had her arms stretched out to the wheel as far as they would go then she pushed herself back into the seat and pulled the lever at the side sliding her chair backwards as far as it would go while her head was resting against the headrest.

"Reba?"

"Hmm." she said with her eyes closed.

"Are you ok?"

"Uh-huh." she breathed heavily

"Shall I keep going?" he asked quietly.

She nodded.

Brock wasn't sure what was happening but she hadn't said no so he leaned farther forward lifting himself out of the seat and finished unzipping her pants. Reba sighed as Brock lightly grabbed the hem of her jeans and began sliding them over her hips. She lifted herself up allowing him room to pull them down even farther. She was wearing a matching pair of black lace underwear and Brock swallowed hard, he had to tear his eyes away from her. He looked at her face; her eyes were still closed.

He looked down again and gently pulled her jeans over her heel and off. Moving to her other leg he did the same thing then threw them into the back of the car. He moved away from her slowly and sat in the seat.

Reba sat there with her eyes closed for a moment longer, her lower body still tingling from the light contact. He had been so gentle with her, it had sent memories flooding through her mind, memories she tried to shake but couldn't.

"Reba honey?" Brock said a little concerned when she hadn't moved.

"Yes?"

"You alright?

"Just cold."

Brock laughed. "Well, that's what happens when you lose a bet my dear."

She only then opened her eyes to glare at him. "You think you're so clever."

"Yeah, I do."

"If we get to Amarillo before the time runs out. You are gonna pay."

"Yeah right Reba, no way we are gonna make it there in two minutes." He laughed as Reba started the car and pulled out onto the highway, pressing her foot down on the gas pedal and speeding away.

It couldn't be that much farther to Amarillo surely after all the farm was about an hour outside Amarillo. It had to be here somewhere. She wouldn't be able to stand losing another item of clothing, all she was left with was her bra and underwear and she definitely didn't want to have to take of either of those.

"Wow, Reba slow down, you wanna get us killed?"

"Oh shut it Brock, I just want to get to Amarillo and get my clothes back on."

"Ease up, just trying to look out for you." he said as she pressed her foot to the floor pushing the car even faster.

She scoffed.

Brock sat in silence, she was acting all funny, he assumed it had something to do with her lack of clothing, but she had pulled over and let him take her jeans off so why would she be mad now? She was a curious woman; she always kept him on his toes, that was for sure. He let his mind wander every now and then glancing at Reba and taking in a new feature of her body that he had missed before, the curves of her thighs or her beautiful creamy white skin, he especially liked the way her chest was heaving up and down with each of her breaths.

He tried hard not to stare she was just so incredible, ever aspect made him want her even more, but he knew he had to control himself, he couldn't let his cravings for her over power him.

Brock was pulled abruptly out of his thoughts by sirens screeching. He looked around to see which direction they were coming from, while hearing Reba "cuss" under her breath.

"Crap." she hissed as soon as she saw the cop car coming up behind her flashing the lights signaling her to pull over and she did. "Great" She said letting out a breath "Just great. I'm nearly naked, with my ex husband in the passenger seat, half naked." she mumbled. "How am I supposed to explain this Brock?

"Just flirt with him Reba, you're a gorgeous half naked woman, like he's actually going to give you a ticket." Brock laughed.

"I am not going to flirt with a police officer." she said sitting up straight trying to cover herself a little but all she could do was cross her legs and fold her arms, that didn't help cause it just pushed her breasts together creating even more cleavage.

Brock laughed and Reba slapped his arm but half smiled at him when the cop walked up to her side of the car.

"License and reg—" he started but then saw what Reba was wearing, or rather what she wasn't wearing and his breath got caught in his throat. "Ehem." he cleared his throat and tried again taking in the redhead's appearance. "License and registration please, Mrs...?"

The instant Reba saw the look on the young police officers face; she knew that flirting would work, though she had said to Brock that she wouldn't, what was the harm if it would get her out of a ticket. She flashed a smile and flicked her hair off her shoulder.

"It's Ms." She smiled "Ms Hart."

"Right, hmm well, Ms. Hart, may I please have you license and registration?" he asked flashing her a sweet smile. Reba leaned over Brock to the glove compartment, clearly giving the officer a complete view of her back and backside.

Brock noticed him checking her out and cleared his throat loudly enough that the officer took in Brock's presence.

Reba stared at Brock as she sat back in her seat and handed the officer her paperwork.

"Oh." The young officer said now realizing Brock was in the car. "You must be Ms. Hart's husband." he said taking her paperwork and looking over it. Of course she was married.

"No, he's not my husband" she said flirtatiously "He's just a friend of mine, I'm very single." Reba didn't feel the need to inform the officer that Brock was in fact her ex husband,

Brock just rolled his eyes and looked out the other window not wanting to witness Reba flirting with this young cop.

"Oh right, well good to know." he smiled. "Well let me just go and check this on my system then we can sort this out Ms. Hart." he said emphasizing "Ms." He turned and walked back to his car.

Reba watched him walk away then she quickly turned to Brock and slapped him.

"Ouch! what was that for!"

"You idiot!"

"What?"

"You're the one who told me to flirt then you go act all macho, you bonehead!" She slapped him again checking her mirror to make sure the officer wasn't coming back

"He was checking you out."

"So?"

"_So_? So he was gawking at you like a—"

"You told me to flirt with him!" she said through her teeth.

"Well, I didn't expect you to listen to me." he said rubbing his arm where Reba had just slapped him again. " I didn't realize what you were doing."

"It was your idea how could you not realize!"

"My bad, I said I was sorry."

"Don't even talk anymore until after we have sorted this out." she said firmly "Don't even scoff." she glanced again and saw that the officer was walking back towards the car paperwork in hand. "If you so much as blink in his direction Brock, you'll be sorry. Welcome back." Reba smiled snapping instantly back into her flirting mode.

Brock was amazed how quickly she could go from being so mad to shaking it all off and acting again.

"Everything seems to be in order her Ms. Hart." he smiled

"That's great."

"Here's your paper work."

"Thank you" she smiled sweetly taking it from him, noticing the extra piece of paper that was slipped between her registration and license, she smiled and thanked the officer again before he told her to drive a little slower and then walked back to his own car watching as she pulled out and drove away into the distance.

"I can't believe it worked!" Reba said looking back watching the officer pull his car around. He let his sirens howl once before driving in the opposite direction. Reba laughed.

"Can I talk now?" Brock asks grinning at her.

"Whatever Brock." Reba says rolling her eyes.

"Reba, I thought he was, kind of rude."

"Why?"

"He couldn't stop staring at you."

"Can you blame him?" Reba grins.

"Well, no, but Reba, come on what if we were married still?" Brock asked.

"But we aren't."

"So, are you saying you don't care that he was clearly checking you out?"

"Of course I care, that was humiliating!" she exclaimed.

"There we go, I knew something was up." Brock laughed. "Hey Reba?"

"What?"

"Bra or underwear?"

"What, No!"

"I know, I'm just kidding." Brock laughed again. "It almost is though."

"Hand me my cell." Reba said suddenly.

"What?"

"Give me my cell phone I need to call Barbra Jean and ask where to turn off."

"There's no service."

"Oh, there will be. Were getting close to Amarillo and the farm isn't that far away from there."

"Reba, you can't make there be service." Brock laughed.

"Just hand me the phone." Reba said holding her hand out.

"Yes ma'am." Brock said laying it in her palm. She flippd it open and dialed Barbra Jean's number. "Do you have Barbra Jean's number memorized?"

"How could I not?" Reba scoffed. "It's that one number that I know to ignore." Brock looks at her and shakes his head. "See Brock? Service!"

"Okay then, turns out you're magic. I mean how could the service dare to not be here for you when you're looking like that?"

"Shh, it's ringing. Hey, Barbra Jean, it's Reba." Brock could hear screaming from the other end and laughed as Reba held the phone away from her ear. "Yes, were almost here. How's your aunt? Good. Yeah Brock's here," Brock looked at her and shook his head. "Oh no wait, he's asleep." Brock sighed and smiled. "Oh, hey, Elizabeth! Yes, I'm almost here, now can you give the phone back to Barbra Jean so she can tell me where to turn off? Thank you, honey." Brock laughed. "Okay, alright give us about half an hour. Bye."

Reba ended the call and reached across Brock to put her phone in the glove box. She was just above his lap so he could see her back and all the freckles that graced it. He just wanted to reach out and connect every single one of them.

It was so tempting to just unclasp her bra and kiss her endlessly. _Stop thinking like this! For God's sake she's your ex-wife Brock_! That was a difficult thing to wrap his head around when she was sitting here wearing next to nothing. His heart was racing, why did he leave her? If they were still married she wouldn't have cared what he did to her. It was different now but he still couldn't bring himself to do anything more that stare.

Making her the other woman is something he wouldn't ever be able to forgive himself for. She still had this innocence about her and doing anything to her now would snatch it away, and that was something not worth doing. So he held his breath and looked out the windshield.

Reba could feel his eyes on her, she was expecting him to reach out and caress her back. To her disappointment he didn't, so she sat back up and concentrated on the road.

"Reba, since you got pulled over I'll give you another five."

"Just stop talking, we're almost there." Reba said quickly. "Oh thank God!" she exclaimed when she saw the turn.

Brock thought it was so cute how she was rushing. He just hoped she wouldn't kill them before they got there. He had to admit she was a crazy, but she was an excellent driver; he'd taught her well. Her reflexes were exceptional, even on this gravel road he was half expecting her to lose traction, but mind you, she was raised on a ranch


	7. Chapter 7

"Five minutes Red. Think you can do it?"

"If you'd stop yappin' at me then yes, I do think I can do it" Reba stated she was determined. She didn't want to take another article off her body and she didn't care how much Brock begged her to, she wasn't gonna, bet or no bet.

She tore around a turn.

"Two minutes." he grinned. She wasn't going to make it. Like it or not, she'd lost the bet.

"I'm gonna make it!" she exclaimed pressing the peddle down further. She had to get there with what she had on, there was no way Brock was going to let her live this down if she had to get him to remove anything else. Heck there was no way she'd be able to live it down.

"One minute Red." There was no way she was going to make it.

"I know." she was going insane. If the kids saw her like this she was going to die. She sighed when the house came into view.

"Hey look, Mr. and Mrs. H are finally here!" Van said pointing out the window.

"That was way less than half an hour." Barbra Jean said as she checked her watch.

"Well, you guys better go out and help them with their bags." Kyra said from the couch.

"Kyra, they haven't even pulled up to the house yet. Don't make the first thing mom has to hear, arguing. This blood pressure thing is new to all of us, especially mom."

"Cheyenne, I got it. I know, I don't want mom stressed out anymore than you do."

"Then lose the attitude, because after spending nearly two days with dad she's gonna be cranky."

They all stood on the beautiful big porch watching Rhonda tear down the dirt road towards the house.

"Holy shoot! Who's driving?" Van exclaimed.

"Mom is, but where's her shirt." Jake asked.

"What?"Cheyenne couldn't believe her eyes. Her mom was tearing down the road, topless.

"Dad, has no shirt either." Kyra said in shock.

"Okay, what is going on?" Barbra Jean asked.

"Oh, my God." Reba gasped.

"What?"

"Look!" she said pointing to the kids all standing on the deck. She started slowing down

"Well, Red. Looks like you're thirty seconds over." Brock laughed.

"No way, not a chance!" Reba said slapping his chest, leaving a red mark.

"Oww Reba! Now don't be a poor sport now, a bet is a bet."

"Okay, you know what?"

"What?"

"I'm gonna to kill you." she hissed. "I'm not taking anything else off!"

"Reba." Brock says disappointedly, he was teasing. He just loved seeing her get all worked up, her face was flush and her cheeks were red. He could just kiss her square on the mouth, then she'd have something to get worked up about.

He laughed and squeezed her leg making her jump. "You owe me." he said grinning. "I won, and you know it. That was one minute extra, even after the penalty of being pulled over. You went over your limit, which means one more, has to come off." he said moving his hand higher up her leg.

The kids were right there in front of them, standing on the deck. She could barely keep her composure. The only way he was going to let her get out of the car was if she took something else off. Oh God, she couldn't believe she was going to say this.

"Okay, okay! Just, not now." she said rolling to a stop in front of the house.

That was not at all what Brock was expecting her to say. He looked at her in shock, he tried to catch her eye but she wouldn't look at him. Did she just agree? He couldn't believe it! He thought she was going to slap him.

"What?" he asked. He knew she hated losing but she was never a sore sport about it. This bet had been so outrageous that he thought this was going to be the one time she wouldn't follow through. Boy did he ever underestimate her!

Barbra Jean and the kids walked slowly to the car. Each had a look of shock to a look of excitement plastered on their faces.

"Mom?" Cheyenne asked. She almost didn't believe her eyes.

"What is goin' on here?" Barbra Jean asked.

Reba sat with her hands on the steering wheel not uttering a word. She'd forgotten all about Barbra Jean seeing them! All she'd been able to think about was the kids seeing her like this.

Brock couldn't even think of anything to say.

"Mom, where's your shirt?" Kyra asked breaking the silence.

Reba let go of the wheel and took the key our of the ignition. "In the back." she said.

"Okay, why?" Cheyenne asked trying to wrap this around her head.

"It was bet." Reba said casually.

"What kind of a bet involves taking off your clothes?" Barbra Jean asked.

"We didn't really think this through, did we?" Reba asked Brock.

"No we didn't." Brock chuckled glancing at Reba's chest.

"Mrs. H, you wanna explain what the bet was exactly?" Van asked.

"Well," Reba says opening her door and climbing out; to everyone's surprise she didn't have any pants on either.

"Mom!" Cheyenne exclaimed.

"I have got to know what this bet was!" Kyra laughed.

"Brock could you please pass me my clothes" she said.

It was the first time Brock had seen her head on and he tried hard not to stare; everyone was watching them.

Reba wasn't going to apologize for arriving nearly naked. She and Brock had had a good time on their drive up and she wasn't sorry for it. She calmly she closed the door and watched him stretch is body to the back of the car, a lump caught in her throat and her mouth went dry.

She shook the head. What was going on with her?

"Here you go Red." he said with a smile meant only for her.

She watched him as he grabbed his shirt and pull it over his head covering the body she'd become accustomed to seeing in the past couple hours.

He too began to climb out of the car.

"Well at least Mr. H still has his pants on." Brock heard Van say to Cheyenne who elbowed him.

"So what's the story then Mom?" Kyra asked. She just knew this was going to be good.

Reba pulled on her jeans quickly feeling a little awkward with everyone standing around watching her. She yanked her shirt on and did the buttons up randomly. "Well, your father and I just had a little bet that's all. I lost, hence my lack of clothes." She pointed to herself and let out an awkward laugh.

"Well, what was the bet then? Looks like it was a pretty fun drive." Barbra Jean said excitedly.

Reba remembered Barbra Jean was with them but it still wasn't enough to make her feel guilty about having fun with Brock. "It was." she smiled, feeling more comfortable now that she had some clothes on.

She glanced at Brock looking for help he nodded knowingly. It came as a surprise that they still had the silent connection between them. Being able to communicate without words wasn't something many couples had but they were divorced and still had it. It was proof that their marriage wasn't a complete disaster.

Reba watched Brock walk towards Barbra Jean and kiss the side of her head. Betrayal flew through Reba's body. It felt like he had cheated on her all over again, but this time he wasn't hiding it. Reba looked at the ground.

"Barbra Jean." Brock said nodding to the side as he walked towards her.

Reba smiled to herself, clearly he and Barbra Jean didn't have that silent connection. She chuckled when Brock sighed. That was the one thing she had over Barbra Jean, her connection with Brock.

"C'mon." Brock said pulling on Barbra Jean's arm when she just stood there looking at him confusedly.

"So what's the deal mom?" Kyra pulled Reba out of her thoughts.

She glanced up to see her second daughter standing there in a stance much like the one she'd have pulled, had the rolls been reversed.

"There is no deal." she said walking around to the trunk to take out the shopping bags. A memory flashed through her mind as she took hold of them.

_"Reba you're gorgeous. Sexy, beautiful, stunning and you've got an absolutely killer body, so why don't you ever show it off?"_

Reba could still feel his hands grasping hers. And faintly could hear one of the kids calling for her but she remained frozen at the trunk, lost in her memory.

_"What did you say?"_

_"I said you're gorgeous."_

_"And?"_

_"Beautiful, stunning, need I go on?"_

Every word and every detail was just as crisp in her mind as it had been just hours before. It still hadn't left her mind, he'd called her sexy.

Reba felt like she was back in the store. She touched her ear and let her hand trail down her neck as the memory continued to flow through her mind.

She recalled him freezing for a just moment before pulling away, but not before he kissed her forehead lightly then again with more fire than he should have. She grazed her fingers over where his lips had touched and a smile tugged on the corners of her mouth, she felt her cheeks growing hotter. Again just like in her memory she couldn't suppress a sigh from escaping her lips.

_"This shirt is kind of nice you know, if only it went more like this."_

She remembered his fingers trailing down over her chest with a feather light touch. She could remember not swatting his hand away like she should have. She remembered herself not wanting to.

She remembered not being mad and wishing he had gone ever farther even though she knew it wasn't right, they were divorced now. She had no rights to think like this. She grabbed her bags quickly trying to compose herself, she slammed the trunk and went to tend to her children that were continuing to call out her name; they were starting to sound a little annoyed with her.

She had desperately needed that moment to remember and to forget and let go. He was married now and they couldn't have moments like that. It was an unspoken law of exes. No matter how much she may or may not have wanted it.

"Mom? Hello, earth to mom!" Cheyenne yelled.

"Yes, honey?"

"What is goin' on with you?"

"Sorry, I zoned out back there."

"No kidding." Kyra scoffed. "We've calling you for five minutes."

Brock and Barbra Jean were standing under some beautiful willow trees not too far away. They were close enough to hear the kids chastising Reba for not answering them. Brock smiled, he'd seen Reba frozen at the trunk.

"Brock, what was all that?" Barbra Jean asked curiously.

"What was what?" he asked and kept his eyes on Reba who seemed to be zoned out again.

Reba, in fact was not zoned out at all, she was trying to hear what Brock and Barbra Jean were saying, and with Barbra Jean's booming voice she didn't have to strain herself to hear.

"Why was Reba almost completely naked?" she asked with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"We told you, it was a bet."

Suddenly she remembered that she wasn't supposed to be getting excited for about the two of them like this, she was supposed to be an angry wife. "And what was this bet, for Reba to strip and speed down the highway with you gawking at her?"

"No, Barbra Jean be serious!"

"Well, what was the bet?"

"Why does it even matter, she lost and I won. Who cares?"

"Me, I care Brock! I care when the two of you take a two day drive alone together and her looking all sassy. I care if some old sparks come bubbling up to the surface and we end up with another baby in the family!"

Reba's jaw dropped and eyebrows shot sky high, good thing Barbra Jean was facing away from her because she gave Brock a look that would kill even the strongest man.

Brock knew then that she was listening. "Whoa, whoa! Barbra Jean, nothing happened. It was just a bet, okay?"

"Then why won't you tell me what it is?" she whined.

"Because, it'll only just embarrass Reba because she lost." The truth was, he didn't want to embarrass himself. He was the one who suggested it after all.

"Hey," Cheyenne says noticing Reba was carrying a couple bags. "What'd you buy?"

"Some clothes."

"Why, where are your suit cases?" Van asked.

"That's a whole other story, I'll tell y'all later."

"Clothes?" Cheyenne perked up. "Can I see?"

"Later honey."

"Come on mom."

"Cheyenne, later." Reba said trying to hear what Brock and Barbra Jean were saying, but it was too late they were coming towards her.

Barbra Jean bounded over to Reba, her jealousy gone, and pulled Reba into a bone crushing hug. "I thought you guys were dead! You didn't call last night or anything. I thought you went off the road!"

"Well we didn't go off the road per say, the ground was flat." Brock said.

"You were in an accident?" Barbra Jean shrieked hugging Reba even tighter making Reba's next breath strained.

"Barbra Jean." Reba rasped.

"Oh, my gosh. Reba, I could've lost you!" Barbra Jean started to tear up.

"Seein' stars, seein' stars." Reba said trying to take a deep breath.

"Is Rhonda okay?" Van exclaimed running around her.

"Well the canopy is stuck in the—" Brock started but Van screamed again cutting him off.

"What did you do to Rhonda?" Van asked stalking toward his mother-in-law.  
Reba started backing up but she ran out of room bumping into the car on her last step.

"Van, stop it!" Cheyenne says smacking his arm. "Leave mom alone."

"Reba wasn't driving Van, I was."

"You! You killed Rhonda? I shouldn't have ever let you use her." Van said laying his head on the hood.

"Van it wasn't our fault, some mo-ron rear ended us." Reba explains. Van's face twisted in pain and he runs to the back. Then he sighs.

"Okay, it's not too bad." he sighed.

Reba exhaled and quickly moved away from the car in case he changed his mind. She stood at Brock side and guessed she hadn't done up as many buttons as she'd thought because she soon caught Van's gaze and almost fell to the ground in laughter though when Cheyenne's hand flew over and hit him square in the chest.

"Would you stop staring at her?" Cheyenne exclaimed.

"I wasn't staring." he defended. Brock chuckles catching Reba's attention, she looked up as he raised his eyebrows at her.

"Yes, Van, yes you were! You are always staring at her and saying little things about her. She's my mom why can't you just act like a normal son-in-law?" she exclaimed.

"But, Cheyenne, I don't mean anything by it."

"What is it then Van, Huh? Does mom have better boobs than me?" Van's eyes went wide.

Brock chuckled and leaned down to Reba."Yes" he whispered into her ear.

She inhaled sharply and looked up at him. Brock could've sworn he saw a light in her eyes before she glared at him.

"No, no of course not, I—" Van had no idea where to go with this.

"What then Van? Her butt's nice to look at?"

"No Cheyenne, I didn't, I wasn't staring." he looked to Reba pleading for some kind of help

"Oh Cheyenne, it's not Van's fault I have the body of a twenty year old." she tried to calm the situation like she normally would but she could feel her blood pressure rising with every passing comment, she felt light headed again. Heck just being around her family made her blood pressure go out of whack.

Van walked to Cheyenne and grabbed her waist. "Cheyenne, honey, I love you. I didn't mean to stare; I just got caught off guard." he kissed her forehead when she didn't slap him away from her and she fell into his embrace.

"He's not the only one." Brock said softly into Reba's hair.

"Stop it." Reba whispered trying not to laugh.

"I'm sorry, I should know better than to be jealous of my mom, I mean, I'm way prettier than she is." she mumbled between kisses.

"Not a chance in hell." Brock whispered into her ear again.

Reba looked up at Brock again, smiling slightly.

He knew he had her now. Reba turned back to the loving couple, longing for the early days in her marriage. Or even to just be able to turn around and bring her lips to his in a ball of fiery passion. Why was he doing this to her? She could only look and not touch and good lord did she ever long for his touch.

Brock blew lightly in her ear catching her attention again; she looked up as he raised his eyebrows at her.

"See, even the young ones." he said so only she would hear. She glared at him, she couldn't do much more or the others would notice.

She shivered at his hot breath swirling around her ear.

Brock heard her swallow. He loved that he had such a great effect on her but he hated that he couldn't act on it. It had to have been torturing her, because it was killing him.

"Jake!" Kyra hissed suddenly. "Stop bouncing that stupid ball!"

"No."

"I will pull your eyebrows off!"

"Mom's here, so I'm not afraid of you." he taunted.

Kyra grabs for him and he jumps away. "Na, na, na, nana. You can't get me!" he teased.

"Jake, stop bugging your sister." Reba said sighing. Yup, this was her family. She felt guilty that just being in the room with them was drawing up her blood pressure.

"Jake, mom said stop!"

Jake danced in and out of her reach.

All Reba could hear around her was a charm of people. Henry and Elizabeth were running around her legs screaming, Jake and Kyra were all but rolling around on the grass yelling at each other, Van and Cheyenne were making out by the car and Brock was breathing down her neck sending chills down her spine. Add in the nonsense Barbra Jean was going on with about her aunt and the conflicting thoughts she was having as to whether she wanted to spin around and plant one on Brock was too much for her. She couldn't take it.

"Dad! Catch her!" Kyra screamed, throwing Jake off her.

Brock looked at Reba as she swayed to the right. "Hell!" he exclaimed reaching for her. "Reba?" he called. Her eyes were locked, she looked like she was zoned out. He leaned her against him but it was no use, her body had gone limp.

"Brock, there's a bench on the patio!" Barbra Jean exclaimed.

Brock swept Reba into his arms carried her up the stairs.

"What's happening?" Cheyenne asked following him.

"Mom just passed out." Jake said as Brock sat with her on the bench bringing her head onto his leg.

"With her eyes open?" Van asked waving his hand in front of her face.

"Reba?" Barbra Jean asked worriedly crouching at Brock's side; she placed her hand on Reba's leg.

"Guys, this is so weird, her eyes are open!" Van laughed trying to make her blink.

"Somebody get her some water." Brock instructs.

"I will!" Barbra Jean exclaimed running into the house.

"Van, get out of mom's face." Cheyenne said slapping him.

Finally Reba's eyes refocused and she looked up into Brock's concerned features.

"Hey, sleepy head." Brock said softly.

"What happened?" she asked planting her feet on the deck then she slowly sat up curling one leg under herself letting the other hang off the side.

"You fainted." Brock says reaching his hand to her flush cheek.

"Oh." Was all she could think to say. She leaned back against the wooden arm on the bench.

"Reba, here!" Barbra Jean yelled running onto the deck just about tripping over Henry. She leaped over him and almost landed in Reba's lap, she didn't spill the water though.

"Van" Cheyenne says slapping him in the chest. "Move back she needs space. Everyone just back up, give her room to breathe." Cheyenne says as Barbra Jean handed Reba the glass.

"What'd you slap me for?" Van whined.

Kyra had made her way to the bench and sat on the very edge at Reba's hip giving her as much room as she could. Jake was sitting beside Brock with his hand on Reba's knee.

Barbra Jean grabbed Jake's arm and Kyra's shirt gently pulling them away.

"Hey!" Jake exclaims trying to break free to get back to his mother. He'd accidently smacked Kyra in the process.

"Don't touch me" Kyra snapped.

Barbra Jean let go of both of them only to have Kyra grab Jake's shirt.

"I can stand by mom if I want" Jake said yanking out of her grasp.

"Just move back." Cheyenne says walking in front and shuffling them back.

"Quit pushin'!" Kyra hissed at her.

"Move back then" Cheyenne said grabbing Van, who still had his hand in Reba's face.

Reba's jaw was clenched and she was glaring at him.

"Would you guys quit hitting me." he says moving back and picking up Elizabeth for protection.

"Just give her some space would you." Cheyenne said.

"No, I wanna see if she's ok!" Jake cried.

"She's fine. Move back." Cheyenne said again.

"Get out of my way Cheyenne." Kyra stared her down and pushed past her.

"Cheyenne, just move." Jake said pushing past both of his sisters to get to his mother.

Cheyenne turns around and yells at the backs of their heads."Would y'all just give her some space? She just fainted; she doesn't need all you all breathing down her neck! Van, quit it" she cries.

"Stop it, just stop! She _needs_ peace and quiet!" Reba exclaimed standing up a little too quickly to yell at her children. She swayed and grabbed the armrest.

Brock put one hand on her waits and took the hand that was closest to him to steady her. "Reba, calm down!" Brock exclaimed.

Reba grabbed his hand tight and used his strength to sit. "Don't tell me to calm down, Brock." Reba snaps her head at Bock forgetting that it was still stiff from the complication with the pickup. She winces in pain.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, just quit fussin' over me." she tried to get up again but Brock held her down.

"Quit being so stubborn, and I'll quit fussin'." he says mimicking her.

"Kyra!" Cheyenne yelled.

"What?" Kyra mocked

"Stop elbowing and don't copy me."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Ugh, your such, such a, a child."

"Don't strain yourself Cheyenne, use you words." she says turning away from her sister and rolling her eyes.

"House, now!" Barbra Jean hissed at them pushing the still bickering girls into the house. All this bickering wasn't helping Reba's state of mind at the moment. "Jake come on inside, suppers gonna be ready shortly."

"Feel better mom." he hugged Reba then followed after Van and his sisters.

"Well, if that wasn't enough to send my blood pressure through the roof I don't know what will." Reba laughed.

"Reba you have got to take it easy, you know what your blood pressure is like right now. This is a new thing for you to monitor I know. I just don't want you to be stressing out while we're away, this is supposed to be fun and relaxing." he looked at her pleading for her to agree.

"I know that."

"And?"

She sighed; she'd never hear the end of it if she didn't agree with him. "Alright, I'll try and take it easy but it's hard when I gotta take care of eight kids."

"Eight?"

"Van, Cheyenne, Kyra, Jake, Henry, Elizabeth, Barbra Jean and you." she said counting them off on her fingers. "That makes eight kids."

Brock chuckled. "Reba, Van and Cheyenne have a child of their own, they are not kids"

Reba scoffed.

A grin tugged on the corner of his lips, but he fights it to continue, "So takes off three. Kyra is more than capable of taking care of herself, Jake is harmless and Henry isn't your responsibility. Barbra Jean? Okay, I'll let that one slide." he said with a laugh and moved himself closer. "And believe me, I am no child." he leaned in and brushed his lips against her ear. "We wouldn't have had such a fun trip up if I was a child."

Reba felt the chills and the little hairs on the back of her neck stand up and she tensed, but released when she felt Brock's arm slide around her waist once more pulling her towards him. "You're awful." she breathed.

"I know." he laughed into her ear tightening his hold on her.

"You're bad." Reba chuckled.

"I know."

"Quit it." she sighed.

"Why?" he leaned closer pressing his nose into her hair and lightly traced his finger in small circles on her hip, sending shivers down her leg.

"Because." she whispered. She relaxed and melted into his side.

"What if I don't want to?"

"You have to." she turned her head to face him and got lost in his deep blue eyes and felt herself draw towards him.

"Brock, Reba." Barbra Jean called from inside the house "Supper's ready."  
Brock held Reba's gaze a little longer before standing beside her, letting his hand slide up her back as he did. "Do you think you can stand?"

When Brock helped Reba into the house they could hear the kids bickering over who would sit where.

"I'm the man of the house; therefore, I should sit at the head of the table." Van said; Brock and Reba walk in just in time to see him puff his chest out.

"Well, actually Van, I'm the man of the house." Brock stated pulling a chair for Reba and sat at her to her left at the end of the table.

"I don't want to sit next to Kyra; I wanna sit next to mom." Jake complains.

"Jake, sit where you told." Cheyenne says.

"Don't tell me where to sit Cheyenne, you're not mom." he said.

"Oh for God sakes; if you don't want to sit there just move Jake!" Kyra exclaimed; she was getting tired of this bickering; now she could see why Reba had fainted. "Look, you sit here next to mom and I'll sit on the other side of you. Cheyenne can sit on my left, Elizabeth between her and Van. Henry can sit between Van and Barbra Jean. Got it? Good, now sit." She yells as everyone turns to look at her.

"Don't tell me where to sit." Cheyenne says in a huff.

"Yeah Kyra don't tell us where to sit, we ain't children." Van said moving to the opposite side of the table.

Reba leaned on the table putting her head in her hands and sighed.

Barbra Jean walked in with plates full of food. "Would you all just stop fighting? I'm sick of it, it started the moment you pulled into the drive yesterday!" she yells much louder than everyone else. "It's been going on ever since then. Can't we all just sit together as a family and eat, is that so hard?"

Everyone looked at her in complete shock.

"Barbra Jean! Don't you ever speak to my family like that, again." Reba snapped at her.

"Reba, you know I didn't mean anything by it, it's just, I'm strung out to the last thread. Aunt Gertrude had been draining me like a bathtub full of grimy water." she mumbled.

Reba watched her closely as she dished out more food. But she wasn't hungry, she felt sick. She just wanted to get away from the family. They had only been there for two hours but, it felt like days. She felt horrible, this was supposed to be a family trip but all she wanted to do was get away from their getaway. She just wanted to escape back to the car, back to her time alone with Brock. Reba was lost in her little day dream when she was pulled out by more bickering. She didn't even look up; she just kept her head down. Hoping her cold hands could calm her down.

"Pass the peas Cheyenne."

"Did you leave your manners in Huston or somethin'?" Cheyenne snapped at Jake

"Can't you just pass me the peas?"

"Can't you just say please?" she quipped.

Jake picked up a spoonful of corn that was in front of him.

"You wouldn't" Cheyenne stared him down.

"Oh, I would." he flicked the spoon in her direction, Cheyenne shrieks as corn peppered her hair and went down her shirt.

"Jake!" Cheyenne grabbed a handful of peas. "You wanted peas? Have 'em!" She threw them at him and misseed, splattering them all over Brock and Reba who looked up from her hands to see food flying in every direction.

Van was standing up holding Elizabeth in front of his face to avoid being hit with incoming corn, Kyra had escaped to the kitchen and Jake was in the process of jumping out of his chair, his elbow hit his lemonade spilling it all over Reba.

She was so exhausted that she didn't even bother getting mad. She slowly sat back in her chair and brushed her hair away from her face. Jake had ducked behind both Brock and Reba, throwing handfuls of corn in Cheyenne and Van's direction.

Brock thought it odd that Reba wouldn't even move after having food thrown at her and drink poured on her. He looked at her she was sitting in silence shaking her head in disappointment at the family. Brock couldn't blame her, she looked exhausted and so she should be, having to deal with this.

She was too calm, it was scaring him; she should've jumped up by now and screamed at everyone, bringing everything to complete silence. Using nothing but her voice to command attention, but she didn't and he was worried.

"Stop!" Brock stood.

Barbra Jean and Kyra came running in and stood in the door way, watching.

"Can't you all just sit and have a meal together without fighting?" he breathed heavily.

"Your mother just fainted; _clearly_ she isn't feeling her best." he shouted panning his hand towards her.

She looked up at him.

"And all you lot can do is bicker about who gets to sit where, where you can stand, who gets to do what." he slams his hand on the table making dishes clatter. Reba didn't even flinch. Brock took a deep breath. "Just grow up the lot of you. Have some courtesy; you should be ashamed of yourselves."

"We're sorry mom." Cheyenne said softly, sitting down and trying to remove pieces of corn from her bra.

"Sorry mom." Jake said tipping his glass back up and passing her a napkin.

She put up her hand stopping him. "Just leave it." she said quietly.

Kyra walked slowly from the doorway and back to her chair, sitting down in it silently.

Barbra Jean disappeared only to reappear seconds later handing Reba glass of water.

Reba looks up at her and tries to smile but she couldn't bring herself to do so.

Barbra Jean squeezes her shoulders. "You okay?" she asked softly.

Reba shook her head and exhaled heavily.

Barbra Jean rubbed her arms then unwillingly let go. She moved to Brock and leaned close to him. "Take Reba out of here and get her to calm down, okay? I don't like seeing her like this Brock, she looks sick." she whispered in his ear. "If she asks, tell her I made the kids clean up this mess, alright?"

Brock nodded.

Barbra Jean kissed his cheek and he almost felt like wiping it off. But he didn't.

He couldn't believe that she had just given him permission to go spend time with Reba, alone, to get her to relax. He liked the sound of that.

"Guys, I'm going to take your mom for a walk, figure out what you're supposed to be doin' and listen to what Barbra Jean tells you. Reba, come on." he gently took her upper arm urging her to stand.

Reba pulls herself out of the chair and Brock pulls it out of her way.

Putting his arm around her shoulders he walks her quickly out of the kitchen, out of the house and down to the little dirt path just off the patio. He didn't say a word, he just kept her walking. He wanted her far enough away that if she decided to scream, they wouldn't hear her from the house.


	8. Chapter 8

Reba stopped abruptly when they could just barely make out the house. She couldn't walk anymore, her legs wouldn't let her.

"Reba, what's wrong?"

"I can't, I can't handle this Brock, take me home!"

"Reba, you're okay." he said tugging her arm to keep her moving.

She followed him, slowly. "No, I'm not okay. We haven't even been here for even for one whole day and I've already fainted. This is just too much for me."

"Honey, I can't take you home." Brock said sympathetically.

"I know… I know this is supposed to be a family time and all, but I just—" she was so distraught she couldn't speak. She exhaled shakily.

Brock ached to find some way to help her. Being her ex-husband wasn't much help, he couldn't do what he wanted to, so he had to think of something different. He took hold of her hand and tugged her gently.

"Come on, let's keep walking."

She nodded and reluctantly followed him. "You know what would work better?" she asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Alcohol." she stated.

Brock laughed but he got a glare in return. "Oh, you're serious?" he asked. "That's not gonna help, Reba. It'll only leave you with a headache tomorrow morning."

"I already have a headache, Brock. It can't hurt."

"Reba, focus on, on walking." he said finally.

"I'm trying to." she said rubbing her neck.

"Your neck is still hurting isn't it?"

"Yeah." she sighed.

"Come on then, let's go find a place to sit."

The path had gone into the trees and they were walking under a canopy of green, with the setting sun peaking through the leaves.

"Where are you taking me?"

"How should I know? I've never been here before." he laughed.

"You better not get us lost." she chuckled.

The sun was setting and they'd walked far enough that they couldn't see the house anymore. They were headed who knows where, but she felt safe with him.

He had slowed his pace to a comfortable speed, and she walked contently beside him.

"So Brock, what was your plan taking me all the way out here?" she asked. She hears him grunt and then a thud, Reba turned to see that he wasn't beside her. "Brock?"

"I'm here." he laughed.

Reba looked down in time to see him picking himself up off the path. "What happened?" she asked brushing off his shirt.

"I tripped on a root."

"You tripped? I wonder how that happened, clumsy." she chuckled.

"Hey! I'm not clumsy." he exclaimed.

"Oh, really?" she bumped him with her hip and he stumbled into a nearby tree. "Not clumsy, huh?"

"No fair, I wasn't expecting that! If I'd have hip checked you, you would've fallen too." Brock said brushing himself off again.

"Try me." Reba laughed and ruffled his hair shaking the bark out.

"Oh, I will, when you're least expecting it." he said seductively looking deep into her eyes.

"I have eyes on the back of my head Brock, I see everything."

"You may have the kids fooled Reba, but not me."

"Oh, really?" Reba smiled.

"Do I smell a challenge?"

"Maybe." Reba teased.

"Well Red, challenge accepted."

"Good luck with that." she winked.

"Thanks, but I'm not gonna need it."

"We shall see." Reba said started to walk again.

"You know Reba," Brock said catching up. "You know what I hate?"

"Hmm?"

"That we only act like friends when it's just the two of us."

"Well, we can't very well act like this around the kids and Barbra Jean; they'll think something's goin' on."

"But nothing _is_. So why do we have to hid it?"

"I'll tell you why. Because Van will nag the heck outta me about "Mr. H-H-Hot" and believe me, neither of us want that."

Brock laughed. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't wanna know."

"Yes, I do! Does it have anything to do with me?"

"You're so conceited." she laughed. "Yes, it's you."

"Well, what's all this "Mr. H-H-Hot" stuff then? Van's said that to me a couple times." Reba snorted and he glanced at her funny, she was laughing.

"It was a while ago, when the kids said Barbra Jean found us in bed together." she explained.

It was also when Cheyenne had said something that broke Reba's heart.

"_In fact, I think you and dad getting back together would be the worst thing that could possibly happen."_

Reba shook it from her mind.

Brock still couldn't believe Barbra Jean had made up such a story from just finding him hugging Reba in her living room.

Yes, he was hugging her but that was it, he was going through a lot and Reba was there to comfort him. Come to think of it, Reba was always there for him, supporting him, steering him in the right direction, comforting him.

Barbra Jean hadn't been there like that when he needed her, it made him angry that his she wouldn't support him, but his ex-wife was there at the drop of a hat. It's not like he wanted her to stop being there for him or anything, he just wondered _why_ she was always there.

"Oh, that's what that was all about." he laughed.

"Yeah." she chuckled.

"You know, I kinda wish that would've been the case." Brock said.

"What! You mo-ron, why would you say that?" she slapped the back of his head.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" Brock exclaimed holding his hands up to protect himself.

"Don't even talk like that." she said hitting him again.

"Okay, okay, just stop hitting me!" he grabbed both her hands and keeps walking leaving her with no choice but to follow along.

"Brock, let go."

"No way, I don't want to get hit again." he laughed; her attempt to break free was weak so he guessed that she didn't really mind it. "Hey I got an idea. Let's go this way!" He exclaimed going off the path and into the trees.

"Brock, wait. I need my hands."

"No, I don't think you do."

"Yes I do, I'll fall!"

"No, you won't. Don't worry I won't let you fall."

"You better not, 'cause I'll kick you."

"No, you wouldn't Reba. You wouldn't want to give me a bruise, would you?" he asked.

"Oh, no, of course not." she smiled moving to hip check him.

He had other ideas though; before he "fell" he pulled her into his chest and brings her down with him.

She yelped as they both land on the ground with a thud.

"I got you." he laughed.

"I saw it comin' Brock, I just couldn't get away because you had my arms."

"Sure Red, whatever helps you sleep at night."

Reba moved to get up but he held her hands tightly to his chest. "What are you doin'?" she asked trying to tug her hands from his grip

"Let's just lay here for a minute, I'm tired." Brock said smiling into her eyes

"No Brock, I don't want to get attacked by wild animals!"

"Come on, please?" he begged giving her those eyes she couldn't resist.

Reba's feeble attempts to get up vanished and she melted into those blue eyes. A feeling of familiarity washed over her.

"Can I take that as an okay?" he smiled. "Reba?"

"Hmm?" she mumbled.

"Shall we just lay here?"

"We should get back Brock."

"Reba," he said bringing his watch close to his face. "We've only been out here for twenty minutes. They wouldn't even have supper finished yet."

"Well, alright. I suppose we could lie here, for one minute." Brock grinned and kissed her forehead.

"That's what I wanted to hear." he whispered.

"Fifty seven seconds, Brock."

He laughed. "Are you cold?" he asked suddenly, remembering that she was covered in lemonade.

"No, not yet." she said.

They were lying in a patch of moss and around them was quiet, peaceful.

"Are you sure?" Brock asked rolling onto his back and pulling Reba onto his chest.

"What are you doin'?" Reba laughed.

"Keeping you warm, that's what I'm doin'." he said making her smile.

"But, I wasn't cold." she whispered.

"Well, now you _can't_ get cold."

"Can I have my hands back now?" Reba chuckled.

"I guess so." Brock said reluctantly letting her go.  
Reba immediately reaches for her neck, it was still bothering her. Brock sees her discomfort and instantly remembers.

"Oh right, I promised you a massage didn't I?" What a better way to get her to relax than a massage in the middle of the forest?

"You did."

"I can do it now if you want me to, but I don't want to move."

"Why not?"

"Because this is comfortable." he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

Clearly he wasn't going to let her move, so she laid her head down on his chest. The rhythm of his heart was perfect to bring her blood pressure down enough to help her relax.

"There we go, comfortable isn't it?" he said felling the tension release from her body.

They heard an owl and she jumped, her head flew up as she looked around.

He laughed. "Reba, relax, it's just an owl."

"I can't relax like this, I keep thinking a coyote is gonna come out and eat us." she said pushing herself up off his chest attempting to get up. Brock holds on tight. "Brock, please." she said holding her chest above his. "My back's hurting too. The two of us sleeping on the back seat last night wasn't such a smart idea." she groaned still trying to break free.

"Alright, alright fine. I'll let you go." he said, unwrapping his arms and letting them fall onto the ground. Reba stood up and stretched her back.

"Sounds like it hurts rather than helps." Brock winced upon hearing it crack.

"Oh no, that actually felt good." she laughed.

Brock raises his eyebrow skeptically and sits up. "Sit back down here with me." he said patting the ground.

Reba raised her eyebrow and stayed standing.

So she was going to be like that was she? Brock reached behind her knee and pulled her leg towards him, gently so she wouldn't fall because he didn't want anything else on her to be sore tomorrow. She still didn't sit down, now she was just being difficult.

He let his hand reach higher, and he felt her leg tremble under his touch. "Don't make me reach any higher Reba. Just sit down."

"Okay, okay Brock!" she exclaimed.

He smiled and reached up grabbing her hands in his again. He pulled her down. "Alright, get comfortable."

Reba groaned and sat pulling her legs up to her chest.

Brock chuckled. "So, I can get to your neck."

"But this is comfortable."

Brock shook his head, sitting like that was not going to help her. He didn't say anything though, he knew from experience that she was going to move the first time he laid a finger on her.

Although she was independent she loved to be touched; her shoulders, her back, her neck, and her ears. Behind her ears and at the base of her neck were the most sensitive; so he started with that.

He crawled behind her and laid his hands on her shoulders, and pressed his thumbs deep into her skin. Brock blew softly on her neck, and loved the reaction he got; she shivered noticeably and inhaled sharply. He leaned forward and pressed his nose to the soft skin behind her ear. Her reaction was instant; she leaned her head back ever so slightly and slowly let out the breath she had just taken. He needed her to relax before he could do anything so he was willing to try anything, even though he wouldn't have to do much.

She had loosened her hold on her legs and laid her hands down in the grass behind her, supporting herself.

Brock rubbed her arms, she had goose bumps. "You relaxed yet?" he whispered, his lips against her ear.

"Almost." she chuckled.

Brock knew he had her; she wasn't going to up sprint away on him now. Brock could sense her longing for his touch so he brought up his hands back up and worked his way higher up her neck.

"Honey, lean your head forward."

"I can't, it hurts." Reba answered.

"Then I think you've got whiplash there, Red." he said coming to a conclusion.

"Great." she said flatly.

"Don't worry about it, just relax." he said close to her ear again.

"Well, how am I supposed to relax if every time I move my head it hurts?"

"Let me take care of that, you just trust me okay?"

"Last time you said that, we ended up divorced."

Brock didn't like where this was going so he broke her train of thought by pressing his fingers firmly into shoulders. Then a little more roughly down her back.

She gasped in pleasure and stopped speaking, completely forgetting what she was talking about.

"Reba?"

"What?"

"You know what would make this easier?" he asked.

"What?"

"If you took of your shirt."

"Brock no."

"Come on Reba, you did in the car. It's dark now. No pervy teens this time."

"It's not them I'm worried about." she laughed.

"Come on Red, you'll be able to feel the warmth of my hands on your back."

Oh, it was tempting. "Fine."

Brock was surprised at how quickly she'd agreed.

She moved her hands from the ground to the buttons on her shirt. Undoing each one slowly. "You know what? This is the last button up shirt that I'm ever going to buy."

"Aww, why? They're fun." Well, that was _not_ what he meant to say at all!

Reba laughed and let her shirt slide off her shoulders bracing herself for the cool air to hit her.

Brock soon placed his hands on her shoulders.

The sun was setting making her skin glow irresistibly, he couldn't take his hands off her, nor did he want to. "Reba, I think we still have a bet to finish." he hinted whispering into her ear

"Oh that's right too." Reba said remembering, Brock laid his head on her shoulder

"You promised."

She could feel his smile against her shoulder.

"I know I did." she said.

Brock was far too excited for this and she didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. She leaned her head against his and inhaled, thinking. Should she go through with this? It was the bet after all, she always went through with a bet weather she won or lost. She played by the rules and rules stated that she had to go through with it.

But she was afraid; afraid something would happen between the two of them and destroy everything they had. Sitting here half naked wasn't helping her situation any. What if one of the kids found them out here? How would she explain this then? She already had to explain once today why she wasn't wearing any clothes and Brock's breath swirling hot on her neck was making it hard to decide.

Oh did she ever wish she had gone back to the house for that drink when she'd mentioned it. "Brock," she says suddenly. "Brock, you have to, have to promise me. That if I do this, nothing is going to happen. Okay?"

"Is that what you're afraid of?" he asked brushing his lips against her neck.

"Yes Brock! Now, promise me."

"I promise." he whispered kissing her shoulder.

"No, Brock, I'm not kidding." Reba said firmly. "Nothing can happen, _nothing_ can change."

"Nothing's gonna happen Reba."

"Okay." she exhaled and reached back unclasping her bra.

Brock didn't think she had it in her. She was brave; he had to give her that, but nothing could happen, he'd promised her. She was vulnerable and if he took advantage of her, he would never forgive himself.

"Reba, you don't have to do this." he said suddenly, if she didn't want to do this he wasn't going to make her.

"No, Brock, it was a bet." she said reaching up to her right shoulder. She hooked the strap with her thumb and let it slip down. She trusted him; he'd said nothing was going to happen so nothing was going to happen.

Brock could see how much faith she had in him so he concentrated on that. He had to admit, he loved her dedication to everything she did. It was a bet and she was going through with it. His breath caught in his throat when she gently reached up to her other shoulder and slowly did the same thing.

"Okay, Reba! You proved your point. Stop." he said catching her hand before her strap fell of her shoulder.

"Brock, that wasn—" she began.

"I know, and I know I promised you nothing would happen, but honey, I can't keep that promise if you keep going." he slid her straps back over her shoulders and clipped her bra back up.

Reba turned and looked over her shoulder at him.

"Brock?"

"Reba, I'm sorry."

She smiled at him and turns farther around almost completely facing him. She tucked his hair behind his ear. "You told me nothing would happen, and it didn't. That's why I trust you Brock."

The pair sat in silence for a while, his hands were still placed firmly on her shoulders.

"Are we ok?"

"Yeah, of course." she whispered

"Alright then." he smiled to himself; honesty really was the best policy with Reba. He again began to massage Reba's tense shoulders, pressing his thumbs into her muscles. "Hey, can we just shuffle back a bit, so I have something to lean on?"

Brock moved himself backwards and found a tree to lean against, he sat with his legs apart and Reba moved herself backwards sitting between them with her arms resting on his knees as she sat up stiff as a board, but Brock knew once again that when he started to touch her she would relax again.

Brock gently placed his hands on Reba's shoulder once they were both repositioned he felt her let out a breath she had obviously been holding in. "How's that?" he whispered leaning in to her, letting his breath play along the back of her neck, though nothing was going to happen between them Brock loved having her close to him, he loved feeling her skin under his finger tips.

She let out a soft moan.

Brock smiled knowing she was beginning to relax, though she wasn't at peace yet. It was always one step forwards two steps back with her, since he stopped her from taking off her bra she'd tensed up, then again when they had moved.

"Let me know if it hurts." Reba didn't reply she just let out a sigh every now and let as

Brock moved his right hand to the base of her neck while his left hand held firm on her forehead holding her head in place.

Reba gasped when he first pressed his thumb and fingers into her neck, then releasing her breath she dropped her shoulders allowing him better access.

Brock continued, moving his hands from her neck and her shoulder blades and upper back, pushing his forefinger and thumb into her tight muscles, every now and then she would let a gasp or sigh escape her lips, he could feel her body relaxing under his fingers and her breathing began to steady letting her drift into a light sleep while Brock's hands aimlessly wandered her body.

Reba's head fell forwards and Brock caught it not wanting her to be in anymore pain in the morning, he shuffled himself backwards a little more pressing himself against the tree even more, letting Reba slip backwards with her head resting on his stomach, he played with her hair and lightly traced his fingers around her face, drawing every detail he could.

The moon was shining brightly and he watched Reba's chest while she slept peacefully, it wasn't at all like when they slept next to each other in Van's car, this was calm and safe, it was a beautiful moment.

Again Brock wished he had a camera, or at least his phone, but no such luck. He just smiled to himself and watched her angelic features shinning in the moonlight.

Brock lent his head against the tree and continued to play with her hair as he drifted in and out of sleep, this would have been perfect if there wasn't a gigantic root digging into his lower back, but he didn't dare move for fear of waking her, she had had a very long day and was definitely in need of some rest and relaxation, he wasn't going to spoil a good thing, not just yet anyway, he closed his eyes again trying to push the pain that was throbbing in his lower back away, he drifted into a light sleep with Reba laying wrapped up in his body.

Reba jolted awake when she felt a rather cold breeze playing against her skin, it was mixed with a warmth that made her smile, she opening her eyes seeing that is was still dark, she felt hardly any pain in her neck, but the ground was hard against her legs.

She just realized where she was and who she was with, again. Why did this always happen?

"Brock." She whispered, but just let out a small snore. "Brock, wake up!"

"Hmm, just five more minutes." he said in his sleep, while his arms wrapped around the top half of her body.

"Brock, you've gotta wake up." she laughed, not really wanting to move from his embrace just yet. "Okay five minutes, then we are going back to the house young man." she laughed again and saw Brock smiled.

He definitely wasn't really sleeping she thought but she let it slide, loving the closeness of their bodies, they hadn't spent and evening laying like that in lord knows how many years and neither of them were quite prepared to let go to make their way back to the craziness that was waiting for them when they got back to the house.

Reba let out a content sigh and Brock squeezed her a little more wanting to feel the warmth of her body.

"Reba?"

"Hmm?"

"I miss this." he whispered.

"Miss what?" Reba thought she knew what he was talking about, but it would feel different him actually saying it, hearing the words come out of his mouth. Reba held her breath unknowingly while she waited for Brock to reply.

"Us, this, our friendship, well the friendship we had before I ruined it all. I miss you; these past couple days with you have made me realize what I lost when I left you. I'm sorry." he let out a sigh and his breath brushed against Reba's neck. "I lost you, my best friend." he breathed into her ear, holding her tight in his arms.

Brock expected Reba to jump up and slap him saying he can't bring that up and he "can't talk to her like that" and "he'd made his bed and he'd have to lie in it" but she didn't. In fact she leaned back toward him and tilted her head so she could look at him.

"I miss this too Brock." was all she said.

They sat there for a while as the moonlight shone down on them, they both knew they'd have to go back soon, back to the family they both loved so much, back to the chaos of their lives, but here and now they could just sit together and relax and simply take the time to talk with each other, no arguing no smart aleck comments, just friends sitting together enjoying each other's company.

Reba stood up and brushed her knees, standing on the hard ground pulling sticks and leaves from her body, she turned and helped Brock up and he winced.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." he brushed his pants but as he leaned forward he winced again.

"Seriously Brock, what have you done?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." he smiled and handed shirt to her. "We'd better head back to the house." he squinted at his watch. "Reba?"

"Yeah?"

"It's two in the morning, we stayed out half the night" he laughed a little but it hurt.

They walked back to the house slowly they realized how far they had actually walked, it took them about half an hour to get back.

"Do you know where any of the bedrooms are?" Reba said quietly opening the back door.

"No idea. I've never been here before" he whispered following her inside walking into living room.

"Guess we'll just have to sleep on the couch." Reba stated looking around the room for blankets.

"You take the couch I'll sleep on one of the chairs here." he pointed at the chair closest to the door.

"Oh no Brock, we can just share the couch, I know you've hurt your back and I won't have you complaining all week." she nudged him jokingly, as she threw a blanket over the couch and tucked it down the sides. "Lay down." she ordered

"Reba, really it's fine."

"Brock, just for once do as I say." she pushed him towards the couch and made him lay down. Then she grabbed another blanket and laid down next to him with her head on his shoulder and that's how they fell asleep, in each other's arms.

Reba woke to the sound of a little footsteps running towards her giggling then running away, she opened her eyes just enough to watch Elizabeth running into the kitchen, calling after Cheyenne. It was then that Reba noticed the warm body pressed against hers and the arms tightly wrapped around her waist holding her close to his body, she kept her eyes closed when she heard the little footsteps once more.

"See momma, I told ya, I told ya." the little girl said pulling her mother by the hand into the lounge where Reba and Brock were. Brock was still asleep, Reba opened her eyes a little, she wanted to see whether or not Cheyenne would actually wake them, seeing as she thought them being together in anyway was such a "bad idea".

Reba didn't know if it was because Cheyenne was still sleepy or if she really didn't mind her parents being asleep on the couch together, because she just picked up Elizabeth and walked out of the room yawning.

"C'mon honey, we'll get you a drink and we can go back to sleep for little bit okay? Five thirty is too early to be awake. Leave grandma and grandpa alone, they're sleeping." she said.

Reba smiled a little as Cheyenne carried Elizabeth out of the room, it was sweet of her not to let Lizzy wake them up but she couldn't believe how early it was, she felt like she had been asleep for hours even though she had probably only had maybe two hours.

She sighed not wanting to be awake seeing how early it was. Maybe if she closed her eyes really tight and blocked out her thoughts she could get a few more hours, She relaxed herself into the arms that were holding her tight, pulled the covers up around her neck and leaned her head back into Brock's chest praying for sleep to come and it did more easily than she thought.

Brock awoke to a sweet floral smell. "Hmm… roses." he mumbled to himself feeling the warmth of the body lying in front of him, fitting with his so comfortably. Brock smiled and inhaled Reba's scent deep into his lungs and held it there.

"Wake up Reba." he whispered letting his breath tickle her ear. She didn't budge. "Reba?" he tried again with no luck. "Honey, wake up" he laughed a little when she rolled over to face him, eyes still closed tight, her breathing so calm that even a small sigh escaped her lips.

Brock thought of the one way he uses to always wake her up when they were married.

"Wake up sleepy head."

"Go away." she mumbled, eyes still closed.

"Ouch, you know a guy could get the wrong impression you being so mean like that."

"Five … more… minutes.." she sighed snuggling closer to him, finding comfort in his warmth.

"Reba, honey"

"Don't "honey" me."

"Then wake up." he chuckled.

"I'm sleeping." Reba tried not to laugh. She opened one eye and looked up at his smiling face breathing in the smell of his lingering aftershave.

"You're awake." he said quietly poking her side with his forefinger

"No." she held in a laugh.

"Oh, so you're not awake?" he laughed still holding her with one arm over her stomach and the other under the pillow her head was laying on.

"No, I'm not." she said closing her eyes once more.

"Are you sleep talking again?"

"Maybe" she said keeping her eyes closed hoping he would stop talking.

"Reba?" he whispered

"Hmm." she mumbled lazily

"Wake up I'm bored." he said in a whiney voice tickling her, except this time she wasn't able to suppress her laugh. "Awake now?"

"No, I'm trying to sleep." she let out a mixed sigh and laugh

"Your hair smells great." he whispered taking another deep breath. "Are you awake now?"

"No, Brock."

"Why not?"

"You're really annoying."

"Reba?" he said tickling her a little more this time.

"Quit it." she laughed when his breath tickled her neck and his hands grazed her ribs.

"Quit what?" he said poking her again, hearing her laugh made him smile

"Breathing and tickling me."

"Did you just tell me to quit breathing?"

"No." she laughed opening her eyes fully this time. "The tickling."

Brock looked down at the redhead and laughed.

He should have earned a few slaps upside the head already. He moved his hand over her back and pulled her waist towards him.

When his hand slipped to her waist she laughed quietly not wanting him to notice her being so ticklish. "Quit it" she said again between another small laugh

"Quit what?"

Reba rolled her eyes, they were repeating the scenario that had just played out. "You know." she said

"You mean this?" he tickled her side.

"Yes that, Brock. Now stop it and let me get up." she gasped through her laughter

"I don't think so. Not yet." he said continuing to tickle her with his free hand.

Reba managed to roll herself over she her back was facing Brock again but he still managed to hold her in place. He held her in place with one arm while the other tickled her rib cage, up and down the side of her body; she was in fits of laughter, while she kicked her legs trying hard to break his grasp on her stomach.

"Brock, stop, please. I can't breathe." she gasped.

He laughed at her, still holding her in place, though she did put up a good fight he was much stronger and held her with ease.

Reba rolled around and kicked her legs more trying to pry his hand away from her, she pushed all her weight forwards hoping to roll off the couch but was caught off guard when he caught her and yanked her towards him rolling her on her back and pinning her to the couch with both his arms. He lay partly on top of her with one hand holding the arm by her waist and the other that was above her head.

He stopped tickling her and looked down into her face with a beaming smile which she returned once she finally caught her breath.

"Gotcha" he said laughing at her now.

"So it would seem." she said flatly with a smile.

"So."

"So."

"Do you come here often?"

"Oh all the time." she laughed at the recreation of the conversation they had in the car during a slightly awkward moment.  
Brock moved his hand and pulled away a piece of her hair that was sticking to her head, he leaned in a little and brushed his lips against her cheek. "I think it's time to get up." he whispered letting his breath tickle her ear.

"I think so too." she sighed but before either of them could move.

"Ehem." Brock and Reba's head both shot in the direction of the noise. Van stood on the second last step of the stairs glaring at them. "Are you two done?" he asked sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Excuse me?" Brock said as he lifted himself off Reba letting her get up.

Reba pulled herself up from the couch and stretched where she sat while she watched the exchange between Van and Brock.

"I said are you done, playing around with your ex-wife?" Van took a step towards them

"I've been standing there listening to you two for the past fifteen minutes. Are you finished?" Van knew very well he shouldn't have been eavesdropping but he felt so protective of Reba and when Brock was around he did have a bad habit of hurting her whether he meant to or not.

"Van!" Reba cried jumping off the couch "Have you lost what sense you have left? Get upstairs and don't even think of coming back down without an apology." Reba felt like she was dealing with the seventeen year old Van again not the father of her first grandchild.

Van took one last look at Brock then hung his head as he retreated up the stairs again disappearing around the corner.

Reba sighed. "Well." she said as she walked into the kitchen. She had expected Brock to follower her but when he didn't she walked slowly back into the lounge seeing him laying on the floor with his eyes closed tight like he was trying to hold back tears. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." he said keeping his eyes shut.

"Brock."

"What?" he said getting up gingerly, his back cracked in several places when he moved from the hard wooden floor.

"Is it you back still?"

"I'm fine Reba, honest." he gave her a small smile and pushed her into the kitchen for some much needed coffee and breakfast.

Reba nodded, knowing that she would ask him again after he had a full stomach. He had eased the pain in her neck and in return hurt his back resting against that tree.

Then the memory of his touch flashed in her mind and she felt her face growing hot as she moved away from him opening cupboards and pulling out random items to being making breakfast. Flour, milk, sugar.., she mumbled realizing she was grabbing all the ingredients to make pancakes.

She turned around arms full and set everything down on the kitchen counter, noting that the toaster had been left out.

"Whatcha makin'?"

"Pancakes ya donkey." she laughed turning to search for a mixing bowl.

"Chocolate chip I hope." he added laughing.

"If I can find the chocolate chips." she moved around the kitchen, not really sure where anything was. Once she had everything on the table both Brock and Reba laughed to see that nearly every cupboard and draw was open.

"I'll clean it after." she laughed and began pouring ingredients into the large mixing bowl in front of her.

Reba worked in silence while Brock watched her, the same piece of hair falling into her face time and time again she blew it away from her eyes not wanting to get flour in it.

Brock laughed.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Huh? Oh nothing." he smirked looking away.

Reba took a handful of flour in her hand and pointed it towards him and blew it in his face.

"Reba!" he coughed shaking his head getting the excess flour off his face. "What was that for?"

"Oh nothin'." she laughed continuing to prepare the pancake mix.

Brock looked at her with a sly smile and grabbed himself a handful of flour and stood up quietly and walked around to Reba's side of the counter.

She ignored him when he walked up behind her and grabbed her waist with his clean hand and spun her around to face him. He stepped closer to her and pressed his chest to hers, keeping his other hand behind his back.

"What are you doing."

"Payback." he said simply lifting his hand above her head. Opening his hand he let the flour fall all through her hair while he laughed at the shocked expression on her face.

Reba quickly snapped out of her shock and grabbed the cup of milk from the counter splashing it in Brock's face then grabbing another handful of flour she threw it at him so it stuck to his face and shirt, he was completely covered.

"That's it." he said with a cheeky smile reaching for Reba as she darted around the kitchen counter.

"Oh no Brock. Game over I win." she said triumphantly watching the milk dribble down his shirt and face.

"It ain't over till I say it's over, Red." he began circling the counter. Whichever way he moved she moved the opposite, he was stalking her into the corner. "Oh Reba, you're not scared of little ole me are you?" he laughed as he walked towards her grabbing whatever he could reach, which just so happened to be the butter.

"Now Brock." she said putting her hands up in defeat. "Don't be silly, we had our fun." she stumbled backwards until she hit the stove. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide.

Brock smiled as he walked towards her placing a hand on either side of her and leaning close to her ear, feeling her heavy breaths against his neck almost made him change his mind about getting her back, but this was too much fun and he couldn't remember the last time they had a food fight.

"Babe." he whispered. "I won't do anything to you."

Reba let out the breath she had been holding and smiled attempting to move out of Brock's arms.

He quickly grabbed her waist and set her down on the kitchen counter on top of the carton of eggs.

She felt them crack under her weight then the gooey egg soaked into her pants, she squeaked and wrapped her arms around Brock's neck and wrapped her legs around his waist, jumping onto him from the counter.

Brock hadn't expected her to suddenly jump into his arms, he felt her arm and legs wrapping around his body when she pulled herself to him. "Are you going to punish me" he said turning his head to get a better look at her.

Lifting a hand she slapped him upside the head, still not breaking her hold from him,

Brock moved his hands around her back and held onto her tight pulling her closer to him.

As soon as Reba felt his hand pulling her tight she looked down at him a little, her train of thought was gone and she completely forgot about pay back when a little smirk played across his lips as he looked at her, holding her tight, his warm breath tickled her neck and she couldn't suppress the slight moan that escaped her lips.

She knew it was so wrong to want him at that moment, it was a very compromising position they were in, the kind of compromising position that could get them both in a lot of trouble.

Her arms were wrapped around his neck and her legs wrapped tightly around his waist and crossed at the back.

Brock's arms were around her waist though a little lower than they should have been, she could feel his warm hands pressing into her skin as she struggled for breath.

The temptation of kissing him still lingered even after she unwrapped her legs from him, she held tight to his neck and brought it to her level as she stood.

He didn't move his arms from her body, he just smiled at her that million dollar knee weakening smile and she pulled herself towards him, even though it was wrong. So, so wrong.

Reba took a deep breath and moved on to her tippy toes so her face was even with Brock's he brushed some flour from her nose and smiled at her, Reba tilted her head slightly to the side as they leaned towards each other.

"Ehem" Came a clear voice from the entrance way.

Reba and Brock pulled away from each other and she slapped him for good measures trying to ease the tension between them.

"What was that for?"

"Shhh!" she hissed giving him an apologetic look with her eyes. She took a deep breath taking another step away from Brock and studied the face of her son in-law who stood leaning against the door frame with his arms folded, eyeing the two in the kitchen

"I came to apologize." he said stepping into the kitchen "But now I'm not so sure I will." he added looking at Brock with a slightly angry face.

Reba and Brock exchanged glances and Reba then began cleaning the kitchen hoping Van would get this lecture over and done with before anyone else came into the kitchen but he didn't even get a chance to start.

"Mom, dad, Van? What's going on?"

Reba turned when she heard Cheyenne.

Seeing the mess the kitchen was in and the state of her parents clothing, there had been a food fight but from the look on Van's face Cheyenne could tell something was up

"Nothing." Reba and Brock said in unison Van looked away from the two and out the window knowing he would blurt it out otherwise.

"What a load." Kyra stated "We could hear laughing and giggling all the way upstairs. she added following her sister into the kitchen.

"Wow. What happened in here?" Barbra Jean said when she followed after Kyra

"What time did you get in last night mom?" Krya asked "I didn't hear you come into our room."

Thankfully Barbra Jean spoke seconds later so Reba didn't have to make up some lame excuse as to why she wasn't in bunking with her daughter like she was supposed to be. Not that she even knew where the room was.

"Looks like a tornado ran through the place." Barbra Jean said pulling Reba out of her thoughts.

"It's no big deal." Reba said cleaning with whatever she could get her hands on. "See?" she said with a little laugh. "It's nearly clean already." she said and closed the last of the cupboards

"So spill." Cheyenne said glancing at Van who didn't look too impressed with the mess.

Reba had no idea where to being. How could she tell the family that she and Brock had fallen asleep on the couch together, that Van had caught them, then that they had a massive food fight which nearly ended with a kiss, it would have if Van had walked in one minute later. She was sure of it. She had a little anger towards Van for that.

Again thanks to Barbra Jean she didn't have to answer her daughter question as the blonde Barbie ran at her.

"Reba, look at your blouse! It's covered in... what is it covered in?" she asked stepping towards Reba and swiping her finger over her blouse to investigate the substance.

"It's butter." Brock said with a laugh.

"Butter?" Cheyenne and Krya said in unison

"Yes butter." Reba said as she quickly busied herself with the pancake batch once more, not even looking in Brock's direction.

"I'm going to take a shower, gotta get this flour out of my hair" Brock said with a small laugh to the room full of eyes now staring at him as he walked out the door, leaving Reba there with soaked egg pants, sticky hands, flour all over her hair and a completely ruined blouse.

"There is another bathroom if you want to use it Reba." Barbra Jean said as Reba watched Brocks figure leave the kitchen.

Thought of kissing him were still in her mind even though she knew his wife was standing right beside her. Reba simply nodded her head and asked for directions to the bathroom, grabbing one of the shopping bags filled with things she'd bought.

Reba hurried to the bathroom and locked the door behind her quickly jumping into the shower, to wash the flour from her hair and the warmth that Brock's embrace had provided.

He was off limits and what did it matter if he wasn't, she didn't love him. Not in that way not anymore, right?


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile in the kitchen Van was filling the family in on what he had seen that morning.

Jake was still in bed, he didn't really need to know this in detail anyway and Elizabeth and Henry where watching cartoons in the lounge completely oblivious to the intense discussion happening in the kitchen.

"No way!" Cheyenne exclaimed as Van told his story. "When I woke up with Lizzy this morning about five she dragged me into the living room, I saw mom but I didn't see dad. At least I don't think I did." she said trying to remember what Elizabeth had said to her. "I can't remember, so he was sleeping on the couch with her?"

"Yeah! Then she yelled at me for yellin' at Mr. H." he said as the three ladies gasped.

Even Kyra was intrigued by this information. "But mom never defends dad." she said in almost a whisper.

"I know! But she totally bit my head off and said not to come back downstairs unless I was going to apologize." he let his words sink in before he spoke again, but he was cut off by Barbra Jean getting up and crossing to the other side of the kitchen.

"Barbra Jean?" Cheyenne asked. "Are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine!" she said giddily. "I just think we need coffee and biscuits to go with our gossip session." she laughed and pulled out four coffee cups and turned on the kettle.

"Good idea. I could really go a cup, seeing as Mrs. H didn't make a pot." Van half whined.

After they were all settled again with coffee and biscuits Van continued.

"So where was I? Oh yeah so your mom yelled at me and told me not to come down stairs till I apologized."

"And? Then what?" Barbra Jean asked leaning towards him.

"You must have apologized because you were in the kitchen before me." Cheyenne said but Van shook his head.

"I came down to do just that but when I walked down the stairs like Kyra said before I could hear them laughing, your mom giggling. So I crept down an watched them have their food fight, I must have missed most of it though because when I walked to the door they were just standing there in each other's arms." he stopped and looked at Barbra Jean who looked like she was in the middle of a great movie and someone had pressed the pause button so he kept on talking. "They were inches apart seriously, so I cleared my throat and gave 'em both the 'death stare'."

Cheyenne smacked his arm "Don't give my parents the death stare." she said angrily

"So, they were gonna kiss?" Kyra asked the question that everyone wanted to know.

"I dunno. But like I said they were 'this' close" he motions with his two fingers.

Barbra Jean managed to slip out of the room without any of them noticing while the other three continued to talk about their mother and father's recent behaviour, their discussion was cut short when Kyra noted Reba walking into the kitchen and she quickly changed the subject.

"So, what are we gonna have for breakfast then?"

Van remembered just how hungry he was. "I was looking forward to pancakes." he moaned rubbing his stomach and looking at the silver bowl on the counter that was filled with a half made pancake mix.

"I'll make them for you honey." Cheyenne stood but Van quickly pulled her back into her seat as Reba sat down without saying a word.

"No! It's okay Cheyenne." he said rubbing her arm "You might break a nail or get dirty." he hoped his excuses were enough to avoid an argument and it seemed they were as she just nodded her head

"Your right Van, this top is way too cute to get pancake mix all over it."

Krya rolled her eyes, if Reba hadn't been sitting next to her she would have made a comment but alas.

"Mrs. H? Could you please finish the pancakes?" he hoped she wasn't mad at him from earlier.

Reba wasn't even paying attention; she was too lost in thought. "Huh? Oh yeah I guess so." she said walking over to the counter. "So." she said pouring the mix into the pan.

"What?" Kyra said walking over to lean on the counter to watch her mom.

"Where is Barbra Jean?" Reba asked casually.

"Um well, now that you mention it I don't know." Cheyenne joined in looking around the kitchen for her.

"She probably went to see if Mr. H needed anything." Van said as he took in a deep breath the aroma of pancakes filling his nose.

_Oh of course, she went to attend to her husband_. Reba rolled her eyes at her own thought.

"Mmm, smells good Mrs. H." he smiled; happy she was making the pancakes. He loved her pancakes.

Reba flipped yet another pancake onto the pate an carried them over to the table setting them down in the centre before starting a new batch as Van scoffed down three at once.

"Slow down or you're gonna choke!"

"Cheyenne, there is some food too good to chew."

"Gross."

"Here you go." Reba said placing another plate of pancakes on the table. "Don't eat them all at once save some for—oh Jake there's chocolate pancakes on the table." she smiled pointing at Van who was trying to roll them up and swallow them whole. "I guess I'll have to make some more."

"Guess so." Krya said joining her siblings and Van at the table with more plates.

"What smells so good?" Brock said walking into the kitchen freshly shaven.

Reba took a deep breath, she could smell him from where she was standing as she tried not to get caught up in his scent while the kids were there, but lord did he smell and look good. That deep green shirt was clinging to his broad chest and making his eyes seem even more piercing.

"Where's Barbra Jean?" Reba asked sitting beside him, both hands wrapped around her tea cup.

"I dunno, I haven't seen her since before I went to take a shower." he shrugged grabbing a plate and some pancakes.

"Hey, guys, who wants to go swimming?" Barbra Jean exclaimed bursting back into the kitchen.

"Is there even anywhere to swim in this place?" Kyra asked.

"Yup, there's this lake in the forest, a little ways." she said.

"Mom, can we?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, Mrs. H, can we?"

"I don't see why not." Reba says sipping her tea.

"Oh, Reba this is going to be so fun! The water is so warm." Barbra Jean gushed.

"Whoa! No, no, I'm not swimming."

"Oh, come on mom, swimming's fun! I don't know anybody who doesn't love swimming." Jake said.

"Well, now you do." Reba shrugged.

"Oh mom, please?" Cheyenne begged.

"No."

"Give us one good reason why you won't." Brock said.

"Well, for starters, I don't want to and we "forgot" the suitcases on the front porch in Houston. Right, Brock?"

"Hey, it wasn't my fault!"

"It was so your fault!"

"Reba, you do have a bathing suit." Barbra Jean interrupted the oncoming argument.

"No, I don't."

"Yes mom, yes you do." Cheyenne said.

"What are you talkin' about?"

"Barbra Jean called and told me the day before we left that there was a place here where we could swim. She told me to grab your bathing suit so you wouldn't "forget" and leave it home." Cheyenne explains. "So I have it upstairs in my suitcase waiting for you."

"I'm not going swimming Cheyenne." she wasn't backing down this time, she didn't care who gave her puppy dog eyes. Nope, not even Brock was gonna get her cave on this one.

"Mr. H, are you gonna swim then?" Van asks.

"I would if it had thought to buy swim trunks."

"Oh, I've got you covered. I brought eight pairs." Van said.

"Van, you did not." Cheyenne groaned.

"Oh, I did Cheyenne."

"Oh God, please tell me that wasn't the only thing you packed."

"No, I packed shirts too."

"Alright so everyone's set, come on Reba, go put on that bathing suit!" Barbra Jean squealed.

"No." she said firmly.

"Please Mrs. H?" Van asked sweetly.

If there was anyone who could get her to change her mind it would have to been Van. Reba could never say no to the boy. Reba looked at him and sighed.

He grinned at her, he knew she had given in.

Reba wasn't ready to give up just yet, even though they had clearly won.

"Mom, there's no excuse now. We all have bathing suits, including you." Kyra said smirking, Reba wasn't one to wear anything revealing. A bathing suit was about as much as she could stand. Kyra had seen the one Cheyenne had grabbed, and it was anything but subtle. She almost laughed out loud, but held it in because Reba would've suspected something.

"I can't!" Reba exclaimed.

"Why?"

"Because Jake," She paused trying to think up a good excuse. "Because I'm allergic to water." Reba looked down into her empty tea cup avoiding eye contact at all costs.

"Oh, please!" Brock laughed. "Yeah right Reba, you're swimming with us." he said looking into her deep blue eyes trying to convince her.

"Yea mom, and if you don't we're going to throw you in, and we won't care if you're wearing your bathing suit or that blue dress." Jake pointed to her.

"You wouldn't." Reba said.

"Oh, _I_ won't, but Van _might_." Jake challenged.

"Jack Mitchell Hart, are you threatenin' me?" Reba asks with a small grin.

"_Maybe_, we'll see." he said then turns on his heels and went to change.

Reba's jaw drops as she watches him leave, then she looks up at Brock.

"I'm on their side Reba, you're getting wet weather you like it or not." Brock said winking.

"Mr. H, come pick a pair of trunks."

"I'm comin' Van." he said smiling, he left Reba in the kitchen with Kyra Cheyenne, and Barbra Jean.

"So, Reba what's the decision?" Barbra Jean asked.

"I guess I'll put on the bathing suit." she looked at Cheyenne and Barbara Jean, both of who were just about bouncing up and down in excitement. "But," she put her finger up to halt the oncoming squeals. "I'm keeping my dress on over it, _and_ I'm not swimming." Reba said through her teeth.

Barbra Jean screams. "Close enough! I'm gonna go get Aunt Gertrude and bring her with us." she exclaimed running out.

"Okay, I'm gonna go get me and Elizabeth ready then I'm comin' back for you." Cheyenne laughs taking her daughter by the hand and up the stairs.

"Okay mom, so it's just me and you now."

"You don't want to swim?"

"Uh mom, I love swimming. I'm on the same team as everyone else, you are going to swim mom. By choice or were going to force you."

"Why are y'all so determined to get me swimmin'?" Reba asked, she was curious, what were their reasons? She could probably guess Brock's reasoning, but what about everyone else?

"I can't speak for everyone, but I want to do something we can all so together as a family."

Reba raised her eyebrow and gave Kyra a questioning look. "Who are you, and what have you done with _my_ Kyra?"

"Mom, I'm serious."

"Honey, this whole trip is "family" time."

"Well, why won't you come swimming with us then?"

"Hey, I'm still goin', I just don't wanna swim."

"Ugh, mom, you're impossible. You wouldn't tell dad so tell me one good reason why you won't swim with us."

"Kyra, I just don't feel comfortable in a bathing suit anymore."

"That's your reason?" Kyra asked. "Are you crazy, why wouldn't you feel comfortable?"

"I don't know Kyra, I just don't." Why couldn't everyone just drop it?

"You've got to be kidding me, you look better than Cheye—"

"Mom, come up here your bathing suit is waiting!" Cheyenne yelled from upstairs.

"Oh Lord." Reba groaned getting up she places her cup gently in the sink.

"Mom!" Cheyenne shouted.

Kyra winced, her sister had such a shrill voice. "Have fun mom." she said patting Reba's shoulder then left to get herself ready.

"Mom, get up here!" Cheyenne snapped.

"Cheyenne, stop yelling I'm on my way, just one second!" Reba called from the bottom of the stairs.

She walked slowly letting her hand trace the intricate carvings of the wooden banister. She absolutely loved this small farm house, it was old but it was traditional and it had character, just like her grandmother's house had before it was torn down. No, not a "house", this was a home and Reba could just picture little children running up and down the stairs before her. Gertrude was a lucky woman to have such a beautiful house.

Reba paused halfway up the stairs; a black and white family picture had caught her eye. She reached up and ran her finger gently along the frame and smiled. There was a little blonde girl in the front with a huge smile and what Reba assumed to be a brightly colored floral patterned dress. Barbra Jean. Reba could easily pick her out of any crowd of big goofy blondes; there was no mistaking the happiness in her eyes.

There were six other children in the photo, Barbra Jean had mentioned a while ago that Gertrude had no children, and Barbra Jean never actually was very forward as to how many siblings she had, so Reba didn't know who they were. Although there was a boy she recognized. How could she not? He was smiling at the camera just like he had smiled at her when he'd came to visit. Buzzard.

"Mom, seriously, where are you?" Cheyenne yelled again.

"Cheyenne, I'm comin', just a second!" Reba wasn't in much of a hurry, the longer she took the longer it would be before she had to put on the bathing suit. She heard Cheyenne grumble to Elizabeth.

"Grandma must be getting old, she's gettin' slow." Cheyenne said and Elizabeth nodded in agreement.

"Old?" Reba asked leaning on the door frame. "If, I was old would I be able to do this?" Reba exclaimed running in picking the girl up and propping her up onto her hip.

"No, grandma, stop! It tickles." she giggled. "Okay, okay. You're not old!"

"Oh, thank you honey, but I think your mama still has something to say."

"Grandma!" Elizabeth squealed as Reba tickles her again. "Momma! Tell her she's not old!"

"Well fine, you're not old. You're just older than me… by a lot." Cheyenne smiled, she'd always loved how sweet Reba was with Elizabeth it just made her heart melt.

Reba rolled her eyes and puts her granddaughter back on her feet.

"Elizabeth, will you go find Auntie Kyra, and wait with her for mommy and Grandma?" Cheyenne asked.

"Okay momma. Aunt Kyra!" she called running out of the room.

"She's so cute." Cheyenne said smiling after her.

"She takes after her mama."

"And I take after my mama." Cheyenne grinned. "Now," she turned around and reached into her suit case. "This, is what you need to go put on." Cheyenne said holding up a skimpy red bikini.

Reba's jaw dropped. "No way!"

"Aww, why not mom?"

"No, not a chance!"

"Well, it's the only one I could find." Cheyenne grinned making Reba scoff.

"Cheyenne, that was all the way in the back of my dresser, there is no way that was the only one you could find!"

"Well, this was the most modest one I could find."

"Modest! Cheyenne just look at this, it's like nothing!" Reba said snatching it from her hands.

"No mom, this is like hot!" Cheyenne took it back.

"Cheyenne, any of the other ones own would've been better than this!"

"Any? Mom you're lucky, I found one in there that had even less fabric than this one has."

"What!" Reba gasped. "I do not own _anything_ that has less fabric than this!"

Cheyenne ignored her mother and looked more closely at the swim suit. "Man, I wish I'd found this before. I would've totally stolen it!"

"Then darlin' you go right on ahead and wear it yourself." Reba said turning to leave but

Cheyenne grabs her hand and pulls her back into the room. "Mom, wait! Come back."

Reba exhales. "What?" she asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Please, just put it on, and then come show me. Then, if you don't want to wear it you don't have to."

"Oh heavens Cheyenne, I haven't worn this in years! I don't even know if it fits me anymore."

"Well here," Cheyenne put it in her hands. "Go find out." she pushed Reba out into the hall and into the bathroom. "I'll wait back in here." Cheyenne giggles as Reba slams the door with a bang.

She had packed Reba another swim suit just in case, but if she could talk her into this one, she wasn't even gonna tell her about it. If she fit in it? If anything, it was going to be loose on her. Cheyenne laughed to herself. She had to admit, her mother was in better shape than she was.

"Mom?"

"I can't believe you're making me do this, Cheyenne." her voice was muffled through the door.

"Do you have it on?"

"Yes, I'm just makin' sure nothin's falling out."

Cheyenne tried to hold in her giggles but failed miserably. "Mom, come out of the bathroom, and let me see." she was waiting at the door.

Reba checked herself in the mirror. Yup, everything was where it was supposed to be.

She turned the knob and took a breath then let the door swing open, she was afraid that if she hesitated she'd end up talking herself out of this.

Cheyenne looked as the breeze of the door blew across her skin. She couldn't believe what she saw. Her, her mother in a bikini. She wasn't expecting that, well she was but she wasn't prepared for it. Reba looked great!

"Wow, mom!" her jaw dropped.

"What?" Reba asked. She looked down, nothing was showing that wasn't supposed to be.

"Me-ow!" Cheyenne growled.

"Okay that's it, I'm taking this _off_." she said turning but Cheyenne grabbed her and pulled her back again.

"No, mom you look great!"

"Cheyenne, I am not wearing this."

"Oh come on, why not? It's not like we're out in public or anything, were just with the family. It's no big deal."

"It is so a big deal Cheyenne!"

"How?"

"It just is, okay?"

"Wait, is this about dad?"

"No." Reba said looking down.

"Oh my God it is!"

"It is not!" Reba exclaimed.

Cheyenne's eyes light up. "Aww, mom—"

"No, just stop." Reba said holding up her hand. There was no way she was going to have the "conflicting feelings" talk with her daughter. "Just hand me my dress and let's go."

Cheyenne picked her dress up off the bed and handed it to her. "So are you gonna swim?" Cheyenne asked. She watched as Reba slipped back into her dress and exhaled, letting her shoulders slump. "Well, are you?" Cheyenne wanted an answer.

"I'll think about it Cheyenne." she lead the way out of the room and went down the stairs and stopped at the bottom. "Where is everyone?"

"They're outside waiting, c'mon mom; let's go!" Cheyenne grabbed her arm and pulled her out the door.

Everyone was waiting in the yard. Van was chasing Elizabeth around the yard, Jake and Kyra as usual were fighting and Brock and Barbra Jean were talking. Brock looked up and caught Reba's eye.

Barbra Jean suddenly left Brock to run after Henry, he was getting a little too close to Rhonda, she didn't want Van to be mad at her now.

Brock smiled after her but his eyes made their way back to Reba, he couldn't help but wonder if she'd put on the bathing suit; no he didn't just wonder; he was itching to know. He walked towards her and propped his leg up on the second step and leaned on his knee.

"So Red, you swimmin'?" he asked and chuckled as Reba rolled her eyes.

Cheyenne caught Reba's eye roll and elbowed her hard but discreetly in the side. Reba tried not to wince but she didn't think Brock would've noticed if she had anyway; his mind as well as his eyes were apparently elsewhere.

"Well, I guess you're gonna have to wait and see aren't ya?" Reba said. That must have been what Cheyenne was looking for because she lightly squeezes Reba's arm then let go and passed Brock on the stairs giving him a pat on the shoulder as she went.

Reba shook her lead and followed her seconds later.

"Mom, I got towels." Jake said walking towards her with his arms full.

"Well, what do you want me to do with them?" Reba asked jokingly.

"Carry them?" Jake asked with a little attitude.

"Jake you have two arms of your own, you carry them." Brock said coming up and standing behind Reba.

"Why?"

"Because your mom shouldn't have to do that for you, she doesn't even want to swim so why would she take the towels? Carry them yourself, you're twelve for God sakes." Brock said angrily.

Jake's attitude lately made him furious.

Reba wasn't their maid she was their mother, and she could use some help sometimes. Being a single mother couldn't be easy, especially with two grown children, two lippy teenagers and a grandchild to look after. All those people in the house and the only person who bothered to help her, was Elizabeth.

"Ugh, fine!" he groaned stomping away.

"Thanks." Reba said smiling. Brock looked down at her she looked like the energy had been drained out of her, but she hid it well. "But it wasn't that big of a deal, I could've taken them."

"Reba, he's a big boy now, easy stuff like that is what he should be doin', not leaving it all for you."

"I don't mind, I've been carryin' stuff around for them for the last twenty years or so, a few more years for Jake's sake won't kill me."

"You might not mind, but I do, you aren't their personal maid Reba. If anything they could and should be doing things around the house for you."

"Brock, what brought this on?" Reba asked suspiciously. What had come over him? He'd never cared about this before, in fact he was the one who used to leave stuff around. Now she knew where the kids got their messy habits from.

"I, don't know." he said honestly.

He really didn't know; he just didn't like how the kids expected her to do things for them. It wasn't fair to her; they were all at the age where they could be off doing their own thing leaving her to relax. Did she ever get to do that? Rarely. Why? Because she was constantly cleaning up after them.

Brock stood studying her face, taking in every feature. She looked beautiful, glowing even. Funny it was the second time they had slept side by side and she looked radiant through the tiredness. The nights they had slept beside each other she had fallen asleep quickly and relaxed into his arms.

He didn't want to let it get to his head, but it seemed like she would only get a decent night's sleep with him by her side.


	10. Chapter 10

"Mom, can we get going yet?" Cheyenne called.

"It's up to Barbra Jean; she's the only one who knows how to get there." Reba said turning away from Brock in search of Barbra Jean.

"What about Barbra Jean?" Barbra Jean's head snapped up to find Reba while keeping Kyra and Jake from physical blows.

"Cheyenne wanted to know if we can get movin'." Reba said.

"Oh right, sure let's get go then!" Barbra Jean exclaimed leading her aunt towards the path.

"Grandma, Grandpa, c'mon, I wanna swim!" Elizabeth exclaimed taking Reba's hand starting to pull her away, but changed her mind and grabbed Brock's. "Swing me!" she squeals.

Brock chuckled and flashed Reba a smile.

Elizabeth was lifting her feet off the ground as they followed Barbra Jean and Gertrude towards the lake. "Swing me!" she squealed again.

Reba looked at Brock then her granddaughter and smiled. That little girl meant the world to her. She was proof that she and Brock had love in their marriage.

They didn't have to lock Cheyenne up in the hall closet after all because Reba was ready to let go. Now she was ready to watch this little one grow up.

They started to swing their arms. Elizabeth screamed in delight as they walked on for a while.

Elizabeth suddenly stopped swinging and let go standing in the middle of the path.

"Honey, what are you doin'?" Reba asked.

"You'll see." she smiled and took Reba's right hand and Brock's left. She looked up at Brock and grinned.

He couldn't help but notice how much like Van she was.

"Close your eyes." she instructed. "And _no_ peaking."

Reba laughed and shut her eyes, Elizabeth tugged her to the side and Reba suddenly felt a warm hand grasp hers.

"Open."

Reba opened her eyes to see Brock glancing at her and then down to their hands then back up meeting her eyes.

"There, now stay like that." Elizabeth giggled and ran ahead with everyone else. "Mommy, look! I Made Grandma and Grandpa hold hands."

Cheyenne looked back and smiled; it was so nice to see her parents getting along.

Barbra Jean looked back to find Reba and Brock walking hand in hand, she could never feel jealous of them, it was sweet and she couldn't help but smile. "Aww, don't you two make a cute couple!" she gushed.

Kyra turned and looked at her funny.

It was then Barbra Jean noticed her slip. She bit her lip and continued walking.

"Mommy, is that the place?" Henry asked tugging Barbra Jeans arm.

"It is! Oh gosh, I haven't been here in years, it looks just like I remember! Kids, come see!" Barbra Jean exclaimed.

Reba laughed, sometimes Barbra Jean was worse than Elizabeth.

"Mom, can we swim now?" Jake asked.

Reba suddenly realized that she and Brock were still walking hand in hand. She pulled her hand away and ruffled Jake's hair. "Oh, go ahead. And don't go out to far!" she called after him.

He threw the towels down in a messy pile and joined the others as they striped out of their clothes, tossing them under a tree.

She rolled her eyes watching them race towards the water, Barbra Jean and Van leading the way.

"Have you decided yet?" Brock asked following Reba as she walked towards the tree with the intention of folding up the clothes.

"Would you quit naggin' me? It just makes me not want to." she stopped and crouched to pick up the towels—now covered in dirt. She sighed, the kids methods of help ended up leaving more work for her.

"Is there anything I can do to convince you?" he asks. Once she stood up he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her backwards towards his chest. "Anything at all?" he whispers softly into her neck.

"Brock, there is nothing you can do to convince me."

"You sure?" he asked resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Yes, I'm sure." she chuckled turning her head. Her nose brushed his cheek. "Now let me go so I can get out of the sun and into the shade."

Brock pulled her closer and held her tighter.

"I'll burn and you know I will!"  
Brock perked up. "Will rubbing sunscreen all over you convince you to swim with us?" he asked hopefully.

"No, but that'd be nice." she laughed trying to pry her way from his tight hold on her waist.

"Daddy, c'mon!" Henry yelled.

Brock sighed in frustration and reluctantly let her go. But not before letting his fingers trail gently from her stomach to her waist. He lets his hands drop and slowly pulls his shirt off.

He knew Reba was watching him so he didn't look at her; he just tossed his shirt over his shoulder for her to catch and ran off the pier, cannon balling into the water.

Watching him she was, she couldn't see the front of him but she knew his newly defined abs were still there just as she recalled when he pulled his shirt off during the little bet they'd had. She was now only noticing that his back was more defined as well.

This time just as the last time he'd taken off his shirt left her feeling the same way. How could he possibly still have this great of an effect on her? Reba stood there watching him run towards the water when she was pulled out of her daze by his shirt landing on her head.  
She inhaled, it smelled like the cologne he always wore, it brought back memories of them sitting together on the couch watching the ten o'clock news. That was always the last smell she would remember before she fell asleep at night and the first smell she would wake up to in the morning. She smiled and pulled it off adding it to the growing pile of clothing and towels in her arms.

She walked over to the tree and let the clothes fall out of her arms at the trunk. She grabbed a towel and shook it off laying it delicately on the grass. Then sat down and started folding everything and making a pile beside her.

Boy was it ever sunny, she wished she'd brought her sunglasses. And warm, was it ever warm. It was beautiful, and it was peaceful. She leaned back on her hands and watched the kids playing. This is how she remembered "family time" it was perfect. Hmm, why hadn't she thought to bring a camera? Oh well, it wasn't like she would be forgetting a memory like this anytime soon.

Sleep was catching up on her; she closed her eyes and leaned back on the towel relaxing completely with the sun warm on her face and the sound of laughing and water splashing in her ears.

Reba woke up to the sound of quiet laughter, a smile tugged at her lips. At least she hadn't woken up to fighting.

She inhaled deeply and released it slowly drifting off again. She could hear someone talking near her.

"Is it recording?" someone asked.

"You bet, there's no chance that I wouldn't catch this on video."

"Okay dad, you ready?"

"Yep."

"And… now."

Reba didn't know what was going on. Why were they recording? What were they recording? Who were they recording? Oh well. She drifted off again.

She felt strong arms underneath her and she was lifted off the ground. Her eyes flew open and she gasped. She was looking up into Brock's laughing eyes. She blinked a couple times.

"What the heck are you doin'?" she asked sleepily as he started walking with her in his arms. She heard the kids laughing from behind them and looked over his shoulder. The first thing she saw was Kyra with the video camera. Her head flicked around and she saw they were almost at the end of the pier. "Brock no!" she exclaimed.

"What?" he asked smiling.

Reba started to fight back. "Don't you dare!"

"Don't dare what?"

"Brock, do not do it."

"Do what?"

"Do not throw me in!" Reba squirmed in his arms trying to break free and when she couldn't she turned and clung onto his neck.

"We told you, you were getting wet whether you liked it or not and wither you were wearing that dress or your bathing suit."

"Brock!"

"Dad, toss her in!" Jake laughed.

"Mr. H, come on!"

"Brock, just toss her in!" Barbra Jean laughed.

"Brock! Don't you dare!" she yelled.

He laughed and loosened his hold on her.

She thought he was going to put her down so she let go of his neck only to feel him shift her in his arms. She found herself suspended in the air with no time to grab his neck again.

One breath was all she had time for before she hit the water. Well, he was going to pay for that, and she knew just the right thing. She let herself sink in the water and did her best to keep herself down.

"Yeah!" Van laughed jumping up and down.

"That was great, and I got it on video!" Kyra says with a smirked she needed to keep the camera steady otherwise she'd have fallen over in laughter.

"Mom's gonna be so mad." Cheyenne grinned.

"Shouldn't she have come up by now?" Barbra Jean asked. She walked to the edge and looked down into the murky water. "Reba, come on now." she laughed expecting her to jump up.

"Reba?"  
Cheyenne ran up behind her. "Mom?"

"Reba, come up, this isn't funny!" Barbra Jean said starting to worry. "Reba!" she shrieked. "Brock, do something, don't let her drown! And turn off that video camera!" she ordered.

Kyra didn't, instead she came closer getting a view of the water.

"Give her a few more seconds, she's pullin' our leg." Brock said.

"What if she hit her head or something?" Barbra Jean asked she was nearly in tears.

"She'll come up for air in a couple seconds here just watch." he smiled.

Everyone came closer to the edge and waited in silence.

"Okay, dad, if you don't go in I'm going to." Cheyenne said.

"She'll come up."

"Mr. H, I can't even hold my breath that long!"

"Brock, she's gonna drown!" Barbra Jean cried.

Brock looked into the water; maybe she wasn't pulling their leg. He waited a couple more seconds, she didn't come up.

"Reba?" he called. Nothing, no sign of her, not even any bubbles. He was worried, what happened to her? He dove in without thinking, there was no way he was going to let her drown.

He came up a minute later gasping for air.

"Is she down there?" Kyra asked zooming in on his face.

"No, I can't find her!" he exclaimed. Suddenly he heard a splash behind him and before he had a chance to turn he felt a body on his back, arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

"Gotcha!" she laughed into his ear gasping for breath herself.

"Reba!" he exclaimed turning around once she had let go. "You're okay, we thought you hit your head!" he exhaled in relief

"No, of course not. I was just pullin' your leg, although if someone didn't jump in soon I might have actually ran out of air."

"Mom! Don't do that!" Cheyenne cried.

"We didn't think you were gonna come up!" Barbra Jean exclaimed.

"And I didn't think Brock was _actually_ gonna throw me in," she said splashing him. "So now we're even!"

Brock put his hands up shielding his face he thought she was mad but he heard her laughing so he took it as a good sign. "Hey now Red, we told you! And you were sleeping so we wanted to wake you up." he said splashing her back.

"Ha! No you didn't, if you wanted to wake me up you could've just called out to me, I wasn't sleeping so deeply that you had to toss me in the water!" she laughed splashing him again.

"Are you getting this on video?" Cheyenne whispered to Kyra.

"You bet! Mom and dad are gonna want proof when we tell them how well they were getting along."

"Cannon ball!" Van shouted jumping in the water between Brock and Reba.

"Van!" Reba exclaimed.

"What? I want in on some of this fun!" he whined.

Reba splashed him. "There, happy?"

"Oh no, not yet." he smiled devilishly.

"Van, what are you doin'?" she asked watching him circle her. "Van?"

He sank in the water but winked before his head disappeared.

Reba turns quickly around searching the murky water for him, but she couldn't see anything.

Something brushed past her foot.

She spun around and looked down in the water for him, nothing. She turns back and looks to Brock but he only shrugged. She felt a hand grab her ankle tight and pull. It took her off guard and she slipped beneath the surface with one small shriek.  
Reba hadn't had time to grab a breath.

She was thrashing around under the water and reaching out for something to grab onto when her hand touched some weeds. She stopped moving all together then shot out of the water with a scream.

Reba's scream made Barbra Jean jump nearly out of her skin. She fell off the pier and into the water with a splash. She stood up with her hair over her face slowly and slowly peeled it away so she could see. "Reba! What was that?"

"I grabbed grass, I thought it was like an eel or something."

Brock burst out laughing. "Reba, there's no eels here."

"Hey Cheyenne, look." Kyra said pointing at the water.

"Where?" she asked.

"Right there, can't you see it?"

"See what?"

"See that I just set you up!" she said bumping her with her hip.

Cheyenne went right off the pier and into the water. "Ugh, Kyra!" she shrieked.

"What?" she grinned zooming in on her fuming sister.

"Get over here you little, you little…"

"You want me to toss you a dictionary?" Kyra called.

"Oh that's it!" she yelled pulling herself onto the pier. "Come back here Kyra!"

"You can't catch me!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Well that'll be a bet you'll lose." Kyra laughed. "Jake, catch!" she yells tossing him the video camera.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Just keep it rolling!" she said flying past him.

"Okay then…" he said holding it up to his face. "Okay, so my stupid sisters are chasing each other…" he said turning it around and panning the camera after them. "Mom's playing with dad…" he said walking out onto the pier. "And Barbra Jean and Van are playing with Elizabeth and Henry. Now, what am I doing you ask? Holding this dumb camera for stupid Kyra, when I should be swimming. Hey, I wonder if it's waterproof… Nah, better not try it, Kyra will kill me if I ruin her camera."

He walked back to the tree and propped the camera up at the trunk so it had a full view of the clearing. Then he ran as fast as he could back and jumped off the pier and into the water.

"Whooo!" he hollered. "Hey mom." he smiled swimming up to her and wrapping his arms around her neck and his legs around her waist.

"Jake what are you doing?" she asked looking over her shoulder.

"Attacking you!"

"Jake," she laughed. "You're gettin' too big for this."

"Nuh uh." he said shaking his head and holding on tighter.

"Come on kido, get down." she said.

"Never." He hissed laughing.

"Jake." Reba said with a smile.

"No."

"Okay then…" she took in a breath and sank under the water with him still on her back.

She soon feels him let go and swim away.

"Mom, that's not fair!"

"No hun, what's not fair is you almost weigh as much as me, and you're up on my back." Reba said.

"But, in water everything weighs less."

"Honey, my back can't take that anymore, maybe when you were five, but not now."

"Oh fine, I'll just get up on dad's back then." he said quickly swimming towards him and hopping up.

"Jake, no!" Reba tried to stop him but she just wasn't quick enough.

Brock winced and bent forwards holding his hand to his back.

Reba could see the pain in his eyes. "Jake, get down. Now." she said firmly and swam towards Brock.

"Why, what's wrong?" he asked sliding down.

"Your dad hurt his back the other night."

"Are you okay dad?" Jake asked standing there awkwardly not knowing what to do.

"Yeah, just hang on." Brock grunted.

Reba hated seeing Brock in pain and she hated the fact that there was nothing she could do about it. She moved closer and put her arm around his waist. "Brock, are you alright?"

"Sure am." he said trying to stand back up straight.

"Okay, Brock. That's enough of this. C'mon were getting out of the water. You kids keep playin'." Reba called.

Brock put his arm over Reba's shoulder as she wrapped her arm tighter around his waist.

"Mom, can I come too?" Jake asked.

"No, honey you stay and play."

"Aww, come on mom?"

"Jake, no."

"But, mom—"

"Jake, do as your mother said. She told you to stay, so you darn well stay."

He was really getting mad at the kids blowing off her instructions like she hadn't even spoken. She was their mother, a single mother at that; she was the authority at the house and they better listen to her.

"Who are you?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"I'm the kid's father." he said silencing her from saying anything further.

By the time she got him to the tree her back was hurting, he was putting most of his weight on her and he was a heavy guy! Well, a heavy guy for her to have to practically carry.

"Okay, sit down and let me see." Reba said; she was surprised, he didn't even argue with her.

Brock lay down on the towel and Reba sat beside him. "Tell me if it hurts." she said and softly pressed her hands into his back. He winced. That's when she looked down to find a purple bruise on his lower back. "Well, no wonder it hurts."

"What?"

"You've got a bruise." she said softly and gently grazed her thumbs over it.

Brock's breath quivered, her hands were so warm and she was so gentle. He didn't know anybody that could be that gentle. Reba was tough but she was tender, and she was loving and he loved the way she fussed over him. He felt her fingers still running over his back and it sent chills up his spine.

"Does it hurt?" she asked.

"Nope."

"Okay, tell me if it does." she said tapping his shoulder.

"I will."

She could hear the smile in his voice and chuckled softly. "Would you quit movin'?"

"Sorry."

"Are you sure this isn't hurtin'?" she asked.

Brock shook his head, she had gotten a little more rough but even if it was hurting he wasn't going to say anything, he was just content with her touch him.

"I'm sure." He laughed. He could hear Reba's teeth chattering and he suddenly remembered she was still wearing the soaked dress. He moved to get up but Reba immediately stopped him

"What are you doin'?" she asked placing her hand on his shoulder keeping him down.

"I'm getting up."

"But your back—"

"It's fine now." he said sitting up and stretching making then sighing in delight. "Reba, I swear, you're magic." he laughed.

She shook her head and folded her arms.

Brock could see goose bumps on her skin. "You're cold." he said.

"Nah, I'll be fine once I dry off."

"Wearing that? You're never going to dry off."

"Oh yes I will." She said.

Brock looked at her for a second.

"So you _did_ put on the bathing suit." he laughed.

"Hey!" she exclaimed slapping his arm.

"Well…" he chuckled. "Cotton's see-though when it's wet."

Reba should've been mad but she wasn't, why wasn't she? She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm not getting back in the water, so I'll just lay here in the sun then." she says getting up.

"Where are you going?"

"Taking this off, there's no point in keeping it on is there?"

"That's what I was trying to say."

Reba shook her head and turned slightly away from him. She pulled the dress slowly over her head.  
Never in a million years would he have thought that he'd see her take off another dress in front of him. He couldn't take his eyes off her as her dress slid up her legs over her stomach and over her head. It was like he was seeing her for the first time all over again.

He though back, wasn't this how he met her the first time, swimming? He didn't catch it before but he had just realized it then, the red bikini! She was wearing the red bikini and she looked even better with it on now than she did fourteen years ago when the two of them had gone to Honolulu for a getaway. She still had it! After all these years she still had it and she still looked great. No, better than great she looked—

"Brock put your tongue back in your head, and wipe the drool off your face." she said standing with her hands on her hips.

Her hips, why was she so thin? She was just so—

"Brock!"

"What?"

"Pay attention! I said, wipe the drool off your face."

"Sorry." he said laughing.

"Brock, I swear, quit starin or I'm putin' the dress back on!" she exclaimed.

"Dad, is your back okay?" Jake yelled.

"Yeah!" he called "Until I need a little more magic." he winked then got up and ran toward the water.

Reba rolled her eyes and sat down on the blanket. It really was really warm out and she still wished she had her sunglasses; she couldn't see a darn thing. Oh well, nothing she could do about that now.

She tilted her head up letting her hair fall around her, she closed her eyes. Sleep had been tugging at her earlier before she was so rudely interrupted and tossed into the water. She smiled and leaned back onto her arms. Oh was she ever tired. She couldn't fight it anymore, she lay back on the towel and placed her hand lightly on her stomach and drifted off.

Cheyenne walked over to where her mom was laying and sat beside her.

"Mom, are you asleep?" she asked but got no answer. Then she clued in; if her eyes were closed of coarse she was sleeping. "Oh, ma, you're gonna have a handprint on you." she laughed.

She didn't want to wake her though, so she took her wrist and gently moved her arm off her stomach. She looked up and saw Jake coming with a pail of water.

"No, Jake don't, she's asleep!" Cheyenne hissed.

"What? I wasn't going to do anything."

"Yes you were, you were gonna dump that on her!" she whispered hastily.

"No, I wasn't." he said inching closer.

"Jake don't, she didn't get much sleep last night and dad already woke her up once."

"Come on Cheyenne." he begged.

"No, she didn't get mad the first time because it actually was funny. But do it again and she's not gonna be too happy." she pauses and studies at her mother's sleeping face. "Jakey, just look how tired she is." Cheyenne said gently brushing Reba's bangs out of her face.

"That's not tired, that's old." he stated.

Cheyenne slapped him. "She's not old you little troll!"

"She is too old, look at those wrinkles!" he whispered pointing to the almost nonexistent lines on her forehead.

"Those are from stress, you little jerk! Go swim again and leave her alone." she hissed

"Fine!" he said putting the bucket down beside Cheyenne and running away.

Brock walked up to grab a towel.

"Hey, darlin' what are you doin'?"  
"Watching mom sleep. She looks so relaxed."

"Beautiful, isn't she?" he said without thinking.

"Yeah, I think this is the only time I've ever seen her not yelling at someone." Cheyenne laughed.

"You'd be surprised Cheyenne." Brock says smiling; he sat beside Cheyenne and twirled her blond hair around his finger. "Your mamma's quite laid back when she's relaxed."

"Yeah right dad." Cheyenne scoffed.

"I'm not even joking! You just get her to relax for a couple hours and there's a huge difference in her. That is until Barbra Jean shows up…" Brock trails off making Cheyenne chuckle.

"I can't believe you just said that, mom, laid back? I just can't picture it."

"I know, seems funny doesn't it?"

"Yeah." she laughed.

"She's quite a woman, if you ask me."

"You two had such a perfect relationship, what happened?" she asked quietly.

"Baby, I've told you this. Little problems turn into big problems when you don't talk."

"Why didn't you talk?"

"Cheyenne, honey, opening up about my feelings wasn't the easiest thing for me to do. Your mamma was patient, but I think it was hurting her more than it hurt me. She waited a long time for me to open up but I never did."

"So you two got a divorce because of some communication issues?"

"It was more than that honey, I just felt like I needed something else."  
"Other than, mom? Dad, you had a family that loved you, a great job and a beautiful wife. Why did you give it all up?"

"I don't know Cheyenne… I just, I just don't know." he glanced at Reba's face, the face he used to wake up to every morning, the face that he remembered filled with worry when he started to pull away from her, the face that he saw twist in pain when he walked out on her and the face that was set with betrayal when she found out about Barbra Jean.

What hit him the hardest was the tears he'd see streaming down her cheeks night after night after each and every fight. It killed him but even after every harsh word he'd uttered towards her, after everything she'd said to him, she still wanted to try. Reba had a heart of gold, but he was just too stupid to see it.

"Daddy?" Cheyenne asked quietly after he remained silent.

"Cheyenne, if she gave me a second chance, I'd take it… even now."

Cheyenne didn't want to hurt him now, he was vulnerable. He'd just said everything, explained it all to her with one sentence. Now she understood, he'd left her… but he'd never stopped loving her.

"I know you would daddy." she said softly and kissed his shoulder. She quietly got up and went to tend to Elizabeth.

Brock stayed quietly beside Reba for a long time. He wondered if she was sleeping deeply enough to hear what he'd said. How long had she been asleep? "Reba." He called softly.

She inhaled softly.

"Reba." he called a little louder. Nothing.

Why was she always so hard to wake up? He looked around, there was a pail of water beside her.

"Hmm, covenant."

He lifted the bucket ever so carefully so he wouldn't spill any. Then he dipped his fingers in the water and flicked it on her stomach.

She cringed.

"Come on Reba, wake up." he called flicking her again laughing when she groans. "Alright Red, you asked for it." he said turning the bucket upside down, all the water rushed out of the bucket and onto her body.

He almost felt bad for it when he heard the surprised gasp that escaped her mouth and the awkward jerk that shook her body. But when her hand slowly made its way to her stomach feeling for what had just soaked her and the confused sleepy glance at her hand made him laugh and kiss her cheek.

"Wake up sleepy head." he laughed.

"What?" she asked squinting up at him.

"Wake up." he smiles putting the bucket down.

Reba looked at the bucket. "Did you just…"

"Maybe."

"You just, dumped water on me didn't you?"

Brock laughed. "I did."

"And why?" she asked sitting up slowly.

"You wouldn't wake up."

"So you dumped water on me?"

"Yes, Reba." he chuckled.

"Run."

"What?"

"Run!" she exclaimed jumping up.

"Uh oh." he said getting up.

Reba chuckled."Yeah," she gave him a wicked smile. "Uh oh."

"Oh boy…" he turns around and looked around for the kids. She can't hurt him if the kids are there. "Are you mad?"

"Mad?" she asked. She was right on his heels. "Well, yeah!"

"What the?" Van asked watching the two adults run straight for the pier.

"Barbra Jean, is this water deep?" Reba yelled.

"Uh, yeah like a twenty foot drop off! Why?" she yells back.

Brock jumped off the edge of the pier with Reba hot on his heels.

She got to the end and jumped. Diving in headfirst right after Brock.


	11. Chapter 11

Van watched as Reba took the form of an athlete, her composure was near perfect and her body was straight. She hit the water and went under with almost no splash. He was dumfounded; who knew, his mother in law could dive like a pro. Maybe that's how she held her breath for so long. He pondered this while he waited for her to resurface.

"Cheyenne, did you see that?" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, so?"

"That was like… perfect… Holy crap!" he couldn't believe it.

"Mom, used to be a swimmer."

"Why did I not know about this?"

"She hasn't swam in years, Van."

"That was so hot!" he exclaimed.

"Van!" Cheyenne said slapping him on the back of the head.

"What? It was!"

"Stop that!"

Van watched as Reba's came up out of the water, she was looking up running her hands through her hair with a smile on her face. All of a sudden Van had a new respect for her, he saw her in an all new light. She swam to the dock and heaved herself up to sit on the edge. Brock meanwhile was still trying to swim towards her as she say there with her legs crossed laughing.

"Okay Red, you win." he smiled.

She held out her hand to help him up but instead he yanked her back in. "Brock!" she exclaimed when she surfaced again.

"So you're not mad?" he laughed.

"No, I'm not mad." she said splashing him.

"Mrs. H!" Van exclaims running along the pier to her. "Mrs. H, that was amazing!"

"What?" Van snorted, she didn't even notice what she'd done and that's what he loved about her.

"That dive, it was-it was oh my God!"

"Well thank you darlin'." she smiled taking his outreached hand.

He lifte her easily out of the water and put her on her feet. "Mr. H, did you see that?"

"I did." he smiled.

"Why, didn't you tell me about this?" Van exclaimed.

"I forgot all about it to tell you the truth."

"How could you forget something like that Mrs. H? That's talent!"

"Van, when you don't do something for years it tends to be forgotten." she explained.

"How, how could something so hot be forgotten."

"Whoa, whoa! Not a conversation to have with my "son-in-law"!" Reba said putting her hand up. She felt the need to cover herself but nothing was close enough.

"Oh, come on! Mr. H, you gotta admit that was hot!" Van exclaimed panning his hand over her.

"Alright yeah, I gotta say Reba, it was pretty damn hot." he said looking her over, and making sure she caught his wandering eyes.

"Could you do it again?" Van asked. He still couldn't get over the fact that Reba, his mother-in-law was in a sport. It was weird to think about.

"No, Van."

"Come on please Mrs. H? This is like the best thing you've ever done!"

"You mean besides letting you live under my roof, rent _free_?"

"Come on, you know what I mean!"

How could she deny that sweet face? She couldn't and that was the problem, he got right to her heart every time.

If one of her kids asked her to do something it was almost an immediate no, but when Van asked, she always second guessed herself. He was such a good kid.

"Oh, alright fine! But then that's it." Reba said walking towards the edge.

"Wait, no, do what you did before!" Van exclaimed..

"What did I do before?"

"Mrs. H, You don't even know what you did? You dove in like a ninja!"

"Like a ninja?" Reba asked raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah!"

"Brock, you wanna translate that?" Brock laughed at Van's description, though it was fitting.

"You had a running start, hun."

"Oh, right, running start."

_Of course_, she told herself. A running start, running after that mo-ron standing right there in front of her; beads of water dripping teasingly over his chest and shoulders; his tan glowing in the midday sun.

Reba shook her head, she was staring but she just hoped nobody noticed. Nobody seemed to, well Brock was standing there with a stupid grin on his face; that may have something to do with the skimpy red bikini bottoms sat flirtatiously on her hips and the top that only just covered all the necessary areas. Cheyenne forced her into wearing it on purpose. Reba was sure of it but now she was glad Cheyenne brought it, otherwise she would've been standing there in a soaking wet dress.

Better for them to see her bathing suit than her undergarments through her dress. Not that she minded him staring, but it was easier to deal with when she had the "right" revealing material on. She did enjoy the attention seeing as it had been so long, she just wished he wasn't off limits. Wait, what? No, she didn't wish that; ex husband "ex" husband as in excuse me you aren't supposed to want him anymore.

"Mrs. H, are you gonna do it or not?" Van asked pulling her out of her thoughts with his sweet puppy dog eyes.

"Alright Van, but like I said, last time." he nodded and took a step back to give her room.

"Mr. H, get out of the way."

"Huh? Oh, sorry." he hoped Reba didn't catch him staring again.

Reba backed up a few steps.

"No, Mrs. H, no! You were like by the tree when you started runnin'."

Reba scoffed. "Van." she glared but those eyes won her over almost instantly. She closed her eyes and sighed making Brock chuckle. Reba slapped his arm as she walked past him towards the tree.

Van nudged Brock's arm when Reba was out of earshot. "Mr. H, how did you ever find a woman like her?"

Brock shrugged and shook his head. "I don't know, maybe she found me."

Van bursts out laughing. "Yeah, she found you. You keep thinking that."

"What are you talkin' about?"

"I doubt a pretty little thing like her would've given you a passing glance so what in the world did you do to get her attention?"

"Van, one thing about Reba is that she loves a gentleman."

"You, a gentleman? Dude, you cheated on her! Yeah, real gentlemanly like. Like really, just look at her, she's gorgeous!" Van exclaimed.

"I know." Brock chuckled.

"Look at those legs! And don't even get me started on her-"

"Van!" Brock exclaimed, he was just about to cross a line and Brock didn't think he could ever look at Van in the same light again if he let him dive headfirst across it. "She's your wife's mother."

"I'm just admiring her, it's not like I was gonna say it to her or anything." Van explained with a smile.

"You already did!"

"What, when?"

"You called her hot not five minutes ago!"

"Because she is!"

"Okay, yes, she looks about twenty years younger than she actually is but Van, come on, there's just some things that you don't say to your mother-in-law. I don't care what you think, but keep it in your head."

"Mr. H, I'm golden, I'm married to her daughter, I say a lot of things that I can't control and sometimes stuff like that slips but she knows I don't mean anything by it. Half the time it ends up being more awkward for me than it does for her, and if it isn't then she'll just slap me upside the head."

"Well, don't do it anymore, you're her son-in-law Van, she's like a mother to you. You wouldn't say stuff like that about your own mother would you?"

"No, that'd be weird for both of us."

"See? Van even Cheyenne catches you staring."

Van scoffed. "Look whose talkin', you've been gawkin' at her since she took her dress off too."

"I'm allowed."

"No, you're not."

"Yea-"

"No Mr. H." Van turned to face Brock. "Not yet you're not."

"Okay, I see your point, now back to mine, just show her a little respect."

"Me show respect? Where was your respect when you cheated on her?" Van asked.

How could Mr. H tell him about respect when he'd done the worst thing he could possibly do to her? He owed that woman his life, how could he be disrespectful? Sure he tossed around a few suggestive comments but he didn't mean anything by them. He really _was _just admiring her; she was everything a woman should be. She was tough, she was sweet, she was caring, she understood him, and she always made him feel like a good person and she made him laugh. She just so happened to look like she was thirty. Van didn't see anything wrong with what he said about her, it was purely innocent.

Reba stood at the tree and took a breath; Van was the one who wanted her to do this so he'd better be watching. She started, one foot in front of the other and picked up the pace rather quickly.

Van saw her when she was almost right in front of them. Man, could she ever run. Graceful too, why hadn't he noticed this before and why hadn't she told him about the swimming? Like come on, there was no way she could've forgotten that she could do that! It was perfection, like she had counted out the amount of steps to the edge. She jumped and everything slowed down, her form was a perfect. But what he found most interesting was that she barely made a splash.

"Whoa, that one was even better!" Van exclaimed jogging to the edge, waiting for her to come up.

Brock followed not far behind, she was unbelievable. He couldn't even remember the last time he saw her swimming, let alone diving like that, with such grace and confidence.

Van crouched down ready to grab her hand and pull her out, but she didn't come up. "Mr. H, she's doing it again." he laughed.

"I know." he smiled.

"Well, either that or she went really far down." Van stayed crouched over the water he was ready for her to pop up any second now. "She dove at a pretty good angle if she was aiming for depth."

"Barbra Jean said there was a twenty foot drop off."

"Okay, well she didn't go down that far, so where is she?" he stood up.

"Hey boys, looking for something?" A voice rang out from behind them.

Van screamed and stumbles into the water.

Brock turns around to find Reba dripping wet with her hands on her hips and a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Oh there you are." he laughed.

"So, how was that?" she asked walking towards him, pulling her hair back away from her face and neck in the process. Brock could almost see the adrenaline pumping through her.

"Perfect." we winked.

"Well, thank ya." she laughed moving to his side. "So Van, what did ya think?" she asked laughing at the awed expression on his face as he treaded water.

"I think... that you... should... do it again!" he exclaimed.

"Van, I told you that was the last time."

"Oh, come on Mrs. H!"

"No, that was it."

"Mr. H, make her do it again!" Van whined.

"I can't make her you idiot, you can't "make" Reba _do _anything." Brock said with a grin when he saw Van's dissapointment.

"That's right, and don't you ever forget it." she said menacingly.

"Unless..." Brock trails off.

"Unless what?" Van asked perking up, was Mr. H really going to tell him?

"Yeah Brock, unless what?" Reba asked turning to face him with her hands on her hips.

"Unless, you're her husband, then you can make her do anything." Brock grinned.

"Really now?" she asked cocking her eyebrow. "Brock, there was many a thing you couldn't get me to do when we were married."

"Not that many, like remember that time that we-" Reba cuts him off with a slap to the chest. "Oww!" he exclaimed laughing. "What was that for?"

"Would you shut up." she said.

"Or like that other time that we-"

"Knock it off." Reba said smacking him again.

Brock moves closer to her this time pressing his mouth to her ear. He smiled when she inhaled softly.

"Or like that one time when you let me-" he didn't get a chance to finish before she elbowed him in the stomach. He backed away from her with his hands up laughing. "Remember that time you..." He trails off backing further away as she comes towards him smacking his chest. "And that other time that you let me..."

She walks closer to him pounding on his chest. "Knock it off!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, I remember one time, with the whip cream..."

Reba stops. "That never happened, you mo-ron!" she said giving him an odd look.

"Oops, guess that one was a dream." Hlhe laughed, her jaw drops. "Well, either that, or we were just too drunk to remember."

Reba gasped.

Van who was still there swimming was laughing to kill himself watched as his feisty red headed mother-in-law stalk towards his father-in-law.

They got closer and closer to the edge of the pier, then Reba shoved him and he stumbled back grabbing on to her arm trying to catch his balance.

"Brock, no!" Reba shrieked.

Brock yanked her towards him and she fell into his chest, he managed to wrap his arms around her before they hit the water, and once they did. They hit with a splash.

Reba's scream cut off when they went under, she opened her eyes to find him smiling at her.

He leaned through the water to her and pecked her cheek then he let her go and pulled them both up to the surface.

"You're an idiot!" she exclaimed gasping for breath as soon as her head came above the water.

"That may be true." he chuckleed.

"Of course it's true!" Reba said as Brock tries to stifle a laugh.

She looks at him for a second and a smile appears on her face. Nope she couldn't stay mad at him; she never could for very long. Well, the little things, she couldn't ever seem to stay mad at the little things, the big things on the other hand, they were a whole other story.

Brock suddenly started laughing and Reba couldn't seem to contain her laughter either.

"Reba, you should've seen your face!" he exclaimed swimming towards her. She'd looked like she was about to fall off the top of the Eiffel tower not six feet off a pier.

"Oh shut up." she chuckled. "Van honey, can you go get us some towels?"

"No prob mom!" he exclaimed heaving himself up and out of the water. Here was his chance to go get Cheyenne and show her how well her parents were getting along.

"So Reba, your little plan backfired on ya didn't it?" Brock asked with a grin.

"My plan? It was your little "plan" to get me all worked up wasn't it? I didn't plan anything, it just happened."

"Yup, yeah that was my plan. I love it when you get mad." he said swimming closer so he was directly in front of her.

"Oh, do ya now?" she asked curiously.

"I do, your face gets all red, and your eyes get this fierce glare and your voice commands attention. The only downside is that it brings up your blood pressure, and that's the scary part."

"How so?" He'd never told her this before...

He enjoyed it when she got mad? That might have been the root cause of all the little fights they used to have.

"Reba, when you get mad there's a point every time when I can tell your blood pressure starts to go a little too high."

"And how would you know that?"

"Because, you'll be yelling at someone, usually me, and you'll pause for a split second to take a breath and stumble back a step or two." he said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Of course I'll be yellin' at you, you mo-ron, you always do something stupid!"

It scared her how accurate he was, he was spot on too, recently there was always a point where she'd have to stop and take a moment to breathe. That point would be where her ears start ringing and she starts feeling queasy. How in the world did he notice that? She was usually pretty subtle with it. She had to be, with him and with the kids. If she had to sit and calm herself down the kids wouldn't take her seriously, and with Brock she couldn't sit down, she wasn't going to let any walls down when they were arguing. Why? Because he was always wrong, she wasn't going to show any kind of weakness and give him the chance to prove _her _wrong.

"Not always. The ride up here wasn't stupid." he smiled.

"Yes it was! Or do you not remember that we had to explain to your wife why I wasn't wearing any clothing?"

"Oh, come on now Reba, don't be like that; you had fun. I know you had fun." he smiled.

"And how would you know?" she asked letting him move closer.

"Reba, I know you, and you know I know you, and I know that you know that I know when you're havin' fun."

"Mhmm... you think so?" she mumbled as he lifts his hand to her shoulder and draws tiny circles then leads down her arm under the water to her wrist.

"I do think so, I know you better than you know yourself."

"Oh you do, do ya?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I know you inside and out." Brock said quietly.

Reba laughed once. "Real cute Brock." She said flatly.

"This just got weird didn't it?"

"Little bit, yeah." Reba scoffed.

"I'm sorry, come on." he took her wrist and pulled her out deeper into the water.

"Mr. H, where are you goin'?" Van called standing on the pier with Cheyenne.

"We're gonna see what's out past these trees over here, we won't be long." Brock called over his shoulder.

"Okay then." Van said. "See Cheyenne? Look at that, I think they're getting a little too close and that's not fair because she doe-."

"Shut up Van, mom's not stupid! Just leave them it's harmless. Look, she's having fun." Cheyenne smiled, she could hear her mother's laughter and it warmed her heart. She couldn't remember the last time her parents had gotten along so well.

"Brock!" Reba squealed as he pulled her gently through the water to his side. "Ahh, the water's colder out here! I don't like this." she said.

Brock laughed and pulled her to his side wrapping his arm around her. "Course it is, it's way deeper out here." he said.

Reba loved how warm he always was and whenever he would put his arm around her, her chills would go away.

"There better not be any fish..." she said looking around them.

"Why, don't like fish?"

"I didn't say that, I just don't like the feel of them." Reba explained.

"You're unbelievable!" he chuckled.

"Well, thanks. So where are we swimmin' to?"

"How should I know? I've never been here before."

"Would you stop sayin' that, I get it, you've never been here before."

"Then quit askin' where we're goin', leave that for Houston where I can actually tell you."

"Brock, look!"

"What?" he asked looking to where she was pointing.

"A Rope swing!" she exclaimed pointing to a branch hanging over the water just off to their right with a long rope dangling down just above the water.

"Wanna give it a go?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know."

"Come on Red, let's go play!" he said pulling her along behind him.

"You can." Reba smiled staying in the water as he walked up onto the grass and climbing up onto the small platform made into the tree, it looked like some kids used to have a ball here.

"Aww, come on!"

"Nah."

"Please."

"You go first." she laughed. "Don't break it."

"Ha, ha, ha... Very funny honey." Brock reached out and grabbed the rope and stood on the platform for a couple seconds.

"Hey grandpa, you gonna jump before I turn grey or not?" she called out laughing.

"You, grey? Never! Why would you even say that?"

"Brock, shut up and jump!" she exclaimed. "Or are you scared?"

"Me scared? Nahh."

"Then jump!"

"I don't know if it's gonna hold me."

"Ugh, fine I'll go first you big baby." Reba said swimming towards him and walking out of the water.

"Yahooo!" Brock hollered swinging down and into the water.

"What was that? I thought you didn't think it was gonna hold you."

"Nahh, I lied, I just wanted to see your bikini again."

"You scoundrel!" she yelled laughing.

"Now get up there, it's your turn." Brock said.

"Oh come on, no."

"Oh come on, yes!" he mocked. "Reba, it's fun!"

"Ugh, fine. Pass the rope then." she said as she climbed up the small ladder.

"You ready? Here catch it." Brock drew his arm back throwing it to her.

"Alright, watch out then." she backed up a couple steps then dashed forwards pulling herself up onto the rope. She swung ahead with a squeal.

Brock watched her as she swung out over the water, her hair whipping around her face. She let go and fell in with a splash beside him.

"How was that?" Brock asked laughing when she came up.

"Too much fun, don't tell the kids about it." she said.

"You wanna go again?" Brock asked.

"Sure! But this time, I'm going first." she says turning to swim back.

"Oh, we'll see about that Reba." he laughed coming up behind her.

"Brock you may be stronger than me, but I'm smaller than you, so I'm faster!"

"Oh no you don't, get back here!" he called trying to keep up with her. She was like a fish! Okay, she was right, she was smaller therefore she was faster.

"Come and get me then." she teased.

"Oh, I'll get get you alright!" he called.

"We'll see. Here I'll stop right here and wait for you."

"Oh no, you keep swimin'."

"You sure 'bout that?" she asked flashing him a smile.

"Positive."

"Well, come and get me then." she laughed disappearing under the water, surfacing a few feet away. Damn, was she ever quick!

"I'm comin' for you, you better go." he said swimming slowly closer to her as she stayed still, treading water.

"You can't catch me remember?"

"Oh really?" he took a breath and disappeared under the water. Reba looks around for him and he comes up right in front of her. She squealed and took off again. "Aw, don't be like that babe." he said smiling.

"Like what?" she teased.

"Come on, let me catch you."

Reba chuckled once and shook her head. "No way, not this time."

"Do I smell a challenge here Red?"

"Another challenge?" she exhaled. "Brock, you're wearin' me out with challenges." She laughed.

"Wearin' you out? God Reba, I'm the one tryin' to keep up with you!"

"Uh-huh..."

"Fine no challenge, just stop swimmin' around." he said coming closer once again. "There, that's all I wanted."

"What was?"

"To be close enough to do this..." he said splashing her.

She chuckled closing her eyes to avoid the oncoming lake water clouding her vision. "Oh, two can play at that game Brock!" She splashed him back and soon there's water going in every direction with laughter and squeals echoing from the inlet of land they'd disappeared around.

Reba turns away from the continuous splashing so she could open her eyes and see again when she feels a hand on her shoulder. "Ah, ah." She barks shaking him off.

"What?" Brock asked.

"Don't you dare push me under!"

"Thanks for the idea!" he put his hands on both her shoulders.

"Brock!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I won't... don't hit me!"

"Okay, I won't." she moves to swim away but he catches her arm.

"Oh no, get back here." he said and pulled her towards him.

"What in the heck are you doin'?"

"Oh nothin'." he said casually pulling her right to his chest and wrapping his arm around her.

"Okay wha-"

"Shh, just listen. It's so quiet."

"Broc-"

"Stop talking." he whispered holding his finger to her mouth. "Just breathe, listen. Do you hear anything?"

"No." she said with his finger still at her mouth. If he didn't move it soon, he wasn't going to have a finger much longer...

"I think the kids went back to the house." he stated quietly.

"Well, we should get goin' then too." Reba said pulling away but he doesn't let her go. "Brock, wha-"

"We don't need to go back yet, besides your blood pressure finally went down, why would you want to go back just for it to skyrocket again?"

"Brock are you an idiot?"

"I don't think so why?"

"Do you realize that you've been spending more time with me than you have with your wife?"

"Really?" he smirked. "I hadn't noticed, so?"

"So, the kids are gonna think something's up!"

"But nothing is up."

"Barbra Jean might think something's up."

"But, nothing is up Reba. Unless you want something to be up."

"Brock!"

"I'm just kidding!" For once in his life he wished he didn't have to say he was joking. Because he was't joking, he was more serious now than ever before.

"You better be!" she said trying to get out of his arms. "Brock."

"Nuh-uh."

"Brock, please."

"Nahh."

"Come on Brock, don't start this again."

"Start what?"

"Let go."

"How 'bout no?"

"How 'bout yes." she said struggling to break free.

"Reba, relax. Just breathe, and relax."

"Ugh, why!"

"Just do it, I'm not gonna hurt you."

"I know that you bonehead."

"Just trust me."

"Trust you! Brock, how much trouble have we gotten in because of your famous "Trust me" line?"

"Heaps." he laughed.

"Exactly! Now, if you would kindly take your hands off my,"

Brock slides his hands from her back down her body and pulls her towards him.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "Off my hips!" she reached down and grabs his hands pulling them off her when something touches her foot and she ends up screaming and grabbing on to him tightly.

"Well Red, gettin' a little friendly there don't ya think?" she was clinging tightly to his neck but lifted her hand and slapped the back of his head. "Oww, Reba!"

"Shut up, something touched my foot!"

"Sorry, that was me."

"Since when do you have slimy feet?"

"So... that wasn't, your foot I touched?"

"No..."

"Oh my God!" He yelled. She sprang away from him screaming and statrted swiming away from what ever he was yelling about. "Just kidding." he grinned.

"That's not funny!" she shrieked. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"You should've seen your face!" he laughed.

"Are you insane!" she raised her voice as she swims back to him.

"No, but remember the last time you clung to me like that?" he chuckled, her jaw dropped.

One thing Brock always loved about her was that she always knew exactly what he was thinking about. She remembered, every memory, he knew she did. He looked at her, she was speachless. She'd attempted to speak a couple times but she couldn't get whatever she wanted to say out. Brock took this oppertunity to pull her close again, she didn't even resist him this time. She just let him pull her through the water.

When he had her at arms length she lunged for him he dissapeared under the water and she felt a hand wrap around her ankle she kicked with her other foot but he grabbed that one too, then he yanked her down. Reba opens her eyes to find him looking up at her, she swims after him pounding his chest.

Brock just let her hit him, she wasn't hurting him or anything so he just let her. She was mad but he could see a glimmer in her eye that wasn't there a few minutes ago. She was just playin' now but in one quick movement Brock had turned the tables, chasing after Reba through the water, he'd never catch her but it was still fun.

She realized what he was doing and with a few swift kicks of her legs she was far enough away to come up for a breath. By the time he got up she was trying to get in one full breath but kept laughing, she couldn't manage to do it.

He stoped for a second and just watched the laugher shake her body and couldn't help but laugh with her. He reached for her ankle but she was too quick and shot off in the other direction swimming whilst throwing smiles over her shoulder, her laughter was slowing her down but not enough for Brock to catch her.

He loved this stress free carefree side of her, it made for a nice change.


	12. Chapter 12

Reba was having a hard time supressing bouts of laughter; she didn't know what had come over her, all she knew was that she was having fun. But even being slowed down by laughter Brock still couldn't catch her. Swimming was the one thing she could always hold over him, always. With running he may have had the upper hand but swimming was her forte.

She turned around and swam backwards watching his feeble attempts to keep up with her. He grabbed for her ankles but she was far to quick, pushing herself to swim farther away from him. Something grazed her arm and she turned sharply, not noticing the branches behind her. When she turned she found a fallen tree hanging into the lake and backed away from it only to hit another limb, and then another. She felt something tugging as she attempted to swim out of the mess she'd gotten herself into. It quickly regerstered in her mind what had happened; she grabbed for her chest.

"How do you swim so fast Reba!" Brock exclaims finally catching up to her. He looked at her and tilted his head, she'd let herself sink into the water a ways. "What are you doin'?" he asked.

"My, bikini..." she managed.

"What about it? It's very nice by the way, did I tell you?"

That smile! She felt her heart flutted.

"Brock, it..." she paused, this was humiliating, and she blamed it on Cheyenne. "It came undone."

"Came undone?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I don't know how, I got caught in that stupid tree and… what does it even matter how!" she exclaimed.

"So I can get you to do whatever it was that you did again." he laughed pulling her towards him when he caught her glare. "I'm sorry." he smiled letting her go.

"Good." she snapped

"It is kinda funny though." he chuckled into her ear and felt her shiver.

"Not funny Brock." she said firmly.

"Not even a little?"

"No, not at all!"

"Alright, it's not funny." he held up his hands surrendering. "What do you want me to do?"

"Re-tie it, you idiot!" she says turning her back to him while holding tightly to the front.

"You sure about that now? Wouldn't you rather just take it off completely?" he asked with a grin, picking at the tightly tied bow behind her neck. "We're almost completely under water, no one would see." he teased and she spun around. "Oh, there's the look!" he exclaims pointing to her when she sends him a glare.

He'd lost her. "What?" she asked.

"The sexy little look you always give me when you're mad." he said.

"Brock!" she hissed.

"Ha, there it is again!"

"Just retie it!"

"What if I don't want to?"

Reba laughed once and shook her head. "Oh, don't want to? Brock, you're going to."

"No." ne says starting to swim away from her.

"Brock!" she exclaimed moving in front of him to stop him, "We aren't leaving until you do, so you'll be stuck here in the water with me." she said taking one hand off her chest wrapping it around his neck and pulling herself into his chest.

"Oh, well if that's it then keep holdin' on." he smiled wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Would you stop that?" she said slapping him, forgetting about her top. Thank God he was holding her!

"Stop what?"

"Oh forget it! I'll do it myself." Reba said letting him go, she reached behind her back.

"Alright Reba here, I'll get it for you." he pulled her back and held her firmly against him again. He could tell she didn't know quite what to do with her arms so she hesitently put them around his neck. "Pull your hair out of the way."

She did as he asked and slid her red hair over her shoulder then laid her arms back around his neck. She felt him take the two strings in his hands but then he let go. She felt his hands on the bow, the only thing keeping the suit on her body.

"Brock, I said re-tie, not un-tie!" she exclaimed feeling the bow loosening. "Brock!" she clutched him tighter. She could feel him smiling against her neck.

An idea came to her, it was fool proof, she knew he'd fall for it and now was the time to start this plan into action. The only thing keeping this on her was _his _body so she had to be careful. She leaned back to look into his eyes.

"You want me to take this off, don't you?" she asked picking one off the undone strings off her shoulder and looked at it, she smiled at the light in his eyes. "Alright, I'll take it off, but you tell me what you're gonna do." she said it flat out before she could talk herself out of it.

She watched him go from excited to confused. She gave him a smile and leaned back against him and rested her chin on his shoulder. "Come on big boy..." she said lowering her voice and smiling into his neck when she heard him swallow, she knew she had him, time to real him in. "Tell me what you wanna do to me."

What was she doing? Tell her, what he wanted to do to her? If she only knew.

"What do you wanna do to me Brock? I won't stop you."

Brock felt her breath against his ear and her lips grazing his jaw.

"Tell me... you can tell me anything, you know that."

How much longer could he stand this? He thought as her hands mad their way to his neck, she scratched her nails lightly over his skin sending shivers down his spine.

"Come on Brock, you can't just want me to take this off and not want do anything to me." she tilted her head up and took his ear in her teeth. "Tell me."

"Re-"

"Shh." she whispered kissing his temple. "Come on Brock, what do you wanna do to me when I take this off, Huh?"

"You wouldn't." he managed.

"Oh, I will..." she leaned back and looked at his face again then she reached for her chest and grabbed her bikini top and pulling it out from the two of them.

She held it up making sure he saw it then tossed it over her shoulder. When she heard it hit the water she pulled herself closer.

"Alright Brock, it's off, tell me."

He was dumbfounded, she'd actually done it.

"Please tell me." she said letting a little wine enter her voice.

This was a side of Reba he hadn't seen very often, A side of her he didn't think he'd ever see again; but here she was, her bare skin pressing firmly against his.

He could feel her breathing and she'd pulled herself so close that their noses were almost touching. He should kiss her, then why didn't he?

"Tell me." she said again lowering her voice to a sexy growl.

He wouldn't be able to tell her, if he did he might actually do it to her and he didn't want to even if she was here, pressing herself against him with her red hair soaked and her shoulder glistening with water droplets.

"Well if you aren't going to tell me, then I might as well give you a better view, maybe then you'll remember." she teased following his eyes.

Reba laughed and started to push herself away from him but pulled her roughly back to him.

She chuckled. "I thought so. So Brock, what are you gonna do?" she whispered.

"I'm going to... go get you're bathing suit so I can tie it up for you."

He slipped past her quickly and makee a mad dash for her top.

"That's all I wanted in the first place." she laughed as he came up behind her and passed her top over her shoulder. "Thank you! Now tie it up this time." she instructed passing him the strings.

With shaking hands he slowly tied the strings.

"Now that I've had my fun." she laughed turning to see brock still staring at her with a shocked look. "I really do think we should get back Brock, the kids'll be worried and not to mention Barbra Jean will deffinatly think somethin's goin' on."

Brock sighed at the mention of Barbra Jean, but he nodded in agreement and lead her back to where Van had left the towels.

Brock heaved himself up onto the pier, then turned around and pulled her out of the water finding that he had an "oh so perfect" view of that skimpy little bikini.

"Would you quit starin'." Reba said slapping his arm as she stood next to him. She crossed her arms over her chest which only inhanced the view for Brock, who had since regained that cheeky little smile that he had before. "And pass me a towel."

"Oh sure." Brock looked around his feet. "They're there behind you." he pointed to the pile behind her.

"Oh."

"Will you pass _me _one please?" he laughed.

Reba bent down giving Brock yet another view of her body, glisnteing in the sun, beads of water making their way over her shoulders and down her back. Her hair damp and shining in the sun.

"Nice view there Red."

"Now Brock." she smiled to herself standing up. "You couldn't handle it in the water, so what makes you think you can handle it now?" she walked to him and pressed the towel into his chest as she spoke.

"Oh, I can handle it Reba."

"Can you?"

"You bet."

"Really? Because as I recall, all you did in the lake was stutter and stare at me, and that didn't seem like the actions of someone who can handle it." she quipped.

"Well that was before." he stated.

Of coarse he couldn't handle it in the lake, she'd taken him compleatly off guard; in a very _unlike _Reba fashion.

"What makes you think you're gonna get another shot like that, ever?" she said stepping toward him. She pressed her body to his and wrapped her right arm around his neck, litghtly tracing her nails over his skin just like she'd done in the lake.

Reba whispered low into his ear letting her warm breath tickle his ear. "In your dreams." she slapped his arm playfully before wrapping a towel around her body and heading towards the tree where her dress was hanging over a branch flapping calmly in the wind.

She'd gone and left Brock in complete shock again. How could she have this effect on him twice in a matter of minutes? He used to have so much control over his emotions and now all Reba had to do was look at him and he would melt.

He was falling for his ex wife.


	13. Chapter 13

"Oh, mom and dad are back!" Cheyenne exclaimed as soon as the pair walk into the house.

"'Bout time." Kyra muttered from the couch.

"Are we interupting something?" Reba asked looking around to find everyone standing around.

"No we were just waiting for you two so we could start eating."

"Oh, Cheyenne honey, you didn't have to wait for us!" Reba exclaimed.

"That's the best news I've heard all day!" Van said jogging into the kitchen.

"Well, glad to know he cares more about food than his family..." Cheyenne said shaking her head as she followed him.

"I'm gonna go fix my hair and change out of this bathing suit." Reba said to Brock and heads upstairs.

"Reba, where are ya goin'?" Barbra Jean asked running to the bottom of the stairs.

"Changing, I'll be right down." she disappeared and rounded the corner going straight to the bathroom with a change of clothes.

She pealed off her dress and just stood there in her bathing suit. She still couldn't believe she'd taken it off earlier, why did that even come into her mind? What was she thinking, the whole point of getting him to tie it was so he didn't see anything, then she just put herself out there. She was greatful for his self control though, if he'd done anything she wasn't sure she'd be able to stop him, nor did she want to. Stop thinking like that Reba! She wanted to scream.

"Alright, kids listen to me and listen good." Brock said walking into the kitchen.

"What's goin' on?" Cheyenne asked.

"Your mother's blood pressure is finally gone down, so there will be no fighting, no arguin' and no dirty looks. You hear me?" Brock asked firmly.

"Uhh, okay." Jake said not really paying full attention.

"You better be payin' attention, we've only been here four days and she hasn't been able to get through one day without yellin' at one of you yet. I know this is new to all of us, but it's not helping her if we don't at least try to behave. I could care less what you do when she's not around; you're old enough to look after yourselves, but you darn well better act respectable when you're around her. You got it?"

"Yes, dad." They mumble in unison.

"You sure?"

"Yes, dad."

"Good, now I'm gonna go put on a shirt and you situate yourselves before she comes down here, and not a peep about anything that's gonna bring up her blood pressure."

"Okay." They mumble and move one at a time to the table.

Barbra Jean moved to start setting food out on the table.

"Brock, I've never seen them listen so well!" she said quietly as he stood beside her at the stove.

"When it comes to Reba's health they all listen. Always."

"You know, we could use that to our advantage." Barbra Jean laughed.

"We could." Brock shrugged. "But if Reba finds out... that's a risk I'm not willin' to take." he chuckled.

"You go on and get that shirt." she smiled watching him leave then procedes to set the table.

"Oh wow, mom!" Cheyenne exclaimed as Reba walks in the kitchen.

"What?" Reba asked cocking an eyebrow.

"You look hot! Got a date?" Cheyenne teased.

"Yes actually, I do."

"What, with who and where!" Cheyenne exclaimed.

"A date with a good book and a glass of Port out under the stars."

"Oh." Cheyenne said sails deflated. Brock clears his throat. Cheyenne sends him a look.

"Sounds relaxing Reba, can I join you?" Barbra Jean asked with a wide smile.

"Are you gonna be able to keep quiet so I can read?" Reba asked.

"Probably not, but you've mastered tuning me out so... please?" Barba Jean begged.

"Bar-" Reba started.

"Please?" she interrupted. "Please Reba, please? I haven't had a good glass of wine in days." Barbra Jean said and turns when Brock elbows her subtly. 'What?' she mouthed. She turns back to Reba when she heard her sigh.

"Alright Barbra Jean." she smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh, Reba this is gonna be so fun!"

"Mhmm..." Reba mumbled inhaling and taking a bite of the salad Barbra Jean had made. A moan excaped her lips and Barbra Jean perkes up.

"You like!"

"Mhmm, love!" Reba exclaimed.

"Oh good!" Barbra Jean laughed and starts on about what she'd put in it, but Reba couldn't focus on her, she was focusing on her family, who were silently eating their food; even the little ones. They were so quiet... to quiet.

"Okay, somebody argue about something! Y'all are scarin' me." Reba cried dropping her fork.

"What?" Kyra asked dumbfounded.

"What's wrong with you people, you've never been so quiet in your whole lives!" Nobody moved, not even Barbra Jean.

"Well, we, uhm... Dad you wanna explain this one?" Kyra said putting the blame right on her father. She almost laughed when Brock swallowed. She'd put him in the hot seat, yet again like she had so many times before.

"Food fight!" Jake yelled.

"Jake, sit down!" Cheyenne snapped.

"Well, we were trying to keep this dinner calm for you, because it's the kids last night here." Brock explained.

"Calm? Brock, this is just creepy!" Reba said looking at each of her kids.

"So we can argue then?" Jake asked.

"No you mo-ron! Mom's blood pressure is too high." Kyra snapped.

"You sound like mom!" Jake laughed.

"Shut up you idiot."

"Don't call me a 'mo-ron' then you mo-ron."

"You're both morons, now stop talkin'." Cheyenne said.

"That's better." Reba said and a smile filled her face, she continued to eat her salad while her children bickered. She was content... as long as no food was thrown... she was content.

The bickering continued into the living room once everyone had finished. They all filed in to watch a movie.

"You comin' Reba?" Barbra Jean asks stopping at the door and looking back to find Reba just sitting at the table leaning back in her chair.

"Of course." she smiled brightly. "I'm just gonna clean up a bit."

"Oh here, I'll help!" Barbra Jean bounces towards Reba, but she held her hand up and smiled.

"You've done enough tonight, here, take this." Reba said pouring and handing Barbra Jean a glass of wine. "Go start the movie, I won't be long." she said pushing the blond into the other room before turning her full attention to the mess her family had left on the table.

Barbra Jean wandered into the living room where everyone was getting situated around the television.

"Where's mom?" Jake asked craning his neck searching behind for his mother.

"She's just cleaning up in the kitchen and before any of you look at me like that, Brock knock it off. I already asked her if I could help and she shooed me out, so just leave her. She said to start the movie. So what are we watchin'?" she asked jumping towards the spare chair.

As Reba put the last plate in the cupboard she glanced around in search of her book. Yep, it was still sitting on the counter right where she left it from earlier.

She poured herself a glass of wine then picked up her book and tucked it under her arm. She looked into the living room where her whole family was glued to the television.

Little Elizabeth was yawning, she'd had just about as much sleep as Reba had. Poor girl had a cold and most likely still hadn't caught up on her sleep from that late night playing Candy Land. Reba sure hadn't. She smiled and slipped back into the kitchen and to the back closing the door with a soft click behind her. Reba took in the cool breeze carressing her skin and stood there silently with her eyes closed for a while. It felt familiar, it felt like home. Felt like the long summer days and peacefull summer nights at Memaws and Grandpa's Ranch when she was a little girl. She missed them but she always felt them with her when she relaxed, like now; she was at peace and she loved it.

She'd been swimming for ages and her legs felt like jello, she needed to sit down. Following the patio around the side of the house she found a single bench, which had just enough light to read by. Sitting down she slipped off her shoes and put her feet up and set her glass on the armrest just long enough to find her page then took a sip and started reading.

She barely ever had a chance to read so this was nice, whoever said parenting was tough was spot on.

Reba read and the characters actions filled her mind, the scene forming into her imagination. She loved reading romance, it was everything a love should be, a dance in the rain, long nights of firey passion, breakfasts in bed, kisses anwhere you could sneak them in; when the kids were't looking, on a park bench in the middle of the city. Why were the lives of the romance character's so perfect? Even the fights worked out in the end. Why couldn't she be Jennifer Crosby? Jennifer was spending each and every day with the one she loved. While Reba spent every day with people she loved but with no one to love her back. It had been so long since she'd felt the feeling she was longing for, so long.

Sipping at her wine again she flipped the page, but now she couldn't focus on what she was reading for her mind was fuilled with wonder of what could've beens, what was and what shouldn't have beens.

It was no use, she set her book down and sat up and just looked up into the sky. Wasn't it suppoed to hold the anwers?

"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, have the wish I wish tonight." Reba closed her eyes tight, taking another sip of her wine and she let a tear that had been threatining to fall slip past her lashes. She wiped it away just as it was about to reach the corner of her lips.

Reba looked into the clear night sky and let out a breath she had been unknowlingly holding, sipping her wine again she picked up her book and found her page to continue reading. The words on the page pulled at her heart and her emotions. Jennifer Crosby, the lucky character in her book; she unlike Reba was spending her days in the arms of her lover, whispering sweet nothing's into eachother's ears. The way his fingers traced up an down her arm, the way he nuzzled his nose into her neck, smiling against her skin.

Reba sipped her wine and continued to read only stopping to turn the page or breath in the cool country breeze that played with her senses. Jennifer seemed to have it made. Her lover was sensual and gentle with his touches. Reba sipped her wine in hopes that is would quench the thirst she now found had begun aching inside her.

Why could't she have a love like this? Why did it all have to turn upside down. What did this Jennifer have that she didn't? Of course knowing that Jennifer was a fictional character, she could be anything and _everything _that Reba wasn't. She could have that romance simply because the writer had chosen it for her and the writer could have taken it away just as easily but chose not to. Reba wished she could write her own story with an ending to match the one she dreamed of so many years ago, the one she had planned on having with the man she had loved all her same man who sat in another room married to another woman.

His heart no longer belonged to her. She knew that.

Reba sipped her wine only to find that is was empty. She sighed and finished her chapter, getting lost once more in the love and affection that was pouring through the pages.

Reba finally pulled herself from the bench and followed the decking back around the side of the house and walking back into the kitchen. She peeked her head into the living room, noting that neither Cheyenne or Barbara Jean were in there, they must have taken the babies to bed. Van was situated across couch, his head leaning sideways staring into the colored screen in front of him. Jake was curled up on the single chair all Reba could see what the back of his head, wether or not he was asleep, she didn't know.

Brock sat on he floor in front of the couch where Van lay, his knees at his chin, resting his arms over the top with a far away look in his eyes. Reba smiled at the scene before her and slipped back into the kitchen refilling her glass before re-entering the lounge room, lifting Vans legs gently she sat her self down at the end of the couch, sitting on her own feet for comfort, neither of the men noticing her arrival.

Reba leaned on the arm of the couch and let the movie over take her thoughts.

"Mom?"

"What honey?" she whispered across the room.

"When did you come in?" he yawned and stretched his arms

"Little while ago. Why don't you go to bed?"

"I'm not tired." Jake yawned again. "Okay, I am tired." he laughed and pulled himself from the chair walking behind the couch to place a small kiss on the side of his mothers head, hugging her neck and told her he loved her before he made for the stairs.

"Sleep well darlin'." she called after his disappearing body.

Reba returned her focus to the tv and sipped her wine absentmindedly until the weight shifted on the couch as Van heaved himself to an upright position.

"You heading to bed?" Reba whispered.

"Yeah, don't stay up too late Mrs. H." he smiled

"Who's the adult here?" she laughed.

"You know, I do wonder that sometimes." He fluffed her hair with his hand an said his good nights to Brock before heading for the stairs.

Silence filled the room as the movie played on, both sure that neither one of them was watching, yet neither wanted to leave and the movie was a perfect excuse to spend quiet time togeter, even though Reba continued to tell her self she didn't see Brcok like that anymore and that she was sure that he didn't see her like that. It was just a comfortable silence they were both so used to and seemed to slip back into easily.

"Wanna join me up here?" Reba asked tapping Brock shoulder lightly, he had been very quiet through the movie.

"Oh, its nearly over don't worry. I'll be fine." he smiled turning to face her for a moment.

"Brock." Reba glared at him and he knew it, even it he couldn't see her face, he smiled at her concern. "Your back will only get worse if you continue to sit on that hard floor. Get up and sit next to me." she said firmly.

"Alright, alright." Brock tried to pull himself up but failed.

He had been in the same position for way too long and his back had seized up causeing him incrediable pain when he tried to move. "Reba I'm just gonna stay here." he winced

"No you have to get up, you'll just make it worse if you stay down there. Let me help you." Reba stood up and stepped infront of him holding her hands out.

"You ready?" she asked crouching down to him.

"Yeah, you sure about this?" he asked grasping her small hands.

"Shut up and lift yourself on three okay?"

Brock just nodded this time not wanting to earn a slap like he knew he would get if he talked back.

"One. Two. Three." Reba bent her knees and pulled him up with her while he pushed his own weight from the floor. After some time of huffing and puffing the pair both managed to end up on the couch both collapsing into a pile of limbs.

"There, that wasn't so hard now was it?" Reba asked shifting herself so her was half lying against Brock's stomach and half laying in his lap... but comfortably.

"Are you kidding?" Brock groaned blowing her hair out of his mouth.

"Brock, if your back is hurting this much now what were you doin' swimming around and swingin' from ropes like Tarzan?" Reba asked.

"It wasn't hurting then." Brock said and absentmindedly laid his hand on her leg which was across his lap.

"But Brock-" Reba started but Brock squeezed her leg gently stopping her from continuing.

"Just relax Reba, I'm fine." Brock smiled weakly, truth be told his back felt like it was on fire, but with Reba lying in his arms so naturally- like she had completely forgotten they were divorced- feeling her concern. It was a moment of pure love and concern, Brock felt no pain.

He shifted and they settled into the movie again. Reba was just about to fall asleep listening to Brock's heart beat, when he moved again. Reba sighed.

"Brock for the past hour you have been moving up and down left an right."

"No I haven't."

"Yes you have." she said sitting up, immediately missing the closeness.

"I haven't."

"You have. What's the problem." she put her hand on his chest.

"Nothin." he moved again.

"Brock, is it your back?"

"No." he looked down.

"Stand up."

"What?"

"Are you deaf old man." she laughed. "Stand up." she stood in front of him. "Now Brock."

"Alright. Hold your horses." Brock gingerly stood wincing as he straightened himself out. Reba sat on the couch with her back leaning her back on the arm.

"Sit." she demanded

"Where?"

"Right here." Reba pointed between her legs.

Brock laughed. "No way Reba"

"Sit."

"Reba"

"Brock."

"I'm not sitting."

"Brock sit. Now!"

"Reba, I am not sitting there."

"And why would that be?" if she had been sanding she would have put her hands on her hips, instead she had to settle with a glare.

"Because."

"Because isn't an answer."

"Because, I said."

"Just sit."

"No. It's fine really."

"Would you just sit." she grabbed his arm and pulled him to sit between we legs, placing a pillow between them.

"Brock, just relax, isn't that what you're always telling me." she laughed and her breath tickled his neck and he relaxed his shoulders and leaned back.

Reba began to massage him starting with his shoulders, pressing her thumbs into the knots in his muscles. Brock winced while she continued to work, pushing her thumbs and fingers deeper into his shoulders, Brock gasped sharply when Reba pushed in even farther.

"You ok?" she leaned forwards.

Her chest pressing on his back momentarily distracted Brock from the pain, and the question.

"Brock? Are you alright."

"Hmm." he managed. "Feels amazing Reba, just hurts." he tried for a laugh but he couldn't.

"Want me to keep going?"

"Yes, if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind." she said perhaps a little too quickly. Without another thought Reba began the massage again, this time moving her hands down his back searching for more knots, there was so many she was sure at some point he was going to cry.

"Oh my God Reba." he sighed when her hands moved even lower on his back. "That feels so good."

Reba didn't answer just smiled to herself and continued to work on his shoulders, neck and back loosening the muscles with every touch, keeping the pressure while she massaged, earning gasps and sighs from his lips as well as the occasional complement.

"You have magic hands, I swear Reba." Brock moaned when she pressed her thumbs down hard in the center of his back.

Brock relaxed himself even more and lay back against her, she didn't stop him or say a word, she was too distracted by his closeness, the scent of his cologne lingering under her nose.

Reba took in a deep breath watching Brock move up then down as she did. She let out a content sigh and kept on massaging, she wasn't going to stop unless he asked her to. This was Reba's little happily ever after, taking care of her man like she would have done had they actually been married. She pushed that thought and again focused on his body against hers, his curly blonde hair and tanned skin.

Soon Reba could feel a tingling in her left leg, it was resting against the couch and had decided to go to sleep, Reba tried to shift a little but Brock was too heavy for her to move by herself.

"Brock, can you get up?"

No answer.

"Brock?" she shook his shoulder.

Brock's head simply fell backwards to rest on her chest. He was asleep.

"Crap, Brock, wake up!" she nudged him but still nothing. It was no use once that man was sleeping he was sleeping and Reba didn't have the strength to lift him off her. She just lay there with her leg still tingling, as it kept getting more and more numb.

Great her ex-husband was trapping her unknowingly to the couch and there was nothing she could do, so she just shuffled herself as far down the couch as she could with out being squashed and leaned her head against the arm, hoping to be able to get at least a little sleep even if she was stuck in this strange position, it wasn't at all uncomfortable, well it wouldn't have been of Brock was her husband, but he wasnt, he was her ex.

Her ex, asleep inbetween her legs. How she managed to get herself into these positions Reba would never know. She just closed her eyes and prayed for sleep to come quickly and just like every other time she had slept along side him on this trip it was yet to fail her.

She fell into a deep asleep instantly.


	14. Chapter 14

Being jostled around slightly his eyes snapped open but he thought nothing of it and shut them drifting off again only to wake to coughing, but not to his own.

He opened one eye and looked up to find she was still sleeping and it was only then when he realized he was lying on her.

As she breathed Brock could hear she wasn't quite getting enough air to fill her lungs; she was wheezing so he carefully manivoured his way off her and stood up. He exhaled and put his hands to his back, she really did have magic hands.

Looking down he was almost afraid to move her, she was sleeping so soundly that he didn't want to wake her up. She rolled to her side and situated herself at the edge of the couch.

Should he lay down next to her or should he try and find a spare bed to sleep in? Brock knew he should go for the latter but his mind and his body were having an argument and he found himself behind her before his mind had time to process it.

Her body was warm and comforting and she fit against him so perfectly. With that final thought Brock once again drifted to sleep holding his sleeping experience-wife in his arms.

Barbra Jean bounced down the stairs with an airy glow about her, humming as she danced through the living room and into the kitchen. She stopped short and backed up a few steps. Had she seen what she thought she had? Yes, yes she had.

A sleeping blonde and a peaceful redhead both passed out on the couch in each others arms, Barbra Jean shook her head smiling as she continued into the kitchen to start breakfast.

Not long after, the smell of blueberry pankcakes began floating through the air. Barbra Jean found her self sitting at the kitchen table alone. She hummed quietly and sipped her coffee, smiling when she saw Cheyenne and Kyra had entered the kitchen.

The sisters were whispering when they spotted Barbra Jean sitting at the table with full cup of coffee and a pile of pancakes in front of her.

"Good morning" she said happily.

"Morning." they mumbled both grabbing a plate and joining her at the table.

"How'd you sleep?"

"If you call looking after my sick, unhappy baby sleeping, then I slept fine." Cheyenne yawned and poured herself a large cup of coffee.

"And you Krya?"

"Have we really resorted to small talk?"

"I dont know what you mean." Barbra Jean sipped her coffee.

"Really? You don't know what I mean? Well how's this? our parents" she pointed betweeen herself and Cheyenne. "Are asleep, on the couch, together and your in her cooking pancakes like its a celebration."

"Aren't they cute?" Barbra Jean asked turning to Cheyenne, she knew she wouldn't be nearly as blunt as Krya about the situation. Cheyenne giggled confirming Barbra Jean's thoughts.

"They are cute." Cheyenne smiled and peeked into the living room. "But Barbra Jean, Krya's right. You can't sit in here making pancakes and just act like." she paused thinking for a moment but Krya cut across.

"Mom doesn't know and its not fair to her or dad. When are you going to tell her?" she was blunt to the point of rudeness and in some ways this was how Barbra Jean needed to be told, especially in matters concerning Reba.

"Not yet, Krya I know its not fair to your mother. But her blood pressure just finally went down and I don't want to do anything to upset her and make it jump up again." she was pleading for the girls to understand her position in keeping this secrect from their mother. It was a hard task but it had to be done. "Now, please girls, not another word. I'll tell her when I'm ready."

"Barbra Jean." Cheyenne spoke but Barbra Jean put her hand up very much like Reba would've and Cheyenne fell silent.

Unfortunately for Barbra Jean the hand didn't have quite the same effect on Krya who just picked up where her sister had left off.

"Barbra Jean, I know you love mom and you don't want to hurt her or anything but you can't keep this hidden from her much longer. Sooner or later is gonna come out and then what? You've kept it from her all this time; eventually she's gonna figure it out on her own and then it'll be ten worse. Trust us, if you tell her she might be mad for a while but she's gonna be happy for you." Krya said and looked at her in hopes she had made enough of an impact to cause a serious conversation between the two women.

"Okay, just please don't say anything to her. I _will _tell her. Promise." Barbra Jean smiled and offering them more pancakes then busying herself with another batch of pancakes before everyone else came in for breakfast and there wasn't any left.

Van stumbled down the stairs trying to focus, he didn't get much sleep either with Elizabeth being sick, he was only now able to get her to go down for a nap.

Holding tight to the railing and using it to hold himself up he slipped slowly down the stairs already feeling the headache forming between his ears. He would have rubbed his temples but feared he'd fall.

Van walked across the living room glancing at the mess they had left last night, he noted Mr. and Mrs. H still sleeping soundly on the couch; wrapped in each others arms. He smiled absent mindedly then walked into the kitchen the aroma of pancakes filling his nose.

"Morning." he mumbled.

"Morning honey." Cheyenne kissed his head when he sat down then she got up and grabbed him a plate, filling it with pacakes. "Did you see mom and dad on the couch? Aren't they just the cutest!"

"Yeah I did." he mumbled again.

The words seemed to work in slow motiong as he recalculated his steps from the stairs to the kitchen, Mr. and Mrs. H asleep on the couch together? Again? Had he really seen it or was his mind playing tricks on him.

Van shot up from the chair, ignoring the glances from the three women and the pain that surged through his temples, he strode into the lounge taking in the sight of his in-laws asleep on the couch. Again.

"Again" was all he could muster as he picked up the closest thing which just so happened to be the tv guide, he rolled it up and swiftly smacked Brock in the arm with it.

"Hell!" Brock exclaimed scrambling to sit up as he took in his surroundings, searching for the cause of pain. His eyes stopped at Van who was holding the rolled up magazine in his right hand with a mixture or anger and frustration written on his face.

Brock laid his hand on Reba's hip and leaned over her to see her face, thankfully she hadn't budged at the sudden movement and Brock was able to silently climb over the couch and point Van into the kitchen.

"What the heck was that Van." Brock said walking into the kitchen, closing the door behind him.

"What was what?"

"You smacking me with the magazine!" Brock snapped trying to keep his voice low.

"Van hit you with a magazine?" Krya laughed

"_Van_! Don't hit my dad you animal." Cheyenne stepped to her husband an slapped his arm

"Cheyenne, he was asleep on the couch. With your _mom_!" he turned to Cheyenne while pointing the magazine in Brock's general direction

"So?"

"So, So? Is that all you can say? 'So?'"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I would like you to take this tv guide and smack him him with it just like I did. Trust me you'll feel better."

"What's the big deal? So mom and dad fell asleep on the couch, who cares?" Krya brushed off her brother-in-law's concerns.

"So, Krya your mom doesn't know." he began but Krya was quick and cut him off.

"I know that you mo-ron. But that doesn't give you an excuse to start swinging tv guides at people. Besides, Cheyenne and I already talked to Barbra Jean this morning about keeping this from mom, seeing as it's going to show... sooner or later." she finished her sentence with not as must confidence as she started with. This really was getting out of hand, Reba really needed to be told and soon.

"That's right Van." Barbra Jean said stepping away from the stove. "Brock and I will discuss this with Reba soon." she had a firmness in her voice that told them this was the end of the discussion and that there would be no more back talk. "I don't want to hear another word about it." she said then flashed a big goofy smile and piled pancakes onto a plate and placed them in the middle of the table. "Now, Van and Brock, there are plenty of pancakes here for you. I'm going to wake Henry, your taking him out today aren't you?"

He nodded.

"Good, now I suggest y'all find something else to talk about. Perhaps Cheyenne, you should wake Jake and we can try start this day on a happy note." with her final words Barbara Jean left the room in complete slience.

Cheyenne followed her, closing the door behind her but not before she shot Van another warning look.

Brock and Van ate in silence, while Krya sat twiddiling her thumbs.

"Well, as exciting as this silence is, I think I'm going to take advantage of this day and get some writing done." Krya stood and placed her plate in the sink "Try not to kill eachother." she laughed and walked out the back door, closing it quietly behind her.

Reba shot up, where was she? How did she get here? Where was-where was Brock? Hadn't they fallen asleep together? If so, where was the warmth that was supposed to come from his body? Reba could hear two deep voices coming from the kitchen. It must've been Brock and Van. She lifted herself from the couch but she still couldn't clearly hear what they were talking about.

"Mr. H, it isn't fair! You have to tell her." Van said rather loudly.

By now Reba's cuirosity had peaked, she walked slowly towards the kitchen.

"I'll tell her, don't you worry about it."

Reba couldn't take it anymore, she had to find out what they were talking about.

"Tell who, what?" she yawned as she walked in to join them.

"Uh... tell you, that I'm taking Henry out, to spend some time with him."

"Oh, alright then." Reba said pouring herself a cup of coffee and sitting at the table between both men. "But "how isn't that fair?" she asked after taking a sip of coffee.

"Because..." Brock struggled to think of something to say. "Well, because I was going to leave as soon as I finished this and I didn't think you'd be awake before we left."

"Why would that matter to me?" Reba was onto him, he was hiding something but she just didn't know what.

"Well, I don't know, in case you were wondering where we were."

"Alrighty then..." Reba yawned again.

"Mrs. H, did you get any sleep?" Van asked studying her face, she looked tired even though when he'd seen them sleeping on the couch she'd looked so content. Her hair was messed up on one side and her eyes were dark but she was wide awake, well almost.

"Yeah, I slept great!" Reba said.

"I wonder why..." Van muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"What? Oh nothing."

"Anyways. Hey Red, what are you plannin' on doin' today?" Brock asked tapping her hand as he gots up from the table.

She looked up with a small smile and shrugs. "Oh, I don't know."

"Oh, Reba, if there's nothing else for you to do you can take the kids out on the horses." Barbra Jean said walking in the kitchen with Henry trailing not far behind her.

"Mrs. H, can we?"

"Sure Van, go round up the others." Reba said yawning yet again.

"Havin' some issues trying to wake up there Reba?" Barbra Jean laughed.

"A little." Reba chuckled.

"Here, have some breakfast." Barbra Jean smiled ane handed her a plate of eggs and bacon.

"Barbra Jean, you've been cooking for everyone this whole time, let me make dinner." Reba said picking up a piece of bacon and takes a small bite.

"No, Reba it's fine, really."

"Are you sure? You're supposed to be taking care of your aunt."

"And I am but she sleeps most of the time, so I'm good."

"Here, I'll stay here at the house with her today and you take the kids out ridin'." Reba said.

"No, it's alright, you go one with them. You're the rider here."

"Come on Barbra Jean, it's your turn to go out and have some fun, I need a nap." Reba laughed.

"No, it's fine. I don't want to go."

"Why Barbra Jean?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because."

"Because why Barbra Jean?"

"Oh fine I'll tell ya, I'm afraid of the horses."

"What?" Reba asked.

"Yeah, I'm afraid of them."

"Why?"

"When I was about, oh I don't know seven maybe, I was brushing one of them and all of a sudden he just up and kicked me in the leg. Ever since then I haven't gone back to the stables."

"Alright, I'll go then." Reba said smiling at her slightly, bringing Barbra Jean out of the memory she looked lost in.

"Mom, we're ready." Cheyenne said walking into the kitchen holding Elizabeth's hand.

"You ready grandma?"

"Oh gosh no, I just woke up!"

"Can you hurry, we're bored." Cheyenne sighed.

"Let me finish eating and I'll go get ready."

Reba wandered down the stairs sometime later with jeans and her white blouse from day one on.

"Mommy, why don't I have cowboy boots like grandma?"

"I don't know sweetie, you never asked for them. Why, did you want some?"

"Yeah, I wanna be just like grandma."

"You kids ready to go?" Reba asked.

"Yes!" Van and Jake exclaimed.

"Brock, you and Henry comin'?"

"Henry?" Brock asked glancing at him.

"Yes!" He shouted.

"Well, I guess we're going too." Brock laughed, he had planned on spending the day with Henry alone but there was always tomorrow and any reason to spend more time around Reba he'd take it.

Barbra Jean had told them the way then disappeared back into the house, leaving the group to have a little family time.

She was just glad to get a break, now she knew what Reba felt like every day. It was hard work taking care of so many people. Now was her chance to get in a good snooze.

"Right y'all" Reba said turning to face them when they reached the stables. "Remember none of these horse or tack are our's okat?"

Everyone nodded.

"So don't break anything and be respectful, choose carefully cause the trail Barbara Jean told me 'bout is at least an hour long. You don't want a bucking bronco in your hands." she laughed and everyone stood around awkwardly.

"Anyway." Brock took over. "Just be respectful of the equipment and the horses alright?"

"Yes dad." Jake said.

"Sure, Mr. H"

"Yes grandpa!" Elizabeth smiled running towards Reba. "Can I pick grandma?"

"Sure can sweetie, but you're riding with mommy so go ask her."

Everyone wandered around the stables picking their horse and finding their tack.

Elizabeth found a beautiful chestnut for Cheyenne to ride and Jake found a beautiful appaloosa stallion. Brock and Henry found a very calm looking mare for the both of them and Reba pointed out a sweet looking palomino to Van who wasn't so sure of himself. Krya picked out a gorgeous Pinto mare, she looked just as fiesty as Krya.

Reba wandered around the stables looking at each horse intently. When she came to the end of the stables she saw the most beautiful looking stallion she'd ever laid we eyes on. He was black with a large white patch on his backside, he must have been at least sixteen hands.

Reba walked up to the horse slowly, smiling as she did. "Come here beautiful." the horse walked towards Reba and leaned his head on the gate with a mysterious look was on its face. It intrigued Reba. "You wanna come for a ride with me?" she spoke softly as if he would reply, stroking the side of his head.

"You ready." A voice came from behind her.

Reba turned to see Brock's bright blue eyes staring at her, a small smile on his face.

"Yep! Look at this beauty." she smiled patting his nose.

"He's gorgeous." Brock smiled showing more of his pearly white teeth. "Suits you." he said as she stroked the horses mane.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Reba cocked her eyebrow.

"Oh nothing." he laughed and walked away.

Everyone lead their horses to the yards for saddling, Reba finished first and then went around checking and helping the others finish so they could get going.

"Right. Y'all ready?" Reba said leading her horse through the yards and out the gate. "I'll lead, Krya you can come up the front with me if you want? Van and Jake follow." Reba rattled off her instructions to everyone and they all nodded and said their okays. "Brock you and Cheyenne can stay at he rear with the kids." The young children weren't the only reason Reba wanted Brock far away from her as possible

They had been getting very close and kept falling asleep together, taking their total of sleeping together in the same place to an uneven three.

Three time in less than a week, not even mentioning the glances and that almost incident in the lake yesterday, Reba didn't know what she would have done if Brock hadn't been such a gentleman about it. If he had kissed her she didn't know if she would've resisted, she had a sinking feeling that she would have let let him do what ever he pleased.

He didn't and he didn't want to, so she told herself, keeping Brock at a distance was a smart thing to do. At least until this week was over then they could all just go back to their normal lives.

"Okay, everyone jump on an we'll get going." Reba smiled and climbed on to her beautiful black stallion leading the way down past the lake they had ventured to the day before. She used it as a guide to the bridge that was just down steam. They rode past the spot where Brock had dragged her to when they went swimming and had their little moment.

She heard Brock cough loudly when they spotted the rope still hanging from the branch, swaying with the light breeze.

They crossed the bridge and continued on through he forest, the paths was just wide enough for them to ride side by side.

Reba and Krya kept a small conversations going while Jake and Van tried to do tricks on their horses and just being boys really. Each would lean back letting the other steer their horse while they pretended to be sleeping. Cheyenne and Brock were quiet at the back but laughter could be heard coming from both Henry and Elizabeth.

They made it to a large clearing and Reba picked this as the time to suggest a little trotting for them or cantering for the more experienced riders like her and Kyra.

"Race ya?" she laughed at Krya

"Sure mom." she smiled "But you already know you'll win."

"Oh I dunno about that."

"You will, but I'll race ya anyway."

"To the tree and back?"

"Yep."

"Ready?"

"Go!" Van shouted from behind them and they both laughed before each giving their horse a swift kick.

Reba took off like a bat out of hell towards the tree.

The other watched in amazement, just another hidden talent Reba had. She was an amazing rider, she galloped toward the tree circled it three lengths in front of Krya and darted back towards them.

Brock just smiled he knew what a great rider he was, flashbacks of trail ride they used to take on her parents ranch flew into his mind, that first year of dating they hardly spent any time at the house always out riding together.

One time in particular it was the anniversary, The First year together was such a big deal, they had managed to stay together even though they lived miles apart, both completely committed to the other. Brock smiled to himself remembering very detail.

They had planned a picnic, riding to their paddock by the lake and spent the afternoon together, well things had gotten a little heated and by the time they went to ride back to that house it was very dark.

They gotten themselves lost; neither of them had ever stayed out there past sunset and had to stay out in the paddock all night. Brock smiled remembering how Reba had clung to him trying to keep warm.

They awoke with the sun and got a mouth full from her father as they rode up the driveway. Reba had been terrified but Brock couldn't hold back the smile. It was the very first night they had spent the whole night together and even though they hadn't taken that final step, Brock was sure after that night that he would spend the rest of his life with that red head. Oh, how times had changed and what a fool he'd been.

Brock let his smile fix on Reba as she pulled up infront of him, a little out of breath.

"You haven't lost it."

"Whats with the smirk?" Reba cocked her eyebrow.

"Nothing, oh nothing." he let his smile fade slightly. "Hey, great riding there Krya."

"Thanks dad, still not fast enough to catch mom though." she laughed.

"The rider is only as good as the horse." Reba said.

"I can beat her." Brock laughed "I'm the only one."

"Excuse me?"

"What?"

"You can't beat me."

"Yes I can."

"Prove it Mr H."

"Yeah dad, prove it." the kids said in sync.

"Yeah Brock." Reba whispered. "Prove it."

"I have a clear memory of me beating you at you parents ranch when we raced." he laughed and the kids look puzzled, all turning towards Reba who's hair seemed to be alight and her face was bright red to match.

"You-"

"Did I beat you?"

"Yes, but you cheated!"

"I didn't cheat." he laughed."All's fair in love and war."

"Are we missing something?" Cheyenne said moving her and Elizabeth towards her parents who seemed to be caught in some memory.

"Yeah spill." Krya said wanting to know the secret to beating her mother

"Well." Brock began.

"Brock." Reba pleaded with her eyes

"I'd better not." he said still smiling at Reba.

"I've got to know dad! Please, I need to beat her." Krya begged.

"Story, story!" Elizabeth giggled.

"Well, Krya honey I don't think that this'll help you beat her."

"Now I have to know." Cheyenne said. "This is juicy, I know it."

"Look I'm not gonna tell yas if ya mom doesn't want ya to know."

"Oh is it personal?" Van came up beside Brock on his horse. "C'mon Mr. H just tell us."

"Yeah, c'mon dad."

"Please dad? Please."

"We're gonna find out sooner or later, you might as well make it easier on your selves." Krya threatened.

"Alright, Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you about not wanting to know." Brock said pointing at his children who were as close as they could be while on horses.

"It was the first time your mother and I," Brock began his little story and all the loss pulled funny faces at his words almost telling him to stop. "Ever went riding together." he aligned at their assumption, it wasn't wrong but they didn't need to know that much about their parents love life.

Reba seemed to relax knowing he wasn't going to tell them _that _version of the story, she even smiled at the memory as he spoke

"And your mother thought I couldn't ride very well, I was a very good actor back then." he laughed. "We had a picnic during the day in our paddock."

"your paddock?" Cheyenne questioned.

"Yes "our" paddock." Brock laughed smiling at Reba.

"And where is said paddock?" Kyra asked.

"Your grandparents house." Reba supprised them by answering.

"Yep, the same paddock I asked your mother to marry me in." he smiled when he found her smiling softly at him.

"Okay, enough with this little story, let's keep riding before it gets dark." Reba said trying to tear the attention away from Brock and his story. It just so happened to tug on her heart strings a little to much.

"Aww mom, dad hasn't even gotten to the part where he beat you." Jake whined.

"Oh alright, here it is guys, long sory short, we went on a picnic and your mom thought it would be funny to have a little race; I knew she was a much better rider than me so I did the only thing I could think of to distract her." Brock paused and looked at Reba who was looking away. If she wasnt on the horse he knew she would've slapped him.

"And?"

"Yeah, what was it dad? How did you beat her?"

"Well."

"Well what!" Cheyenne was growing impatient rather quickly.

"I kissed her." he said simply, like it was no big deal.

"You kissed her?" Kyra asked disappointedly. He was right, that wasn't going to help her.

"Yeah."

"That's all?"?

"Well yes." he smiled knowing it wasn't the only thing he'd done to distract her. "I kissed her when we were sitting on the picnic blanket, then we raced to the horses and when she went to jump on I pulled her off and kissed her again. Reba got, well light headed, I suppose." Brock couldn't contain his laughter. "I took off like a bat outta hell after that and she just stood there for about thirty seconds as I rode off." he smiled seeing Reba turn to look at him, her hair aflame but her face saying something else, he just couldn't tell what.

"Well that's not gonna help me!" Kyra exclaimed. "Unless you're willing to kiss her right now."

"Not a chance!" Reba interjected.

"Anyway Kyra, I never beat her again after that, mainly because she never let me kiss her before a race; be it horseback or running. Isn't that right lead feet?" he laughed.

The kids all looked at eachother, knowing that was the watered down version, but they still laughed at the fact Reba could be taken so off guard by Brock. It was hard to believe that they were once such a loving, playful couple.

"Can we get on with the ride now, please?" Reba almost begged as she turned to take off for the trees.

"Actually mom." Cheyenne said causing Reba to halt. "Elizabeth needs food, I don't really want her to overdo it since she's only just getting over this cold. I think I'm gonna take her back to the house."

"Oh, okay then honey, be carefull."

"I'm comin back too Cheyenne, Henry looks pretty tired." Brock said following his eldest daughter.

"We'll, see y'all later!" Cheyenne called riding off slowly.

"I guess it's just us four then." Reba smiled.

"Well, actually mom, Jake and I were gonna go for another swim If that's cool with you?"

"Sure thing, I guess. Just make sure you tie up those horses, we don't need any runaways." she smiled weakly at her daughter, she really did want to spend some time with her kids.


	15. Chapter 15

"Well Van, looks like it's just me and you, unless you're gonna leave too?"

"Nope, not going anywhere Mrs. H." he smiled stupidly making Reba laugh.

"Well good, its more fun riding in pairs. Shall we get going?"

"Yes, ma'am." Van said giving his horse a gentle kick to catch up with her.

The pair rode along a thin path after they found their way back into the bushes not far from the open paddock they'd found earlier. Van was still trying crazy tricks on his horse which seemed to be unsettling it.

"Be careful Van."

"Don't worry Mrs. H, I won't fall off." he said attempting to turn the around opposite way in the saddle. He lifted his leg then shifted his whole body around. "There, see what I can do!" he laughed childishly and rode backwards for a while. "This is really uncomfortable, my butt hurts." he complained.

"Well turn around and sit proper then." Reba laughed not even bothering to look back, her neck was getting stiff from him telling her to look at the nonsense he was performing.

"Oh fine." he said trying to shift back around; his foot got caught in the stirrup and he slipped sideways, half hanging onto the saddle. "Mrs. H, Mrs. H help!" he cried trying to catch her attention.

"What now?" Reba asked looking over her shoulder. "Oh Van." Reba tried to hold in her laughter but seeing her son-in-law in such an unusual position was just too funny. "Here, let me help you." Reba turned her horse back around pulling up beside him.

"Oh wait, I got it. Okay, I'm good." he said letting his foot slip out, but unfortunately for Van he didn't quite have hold of the saddle and he plummeted to the ground with a loud thud, Reba winced hearing his painful groan and slowed her horse then pulled around.

"Van!" she exclaimed jumping down and jogging towards him. "Van, are you okay?" her voice was thick with concern.

Van opened his eyes and squinted up at her. She was kneeling over him, the setting sun was against her back making it hard for him to make out her face.

Reba laid her hand on his chest and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Are you an angel?" he asked.

"I know you're hurt but..." she slapped him lightly on the arm getting a grin from him.

"Oww!" he exclaimed.

Panic struck her face. "Van, what's hurt? Hold on, better yet I'll go get Brock, wait here!" she said moving to get up.

"I was just kiddin'." he laughed grabbing her hand pulling her down to fluff her hair. He instantly sees her relax again.

"Don't do that!" she says slapping his head. "Now, what's broken?"

"Uh," he sat up. "Nothin'."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Positive." he stood up and his leg buckled under him.

She jumped up to support him. "Okay, something's not right. Sit back down, I'm going to get Brock!" Reba let him go and turned then hears Van fell with a thud. "Van!" she rushed back to help him back up but he grins and jumps up again.

"Just kiddin' with ya."

"Would you stop that!" Reba exclaims smacking his chest. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Oh come on Mrs. H, I'm fine." Van said shaking himself out.

"I told you not to act like a goof and look what happened." Reba mutters climbing back on the horse.

"Wait what am I supposed to do, mine ran off."

"Just sit tight I'll go find her." Reba trotted off in the direction Van's horse had gone.

Sometime later Van looked up to see Reba coming towards him with his horse beside her.

"Here, now get on and act normal and maybe you won't fall off." Reba slowed down and stopped right in front of him.

"Yes ma'am! Alright where to next?" Van asked once he situated himself back on the horse... The right way this time.

"Oh I don't know, I did find some trails chasing after this fella though."

"Let's go then!" Van exclaimed making a wide smile appear on Reba's face. He knew she loved it when the kids showed an interest in the simple things she liked to do. Van was going to do anything he could to keep that smile right where it belonged. Seeing his mother-in-law smile warmed his heart. It was true when "mom" was happy, everyone was happy and when she wasn't he felt like he was twisting in the wind.

"Alright then, follow me and act normal, not like a jackass. Horses pick up on energy, so stay civil."

Van's eyes widened and his jaw dropped at her words then he burst out laughing. "You got it mom."

Reba slowed down slightly to keep up with him then reached out and patted his leg. Every time he called her mom it nearly brought tears to her eyes. She'd taken him under wing and treated him like her own son when his parents had kicked him out. He was her son now and that was that.

"What?" Van asked seeing her small smile.

She sniffed. "Nothin'."

"Are you cryin'?"

"No." she said laughing.

"Yes you are! Why?"

"Van, it's nothing."

"It's not nothing Mrs. H, because you don't cry. What's goin' on?"

"Oh fine." she laughed. "You know you're my son right?"

"Well yeah, I married your daughter."

"I don't mean like that. I mean, you're more than just my son-in-law Van. And when you call me mom, it just-"

"Makes it seem like I actually am?" he suggested.

Reba nodded and looked ahead.

"Well "mom" my butt hurts."

"I wonder why..." Reba laughed.

They continued down the trails and Van didn't shut up once about his butt.

Reba was about ready to explode! Gosh he was driving her insane. "Van! If your butt hurts go back to the house, because you're driving my crazy!

"But I don't know which way is back."

"Okay fine, shut up and follow me." she said picking up speed.

"Wait, this, hurts, even, more!" Van says bouncing up and down as his horse kept up with Reba. "How. Are. You. Not. Bouncing?" he exclaimed.

"You have to move with the horse, absorb the movements."

"I'm trying."

"Well you're not trying hard enough, look." Reba says slowing down. "You've got to absorb the bounces."

"How?" Van asked.

Reba had think for a second. She racked her brain for something to help him understand. "Absorb them like, like you'd absorb a fall in... in a football game."

"Oh! Alright, so like this?" he exclaimed finally understanding.

"There ya go, like that."

They soon made it back to the lake but the sun was almost gone. The sky was painted in shades of pink, orange and red and there were only a few clouds, enough to make the setting sun even more beautiful.

"So, Mrs. H, are ya comin' back this me?"

"Nah, not yet."

"Are you sure? I mean it's getting dark."

"Van, I'm not a little girl anymore."

"But Mrs. H, I don't want you to get lost."

"I'm not gonna get lost Van, I'm just gonna go on a few more paths and then I'll come back." Reba assured.

He hesitantly sighs. "Alright but I'll be awake waiting for you."

"Van, whose the parent here?"

"Uh me, I'm the last one to have a baby, so I'm new, therefore the one who calls the shots. So be back by," He pauses to look at his watch. "By ten thirty."

Reba scoffs. "Alright, whatever floats your boat."

"Promise me."

"I promise." she laughed.

"Okay, good. Remember, I'll be waiting for you." he gave her the old "I'm watching you" and rode off awkwardly.

Reba shook her head after him. "Alright sweetheart." Reba said patting the horse's neck. "Take me somewhere."

She brought him into a gallop and just let him lead the way. Reba closed her eyes and just let the cool air fill her senses. The wind whipped her hair around and danced playfully on her skin. This was a feeling she hadn't had in a long, long time.

She opened her eyes again and found herself in a clearing where there was carpet like grass and flowers everywhere. It smelled fresh, like it had just rained.

"Well done darlin'. Are you thirsty?" she asked. "Yeah?"

She climbed off and led him to the river that ran through. "Gosh it's beautiful here." she said softly and looked around, it was so peaceful.

She walks into the open pasture and stood looking up with her eyes closed. Suddenly she feels a breath on her neck and a snort against her ear.

"What are you doin'?" Reba laughed bringing her hand up to pet the stallion's soft velvety nose. "You're the first horse I've ridden in a long time." Reba says softly against his head getting another snort in return. She brushed her hand over his slick black coat. "Come on precious, let's get you runnin' again."

Reba hauled herself up and started the stallion galloping around the clearing when she heard rustling in the leaves. She slowed him down to listen and hears it again. "Hello?" she called.

Nothing...

"Is anyone out there?"

Something started growling and she panicked and kicked the horse into high gear bolting towards the house. Whatever was growling sounded hungry, and Reba didn't want to be someone's supper.

The horse felt Reba's uneasiness and slowed down.

"No!" Reba exclaimed trying to speed him up which didn't help he slowed down more. "Oh, so you're a stubborn one?" Reba said, her voice had become strained.

She heard rustling behind her again and turns the horse to face the noise. "Who's there?" she asked quietly, she couldn't seem to find her voice.

Still nothing.

"Come on honey!" Reba exclaimed getting him going again. "Thank you." she sighed in relief.

When Reba thought they were far enough away she stopped and listened. When she actually looks around she hasn't the faintest idea of where they were.

"Well, where are we now? Great... just great."

She kept riding in hopes of stumbling across the main path, but no such luck. She didn't recognize anything, so there was nothing to use as a guide. On top of all that the sun was gone and there wasn't even enough light to check the time. and she didn't have her phone either, it was charging at the house.

"Ugh! Where the heck are we!"

She was getting frustrated, she'd been riding around aimlessly for at least twenty minutes. But on the bright side, Van was waiting for her. So soon she'd hear people calling for her. There was no way she'd be out here all night.

"Oh who am I kidding, I bet it's eleven and everyone's asleep!" Reba cries. "Reba, calm down." she told herself. "But that thing is out here with me somewhere."

She started riding around again. "Oh no, what if I'm just getting deeper into the woods!" she turns around and goes the other way, when in fact she was going the right way all along.

"Where's mom?" Kyra asked.

"She promised me she'd be back at ten thirty." Van muttered.

"What time is it?" Cheyenne asked.

"Ten thirty two..."

"Van she'll be here. When is mom ever late?" Cheyenne asked.

"Never... well there was this one time... no she was waiting for me that time. Or, the time we had this meeting and she was... waiting for me then too... Never, she's never been late!"

"Exactly, give her a break Van. She'll walk through this door in the next five minutes."

Reba started to panic, nothing was working and she couldn't see anything anymore. What about the kids, did they brush their teeth? Did Cheyenne find cold medicine for Elizabeth? Was Van still waiting for her?

"Oh come on, there has to be a way out of here!" Reba yelled.

The horse starts walking nervously around the ground, stomping his hooves.

"What? What do you hear?" Was it there with them again? She had a strong feeling that it wasn't just a mouse or a bird. She listened again but doesn't hear anything.

The horse keeps scratching at the ground.

"What's wrong?" Reba asked. If she couldn't hear anything and the horse could she was in big trouble.

"What do you hear?" Reba voice was strained again. She suddenly remembered what she had told Van earlier that afternoon. 'Horses pick up on energy' but she couldn't help it. Something was off and she couldn't figure out what it was.

The horse was just picking up on Reba's tense and frightened mood. He didn't know it, but dancing around like he was scared of something wasn't helping Reba calm down.

A twig broke behind them and Reba screamed; she couldn't contain it and before she knew it she was falling and the horse was gone. She hit the ground hard, landing partially on her feet but she couldn't hold herself up and collapsed in a heap on the path.

She tried to take in a breath but couldn't manage. The most air she could get was coming to her in small gasps. She laid there propped up on her elbow with her hand on her chest.

"Okay, Cheyenne it's been five minutes... She's not here!" Van exclaimed.

"Dude, take a chill pill!" Jake exclaimed. "She loves riding, give her a break. This is something she doesn't get to do very often."

"But she said-"

"Van, we know what she said!" Cheyenne exclaimed.

"But-"

"No buts!" Cheyenne snaps.

"Mr. H!"

"Sorry Van, I'm with the kids on this one. Reba's fine, she knows what she's doing."

"What if she's hurt or something?" He didn't like this, not one bit.

"Van, she probably can't see her watch." Kyra said looking out the window. "It's dark."

"Which is why I said ten thirty!"

"I'm with Van." Barbra Jean said looking out the door. "When Reba makes a promise, it's a promise. She'd be back by now if that's when she said she'd back."

"Barbra Jean, Kyra's probably right, she probably can't see her watch. Just give her till eleven."

"Brock! No, we can wait that long, there's coyotes and bears and snakes out here!" Barbra Jean exclaims. "What if a coyote got at her horse, or she's being ravaged by a bear or swallowed whole by a snake?"

"Barbra Jean, she's fine." Brock said.

"But what if she's not? What if she's lying on the ground being ripped limb from limb and she's in so much pain that she can't even cry out!"

"A bear's killing grandma!" Elizabeth screamed.

"No, no honey no!" Cheyenne said taking her daughter into her arms.

"Or, or what if a snake attacked her horses leg and now it's mouth is latched on to Reba's side pumping enough venom to kill ten men into her blood stream. The snakes out here have venom that paralyses people. She won't even be able to move."

"Daddy!" Henry screamed as he started crying on the couch.

"Barbra Jean that's enough!" Brock yelled.

"Or what if a pack wild dogs surrounded her and the horse and she managed to jump off but as she's running for her life one jumps on her back and then the whole pack joins in. What if she's out there somewhere covered in blood in the middle of the forest with wild dogs gnawing her to shreds, and each time she tries to fight back they bite her again and again and again. Until there's nothing left but her mangled bloody corpse on the path!" Barbra Jean shrieked and bolted for the window.

"Dad, mom's okay right? Right?" Jake asked starting to panic. "What if Barbra Jean's right. There are a lot of coyotes out here!"

"Jake, mom grew up on a ranch, she knows what she's doing."

"But Kyra-"

"Jake, stop it. She's fine." Cheyenne said running a crying Elizabeth's back.

Reba had been lying flat on her back trying to get her breathing back to normal. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been thrown off, which came as a shock to her as she laid in the middle of the path barely able to take a breath. When she could, she finally coughed then stood up slowly, making sure nothing was broken then brushed herself off.

"Looks like another load of laundry." she mutters smacking off the dirt that wasn't ground into her jeans.

Her leg was paining, but she brushed it off as a bruise she was sure was going to show up tomorrow morning.

"Well, no use in just sitting here." Reba laughed nervously to herself. Her mind was running wild, whatever it was in the bushes was still out here with her.

She took a step and a sharp pain shot up from her ankle making her leg buckle under her. She stumbled backward and fell, hitting the ground hard again. She had to admit, that sure took her by surprise. Reaching for her ankle she inspects the damage. No breaks, but she was sure it was sprained.

"Well this is just perfect, out in the middle of the forest, in the dark, and I can barely walk."

She might not be able to walk but that wasn't going to stop her from getting back to the house and that was for damn sure.

She pulled herself back up and limped forwards, grabbing for trees along the way.

"Okay, Mr. H, she's still not back, I'm going to look for her."

"Van wait for me!" Barbra Jean exclaimed.

"Guys, just give mom till eleven, She'll be back." Cheyenne said still trying to convince them. "Besides, what's mom gonna say if we're all out running around calling for her and she's already on her way back?"

"She's gonna be mad, because she said she'd be back. I'm willing to bet that she can't see her watch," Kyra said.

"Oh fine, till eleven." Van muttered sitting back down.

Once Brock settled down the kids he sat down to wait. But he was starting to wonder if she really was alright. He laughed to himself, knowing Reba she was probable making them sweat on purpose. Brock looked at his watch. Ten to eleven.

"Guys, I'll be right back. She's probably walking up to the house now."

"Kay." Everyone mumbled not taking their attention from the game of monopoly they'd started playing.

Brock walks outside and closes the door lightly behind him and leans on the railing.

"Alright Red, where are ya?"

Suddenly the horse gallops towards the house.

"Reba!" he called but when the horse got close enough Brock saw that the rider was missing. He jumped down the stairs and walks to the beast. "I think you forgot somebody. Is she hurt?" he asked getting a whinny and a snort in return.

He was scratching nervously at the ground making Brock worry. Why wasn't Reba with the horse? She wouldn't just leave the horse to run wild unless something was wrong. Brock flew up the front steps swinging the door open.

"Kids, I'm going to look for your mom!"

"Why, you said wait till eleven." Jake said.

"Well that was before the horse rode up without her."

"What, Mom's not with the horse?" Cheyenne exclaimed.

"No, you kids stay here. I'll be back soon." Brock said grabbing his jacket.

"Oh no Mr. H, I'm coming too, I was the one who said go look for her when you said wait."

"Well, come on then, it's getting cold and all she had on was that white blouse." Brock said pulling the door open. The same white blouse from the night they slept in the rain.

"Dad wait, I'm coming too." Kyra said reaching for her sweater.

"Kyra-"

"No dad, this is mom were talking about so there's no way I'm staying here. Now if it was Cheyenne on the other hand, I'd have no problem staying behind."

"Excuse me!" Cheyenne exclaimed.

"What, we need mom, but the only person who "needs" you is Van."

"That is so not true!"

"Yes it is, Van can't sleep with mom. But mom can raise Elizabeth perfectly fine without you."

"Hurtful!" Cheyenne squeaked.

"Cheyenne honey, just because I can't sleep with your mom doesn't mean I don't want to."

Cheyenne's jaw dropped.

"What? No, Cheyenne no! That's not what I meant to say!" Van exclaimed.

Kyra snortef trying to hold back a laugh at the fight she'd started.

"But you did!" Cheyenne exclaimed.

"But, I, didn't, mean, to!"

"Van, just go find mom because when you get back we have a few things to dicsuss." she says through her teeth.

"I'm coming too, there's no way i'm gonna stand here when my best friend is out there, somewhere, completely helpless!"

"Barbra Jean, you have to watch Jake and Henry." Brock says.

"What, no, I'm coming to!" Jake say quickly.

"And I wanna go with Jakey." Henry says.

"And I wanna go with daddy!" Elizabeth cries.

"Guys, we need someone here in case she comes back. Cheyenne will you stay back with the kids?"

"Sure daddy, I don't think I can deal with Van right now."

"Cheyenne you know that's not what I mean."

"Oh you just be glad that mom wasn't here. Now go before I knock your head clean off your shoulders." Cheyenne snapped.

"Okay, okay. I'm goin', i'm goin."

"Okay guys, haul on some sweaters or something and Barbra Jean, get some flashlights."

"Already done." She says turning form the closet to hand each of them a light.

"Come on then, out, out, out, let's go find your mom." Brock says ushering everyone outside. "Okay, Kyra and Jake, you go with Van. Barbra Jean..." Brock stops and looks around.

"Reba I'll save you!" she screamed already halfway into the trees.

"You can run around like an idiot... okay so you guys go this way and I'll follow Barbra Jean. Now don't you guys get lost!"

Brock knew following Barbra Jean was going to be a bad idea, he could still hear her calling out for Reba without a breath in between. How was she even going to hear her if she didn't stop yelling and listen?

He walked along the same way barbra Jean had gone but checked around more carefully, calling out her name every so often.

Reba didn't know how much longer she was going to be able to stumble around like this. She still hadn't the faintest idea of where she was headed. for all she knew she was getting deeper and deeper into the forest.

And she was...

"Reba?" Brock callef then shone his light around listening but all he could here was Barbra Jean's continuous shrieks for.

Reba tried to keep going but her ankle just wouldn't let her, she just couldn't seem to ignore the throbbing pain any longer.

"Good lord!" Reba exhaled shakily, letting herself slide down the bark of the nearest tree. She stayed quiet and faintly she could hear someone calling her name. "Great, now I'm hearing things." she chuckled closing her eyes. Boy was she ever tired, she drifted off for a while and then hears a branch snap and gasps.

"Reba?" A familiar voice called.

"Brock?"

"Reba?" he calls shining the flashlight in her direction. "There you are, are you okay?" he exclaimed jogging toward her. He took her hand and pulled her up, moving her away from the tree and onto the path.

He could tell as soon as she stepped that she couldn't put her weight on her leg. "What happened?"

"I twisted my ankle."

"Is it broken?" Brock asked dropping to his knees at her feet to check.

"No, just sprained." Reba said wincing as he pressed in various places.

"We've gotta get you back!" Brock exclaims brushing himself off and reaching for her.

"I can walk." she said brushing him away.

"Reba-"

"Brock, trust me, i'm fine." she said firmly.

Her pain mixed with her stubbornness made for a bad combination. So he just wrapped his arm around her waist supporting her and started to walk.


	16. Chapter 16

Reba leaned heavily on him as they slowly made their way back to the house.

"So what happened?"

"I don't even know, one minute I was tryinng to get away from this growling sound and the next I was on the gound."

"Wait, you heard something growl?"

"Yes."

"What did it sound like?"

"Hungry. So I got out of there and-" Reba inhaled sharply.

Brock stopped and held her steady. "Reba, no more walking. I'm carrying you the rest of the way." he said and handed her the flashlight then he scooped her up in his arms.

"You're gonna kill your back."

"Reba, you're light, we're fine, and besides if you keep walking you're only gonna make the injury worse."

"Will not."

"Will so."

"Will not.

"Will so."

"Brock, I will not!"

"Will so." he laughed.

"Oh, would you stop that!" she exclaimed smacking the back of his head.

"Reba, on a scale of one to ten how painful is this? Ten? Because your mood is telling me everything right now." Brock chuckled holding her tightly.

"Oh, shut up."

"Reba?" Brock asked after a while.

"What?"

"If I kissed you, right now, would you be mad?"

"Well, it all depends on..." she trailed off not really thinking. "Wait, what? Yeah, of course I'd be mad you mo-ron, are you insa-" she was cut off by warm lips on her cheek. "What are you doin'?" Reba asked as he pulled away.

"Kissin' you." he grinned. "You thought I was actually gonna kiss you didn't you?"

"Uh yeah, you said "kiss" and in the big people world a kiss isn't on the cheek."

"So you're not mad?" Brock was suprised.

"Well no. You always kiss me."

"Oh, I thought you'd be mad."

"No, but Brock honey, if that's what you call a kiss then..." Reba trailed off with a smile.

"Nope, not even close. Now if you were my wife on the other hand, I'd show you what I call a "kiss"."

"Well, I wasn't the one who screwed that up now was I?" Reba laughed.

"No, that was me. I take all the blame." Brock chuckled kissing her forhead.

He loved that Reba wasn't mad at him anymore about the divorce; their friendship was stronger now than it ever was. But she was always gonna be off limits, althought that didn't stop him from playing around with her, sometimes a little more than he should.

They were such a strange pair of exes.

He chuckled.

"What?" Reba asked with a smile, tilting her head to one side.

"Oh, nothin'. Boy Reba, you were going the exact opposite to the house."

"Well, sorry but it's dark and I had no light."

"Reba, it's okay." he laughed at her excuse. "I found you so we're all good."

"When did I become such a damsel in distress that I started needing you to rescue me?"

"You always needed rescuing, but your "hero" only just started acting like a hero."

"Little late for that don't ya think?" Reba asked softly.

"It's never too late honey, I'm just trying to make up for all those years of being a lousy husband."

"You weren't a lousy husband Brock."

He scoffed. "Were you walking around with blinders on for twenty years?" he laughed. "I know we aren't married anymore, but that doesn't mean I can't make up for it."

"Make up for what?" Reba asked.

"For leaving you."

"Oh you." Reba chuckled tucking his hair behind his ear. "Are we almost back?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Because my foot is throbbing."

"Here, I'm gonna set you down and make sure it's not broken."

"It isn't."

"I'm just making sure, I don't want you walking around with a broken ankle." he set her down carefully in the grass and took her leg in his lap. "Now, just tell me what hurts." Brock said pressing on and moving Reba's foot around.

"Brock!" she gasped reaching out to slap him.

"My bad, sorry." he winced at her attempts to keep her gasps to a minimum. "How in the heck were you walking on this?"

"I don't know actually."

"You are one tough woman Reba." he said with a smile.

"Yeah right." Reba laughed.

Brock carefully set her leg down and tilted the flashlight towards her so he could see her face.

"Oh, hang on there, you've got a scratch on your forhead." he said reaching out and pulling her hair out of the way. "No, don't pull away from me, come here, let me get the dirt out of it."

"Brock! Stop, it stings!" she exclaimed.

"I can't just leave it." Brock said holding her head steady with his other hand. "Just stop moving." he laughed.

"It hurts!"

"Oh, stop whinin'. Here, hang on, let's see if I have a tissue." Brock said searching through his pockets.

He shakes his head and pulls off his shirt when he doesn't find one.

"Was that necessary?" Reba asked looking strait into his face so she wouldn't stare.

"Yes, yes it was." Brock laughed taking the sleeve of his t-shirt and patting her brow.

"Brock, I swear to God, if I'm washing blood out of this tomorrow I'll kill you." Reba snapped making him smile.

"Oh, don't worry you're not bleeding too bad anyways, there's just dirt in it." Brock leaned in and blows lightly on her head making her shiver.

Reba closed her eyes and let Brock gently tilt her head to the side as he dabbed at the cut again.

If he didn't think she'd hit him, he'd kiss her neck. Oh what the heck? It couldn't hurt, could it?

Reba felt her hair being lightly brushed back behind her ear and suddenly there were warm lips on her collar bone.

Brock heard her inhale softly and then she let her head fall back giving him complete access to her chest. He took it as a sign to continue. He left a trail of delicate kisses from her collar bone to her jaw before she said a word.

"Brock, stop, Barbra Jean." she said softly.

Damn it, what the hell was he doing? He couldn't do this to her. He had the upper hand at the moment, she didn't know.

He leaned back and looked into her eyes but the pain there was almost too much for him to take. She looked drained and he recognized the look. It was the look she'd given him when she'd first found out about Barbra Jean; it was a look of longing, of wanting, of lost love.

He cleared his throat and moves slightly away from her. She really did care about Barbra Jean.

"Well, uh, lets get you back." Brock said awkwardly holding his hand out and he pulling her up

"Your back." Reba said softly as he picks her up again.

"Reba I-"

"Reba!"

They heard Barbra Jean shriek.

"Were y'all out looking for me?" Reba laughed.

"Yeah, we all got worried when the horse showed up without you."

"That's where he went." Reba chuckled.

Brock stepped out of the treeline with Reba still in his arms to find the kids all gathered with Barbra Jean.

"Look who I found." Brock called.

"Mom!" Jake exclaimed running towards them. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just twisted my ankle."

"The horse threw her off." Brock said making the long story short, the kids looked tired; heck Reba was tired and in pain.

He just wanted to get her back and get some ice on her foot and a couple painkillers into her system.

Brock carried Reba slowly back to the house while Krya had ran ahead to set up her room for Reba to stay with her, Van was on pain killer duty, Barbra Jean was just being Barbra Jean. Jogging beside Brock, chatting away to Reba.

"Oh my god! Mom, are you okay?" Cheyenne shot out of the house to her dad's side.

"I'm fine cheyenne."

"If you were fine you'd be walking."

"I can walk."

"No you can't." Brock interrupted "Your ankle will give out."

"And your back will." she retorted quickly, smiling when Brock let out a sigh.

"Always have to have the last word."

"Yep."

"Of course."

"Brock."

"Reba."

"Enough."

He laughed an carried her though the kitchen easily and placed her on the couch, where she was immediately bombarded with questions from her children and Barbra Jean.

"Really, y'all I'm fine. Just gimme some pain killers and then I'm going to bed." Reba said trying to shoo them away. "Just go to bed. Brock will help me up the stairs." Reba smiled weakly towards her family as they silently obeyed her request.

Brock had cocked his head when he heard his name, he had been sitting on the other side of the room giving Reba space, the family was probably making her claustrophobic and he knew she would need time to think about what he has done earlier, perhaps that was why she said he would help her up the stairs either way he was happy to be acknowledged by her and happy to hold her or help in any way as he watched his children and Barbra jean file up the stairs saying their goodnights to each other as the did.

Reba smiled as she watched her family dissapear up the stairs before she turned her attention to Brock.

"So."

"So."

"What the heck was that?"

"What was what?"

"You know exactly what Brock, before." Reba was tryin hard not to yell at him, there had to be a reasonable explanation for him kissing her, perhaps he was trying to distract her from the pain? Yeah, That had to be it, he was just trying to sway her focus.

"Oh, before."

After a moments silence Reba couldn't take it anymore, why wasn't he answering her?

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Brock!" she exclaimed.

"What?"

"Why did you do, what you did." Reba felt like if she said it then it would have been etched into her memory even more than it already was, not admitting it actually happened was a good way for her to pretend that it didn't.

The feelings that might arise if she did, she didn't want to know about, not now in this situation.

"Brock please." she was begging him for an answer something that made it make sense. Some form of sanity to cling to an excuse for his actions so she wouldn't have to think about how much she had enjoyed it, how much she didn't want to admit that she had wanted him to kiss her. The thoughts about Brock that ran through Reba's mind were not ones of a divorced woman.

"I- well, you see Reba."

"What's going on?"

Brock stared at Reba wondering how he was going to explain this one.

"You see Reba."

"Brock, for God's sake spit it out!"

"Barbra Jean and I are divorced." he whispered.

Reba's jaw dropped to the floor and she shook her head not believing her ears.

"Please tell me you didn't just say what I think you just said."

"Well, that depends what do you think I said."

"I think you just sai- Brock! This is serious! Please tell me you're joking." she said keeping her voice low and harsh. "Tell me that you only kissed me because you were tryin' to distract me." she whispered like it was the worst thing in the world.

"Reba please let me exp-." Brock began but she cut him off standing and pacing the small area between the couch and the coffee table.

"No, no, no! No Brock, this is not happenin' you, You're lying to me." she pointed at him. "Brock please, please." she begged. "Tell me that you're lying, you and Barbra Jean are just going though a rough patch you'll work it out there is not need for y'all to get a divorce. This is madness!"

"Reba, you don't understand." he managed to get in between her rant.

"Oh thank God." Reba sat on the couch and Brock moved to sit next to her taking her hands in his.

"I didn't say we were going to get a divorce." Reba let out a relieved sigh.

"We're already divorced and have been for nearly five months."

Reba stared at Brock in complete shock but it didn't take her long to find the anger she needed to break his soul.

"What! Are you _insane_? Don't answer that. You must be if you and Barbra Jean have gotten a divorce without even consulting anyone!" she yelled loud enough to wake everyone in the house and so fiercely that no one would dare enter the living room.

"The kids know Reba." Came a voice from up the stairs, it could only be one person and Reba snapped her body around completely ignoring the pain that shot from her foot and up through her leg.

"Excuse me."

"I said the kids know." Barbra Jean said calmly as she walked down the stairs. "Could you please not shout Henry's asleep."

"N- not shout! You want me t- you're divorced and _neither _of you evn thoight to say anything?" Reba shouted.

Barbra Jean walled passed Reba and sat next to Brock giving him an "We knew this would happen" look and he returned it not attempting to speak to the enraged red head who was trying to pace so much she could hardly walk.

"Why don't you sit down and we can talk about this." Barbra Jean suggested.

"I will not sit." she spat at the two of them.

"Reba please." Brock begged standing and walking towards her managing to hold her hands for a moment before she ripped them away.

"Don't you even speak. I can't believe you. I can't even process what y'all have just said, what you have done, to me." Reba stared at Brock so he knew her words were meant for him. "To this family you have ruined one marriage but you couldn't just stop there you had to destroy what sanity we had in this family by walking out on another one. I can't even look at you." Reba's words were cold and harsh, she kept eye contact with Brock and he looked like he would break any moment, he stepped away from her with out a word.

She could now see the glassy tears that had overtaken his crystal blue eyes.

Brock glanced at her briefly, she could see the pain across his face but her anger towards him was to much for her to even comprehend what he was doing.

Brock quickly grabbed his coat and walked out the back door without another word.


	17. Chapter 17

Barbra Jean stood and watched the place where Brock had walked away. She knew that Reba's words had cut him to the core and that he wouldn't be back if he could help it, she headed for the stairs but was cut off by a sharp question.

"Where do you think your going."

"Away from you and whatever your gonna say next. In other words Reba, I'm going to bed."

"Really."

"Yes, really because no doubt you'll just say something else you'll regret."

Brock swung the backdoor open and stepped into the night, the fresh air stinging his lungs as he inhaled sharply forcing back his tears. He dare not look back at her for fear that the tears would fall.

"You ruined one marriage but you couldn't just stop there, you had to destroy what sanity we had left in this family by walking out on another one. I can't even look at you."

Reba's words echoed through his mind.

"I don't regret what I said." Reba spat.

"You will."

"No, I won't Brock is an idiot and I'm not about to apologize to him. He's the most self centered arrogant man I've ever encountered and I want nothing more to do with him. I am sick of him and his ridiculous mid life crisis. I'm sick of it, I'm physically getting sick from this insanity."

Reba looked drained but held her own against the towering blonde, she wasn't going to be coaxed into feeling bad for Brock, not now, not ever again. She thought he had finally sorted himself out only to pull this stunt.

Brock leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes tight, he didn't really understand how her words had cut him so deep but he didn't want to stay and find out what else she thought of him.

The silence echoed around him and it wasn't until he heard Barbra Jean speak that he let out the breath he'd been holding in.

Barbra Jean looked at her friend, she knew Reba was ready to explode at the mention of one wrong word so she had to tread lightly but still, Reba needed a swift kick in the pants if that was going to be the way she reacted to this news.

"Reba you really should think about what you just said."

Reba went to snap back but Barbra Jean continued to talk over her.

"That was uncalled for. I was the one who asked him for the divorce. Brock wanted to keep trying but we both knew we didn't love each other. We're better off with Henry having two parents that love and support him separately, rather than two parents pretending to love each other because of him."

There was a short pause and Brock took it that Reba had rolled her eyes. He couldn't believe what Barbra Jean was saying, he smiled and almost wanted to walk back into the house but he just couldn't face Reba, what she had said to him cut deeper than she would ever know.

"We never were in love with each other Reba, we were in love with what brought us together and that is and remains to be Henry. He's our focus, not a fake marriage based on what we knew wasn't anything other than friendship"

Reba rolled her eyes and hobbled towards the couch for support but she didn't sit even though her anger was diminishing making her feel the pain in her foot.

"All the things you just said about Brock, lord I know most of them are true, that being said he's just a man, who's your best friend. You've known him for more than half you life Reba, how can you just brush that off like its nothing? The Reba I know and love wouldn't even treat her worst enemy the way you treated Brock tonight. He's a man who loves you with all his heart and soul."

Reba scoffed.

"And he's probably gonna love you for the rest of his life too but you're just to stubborn to realize how much he cares about you."

Reba was glaring at her with her jaw set tight.

Brock opened his eyes an glanced out at the silent night, lost in thought, his mind was far to restless to stand still and he soon found himself wandering towards the horse yards in search of somewhere to think about what he'd heard.

"Hey there" Brock said as he walked into the stables.

He couldn't really see but with just the right amount of moon light he was able to make his way to one of the horses.

"You aren't gonna yell at me are you?" he stroked the horse's long mane and smiled when he got a light nudge in the chest. "I didn't think so. You know I wish it was as easy to talk to women as it is to talk to a horse, I bet you get a kick out of this though, grown man talking to himself." Brock forced a laugh, giving the horse a final pat then walking back out of the stables.

"He really has changed Reba, for the better." Barbra Jean walked towards the stairs again but stopped short of the first step. "If you want to push him away, that's fine with me, but don't try and pretend that you don't still love him and don't tell me that it would be too hard to find that place with him again and don't you even think about using me as an excuse because to be completly honest with, the only reason Brock was ever mine was because a piece of a paper that so."

Reba looked away and picked at a loose thread on the arm of the couch.

"If you want me to help you up the stairs I'll help you but I'm not going to stay down here with you and listen to your excuses." Barabra Jean waited as Reba took in everything she's said.

Brock wandered down the open space to the lake then walked slowly along the path talking to himself, he smiled when he reached the palce he had dragged Reba to when they went swimming together.

"There is no way I thought she'd take her top off, that was a side of her I hadn't seen in a while."

Brock walked along the river bank and thought about what Reba had said to him, she was right, completely right, he had left her and now he had left Barbra Jean. He had failed again as a husband and a father, all the trouble he had put his family through had finally come to bite him on the ass.

Barbra Jean smiled and took the first step and the stairs creeked making Reba turn.

"Sure."

"Sure what?"

"Help me up the stairs."

"Alright then." Barbra Jean said with a smile as she quickly moved to Reba's side supporting most of her weight and they hobbled up the stairs.

Once they got painfully to the top Barbra Jean showed Reba where Krya was sleeping before retiring to her own room leaving Reba to the silence of the house.

Krya heard all the yelling and screaming, she also heard Barbra Jean and her mother walking up the stairs to the bedroom.

She heard Reba walk in as quietly as she could shutting the door silently, bumping into and feeling around for loose objects that all seemed to be in her way.

Kyra grinned to herself, she should probably get up and help her but she waited to see if Reba could make it. Kyra listened closely as her mother slowly made her way to the double bed they were sharing. Reba sat on the edge, sighing heavily but shakily.

Krya suddenly wondered if Reba had brought her blood pressure pills with her. After all, she'd just found out about something everyone had kept from her for nearly half a year. If she didn't have them she was going to be dealing with some major stress right now.

Kyra thought it best to stay quiet and just let her mother sleep off the anger, if that was even possible.

Reba would never speak to him again after this. There was no coming back no more second chances, he had lost the love of his life not only as a partner but now even as a friend. Before Brock knew it, he'd managed to make it out to the path where he found Reba.

He sat down by a tree and just took in the silence, memories of the days before washed over him and he'd smile but then remember what she'd said and each time it almost brought him to tears.

"Theres no going back now." he sighed looking up to the sky the moon was full and bright lighing the area just enough for him to get around. He sat quietly and drifted in and out of sleep.

Reba tossed as turned heavily in her sleep, she must have been having a bad dream because Krya could feel Reba kicking her legs madly as if she was attempting to run away from something.

Kyra couldn't fall asleep, not after all she had heard down stairs and she didn't want to be up alone, she wanted to talk to her mom about this whole situation.

"Mom?" Kyra asked quietly but only gets a soft grunt from her sleeping mother. "Mom?" she said again only a little louder. She got no answer and smiled to herself then heaved herself up on her side leaning in laying her hand on Reba's shoulder. "Mom."

"Mhmm..." Reba mumbled.

"Mom, are you awake?"

"No." she said hoarsely.

"Can I tell you something?" Kyra asked and got no answer again. "Mom!" she laughed shaking her shoulder.

"What Kyra?" Reba moaned.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Tell me tomorrow."

"But I need to tell you now."

"Honey..."

"I'm pregnant." Kyra smirked. That ought to wake her up.

Reba gasped."What!" her head snapped to her daughter. "Tell me you're kidding." she pleaded. Not another pregnant daughter.

"Nope." Kyra said simply, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Kyra." Reba was about ready to have a heart attack.

Kyra kept quiet trying desperately to hold back a smile.

"Kyra." Reba said her voice getting louder

"I'm just kidding!" Kyra laughed.

"Oh, thank God." Reba said bringing her hand to her chest.

"That sure woke you up though didn't it?"

"Yes, it woke me up." she groaned. "Woke up my blood pressure too, are ya happy now?" she exhaled and rolled over to face her daughter although she couldn't make out her face.

Krya heard the anger still in her mother's voice, but she couldn't exactly back out now that she'd woken her up, could she?

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About?" Reba asked tiredly.

"Dad and Barbra Jean's divorce."

Reba knew it was inevitable, what she didn't count on was Krya bringing the sore subject up in the same night she had found out about it. That was very unexpected from her middle child.

"What do you want to talk about? You knew before I did, I should be the one asking you questions." Reba said trying to keep from taking her anger out on her daughter.

"Well, I actually wanted to ask you how you felt about it."

"I was joking krya, I don't what I talk about it and I have no feelings about it. If you want to tell me how you feel about it then I'll listen."

"Mom."

"Krya."

"I'm fine with it, I mean it doesn't really effect me that much, Barbra Jean's not going anywhere. In the beginning it was hard at the house having to walk downstairs and see dad on the couch in the mornings, but I knew that they were a whole lot happier because of it and Henry seems to understand what going on, he knows dad's not going anywhere and that's the main thing I guess."

Reba hadn't expected her to give up that easily, she almost knew Kyra was warming up for a better interrogation, but felt the need to give her the benefit of the doubt for the moment.

"So your dad has been sleeping on the couch for four months?"

"Well no, five because they decided to separate first so they've been fully processed now for four months."

Kyra was being very sneaky, she knew the only way to find out how her mom felt was to play the "how are you feeling card" and it worked like a charm.

Reba perked her interest to mother her daughter immediately. "I see and then, what did Henry say?"

"He didn't really understand, he was pretty upset but then dad sat down with him and explained that he was still going to be around all the time and that he would be staying with him every other week. Barbra Jean was really good with the custody arrangements, they get him fifty fifty and alternate weekends."

"So where is your dad living then?"

"I thought you said you didn't care?"

"I don't, but I do need to know where you're going to be living after all of this Krya." Reba was lucky that Krya had moved out, she didn't want to seem too interested, but the truth was she was dying to know the details.

"Oh, fair enough."

Kyra knew what was happening and didn't mind being used by her mother for getting information, she just wished Reba would admit that she actually cared about what was going on between Brock and Barbra Jean.

"He's still at the house for the time being, they wanted to tell you about the divorce before he moved out but that took longer than expected, they were just going to wait until the papers were filled and everything was settled but then you seemed so determined to keep them together, I think they felt like they were letting you down by divorcing and not sticking it out."

"Well they got that spot on."

"Mom, they tried they really did but it wasn't meant to be."

Reba went to cut in but Krya filled the silence before she could.

"Anyway, then Barbra Jean's aunt got sick and we all had to trek up here and I guess the time just got away from them, they did discuss it when you and dad arrived. Barbra Jean actually thought that he'd told you when ya'll got here half naked."

Kyra laughed and Reba was ever so thankful that her daughter couldn't see her face.

"You sure do know a lot about this divorce."

"Yeah, well I've been living with it for close to five months and seeing as Barbra Jean couldn't come running to her 'best friend' she decided to enlighten me with her thoughts" Krya laughed.

"Well as long as you're not confused about any of this, then I guess I'm okay with it but I still don't see why they couldn't just have told me in the first place. I mean what kind of reaction were they expecting? A card and a 'happy divorce present'? That's just ridiculous. To be honest it's really quite hurtful that neither of them discussed it with me. You say best friend, well if that was so then I really don't see any reason for either of them to keep this hidden from me for so long. Your father especially, should know better than that, I mean we're just starting to become proper friends again and I do still-" Reba stopped short, thankfully thinking before she spoke and she prayed that Krya wouldn't question what she almost said. She knew she wouldn't when she heard a light snore from her daughter and felt her shift her weight in the bed rolling onto her other side.

Reba lay awake for a while wondering how much of her rant Kray had actually caught and if she was telling her the whole truth about the divorce. Thoughts ran through her mind and she restlessly fought them trying to shut her mind off.

Unfortunately for Reba she seemed to be having a bit of trouble without the set of warm arms that had been wrapped around her for the past couple nights, sleeping beside her and unknowingly comforting her. With those thoughts now filling Reba's head she now seemed able to drift into a light sleep.

When Brock opened his eyes again the sun was rising. He'd actually fallen asleep against the tree and his back was aching even more now than before.

Brock gingerly stood and looked around stretching his arms and began walking back in the direction of the house even though he knew he wouldn't be going in anytime soon unless he knew Reba wasn't there.

Krya woke up to find her mother sleeping beside her, though she looked peaceful she also looked like she would wake if Krya so much as breathed too heavily.

She slipped out of bed and gathered up the first pieces of clothing she could get her hands on and wandered into the bathroom as quietly as possible.

When Krya finally made it to the kitchen it was filled with people everyone except her dad who wasn't on the couch either.

"Barbra Jean?"

"Yeah sugar"

"Where's dad?"

"I don't know honey, he hasn't come back yet and after what your mother said, I doubt he will."

"Oh."

"Kyra, we're all going down to the lake again if you wanna come?"

"Sure Cheyenne."

"Alright, well after we finish breakfast in about five minutes, Van and I are going to take the kids down, if you wanna wait for Jake and bring down some towels too that would be great."

"Sounds like a plan. Where is the little squirt?"

"I'm here." Jake walked into the kitchen and sat down beside his sister "I was just changing into my trunks."

"That sounds fun, maybe when your mother wakes up I'll bring her down with some lunch." Barbra Jean smiled bringing Jake and Kyra each a plate of food.

"Thanks." they both mumbled

"Well ya'll finish that and we'll head down." Cheyenne said scooping up Elizabeth and throwing a bag over her shoulder.

"C'mon Van, grab Henry."

The four wandered out the back door and out of sight before Barbra Jean spoke again.

Walking past the lake and back up to the stables he found himself sitting in the hay untill he heard Cheyenne calling out to Van to hurry up. Brock stood and watched them walk down to the lake. Cheyenne with Elizabeth and Van with Henry. How he wanted to just run up and hug Henry, but Brock just couldn't bring himself to move. He needed space, he needed time away from the family so he could figure out what he was going to do about Reba.

Jake honey can you go grab the towels from out of the bathroom upstairs please, the fresh ones." she smiled lovingly and watched him run up the stairs two at a time before she turned and sat beside Krya.

"Did you talk to your mom?"

"Yeah."

"I knew you'd be awake." Barbra Jean laughed. "What did she say?"

"She said she didn't care and she didn't wanna talk about it."

"Helpful."

"I know. She also said she wasn't going to take back what she said about dad, whatever that might be. Care to elaborate on that one?"

"I don't think so honey, just tell me what else you said."

Fine."

As much as Krya wanted to know about what her mother had said she knew that it had to be something pretty bad if Barbra Jean wouldn't just blurt it out to her.

"She tried not to act like she cared but every time I said something she'd just ask me another question or make a snide comment to get me to tell her more."

"What did she say about your dad sleeping on the couch?"

"Barbra Jean, why don't you just talk to her about it? I'm kinda getting sick of being stuck in the middle I'm not a postman, I won't deliver anyone any more information, this is really getting on my nerves."

"Okay, I'm sorry, I know how hard its been, I never meant for it to turn out this way."

"I know Barbra Jean, I'm sorry too I didn't mean to be so short it's just frustrating."

"Just one more question?" Barbra Jean hesitated but Krya nodded her approval almost instantly. "Did you tell her what Henry asked us?"

"No, I didn't think she needed to know that, if you wanna tell her then you can. Pretty sure she would be even more awkward with dad of she knew Henry asked if she was his new mommy."

"Well, I won't be telling her."

"Does it bother you?"

"Does what bother me?"

"What Henry said, about mom."

"No, not at all."

"Barbra Jean."

"Honestly, it doesn't bother me. I am Henry's mother and I can't be replaced by Reba just like I could never replace her. Your mother is your mother know matter what."

"Hey guys I got the towels you ready Krya?" Jake had impeccable timing as always Krya thought as she watched him lazily walk through the kitchen towards the backdoor.

"Yeah gimme five while I go change." Krya smiled and shot up the stairs

"Don't wake your mother!" Barbra Jean called after her.

Kyra returned and they said their goodbyes to Barbra Jean who promised to try and convince Reba to go down to the lake for lunch, she then went about her business cleaning the kitchen and living room and before long she saw the red headed woman wandered slowly down the stairs.

Soon after, Kyra and Jake followed, all obviously oblivious to what had occured the night before.

Brock sighed, he wanted to join them to run after his children and spend the day with them.

Brock wanted to make sure Henry knew he was going to be there for him in every way, unlike how he was with the other three.

Reba had done such a great job with them and it made him feel like he had failed even more as a father. He got lost in thought wondering how he could possibly improve the relationships with his chldren and how he'd make up for all the mistakes he'd made.

"You look terrible." Barbra Jean laughed.

"Oh, be quiet." Reba groaned.

"Good morning to you too sunshine."

"What time is it?"

"Five after eleven, you've been asleep for quite awhile."

"I feel like I haven't slept in a week! Which is strange because I woke up yesterday and felt great."

"Hmm." Barbra Jean smiled and lead Reba to the kitchen for coffee."You hungry?"

"Starved."

"Well, you missed breakfast so can you wait until I make lunch?"

Reba nodded.

"Then we're can take it down to the lake."

"The lake, why?"

"The kids are down there swimming and I promised them you'd come down with me at lunch and go for a swim."

"Who's down there?"

"All the kids, they took Henry too."

"Brock's down there with them too I assume."

"No, he hasn't been back to the house yet." Barbra Jean said placing Reba's coffee in front of her and searching for some kind of reaction.

All she got was a small nod in appreciation of the coffee.

"I'll go down but I'm not swimming and I am not putting on that ridiculous bathing suit again."

"Yes you are Reba, how else will you swim?"

"I'm not swimming."

"Yes you are."

"Nope."

"Yes."

"No."

"Reba."

"Barbra Jean, no."

"We'll discuss this later."

"No we won't, I'm not swimming!" Reba said and put her hand up stopping Barbra Jean's retort. "So have you heard from Brock then?"

"No."

"Barbra Jean."

"What."

"Really?"

"Really. But why do you care anyway, you made your point pretty clear last night. I don't think he'll be coming back anytime soon."

"I don't care, it's just... well, he's being ridiculous, I don't see why he hasn't contacted anyone, I mean he didn't message my phone or call and say that he was staying out all night and that's irresponsible, I mean for God sakes what if something happens to him and none of us know where he is? Or what of something happens here and we can't reach him? Why does he always do this? Run away from the problem when he should be staying and trying to sort this out, first he did it in our marriage then yours and now again when he doesn't like the sound of the truth. How does be EVER expect to have a relationship when all he does is throw them away! A twenty year marriage and he just threw it away! He's infuriating!"

"Gee Reba, really sounds like you don't care."

"Well- I- Shut up."

"It's okay Reba, I know how you feel."

"Barbra Jean, you do not know how I feel."

"You love him." she smiled.

"Barbra Jean! I do not! Well maybe as the father of my children but that's all. There are no other feelings there."

"Get a hold of yourself peaches, who are you kidding? Certainly not me or anyone else in this house, you've shared the couch and that was before you knew we were divorced, not to even bring up you turned up practically naked on the first day and you definitely didn't know we were divorced then!"

"Barbra Jean, you are crazy. Have you been leaving that bleach in your hair too long?"

"Reba, a blind man could've seen this coming, you can try deny it all you want but I know the truth." Barbra Jean said matter of factly.

Reba went to argue as usual but Barbra Jean walked to the fridge and ignored whatever it was that Reba was going on about now.

"What will the kids like for lunch?"

"What?"

"I said what would the kids like for lunch do you think?"

"Were you even listening to me?"

"Nope." Barbra Jean said nonchalantly. "So what do you think they will want?"

Reba cocked her eyebrow, as if Barbra Jean didn't listen to her. "Sandwiches I suppose."

"Hmm, I have champagne ham and brie, will that do?

"I suppose so, Van like pickles so make sure you put pickles in his and cut the crusts off Jake's and Cheyenne won't eat brie, if you have cracker barrel put that in hers."

Barbra Jean busied her self with the lunch and packed it in a basket along with drinks.

"Okay, now go get that bikini on and we'll get going."

"Barbra Jean, I told you I wasn't wearing the bathing suit." but Barbra Jean had already pulled her from the chair.

"So." she said pushing Reba into the bedroom. "Oh my God Reba!"

"What?"

"Your laundry has been kidnapped!"

"My laundry's been kidnapped?"

"Yes! Oh my god! You'll have to wear the bikini now!"

"Barbra Jean don't be ridiculous."

"I'm serious Reba!" she held the bikini in front of Reba's face and waved it from side to side, Reba rolled her eyes and walked past her in search of clothes.

"Please Reba! Please, please, please!" Barbra Jean threw herself at Reba's feet wrapping her arms around her knees and gave her the greatest puppy dog eyes she could manage.

"Barbra Jean, turn me loose."

"Not until you say you'll wear it."

"Okay."

"You'll wear them? Really?"

"No! Now let me go!"

"I'm not letting you go, please Reba please! It isn't even that bad."

"Barbra Jean, I won't talk to you while your down there."

"Fine." Barbra Jean stood close to Reba, ready to grab her again if she tried to escape. "It isn't even that bad." she repeated.

"It is far too risqué for a woman my age to be wearing."

"It's not risqué, just put it on!" she held it in front of Reba's face again.

"It is so! It is a skimpy little bikini and I'm not wearing it."

"No, they're sexy and I'm talking sexy. Like when I cook naked."

"You cook naked?"

"Yeah you know toast, oat meal... nothing that splatters"

"Barbra Jean!"

"What? I do, I don't want my business getting splattered with bacon fat.

"Barbra Jean!"

"What? No one sees me. Anyway put on this on and hurry up!"

"I'm no-"

"You didn't mind wearing them when Brock was around."

"I- Cheyenne made me!"

"Well now he's not here and you don't want to wear them. That's a bit suspicious if you ask me."

"Fine! FINE! I'll wear them!" Reba exclaimed.

Barbra Jean handed her the bathing suit and closed the door behind her when she walked out listening to Reba mumbling something

"You wore them when Brock was around." she mimicked "I was forced! Forced I tell you. Stupid stupid! Should never, stupid bikini!"

Barbra Jean laughed, she could still hear her half way down the stairs.

"There, happy now?" Reba asked as she walked in to the kitchen.

"Very happy!" Barbra Jean smiled and stood from her chair. "You ready?"

"Yes."

"Get a towel."

"I never said I was gonna swim."

"You better take one incase they decide to toss you in for being a stick in the mud."

"Fine."

Barbra Jean squealed and grabbed Reba's hand. She pulled her out the door skipping and singing as she went with poor Reba struggling to keep up.

Brock was only pulled from his thoughts when he heard the not so dulcet tones of Barbra Jean singing, he peeked his head out of the stables to see her practially dragging Reba by the arm towards the lake.

"C'mon Reba, keep up!"

"I'm coming, don't rush me." Reba said rolling her eyes watching the blonde bounce awkwardly towards the lake.

"C'mon!"

"I'm coming!"

Reba jogged to catch up to Barbra Jean, she could now hear the laughter coming from her children.

"Hey, Mrs. H is here" Van called from the water with Henry on his shoulders.

Brock watched from the stables and laughed when Reba started jogging to keep up with Barbra Jean he loved being able to watch her without the fear of a smack upside the head. He was only keeping his distance because he didn't want to ever find out what else she thought of him, he watch them disappear into the trees then he jogged towards the house swinging the backdoor open and shooting up stairs for a shower and change of clothes.

"Yes Van, I'm here" Reba smiled weakly.

"We got lunch!" Barbra Jean sang waving the basket for all to see

"Food!" Van and Jake shouted in unison.

"C'mon everyone out of the water and we'll eat together." Reba said laying the towers down on the grass.

Van and Jake scarfed their food in record time and were back in the water before anyone had a chance to ask what was for lunch.

"You're not supposed to swim for twenty minutes after eating." Krya called out. "If you drown I'm not saving you." she warned.

"That's not true Krya." Cheyenne laughed.

"You're and idiot." Kyra muttered.

Brock ate all the food he could find that wouldn't be noticed if it went missing. He washed his clothes and was thankful they were spending the day at the lake, he quickly finished his sandwich and grabbed his old clothes from the the chair and checked the time- three thirty- as he walked out the backdoor towards the open field again.

"It's such a beautiful day, don't you think Reba?"

"Huh?"

"I said it a beautiful day." Barbra Jean said sitting next to Reba on a towel.

"Yeah, gorgeous."

"What's the matter? You've be been quiet all afternoon?"

"Mrs. H? Mrs. H, watch what I can do!" Van called pulling himself from the water. "I can dive in like you." he took serval steps backwards and ran full speed towards the lake diving in making a loud belly whacking splash.

"Ouch!" Barbra Jean winced

"That's gotta hurt." Jake laughed.

"Baby? Baby are you alright?"

"What an idiot." Kyra rolled we eyes and climbed out of the water walking to sit at Reba's other side.

"That's not how you do it Van." Reba laughed, sincerely for the first time all day.

"Show me then!" he called rubbing his stomach.

"Not today."

"Oh pease!"

"No Van, I'm not in the mood."

"You were in the mood when Mr. H was here."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she exclaimed.

"Nothing."

"Van."

"Well you didn't mind showing off when he was here."

"Van!" Cheyenne shouted.

"What? It's true!"

Reba couldn't believe it, she had been flirting with her ex all week.

Brock snuck past the family and caught the look on Reba's face when he over heard what Van said, he held back a laugh an darted past them to the trail.

"Okay, well that's enough." Barbra Jean called. "I think we better be getting home, I've got to start cooking supper, it's after four." she said checking her watch.

"C'mon Reba." she grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards the house.

"Guys, pack up and bring everything home." Reba called back trying not to lose her footing as the goofy blonde dragged her up the hill.

Brock wandered through the field as sat down by a tree, the sun was beginning to set, rays were shining on his face, Brock closed his eyes and let the warmth wash over his tired body.

"Okay Reba, what's for dinner?"

"I have no idea, I thought you were making it?"

"I am silly, I just thought you might have a request."

"Nope."

"Pasta?"

"I don't care."

"Salad?"

"Barbra Jean, it doesn't matter."

"Pork Chops?"

"Sure." Reba sighed.

"I'll make pasta."

Reba rolled her eyes. "Then why did you ask me?"

The kids came in the house one by one while Barbra Jean busied herself while the supper.

"Go up stairs and wash you hands and faces before we eat." Barbra Jean said with out even looking away from the stove.

"Dinners ready." she hollered through the house sometime later.

Reba winced and held her hands over her ears just as Van and Jake thundered down the stairs two steps at a time running into the kitchen.

"I won!"

"No, I won!"

"Mom!"

"Mrs. H."

"Whoa! Elephants slow down!" she exclaimed.

Cheyenne came in with Elizabeth and Henry in their pajamas and Krya wandered in not long after that.

They all sat together at ate in almost complete silence.

"Jake honey," Reba started as she pushed her food around her plate. "Have you seen your dad?"

Everyone looked up to make sure they hadn't been hearing things.

When no one answered Reba asked again. "Has anyone seen Brock today?"

"Nope, sorry mom, why?" Jake asked.

"No reason, I just haven't seen him around is all."

"Neither have I. Wonder where he went." Cheyenne said to herself.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be back soon darlin'. He probably just went to gas up the car or something." Reba muttered finally taking a bite of her dinner.

Barbra Jean was relieved to say the least, Reba hadn't even mentioned Brock all day. Maybe she was finally coming to terms with what she'd said to him.

She'd been so cold, but she had a right to it and Barbra Jean could see where she was coming from. But that was no excuse for yelling at him and blowing up like that. But then again, it could've been the pain from her foot or who knows what else she'd twisted or hit when she'd been thrown off.

They all finished their dinner without another word and each of them quietly slipped their dishes into the sink and left the room.

"Reba, are you done?" Barbra Jean asks reaching for Reba's plate.

She could tell Reba had been pondering every word from the night before because she'd been silently sitting at the table leaning on her elbow staring straight ahead the whole time.

"Reba?" she asked again tapping her arm.

"Huh?" Reba says jolting out of her trance.

"Sorry, are you done?"

"Yeah." Reba sighed.

Barbra Jean nodded and slid the plate away from her. Reba's expression soon turned blank again.

It killed her to watch Reba come to the realization of what she's said. Barbra Jean watched her torture herself all day because of it.

She watched in silence as Reba brought her other arm up onto the table and let her head fall into her hands.

Barbra Jean silently pulled a wineglass form the cupboard and poured some red wine into it. She walked up behind Reba and laid it in front of her.

Reba looked up and smiled weekly. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." she smiled rubbing Reba's arm. She went and finished washing and drying the dishes while Reba stayed silent.

Reba lifted her head and looked at her watch, she was getting worried about Brock. It had almost been one whole day. "Barbra Jean?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna go for a walk."

"Don't get lost this time." Barbra Jean laughed getting a genuine smile from Reba.

"I'll be back this time, don't come looking for me." she laughed finishing what little wine Barbra Jean had given her. Reba could feel it kicking in ever so slightly taking away some of her stress. How did Barbra Jean know?

"Have fun." Barbra Jean called as Reba closed the door lightly behind her.

Where did he go? Reba started walking towards the driveway looking around her everywhere as she went. Well, both cars were there.

"Brock, where are you?"

He felt something tickling his face and woke up with a start. Something was moving across his cheek, he looked down towards his nose and found a black dot crawling. His hands flew to his face and he brushed away a spider laughing. Reba was afraid of spiders.

He wondered what she was thinking, did she even care that he hadn't come back? Maybe he should go back, if Reba didn't care that he was gone, the kids were going to.

Reba looked at her watch again, it was eight thirty now. She was far into the woods already, she'd gone the way they had the first time.

She'd passed the lake a little while ago, he wasn't there, and he wasn't at the stables.

"What've I done?" Reba whispered.

He was gone, there was nowhere else for him to go.

A twig snapped behind her and she spun around to face the noise.

"Brock?"

Nobody answered her so she kept walking, but never turning around. She kept her eyes on the place where the twig had snapped.

Brock had gotten up and started wandering back slowly towards the house, if he was lucky Reba would be asleep, and if she wasn't asleep maybe she'd be reading or watching television with the kids.

He'd gone farther than he thought he had, it took him a while to get back onto the main trail when he did he was in no rush. Maybe if he went back to the stables and slept there tonight he'd be okay for another while. He kicked the trail as he walked along making tiny pebbles go into the bushes and bounce off logs and trees.

Reba thought she heard something small jumping around in the woods off to her left. She was just hoping it wasn't a mouse because she didn't want it to come out and run around her feet.

"I should've brought a flash light." Reba mumbled to herself.

Watching his feet Brock wouldn't have even noticed if a bear came up in front of him. Suddenly something hit him.

Reba let out an ear piercing scream as she backed into something and she was too afraid to turn around.

Brock looked up and steadied the body that had collided with him. "Reba?" he asked knowing that scream, and the feel of her body as his hands stayed at her waist.

"Brock?" she exclaimed spinning around trying to see the face.

"It's me." he said.

"Oh, thank God!" she sighed in relief. "I thought you were gone, where'd you go?"

"Away from you." he said flatly immediately regretting it when he heard her inhale sharply.

"Okay, I deserved that one." she sighed.

"You think!" Brock exclaimed stepping away.

"Brock I-"

"No Reba, you wouldn't even listen to me!"

"I-"

"You didn't even give me a chance to explain, I wasn't the one who wanted this. But going through the motions of being a "Happy Family" doesn't keep a marriage together. We tried that for a while and it didn't work. You can't grow to love someone who you never loved in the first place. Barbra Jean and I weren't built on love." he laughed. "We were built on a midlife crisis and that's no way to start a marriage. We tried Reba, we did and I just don't know why you can't see that."

Reba stayed silent for a while as what he said sank in. "You wanna know why I couldn't?"

"Shoot." Brock said.

Was he finally gonna get the answer he'd been waiting forever to hear?

Reba inhaled deeply and let it all out in one heavy sigh. "It's not that I can't see it, I just don't want to see it. Our marriage is long over, but you can't keep doing this. Brock, the kids, are you just gonna disappear like you did today? What about Henry? And Kyra's with you, where's she gonna end up? Is she gonna stay with Barbra Jean, or is she gonna go with you, wherever you're goin'?" Reba asks fighting to keep her voice steady.

"I'm not going anywhere Reba." Brock said.

Reba stayed still. "In someways you leavin' Barbra Jean and Henry is worse that when you left me."

"How so?" he asked stopping himself from pulling her into his arms.

"Because that was my last tie to you." Reba said barely loud enough for him to hear.

He'd heard it as if she were shouting in his ear.

"Reba, you're always gonna be tied to me, or have you forgotten that we have three kids?"

"Brock, that's not what I mean-"

"I know what you mean Reba." he said cutting her off

"Do you Brock? When you were married to Barbra Jean you used to be in my living room everyday. You spent more time with me after you left me then you did the entire twenty years we were married."

"You're afraid I'm going to disappear on you aren't you?" Brock asked with a smile. "Oh come here." he laughed. "I'm not going anywhere."

He finally understood where she was coming from and he couldn't stay mad at her for that. That was one thing about Reba, there was always a reason behind her anger, behind anything cold she'd ever say or had already said. Nope, he couldn't stay mad at her for that.

He held her tight around her waist and felt her soft chuckle in his ear.

She couldn't help it, she brought up her arms and wrapped them around his neck. "You almost have me a heart attack you mo-ron!" she exclaimed into his shoulder.

He laughed and pulled her closer taking a deep breath.

"Don't you ever just up and leave like that again!"

"I won't."

"I'm sorry I snapped... Well, okay it was more than a snap but having news of a divorce dropped on you like this is hard. And you hid it from me!" Reba exclaimed trying to pull away.

Brock wasn't going to let her slip away this time. "I hid it from you because I didn't want you to get upset and try to stop us. But I can see that it wasn't the smartest thing I've ever done."

"Well, I can't stop you if you've already signed the papers can I?"

"That was the point."

Reba stayed quiet for a minute. "It was a good idea I suppose."

"What was?"

"Keeping it from me."

"You're agreeing with me?"

"I didn't say that, I'm just saying that it was smart. But if you'd found a better way to prepare me or something it would've been easier."

"Reba, with you, well, I never know what to say or how to say it, that's why I always let you do the talkin'."

Reba scoffs but hugged him tightly again. "I'm just glad you didn't leave." she whispers running her fingers through his hair. "Who would've brought me home? Barbra Jean?"

"If I'd have left you to go home with Barbra Jean you probably would've rather walked all the way back."

She laughed. "Probably. You dove me crazy enough on the way up. I would've needed to be put in a mental hospital if I you'd made me go home with her."

"I'd come visit you." Brock smiled.

"Visit? You wouldn't come break me out?"

"Of coarse I would, I'd break you out and take you away from everything and everyone."

Reba laughed. "What about the kids?"

"You raised 'em up good, they'd be fine if we just disappeared."

"You know I can't leave the kids." she laughed.

"I like this." Brock said softly against the side of her head.

"What?"

"Spending time with you, when you aren't yelling at me."

"I don't always yell at you."

"Sure you don't."

"Only when you deserve it." Reba clarifies laughing.

"And I deserve it all the time?"

"Most of the time."

Brock could hear the smile in her voice, he was just glad they'd sorted this mess out. He didn't think he could stand it of Reba had stayed mad at him.

His arms were still around her waist but her fingers were teasingly still playing with his hair.

Reba was gentle, when she wanted to be. But no matter how much he loved the softer side of her he still liked it better when she was the feisty hot tempered redhead he knew best.

Now she knew he was a single man so maybe she wouldn't mind if he tried something.

She didn't think they could be any closer, but he proved her wrong pulling her closer still. She could honestly say that if she died right now in his arms she would die happily.

He let his hands roam her back. "You're not wearing a bra are you?"

"Excuse me!" Reba exclaimed.

"Geez, that came out wrong." he laughed." I mean, you're wearing the bikini again aren't you?"

"Possibly."

"Well then we should go swimming again."

"Right now?"

"Yes 'right now', come on." he said pulling away and taking her by the hand.

"No way, you just want a repeat of the other night." she said stumbling as he dragged her with him.

"Of coarse I do!" he laughed.

"In your dreams darlin'."

"Always is." he grins looking back.

Reba's jaw dropped.

He laughed, he'd been thinking about her ever since he left her.

"Okay, Brock, I'm gonna trip!"

Brock stopped and let her hand go then turned around. She stumbled into his chest. "Geez Reba, can't get close enough or what?"

"Brock!" she pushed him away as she tried to stand up straight.

"Well, since you can't walk on your own," he threw her over his shoulder getting a squeal out of her.

"Brock!"

"Let's go swimming!" he said carrying her onto the dock.

"Don't you dare throw me in again! I'll be cold!"

"Aww, come on Reba, have a little fun?"

"I'll show you fun if you ever set me on my feet!"

"Are you gonna hit me?"

Reba thinks for a second. "No."

"Alright then." he set her down.

She glared at him cocking an eyebrow. Then she broke into a smile and pulled her shirt off.

"What are you doin'?" Brock asked in awe.

"Havin' fun." Reba said shimming out of her jeans. "Now, are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna join me?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, I-"

"Oh, come on Brock! Stop starin' and jump. Don't make me make you." Reba warns.

"Well lookin' like that you can go right ahead and make me do anything you want."

"Get your mind out of the gutter."

"Well!"

"Well, come on!" Reba exclaimed jumping off the edge. She wasn't showing off this time, she just wanted to have fun.

"Brock?" she called looking around.

He wasn't on the pier anymore.

"Brock!" she called again.

Suddenly she felt a hand around her waist and she froze.

"I'm right here." he said reassuring her.

"Would you stop that!" she exclaimed. "One of these days you're gonna give me a heart attack!"

"I'd have a reason to kiss you then wouldn't I?"

"Over my dead body." Reba said through her teeth with a smile.

"If I can't save you then I won't have to wait long."

"Oh, you got an answer for everything don't ya?"

"Nope, that would be you." Brock laughed.

"Oh, ouch!" she laughed.

"It's true, you always have to have the last word."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yep."

"No."

"Yes."

"No, I don't!"

"You're doing it now."

"No I'm-" Reba stopped and groaned.

"Come here." he chuckled taking her hand and pulling her through the water. "Do you know how lonely I've been out here?"

"I can only imagine." Reba whispered.

Brock could smell a hint of wine on her breath. "Were you drinkin'?" he asked suddenly.

Reba was confused for a second. "I had a glass of wine with dinner. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"You didn't think I came out here drunk now did ya?" she laughed.

"If you came out here drunk, I'd have to come look for you." he chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, I don't know." he teased. "You were never good with alcohol."

"I beg to differ!"

"Oh, you keep beggin', nobody but me and you know the truth."

"I'm gonna prove you wrong one of these days."

"You do that Red, I'll be waitin'."

She shook her head. "Now, you say _you_ were lonely? I had nobody to call a mo-ron, you mo-ron!"

"And I had nobody to wrap my arms around." he whispered pulling her into his arms.

"You do now." she said softly pushing the damp hair out of his eyes.

"And now that somebody knows I'm single again."

"What are you gettin' at?" she smiled.

"Oh nothing, I'm just wondering if that somebody would pull away if I kissed her." Brock whispered against her forehead.

"Well, you'll never know until you give it a try."

"Did you just give me permission to-"

Reba cut him off. "What do you think?" she asked.

Brock was shocked to say the least.

He roughly grabbed her waist and lifted her out of the water sitting her on the edge of the pier.


	18. Chapter 18

It had to be a dream. There was no way in the world Reba was out here in the middle of the night wearing a skimpy little red bikini letting him kiss her. If this was a dream, he had a cruel, cruel imagination.

But she really was there and in her eyes he could see something. Surprise? Yes, but they said something else, something more.

Brock pulled out of the water and propped himself up with his hands on either side of her hips and pecked her lips gently, then let himself glide back into the water incase she decided to get violent.

Reba opened her eyes and slowly looked down at him exhaling in one short breath. "What was that?"

"A kiss."

"You call that a kiss?"

"I thought you were going to hit me." he defended at her disappointment.

"Nope." Reba said as she reached out to him with a smile, wiggling her fingers and waiting for him to take her hands.

"You're sure?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes."

Brock finally took her hand and pulled himself towards her.

"Now, come back up here and show me what you call a kiss."

"I'll show you." he chuckled.

"Well, then show me." she said slipping her hand out of his grasp and running her fingers up his arm letting her nails glide gently up and down his skin.

Brock looked deep into her piercing blue eyes for some kind of sign telling him she was kidding. He searched and searched but couldn't find a hint of hesitation.

"Just kiss me, you mo-ron!" she laughed and draped her arms over his shoulders and let her fingers tickle his back.

"Oh, I'll kiss you alright."

"Then sto-"

Brock closed the distance between them before she had the chance to finish her sentence.

She was completely taken aback by his actions.

There was no way in the world that she could possibly be sitting on the edge of a pier, in the middle of the forest, in the middle of the night with the moonlight pouring down on her while kissing Brock, her ex-husband. No way in the world; but here she was, her head spinning as his lips playfully met hers.

She pulled away and her let her head fall back.

Brock didn't even care that her lips had left his, her neck was the next closest thing.

"Brock." she whispered breathlessly, opening her eyes.

"Shh." Brock mumbled against her heaving chest.

"Oh, come here!" she said grabbing his sandy blonde hair tightly in her fingers, yanking him back to her mouth.

"Reba." he exclaimed. "Oww."

"Don't ruin it." she mumbled against his lips.

"Alright." he chuckled. "Just let me get up here with you."

Reba groaned in frustration letting her arms fall to her sides.

He smirked. "Just give me a second, you're so impatient." he mumbled heaving himself out of the water. He crashed his lips against hers.

Reba moaned softly against his mouth as he laid her gently back onto the wood. she felt herself floating higher and higher and pulled her head away to breathe. "What are we doin'?"

"We, are 'kissing', Reba."

"No Brock, what, are 'we' doing?" she asked breathlessly pulling away from him a little farther and resting her hands on his chest. "You're-"

"Not married, so you can't use that."

"But I-"

"And you're not seeing anyone are you?." she shook her head. "Well, don't fight it then." he whispered softly into her ear.

"But Brock I-"

"Reba!" he exclaimed kissing the corner of her mouth she couldn't keep quiet, could she? "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." she turned her head and kissed him back parting her lips, she really couldn't fight this no matter how hard she tried. How one kiss from this man could send her mind reeling out of control, she'd never know.

With his face in her hands she pulled her head off the pier but couldn't seem get close enough to him. He overpowered her actions she felt her head fall softly back down again.

Why did his ex-wife have to be so damn hot? It was the consequence of marrying such a gorgeous redhead in the first place.

Reba's thumb found the soft skin behind his ear and her teasingly scratched sending chills throughout his body. His hands soon found their way from her sides into her hair and he heard her moan in approval.

"Brock!" she gasped pulling away again.

Brock groaned. "What Reba!" he just wished she'd stop killing the moment.

She stopped to took in his face. "We're so good together."

He kissed her jaw. "We always were." he whispered.

"I know." Reba smiled into his neck bringing her fingers into his hair again.

"Why'd I ever leave you?" he asked pulling away, loving that her hands slid from his neck to his cheeks. He smiled into her eyes.

"Because you my friend, are a mo-ron."

"Would you look at that, we agree on something!"

Reba chuckled and softly nipped at his ear. "For once. Kiss me."

He obeyed her request by softly kissing along her hairline. "You know Reba." he playfully pulled away and drew circles on her sides making her stomach contract beneath his fingers.

He was searing her skin; couldn't he see she was yearning for his touch? It had been years since she'd gotten this far and felt this comfortable with anybody. With Brock, she seemed to find herself, she trusted him and now she was finally opening up again but she didn't want to just lay here and talk. Oh no, she wanted to feel his lips on hers, she wanted to feel his fingers in her hair and his breath in her ear like she used to.

Her heart was racing and his face was the only thing keeping her from losing herself completely.

She slowly reached her hand up to cup his cheek, she needed to make sure this wasn't a dream, she needed to know he was really there.

"If I hadn't left you, we wouldn't be here right now." he continued.

"Well in that case, I'm glad you left."

For a split second Brock couldn't believe his ears.

"Now kiss me!" Reba said pulling his head towards her, not giving him another moment to think.

"Reba," he paused grinning, she'd let her hands drop from his hair onto the pier over her head with a thud.

He could see her annoyance at the sound of his voice, he was just as hungry as she was and the craving wasn't for food.

"Shut up!" she exclaimed. "Just shut up an-" Reba found his lips crashing down on hers again and his hands tightly grasping her sides.

The wildfires were back, or rather they never left.

"Reba, aren't you cold?" he asked tearing himself away.

"How could I be cold?" she asked cocking her eyebrow.

"Because your skin is like ice!" he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm not cold though." she protested with a smile.

"I wonder why." he laughed.

She pulled one of his hands off her waist and placed it over her heart.

"Feel." she instructed.

Brock laid his hand lightly on her chest with a smile, he could feel her heart racing. So was his.

His warm palm was rough on her soft pale skin, she'd missed out on so much because she didn't fight for him. She closed her eyes and let her mind flood with memories. Every time he touched her. Every kiss he'd placed on her lips, her shoulders, her neck, her stomach...

"I can hear it too." he laughed kissing her temple.

Reba smiled at his warm breath and soft lips trailing down the side of her face.

He didn't care if she never let him kiss her again because she was letting him now and that was all that mattered. He was going to make the best of this and that was for damn sure.

Her flaming red hair was pooled around her face in her beautiful natural curls. He leaned down gently nudging his nose against the side of her head and inhaled. Her hair smelled like a bouquet of freshly cut roses and it was soft and smooth like the velvety petals.

Now that he thought about it Reba was just like a rose. She was delicate and fragile, her skin was soft and her lips, smooth. What he loved best was her red hair; if he could run his fingers through it all day, he would.

Brushing it off her shoulder he leaned in for a kiss.

Reba met him halfway cupping his face in her gentle hands once again, she stopped him from kissing her.

"Reba, wha-" he stopped when her fingers found his ear lobe which she tugged gently.

"I need to know that this isn't a dream." she whispered.

"Believe me honey, this isn't a dream." he smiled leaning towards her again but she looked away.

"Brock, what if this is all in my mind, what if I'm dreaming and when I wake up you're still going to be married to Barbra Jean and I'm going to be alone again?"

"Reba, it's not a dream." he laughed cupping her face now. "And you're never going to be alone. And I'm definitely not married to Barbra Jean anymore."

"How can you be sure that this is real?"

"Because honey, if you're dreaming, then I must be too. And if this was a dream you wouldn't feel like this." Brock whispered bringing his lips to hers.

Reba felt a burning deep in her stomach. This was more than just a simple kiss, he was proving his point. He was here, with her now, and he wasn't leaving.

She felt Brock's hands on her wrists as he draped her arms around his neck, she melted underneath him, she didn't hesitate and she didn't resist, she kissed him.

The smell of his cologne was overpowering, and the rough touch of his hands drove her insane. She soon found herself sitting upright with his hands at her back caressing with a featherlight touch that still set her skin on fire.

Brock bit softly at her lip hungry for more then met her lips again, the force rocking her back making her pull her hands from his neck and slam them down behind her.

"Brock, we should get back." she breathed.

"What time is it?" he asked into her shoulder.

"Well," she lifted her arm. "I couldn't tell ya, my watch stopped."

Brock laughed and looks at his. "Damn."

"What?"

"Mine's dead too!" he laughed.

"We didn't think this through very well did we?"

"Nope." he laughed kissing her square on the mouth.

Brock could tell she trying to speak but all that was he could hear was mumbles and moans. Then she gave in.

She pulled herself up on her knees without breaking the connection and felt droplets on her shoulder.

"If it rains tonight I'm going to hit somebody." she mumbled.

"Did you say kiss somebody?" Brock teased.

"No you idiot, hit."

"Kiss?"

"Hi- oh, never mind."

"Look at that, you didn't have the last word this time!" Brock laughed.

Reba shook her head with a smile and brought her lips to his roughly getting the instant reaction she was looking for.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer letting himself fall back.

She let out a squeal as they hit the deck and laughed when he pulled away for a breath. She found his jaw and pressed her lips gently down only lifting her head to move a little higher.

"God, Reba." Brock breathed as she teased him nipping and sucking at his ear. He was about to pull her back to his mouth when he felt her soft hands on his chest.

She broke off and looked into his eyes as her hands magically massaged his skin. "How's your back?" she asked suddenly.

"My what?"

She laughed. "Brock, your back. Does it still hurt?"

"I forgot all about it." he whispered.

"Well, does it?" she asked pulling away from the oncoming kiss.

"Reba." he protested. But he soon realized that she wasn't going to give in. "Well a little."

She smiled. "We can't have that." she breathed pulling his arm.

"What are you doin' now?" he wondered as moved with her. She crawled behind him.

"You'll see." she whispered kissing his neck.

He painstakingly let her have her way her massaging his shoulders and his back leaving sweet kisses along his neck, she moved to his jaw.

He turned around to her surprise and pulled her into his arms.

"Brock, wha-"

"You can't honestly expect me to just sit here while you tease me do you?"

"Wha-"

"I need to have you in my arms, to feel that you're here. To touch you face, kiss your neck and-"

She softly kissed his cheek with a small smile. "Come on, we should get back before it starts pouring." she pulled away from him to get up.

"Reba?"

"Yeah?" she asked buttoning her jeans.

"Are we still going to be the same?" he asked with a hint of disappointment in his voice. They hadn't done anything but they had definitely crossed over the line of being "just friends".

"Darlin', we never changed."

"How can you be sure?" he asked watching her slide her shirt over her arms:

"How?" she asked walking towards him while starting to button her shirt. "Because Brock," she said sitting in his lap and laying her hand on his chest. "If we'd changed, neither of out hearts would be beating so fast."

Brock laid his ear over her heart and laughed. "You sure yours isn't going to pound right out of your chest?" he said reaching for the rest of the buttons and doing them up for her.

Reba laughed. "Come on." she moved to get up but he caught her hand.

"Wait."

"Hmm?"

"One more?"

"How can I say no?" she laughed letting him pull her back onto his lap.

"Because I'm irresistible." he said fiercely kissing her lips and igniting the fire all over again.

Reba found her arms around his neck once more. "Brock," she gasped. "I told Barbra Jean I'd be back soon."

"Barbra Jean's not the boss of you." he laughed.

"You're darn right she's not, but you don't want her coming out here looking for me do you?"

"Hell no!" he laughed pushing her away from him and pulling his shirt on. "Oops." he laughed when Reba glared up at him. He grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet.

"I really wanna know what time it is." Reba said.

"What is it with you and time?"

"Brock, I'm a real estate agent. I have to be organized."

"You were always like it though" he noted pulling her to his side and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Well, I don't know then, maybe because you didn't ever care what time it was."

"Darlin', I'm a dentist, I have to be organized."

"Oh hush." she said bumping him with her hip.

"Make me." he teased.

"I'd rather not." Reba laughed.

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"Where's mom?" Jake asked after searching the house twice for her.

"Oh, Reba went to get some air."

"And when was this?" Kyra asked.

"Uh, right after supper, after I gave her glass of wine."

"You gave Mrs. H alcohol and then let her go outside?" Van asked.

"Van! She's not a little kid, her alcohol intake doesn't need to be monitored by you." Cheyenne said.

"Exactly, it should be monitored by you." he said.

"Van, it was like a quarter of a glass." Barbra Jean defended.

"Never mind then." Van said going to the fridge.

"Wait, mom had a glass of wine, then went for a walk, and dad still hasn't came back? So she probably went to look for him."

"Why, where'd dad go?" Jake asked.

"Brock quit it." Reba laughed trying to get away from his grip, she jogged away from him but he caught her waist and swung her around to face him planting a quick kiss on her lips.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You've got to stop." she said trying to push her self from Brock's arms but he was too strong so she eventually gave in and kissed him again. "Brock." she mumbled against his lips.

"Don't ruin it." he mumbled kissing her jaw and neck.

"Well?" Jake asked.

"Mom yelled at him so he left." Kyra said simply.

"Why? What'd he do?"

"Nothing, your mom found out about the divorce and things got a little heated." Barbra Jean said "Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be back soon." she added quickly.

"What about dad? Do we even know where he went?"

"No, but I'm sure mom's found him by now." Cheyenne said glancing at the clock it was almost nine. Reba had been gone for well over an hour.

"Cheyenne, your mom was drinking, she's probably lost." Van said

"Shut up Van."

"What? I say we go find her."

"Just leave her, if she's not back by ten then I'll consider it."

"Fine."

"Good now c'mon let's get this kid to bed we have a long drive tomorrow and it's way past her bed time." Cheyenne said dragging Van up the stairs.

Brock backed Reba against a tree and pressed his warm body against her. He placed one hand on her waist and the other in her hair and then pressed his lips softly to hers.

"This is nice." she mumbled wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I wanna savor this."

"Why?"

"Because I know the second you walk through that door your not gonna let me do this." he said moving his lips to her neck and laughed when she let her head fall back against the tree.

"You're right about that. Better make it worth it." she said playing with the hair at the base of his neck, sending chills down his spine.

"Reba, I think you need to stop."

"What?"

"Playing with my hair."

"You don't like it?"

"I do, that's the problem." he kissed her neck and made his way to her ear breathing heavily, his hot breath making her tremble. "And you like that." he laughed.

"Do you think mom found dad?"

"I dunno honey, one can only hope." be said placing a cup of hot chocolate in front of Jake. "Why don't you take that up stairs and head off to bed."

Jake nodded and wandered up the stairs with his hot chocolate while

Krya sat at the table tapping her mug.

"Spill."

"What?"

"Tell me what's eating you."

"Nothing Barbra Jean."

"Krya."

"It's nothing really."

"Tell me."

"It's nothing."

"Please."

"Oh alright!" Krya rolled her eyes. "Its just, well what mom said last night while we were in bed."

"What?"

"When she came to bed and I asked her about the argument."

"And."

"Well, she said she wasn't sorry for whatever it was she said to him and I just don't know how to fix this."

"You don't need to. It's not your job to fix this."

"I know but what happens if they never talk again? What happens if they actually turn in to one of terrible divorced couples that never speak?"

"Don't even think like that, your mom just let her temper get out of hand that's all."

"Brock, please." Reba moaned as Brock kissed her collar bone.

"Five more minutes."

"You always say that."

"Just five more."

"No Brock, c'mon everyone will worry."

"Okay fine." Brock pecked Reba's lips once more and let her free from he tree, they walked back to the house in almost complete silence holding hands, when they made it to he back porch Brock pulled Reba into one last passionate kiss.

She brought her hand to her mouth and grazed her fingers over her lips. "My lips are gonna be purple tomorrow." she smiled.

"Wear lipstick." he laughed before letting his hand slip from hers so he could open the door for her.

"Where in the world have you two been?" Barbra Jean exclaimed running towards them pulling Reba into a hug so tight she lifted Reba clean off the floor. When she set Reba down she took in her soaking appearance.

"Why are you wet?" Cheyenne said walking up behind Barbra Jean with Van on her tail.

"Oh, that's not suspicious at all." Van said taking in their appearances. "Both soaking wet in the middle of the night."

"Shut up Van." Krya said turing to face her parents. "But seriously? Why are you wet."

"We went swimming, and it's raining." Reba said.

"You what?" Barbra Jean asked.

"We went swimming."Reba confirmed.

"Together?"

"Yes."

They all exchanged confussed glances.

"Right, well it's being a long day and I'm kinda tired, think I might hit the hay." Reba said disappearing up the stairs.

"Goodnight." Barbra Jean said watching her friend walk away.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired to, so if y'all don't mind I'll just go set up the couch." he said leaving to get blankets.

"Umm, well that was weird."

"Not wrong about that Kyra." Cheyenne agreed.

"I don't know what happened but I plan on finding out. In the mean time it is getting late an y'all have a long drive tomorrow, better get to bed." Barbra Jean said ushering everyone up the stairs.

Reba slept brilliantly, for the first time in two nights, she opened her eyes slowly and saw the mass of red hair that belonged to her daughter. It brought a smile to her face.

She hummed as she walked out of the bathroom noting Kyra was still asleep she quietly dressed and wandered along the hall way popping her head into Jake's room, one leg hanging off the bed dead to the world, Reba no idea what the time was but everyone seemed to be sleep still.

She walked down the stairs to see Brock sleeping on the couch again, it was a shame there wasn't an extra bed he could use, Reba knew how uncomfortable couches could be, though the kids were going home today so he would at least have a bed tonight.

She glanced back up the stairs checking to see if anyone was awake as she made her way to the couch and sat on the coffee table in front of him face, she leaned forward she gently brushed her lips against his, Brock automatically reacted but wether or not he was actually awake was a different story. She smiled into the kiss as he deepened it pressing his lips to her with a little more force. Yep, he was awake.

"G'mornin'." she mumbled into his lips.

"Good morning."

"It is."

"Kids asleep?"

"Mhmm."

"The time?"

"I don't know my watch is broken. Too much talk. Kiss me."

"Yes ma'am."

Reba smiled when Brock shifted his weight and pulled her onto the couch and lying back so she was leaning over his body.

"We're just begging to be caught." she laughed

"I know. You just couldn't resist though."

"Well, your a good kisser." she laughed.

"Well, you ain't so bad yourself." he smiled. "There is plenty more where that came from."

"Mhmm?"

"If you want." he smiled and pecked her lips twice.

"I want, but I don't think we should until aft-"

Brock cut Reba off mid sentence with a knee weakening kiss.

She gasped for air when he pulled away from her. She felt slightly light headed. "What was that for?"

"I won't be able to do that again for at least a day, I wanted you to have something to remember. But you really should move away from me now before I loose what little self control I have." he winked, pecking her lips again before releasing her from his grip.

"Fine." Reba let out a sigh. "I guess your right." she said tapping his chest. "guess I'll go make breakfast for everyone, they'll probably be awake any minute. Maybe you should pretend to be asleep."

"Not without a goodnight kiss."

"Brock."

"Just one more can't hurt." he pouted and Reba just couldn't resist.

"Last one." she leaned forward and softly brushed her lips against his, leaving a sweet lingering kiss. "Now I really do have to make breakfast." Reba smiled and left Brock laying on the couch wanting more, she quickly busied herself with the breakfast glancing at the clock it was just past nine.

"Morning mom." Jake said as he wandered gingerly into the kitchen. "What time did you get back last night?"

"No too late." she smiled avoiding the subject. "Bacon?"

"Yes please."

"Hey, mom I heard you get up."

"Sorry sweetie, it was pretty early and I just couldn't sleep any longer. Take a seat there's eggs comin'."

"Mrs. H is cookin' breakfast!" Van sang as he walked into the kitchen carrying Elizabeth, Cheyenne looked trailing behind looking very tired.

"Aww, honey whats wrong?" Reba asked.

"Didn't get much sleep."

"Elizabeth still sick?"

"To put it politely. yea." she moaned. "I got no sleep at all and when I tried Van started snoring."

"Good Morning everyone!" Barbra Jean burst into the room wearing her infamous goofy smile."

"Hey Barbara Jean, coffee?"

"Yes please." she smiled and joined the others at the table while Reba served breakfast eggs bacon, sausages, tomato and baked beans.

"Whoa Reba, you really went all out." Brock said walking into the kitchen with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, well the kids are leavin' today and I wanted them to have a good breakfast before they go. Coffee?"

"Sure."

Reba pulled out two more mugs for herself and Brock, while he grabbed the milk from the table and handed it to her, everyone was too busy filing their faces with food to watch the exchange between them.

"Thanks." he whispered into her hair as she passed him the mug.

"Welcome."

The pair joined the family at the table taking up the last two chairs, conveniently opposite each.

"So what time are yo-" Brock stopped mid sentence when he felt a small foot sliding up and down his leg.

"What dad?" Cheyenne asked looking up from her food.

Brock glanced at Reba who was looking directly at her plate while a small smile tugging at the side of her mouth as she continued to rub his leg with her foot.

"Umm." he composed himself. "I was just wondering what time y'all are headin out?"

"Oh probably about eleven depends what time we get everything packed up I."

Brock nodded his head for fear if he spoke he wouldn't be able to suppress the groan that was building in his stomach as Reba's foot made it way up his leg once again but this time she let it rest between his legs, rubbing her toes on the inside of his thigh lightly then she slowly moved her foot away and crossed her legs continuing to eat her breakfast with a smile on her face.

"Mrs. H, that was the best breakfast ever."

"Aww thanks Van."

"Yeah, thanks mom." the kids all muttered clearing their plates as soon as possible trying to avoid doing dishes.

"Put them in the sink."

"I'll do the dishes Reba, don't you worry about it."

"It's fine Barbra Jean, I'll clear up." she smiled sweetly but her face told Barbra Jean not to argue.

"Ok fine, but I'm making lunch!" she smiled and wandered through the kitchen and up the stairs to get dressed.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"That was delicious Reba." Brock said clearing the rest of the plates from the table and laying them into the sink.

"Well thanks." she joined him at the counter lightly pushing him aside with her hip so he could get to the sink.

Brock leaned against the counter beside her and watched her wash the dishes.

"I'll wash, you dry." she said.

Reba started to put the dishes away and as she reached for the cupboard above her head her breath caught in her throat. Brock's hand had grazed her back.

"Brock." she whispered.

"I was just reaching for the tea-towel." he said leaning past her and grabbing the towel with a smile on his face, letting his hand linger a moment longer than it should have.

"Uh, mom?" Cheyenne called out watching the strange exchange between her parents. Why didn't her mother slap away his hand like she normally would? Why didn't she bite his head off for touching her and call him a "mo-ron"?

"Yes honey?" Reba spun around quickly removing herself from Brock's small embrace.

Brock stepped away from Reba and continued putting away dishes.

Van had been watching the exchange too as he was about to come into the kitchen from the living room. He didn't see Reba's face but he sure saw Brock's. He'd seen the smile he'd given her, it was almost suggestive?

"Could you help me with Elizabeth."

"Sure honey." Reba said following Cheyenne from the kitchen and up the stairs.

"What the heck was that?"

"What was what?" Reba said closing the door behind herself when she walked into the room where Van and Cheyenne had been staying.

"That, with dad."

"What do you mean?" Reba asked.

"Mom I'm not blind and I wasn't born yesterday."

"I don't know what you mean." Reba began folding clothes and placing them in the suitcases.

"I saw him put his hand on your back. Your reaction to pull away was a little late mom, not to mention last night and don't think I didn't notice you making faces at each other this morning."

Reba looked down afraid she'd give it all away. She didn't want the kids to know about it yet, especially when she didn't even know what "it" was herself.

"Cheyenne, it was nothin'. Now what did you want me to help you with?"

"Don't lie to me mom." Cheyenne didn't know what she was saying. Wasn't Reba and Brock getting back together exactly what she wanted? She was sure about it a couple days ago but now that they actually might be she wasn't so sure anymore.

"Cheyenne!" Reba exclaimed, what right did she have to ask about her personal life? "First, I already told you it was nothin' and second even if it was somethin' it's none of your business!"

"Whoa Mrs. H, what's all that about?" Van said walking into the bedroom hand in hand with his daughter.

"Grammy's mad."

"No sweetie, I'm not mad." Reba walked over to her granddaughter and kissed her cheek. "Are you all packed?" she asked playing with Elizabeth's hair.

"Yep!"

"Well, then let's carry your bag down stairs and pop it in the car."

"Then can we go say bye to the ponies?"

"Of course darlin', c'mon." she smiled and took Elizabeth's hand without another word to either Van or Cheyenne.

"What happened?" Van asked.

"Ugh, don't ask. I caught dad with his hand on her back and instead of her slapping him or yellin' at him, she just stood there! So I confronted her on it and she got mad."

Van was a bit confused as to how that coil he'd just also witnessed could be so bad. "So?" he said.

He really didn't care what his in-laws did anymore, Reba was well aware of the situation now and Van couldn't be happier. They were free to get back together if they wanted to. So what was up with Cheyenne?

"No, not just her back Van but her "back" he was practically groping her, and she just stood there!" Cheyenne exclaimed.

"Whoa, I know I saw that, just relax."

"How can you say that? Something's happening and I want to know what it is."

"Something _already _happened Cheyenne." Van grinned.

"What? What do you know?"

"Well, just look at the facts." Van said sitting on the bed. "First they get here and your mom's half naked- which by the way was ver-"

"Don't even go there."

"Alright, alright sorry! But just look at it, everything they've done seems innocent, and it could be. But she _just_ found out about the divorce and look how she's warmed to him already."

"Van, they're best friends, he's our dad and they see each other all the time." Cheyenne said rolling her eyes.

"Cheyenne!" Van exclaimed. "They came here just about naked- in Rhonda by the way. Slept on the couch curled up like a married couple twice, when they hadn't even told her."

She didn't know why, but she felt the need to defend her mother. "Oh, don't start with that again, mom explained the stupid bet already, and the couch the first night is an easy one, they came back late and didn't know where anything was."

"Exactly, the came back _late_." Van urged.

"Because we'd stressed mom out so much at that dinner that she almost had a panic attack and he took her away from the chaos to get her relax."

"Yeah, he took her away to get her to "relax" Cheyenne." he air quoted.

"Van!"

"And what about the second night?"

"Well, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for that one."

"Reasonable, as in he took her out "late" again to help her "relax"." he air quoted again.

"Van!" Cheyenne exclaimed.

"What?"

Cheyenne was getting annoyed, it was okay for her to want to know what was going on but Van had a habit of nosing in a little too much when it came to Reba.

"Seriously Cheyenne, those are _covers _not excuses. What about when the horse threw her off? He carried her all the way back here and tended to her and that fight?"

Van was tired of Cheyenne denying the straight facts that were laid out right in front of her. And what was she getting so upset about anyway? Just yesterday she was practically squealing over her parents sleeping on the couch.

"What about her "saying" she was going for a "walk" but really she went out to look for him and then they went "swimming" or whatever together till nine or however late they were out? It's so obvious Cheyenne, she still loves him."

"Van, what is wrong with you! Honestly do you even think before you speak? You can't just go around blurtin' out that people love each other you mo-ron! And she only blew up at him because they hid the divorce from her and she was mad! I would be too!" she yelled. "Obviously your tiny brain can't comprehend that!" she hissed.

"My tiny brain? Coming from the girl who though Vegas was in Utah." Van mocked.

"Oh right, like you've never done anything stupid?" Van had been voicing the questions she'd been keeping inside her this whole trip. So it wasn't just her who thought all this after all.

If her parents were back together that would be good wouldn't it? But they used to fight so much beforehand and now with Reba's blood pressure would she be able to handle that this go around?

She didn't want them fighting all the time again. That was torture for a kid to have to hear. Two people who loved each other so much tearing each other down like that was terrible then and if it happened now someone was bound to fall apart or get hurt, she just didn't want it to be her mother.

"Whatever Cheyenne, the point is: your mom and dad have got something goin' on."

"Would you two keep it down? We can here you down stairs and dad's starting to get all mushy with me." Kyra shuddered. "Maybe dumb and dumber should take this else where?"

"Shut up Kyra." Van said.

"Don't talk to my sister like that." Cheyenne said slapping his arm.

"Aww, my sister is standing up for me. Like I needed that." she scoffed.

"Shut up Kyra!" Cheyenne yelled spinning around.

"Excuse me, but I'm not the one screaming the house down so that everyone in a five mile radius can hear me. Oh, by the way, radius means-"

"Kyra! I don't care! Me and Van are trying to talk so would you just leave?" she shouted.

"What on earth is goin' on in here!" Reba exclaimed swinging the door open.

"Kyra won't leave us alone!" Cheyenne yelled.

"Kyra!" Reba exclaimed.

"What, they won't shut up!"

"You shut up Kyra!" Cheyenne butted in.

"No, you!"

Reba watched unable to stop her daughters from getting into yet another fight. These two were an unstoppable force of nature.

"Girls." Reba said firmly. All she got was an earful of one blaming the other. "Girls." she said a little louder trying to stop this insanity. "Girls!" they didn't let up. "Knock it of!" Reba hollered and the room instantly fell silent.

"Whoa, mom."

"No, don't "whoa, mom" me Kyra. Do you hear yourselves? Every time this happens my blood pressure skyrockets! What is it going to take for this foolishness to stop, a heart attack?"

"But they-"

"Kyra, I don't care what they did."

"But mom she-"

"Cheyenne!" Reba cut in.

"But mom they're yelling the house down!" Kyra slipped in.

"Van?" Reba said turning to him.

"Yeah?"

"Go downstairs."

"Yes ma'am." he said getting out of the room quickly.

"It' all your fault." Kyra hissed quietly behind her mother's back.

"It is not, it's yours!"

"It's yours!"

"Is not!"

"Is so."

"Stop it!" Reba yelled spinning around again.

"Mom?" Jake asked timidly peaking around the door frame.

"What honey?" Reba exhaled.

"Dad wants to know if you're okay."

"I'm fine." Reba reassured.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Jake."

"Alright." he said hesitantly then turned to leave again.

"Okay, mom, what's goin' on with you and dad?" Cheyenne asked bluntly.

"What!"

"What, is going on, with you, and dad?"

"Cheyenne, I'm not deaf, I know what you said." Reba said.

"So what is it then, you sleepin' with him?" Cheyenne lashed out, she was not a fan of being yelled at.

Reba's jaw drops. "What!" she exclaimed.

"Cheyenne!" Kyra yelled smacking her sister's arm.

"What? You've been wondering too." Cheyenne defended.

"But I wasn't gonna just flat out ask her, you idiot!"

"Well!" she exclaimed rubbing her arm and glaring at Kyra.

"No, I'm not sleepin' with him! Why would you even-" Reba was in shock. "Even if I was I'd-" she couldn't even string together a sentence. "No, I'm not sleeping with you father!" she finally managed.

"Are you sure? You two have been pretty cozy lately." Cheyenne accused putting her hands on her hips.

She finally decided what she was going to think. If her parents were back together then that'd be great. But if they were going to be moving so quickly this was going to be a bad idea. Reba was only going to get hurt.

"Am I sur- am I sure?" Reba scoffed. "Of course I'm sure!"

"Cheyenne, that's enough." Kyra said trying to stop her from pushing their mother over the edge.

"You and dad havin' little rendezvous sessions down by the lake?" she thought if she could just make her mother stop and think maybe she could slow it down between her parents.

"Stop it Cheyenne!" Kyra exclaimed grabbing her arm.

"Or are you two just friends with benefits now that he isn't married anymore?" Cheyenne asked blowing off her sister attempts to stop her.

"Cheyenne, her blood pressure!" Kyra hollered smacking her sisters cheek.

"You little brat!" she yelled turning on Kyra.

"Would you stop harassing mom? Nothing's going on with them!"

"How would you know, she didn't even answer me!"

"Reba." Brock called coming up the stairs.

"Brock, get in here!" Reba managed to yell.

He picked up the pace and dashed up the stairs and into the room finding her standing there. His eyes soon found his daughters yelling and practically tearing each other apart.

"Cheyenne, why the hell are you always the one to make mom freak out!" Kyra yelled trying to hold her sister off.

"It isn't always me you idiot!" Cheyenne grabs for Kyra's hair. "If it's anybody then it's you! You're the one who moved out!"

"Because you drove me to it!"

"Girls, knock it off!" Brock bellowed.

Reba jumped at his voice and walked toward the bed.

"What is wrong with you two?" he asked watching her sit heavily.

"It's not my fault!" they both yelled.

Reba looked up at Brock and shot her hand towards their children.

"Well, since mom didn't answer or deny us maybe you can tell us."

"Don't Cheyenne." Kyra begged.

"Answer me this dad." Cheyenne said stepping towards her father. "What's going on between you and mom."

"Not that it's any of your business Cheyenne." Brock said slowly. "But there's nothing going on and even if there was, it is not your place to scream the house down when there's children around."

Cheyenne looked at her feet she could tell by her fathers tone that she'd stepped over the line, she took a nervous step backwards as he spoke again.

"Look at your mother." he said nodding his head toward Reba.

They both turned to find Reba sitting on the end of the bed with her head in her hands.

"Honestly do you care about no one but yourselves? Is it your daily mission to drive your mother's blood pressure through the roof? How can you be so selfish?" Brock shook his head and prayed they'd understand what they were doing to Reba's health. "Now if you two are through arguing like a couple of three years olds, you can finish packing and get ready to go." he said with his arms tightly folded across his chest.

Cheyenne picked up her suitcase and followed her sister out of the bedroom.

As soon as Brock heard the soft click of the door he walked slowly to Reba's side and sat down next to her. "How're you feelin'?" he asked.

She pressed her hands to her forehead a couple times before lifting her head. "Fine." she sighed.

"I don't know what's gotten into those two lately."

"Nothing's gotten into them Brock. They're sisters, arguing's their trademark, it's what they do, what they've always done. Cheyenne and Kyra are like fire and ice, they couldn't get along even if they tried."

"They should be able to, for your sake."

"No they shouldn't, I'm not gonna ask them to lie Brock."

"Reba, listen to yourself. You can't handle this anymore. Our girls are women now, they should have enough sense to get along with each other."

"Can't handle it?" she laughed.

"Not anymore." he said gently.

"Ha! You know darn well that I can handle it Brock. A little arguing is nothing."

"It's not nothing when you're so riled up that you've gotta sit down Reba, be serious."

"I am serious, and yes I had to sit down Brock, but not because I can't handle it. I'm tired, tired of trying to keep everybody civil, so from now on unless somebody's dyin' I'm just gonna sit back and let 'em fight it out."

Brock thought it best not to argue with her so he stayed quiet. But something was still weighing on his mind. "How's your blood pressure?" he asked.

Her heart warmed and she smiled. "Comin' back down, slowy."

Brock put his arm around her and squeezed her shoulder. "Let's make sure we keep it down then." he said gently.

She laid her head against his shoulder. "We can try, but I can't make any promises."

"Well Reba, I _can _promise that I'll help you." he said and kissed her head.

"Mrs. H, is Elizabeth's teddy in here?" Van called swinging the door open slowly.

Brock dropped his arm and leaned back on his hands.

"Oh, sorry was I interrupting something?" Van asked.

"No. Now what did you say you were looking for?" Reba asked.

Van looked at Brock and then to Reba then back to Brock. _Not interrupting anything my butt._

"Uh, Elizabeth's bear."

Reba got up and looked around the room. She moved the pillow and there it was, Elizabeth's teddy bear. The one Reba had given to her when she was just a baby. The little girl never went anywhere without it.

"Are y'all packed?" Reba asked handing it to Van.

"Yeah, just needed this." Van said waving the bear. "Cheyenne's just putting Lizzy's seat back in the car then we're gonna head out." he smiled and left the room leaving Brock and Reba alone once again.

"Me and you need to argue." she said sitting beside him again.

"What? Reba, why would you wanna argue?"

"Because I don't want the kids getting suspicious."

"Suspicious of what!" he exclaimed.

"What ever _this_." she motioned the space between them. "Is."

"I don't wanna fight with you."

"It's not actually a fight Brock, we're pretending to fight."

Brock rolled his eyes and shifted on the bed to face her. "Fine, what are we arguing about then?"

"Since when did we need something to argue about? Look at us now, bickering like an old-" Reba stopped herself from finishing that sentence, it was far to early into whatever they were doing to think about growing old together. Wasn't it?

"Okay fine, we can argue about nothing." Brock smiled. "But gimme a kiss first?" he pleaded with his puppy dog eyes and put his arm around her again.

"No you mo-ron! We need to throw them off." she exclaimed tossing his arms off her and standing up.

"Reba, I don't want to argue with you."

"Why Brock? Scared?" she teased.

"No Reba, this is pointless." he said.

"It is not pointless." Reba said seriously.

"Yes, it is."

"Brock, don't you see what's happening here! Do you want to explain to our kids what going on then? I don't even know whats going on so quit being such a jackass and fight with me."

"I am not!" he said getting up.

"You." Reba pointed directly at his chest. "Are so being a jackass."

"Well, you're being ridiculous."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Brock held back a laugh.

She shook her head with a smile. "I dare you to say it again." she stepped towards him with her arms crossed tightly.

"I said 'Reba, you're being ridiculous'." he winked.

A good argument always got her excited. It looked to her like he was finally giving in. "How am I being ridiculous? Because I just found out my ex husband is divorced?"

"No, because you want to "pretend" to fight with me."

"Oh, well I'm sorry for not knowin' what we're gonna do about all of our kids thinkin' we're sleeping together Brock! How dare I be concerned about what they think?" Reba cried waving her arm above her head.

"I don't understand why it's such a big deal, nothing happened."

"Really? Really, Brock? You don't think what we did last night was a big deal?"

"No, not really." Brock stepped towards Reba with a smile, his intentions were clear, but Reba needed them both to focus on this fight.

"Well, it is you mo-ron. It is a big deal! We aren't just exes anymore, not after that!" she said stepping backwards and bumping into a dresser.

Brock stalked towards her with fire in his eyes and a devilish smile played on his lips.

"Mo-ron? Come on now Reba, you can do better than that." he said as he leaned in towards her.

Reba moved along the dresser but soon found she had nowhere to go. "Well Brock, I hate to state the obvious but you are a mo-ron. This is a big deal why can't you see that?"

"So what of we made out a little, it's not a big deal."

"Yes, yes it is, you idiot! Of course it is! Do you have any idea how long-"

"How long what Reba?"

"Nothing."

"Oh no, you tell me now what you were gonna say."

"Nothing."

"If you don't tell me I'll be forced to torture it out of you."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I can and I would." Brock said stepping towards her and trapping her to the wall. He leaned in and pressed his nose to the side of her head with a smile. "Tell me, or no fight."

Reba needed to get herself out of this situation an fast, his cologne was clouding her mind. Lord did he smell good. "Well,?I haven't just "made out" with anyone like _that_ in years, so it's a big deal for me."

"Hmm." Brock mumbled into her shoulder, sending shivers down Reba's spine.

God did she ever want this man. "Brock."

"Yea." he smiled.

Reba slowly moved her hands up his sides, dragging her nails along his shirt, she brought her arms up to rest on his shoulders, gently massaging the nape of his neck with one hand she pulled his head closer to hers with the other tilting her head slightly she claimed his lips in a passionate kiss, bringing his body closer to hers with a gentle pull.

"I thought you wanted to fight?" Brock said when they slowly broke apart filling the silence with the gentle pop of two lips departing.

"I do." she breathed.

"Then you should quit kissin' me like that."

"I couldn't help it, you smell good." Reba spoke before her mind had time to process her thought and she blushed.

Brock laughed.

"Okay, turn me loose now." Reba said attempting to push him away.

"Why?" he smiled down at her. "Don't you like this?"

"I do, but we're supposed to be arguing."

"Well, that's not gonna happen so let me kiss you?"

"Brock! No, this is serious!"

"No it's not, but you know what is serious?"

"What?"

"The view I have." he laughed and looked directly down her shirt.

Reba looked down then back up and glared at him.

"Oh, Reba this reminds me of that one time when we were driving to Liz's and you were wearing that low cut top with that blue bra?"

"Blue bra? Brock, you really are a mo-ron, my bra was black."

"No it wasn't because I remember later that night taking it off y-"

"Ahh, stop!" Reba exclaimed putting up her hand.

Brock laughed. "It was blue."

"It was not blue!"

"Yes, it was." he said tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Why we're we even going to Liz's in the first place? She hated me."

"She didn't hate you Reba."

"Yes she did, she totally did! And you used to let her walk all over me!"

"Reba-" Brock smiled. He knew where she was going with this. She still wanted to fight with him and he was game.

Reba pulled away with a small grin. "Why _did _you let her walk all over me, _Brock_."

"She's my _mother, Reba_."

She scoffed. "And I was your wife!" she said bringing her hand to her chest.

"Reba I-"

She cut him of. "Oh my gosh!"

"What?"

"I just realized that you chose your mother over your wife."

"Reba, don't you ever say that! I did not choose her over you!"

"Then why didn't you ever defend me?" she asked.

"I did!"

She scoffed. "Well, certainly didn't do anything did it?"

"Liz is like you, she doesn't listen to me." he grinned.

Reba's jaw dropped. "How dare you compare me to your mother." this was what she needed, what she wanted. She wanted to fight and bringing Liz into the equation worked every time. Now she'd be able to yell and scream and release all the built up tension.

"What's wrong with my mother." he tested.

"Aside from the obvious?"

"Reba!" he nearly laughed.

"What, after all these years, you compare me to your mother? Are you joking?" that was something she wasn't expecting him to say. Her, like Liz, of all people!

"Only because you don't listen!" he exclaimed

"Listen! How can I listen when the only thing that comes out of your mouth is crap?" she fired back.

"Oh, go ahead Reba, tell me how you really feel."

"I am you mo-ron! Who in their right mind chooses their mother over their _wife_?" she exploded.

"Reba-" he started. She was just so sexy when she yelled at him. She was wild, like something had been unleashed within her.

Wild was the one side of her he had rarely seen, but he'd never forget the times that he had. Late at night, just the two of them, in the house by themselves. The passion in her eyes, the heat of her body...

"Don't talk Brock, just listen, for once."

"Okay, I'm listening."

"Good cause you're gonna need to. Do you even have any idea how many times I had to bite my tongue when we were married because of things she said to me? I had to keep it all in because she was your mother and our kid's _grandmother_. Do you know how often she disrespected me in our home? In our own house, Brock! I had to sit there and take it, you did nothing, nothing! You never once told her to cut me some slack, you never once defended me. Not once!"

"I did so-"

"When Brock, huh ? Please enlighten me with what you think you may have said to your mother about her attitude toward me? I'm dying to know."

"Reba, I defended you all the time."

"When Brock? I'd love to know."

"Well-"

"You know what! I don't want your lame stories and excuses for what I know you never did."

"But I did!"

"God, Brock! Just stop!" she hollered.

"Reba!"

"No Brock, I'm sick of all your-" Reba began but she was cut off mid sentence by the door.

"What's going on in here!" Cheyenne exclaimed bursting into the room. "We can hear you fighting from the kitchen!"

"Get out Cheyenne! This is between your father and me." Reba hollered eyeing Brock, he stepped towards her and held his arms out, but she quickly moved away shuffling to the opposite side of the room.

"No mom, I will not get out!" Cheyenne said to the back of Reba's head. "You see! This is exactly why I wanted to know what was going on between you! This, you're fighting again, just like when you were married!"

"Cheyenne, leave now." Brock hissed across the room not tearing his eyes away from Reba's glare. "Your mother obviously has some issues she needs to vent. Just go." he snapped.

"Issues! I have issues?" Reba cried throwing her hands in the air. "I have issues?"

Brock nodded. "Yes Reba, issues!" he spat.

"Says he." Reba began to pace in front of her daughter.

The blonde knew this was going to end badly, she could see her mother's blood pressure rising before her.

"Mom, calm dow-" Cheyenne began but was instantly cut off.

"Says he who walked out on a _twenty year marriage_!" Reba yelled and darted towards him. It hit a nerve, and stung like hell. Just as fresh as it'd been five years ago.

Cheyenne reacted quickly and grabbed her mother by the waist as she attempted to hit Brock.

"Mom, stop! What are you doing?" Cheyenne exclaimed trying to keep her mother from attacking her father.

Reba wasn't going to let up either, she had a lot of fight in her small body and right now it was all aimed at her cheating ex-husband.

Cheyenne was desperate, she didn't know what Reba would do but she knew her mother would regret it if she hurt him.

Reba was struggling to get loose; how could he leave her like that? She broke from Cheyenne's grip and flew towards him with fire in her eyes.

"How could you!" she screamed. "How. Dare. You!" she cried pounding on his chest with each word. "You abandoned me, you promised me you'd never leave me!"

He didn't attempt to stop her.

"We were supposed to grow old together!" Reba screamed, her anger the only thing holding back her tears.

Cheyenne stood in horror, what was happening? Her mother was falling apart completely. The walls Cheyenne knew Reba had built around herself were crumbling, everything was coming out and she was breaking down.

"Cheyenne, out!" Brock hissed across the room where Cheyenne stood frozen, unable to move. "Now!" he yelled and she stumbled out of the room and closed the door behind her.

As soon as Brock heard the click he wrapped his arms around Reba who was still pounding on his chest with her fists, mumbling insults to him.

"Hey, hey, hey." Brock said pulling her close and her attempts to hit him slowly becoming weaker.

"I didn't-" Reba managed to stutter.

"It's okay." he said hugging her tightly.

"I- that wasn't supposed to slip." she breathed.

"I know." he said softly.

"Oh Brock." she whispered, how could that have slipped? Why did that even come into her mind? Fake fighting was such a stupid idea she thought, trying to calm her own breathing.

Brock pulled her head to his chest and rubbed her back gently, they stood holding each other for God knows how long before Brock broke the comfortable silence.

"It was blue though." he smiled into her hair.

"What?" Reba said looking up at him.

"Your bra, it was blue. My favorite." he said with a devilish smile.

Cheyenne walked slowly down the stairs. That was the most terrifying fight she'd ever witnessed. Since when did her mother fall apart like that? And since when did her father not fight back? He stood there and let her hit him.

The one thing she wasn't ever going to be able to forget was the look in her Brock's eyes. He wasn't even mad! He didn't look hurt by what Reba was saying to him, no, instead he looked sorry almost like he was waiting for her to break so he could pull her into his arms. But what she didn't understand was why her mom was so upset. She was past all that wasn't she? Way past the divorce, but maybe, just maybe the news of her dad and Barbra Jean's divorce brought back all her hurt from before.

"Cheyenne, what happened?" Barbra Jean exclaimed.

"It's mom."

"Oh lord! Is she okay?"

"No, she's gone ballistic!"

"What?" Kyra asked in shock.

"Yeah, she's falling apart. I don't know what happened but she's attacking dad and he's just letting her."

"I don't understand." Barbra Jean said.

"She was mad, well actually she looked kind of hurt. It was painful to watch."

"What did he say to her? I'll kill him!"

"Van, no, it was nothing like that. They were arguing about their divorce and mom got really upset about him leaving her and got a little violent. Okay, well a lot. I tried to hold her back but that didn't work."

"Brock, I'm sor-" she started to whisper.

"Shh, Reba, it's fine." Brock mumbled into her hair holding her body close to his, she slowly looked up from his chest.

"Brock." she whispered again but this time her voice was low and needy,

Brock looked down into her sparkling blue eyes and he saw a look that he hadn't seen from her in years.

"Brock." she said again pushing her body closer to his, she leaned up levelling their faces. She ran her nose down his and joined their lips slowly.

Reba leaned against him pushing him backwards until they hit the wall, her greedy lips invading his, while her finger nails scratched their way through his hair. She was desperate, she needed him to know how she felt. She couldn't just tell him she was just as bad with words as he was.

She was pushing herself on him, but it wasn't lustful. At least he didn't think it was, she was to frantic and it was as if she was losing all her energy. She pulled away and leaned her back on the wall beside him and let herself slide down limply.

"Reba, are you okay." he asked crouching down to her.

She nodded. "Just give me a minute, go on downstairs and pretend to be mad at me."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded again and he rubbed her knee then got up and walked across the room.

"Are you mad?" she asked.

"At you? Of course not! But don't look so sad Reba, makes it harder for me to pretend to be mad." he said walking back toward her. "Come on, we should say our goodbyes." he said holding his hand out for her.

She grasped it and pulled herself off the floor. "Go down before me."

"Gotta make yourself mad again?" he laughed.

She cleared her throat and smiled. "Yes, now get out of here you mo-ron!"

"That's my girl." he laughed.

"Grammy, grammy!" Elizabeth exclaimed running straight for Reba as she was coming out the door to say goodbye.

Reba crouched down and opened her arms as the tiny girl bounded towards her. Reba pulled her close and hugged her tight.

"What babe?" she cooed into Elizabeth's hair.

"You found my bear for me didn't you? "

"I did." Reba smiled.

"Thanks, I thought he was gone!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Nope." Reba said. "I think that he thought you were playing hide and seek."

"But I wasn't." she said shaking her head.

"Then I guess he didn't get the memo." Reba said with a smile.

"Silly bear!" Elizabeth laughed.

"C'mon, baby. Time to get in your seat." Cheyenne called.

"I'll see you tomorrow night, alright honey?" Reba asked.

"Okay, grandma." Elizabeth said kissing her cheek and turning to get in the car.

"Hey! What about me?" Brock exclaimed.

"Oh yeah!" Elizabeth giggled.

"You pickin' favourites there Liz?" Brock said lifting her in the air.

"I wouldn't pick favourites you silly! I love you both the same!"

"Hey!" Reba exclaimed.

"But you more Grammy, way more." she grinned.

"Whoa! What?" Brock exclaimed.

"Okay fine, I love you the bestest," she said kissing Brock's cheek. "And you the mostest." she said reaching out for Reba.

Brock passed her over into the warm arms of his "angry" ex-wife, who gave him a signature glare. He had to crack a smile at the "glare" she gave him. Man could she put on a show! She looked livid with him.

"Oh babe!" Reba laughed hugging her tight.

"What about daddy?" Van pouted.

"Sorry to interrupt this love fest, but mom, can I stay here and come back with you and dad?" Kyra asked.

Jake perks up. "No way! I wanna stay with mom and dad!"

Reba panicked. "No!" she exclaimed. "I mean you can't, because there isn't enough room in Rhonda for anyone to stay."

Cheyenne looked at her mother wondering why she answered so frantically.

"No way Jake! If anyone's staying it's gonna be me."

"Mom, that's not fair! She gets to do everything!"

"Jake, you have school tomorrow, Kyra doesn't."

"But mom!"

"No Jake. Now if you don't quit whining I will _give_ you something to whine about."

"Mom!"

"Jake, get in the car."

"Ugh, I hate you!" he grumbled and stomped toward the car slamming the door behind him.

Brock saw the hurt momentarily flash through Reba's eyes. Jake was just being a kid but what their son didn't know was how much that killed Reba to hear.

"Don't worry Mrs. H, I'll deal with him." Van said taking Elizabeth from her arms then walking around the car to buckle in his daughter.

"So, I guess I'm staying huh?" Kyra asked.

"I guess so." Barbra Jean said walking up beside Reba.

"Alright mom, I guess we're off then." Cheyenne said closing the trunk.

"Okay babe, we'll see you tomorrow then." Reba said hugging her eldest daughter.

"Yes you will. And if you and Barbra Jean are gonna drink, don't drink too much and over do it. I saw her coming in the house this morning with four bottles of wine." Cheyenne said and Reba laughed "And mom whatever's going on between you and dad, please sort it out, you've been friends for way too long to let something silly ruin your relationship, sort it out. Please for me." She whispered into Reba's ear.

Reba gave her a small smile. "Go home, put Elizabeth to bed then you go have a nice long nap. You look beat."

"Sounds like a plan. Have fun and don't get too carried away now that the kids are gone. Bye daddy." Cheyenne hugged Brock hard. "Daddy." she said pulling him closer. "Do everything you can to soften her up, don't let her stay mad at you. It's not healthy for either of you, come back home friends." she smiled and kissed his cheeks before climbing into the car.

Reba, Brock, Kyra, Barbra Jean and Henry stood on the deck waving until the car disappeared down the road.

"Well, I'm gonna take Henry out around on the paths for a bit. We'll be back later alright? C'mon pal, let's go for a walk." Brock said smiling down at his son.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Reba!" Barbra Jean hollered from the kitchen.

"Oh, stop shouting!" Reba exclaimed walking into the kitchen. "I'm right here."

"Right." she snapped her fingers and gave Reba a goofy smile. "I have snacks and wine!" she squealed holding up the bags of goodies.

"Perfect." Reba exhaled pulling two wine glasses from the cupboard. "Red or white?"

"Both!"

"Barbra Jean no, we can't mix or we'll be sick." Reba laughed.

"Oh fine, white." she groaned cracking open a bag of chips and pouring them into a bowl.

"Did you get the chocolate?" Reba asked.

"How could I forget? You told me a least a hundred times not to forget it." Barbra Jean laughed rolling her eyes. She handed Reba a bag filled with different kinds of chocolate bars.

She sighed contently. "I've been craving all day!"

"Your not pregnant are you?" Barbra Jean asked cocking her eyebrow.

"No Barbra Jean, I'd have to actually-" she stopped mid sentence and rolled her eyes. "Oh never mind. No, I am _not _pregnant." she said walking into the living room with the chocolate and two glasses of wine.

"Are you sure?" Barbra Jean asked skipping beside her.

"Sure what?" Reba asked sitting down.

"Sure you're not pregnant?" she asks sitting beside her and laying her hand on Reba's stomach.

Reba slapped her hand away. "I'm positive!"

"How can you be positive?"

"Think about that you dingbat!" Reba exclaimed. Barbra Jean knew everything else, she had to know Reba wasn't involved with anybody.

"Oh."

"Yeah." Reba scoffed.

"You're finally going through menopause."

Reba's head fell back against the couch. "No, I'm not going through menopause!" Reba groaned slapping her arm. She thought for a second then sat forward reaching for a glass. "Barbra Jean, if I was pregnant would I do this?" Reba asked bringing her glass to her lips downing the whole thing within seconds, keeping her eyes on the bubbling blonde.

"Okay... I believe you." Barbra Jean said quietly then she took Reba's empty wine glass and peered in then shrugged. "More wine?" she offered.

"Go for it." Reba said.

Just as Barbra Jean poured her another glass of wine Krya wandered into the living room.

"Hey are you two havin' a party without me?" she asked.

"Nooooo." Barbra Jean said.

"We're havin' a girls night, wanna join?" Reba asked.

"Can I drink?"

"No."

"One?"

"No."

"Mom." she begged.

Reba sighed. "Fine, one. Go get a glass."

"Thanks!" she walked into the kitchen in shock. How much had Reba already drank to say yes?

"Who are you and what have you done with Reba?"

"What?" Reba asked.

"Letting Krya drink?"

"It's one glass, no big deal."

"Okay, if you say so."

"Oh, shut up." Reba said taking another sip of wine.

"Okay, so what's the plan for tonight then?" Krya asked sitting in the chair beside her mom. "Personally I'm happy to appreciate the silence since Cheyenne left."

"Krya." Reba warned.

"I'm joking, geez mom"

"Pass me your glass." Reba said holding out her hand. She took Kyra's wine glass and poured a bit. "That's all you get." she said handing it back.

"You're awesome mom."

I wasn't to long before Barbra Jean and Reba had finished a whole bottle of wine.

Kyra was laughing at her mother trying to focus on the things in front of her. She knew her mom could drink, and a lot at that but sometimes not for the right reasons.

"Your face is red." Barbra Jean pointed almost tipping her glass over Reba in the process.

Reba blew her bangs away and started fanning her face to cool herself down making Barbra Jean laugh at her failed attempt.

"Oh no!" Reba cried as her foggy vision caught an empty bowl.

"What?" Barbra Jean and Kyra asked in unison.

"We're out of chocolate! The chocolate fairy ate it all!"

"The chocolate fairy?" Krya laughed and subtlety poured more wine into the bottom of her almost empty glass.

"Yes!" Reba exclaimed spinning in her seat towards her daughter with her finger pointing towards her. "Just like the button fairy in the car!" she said falling forward from the movement.

"What?" Kyra asked with a laugh.

"In the car, on the way here with Brock, all the buttons... were gone."

"Mom, _what _are you talking about?"

"The buttons! We woke up and all the buttons were gone, undone!" Reba exclaims.

"Gone of what? Your jacket?"

"No!"

"Your shirt?" Barbra Jean asked suddenly.

"Yes!" Reba exclaimed.

"What!" Kyra and Barbra Jean exclaimed in unison.

"Mom, did we just hear this right? The buttons were undone or gone or whatever off your shirt, and you were with dad alone in the car?"

"Yes, all the buttons! Poof, gone! Forever!" Reba exclaimed throwing her hands up. Her balance thrown off again and she catches herself on the coffee table. "Gone... just like the chips!"

"Where are the chips?" Barbra Jean asked. She was suddenly very serious.

"Uh oh." Reba said turning toward her.

"What?"

You left them in the kitchen!" Reba exclaimed slapping her arm.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did, I had my arms full while you were too busy asking if I was pregnant!"

"Whoa, hang on here. What!" Kyra exclaimed.

Reba turned to her daughter with a smile. "Congratulations big sister."

"What!"

"Just kidding." Reba laughed.

"Chips, Reba get the chips!" Barbra Jean whined.

"I'm goin', I'm goin', just hang on." Reba said pulling herself up off the couch to stagger towards the kitchen.

When she came back with the bowl on her hip she turned to early and hit her thigh on the end table. "Damn!" she exclaimed shoving the bowl in Barbra Jean's lap.

"Oh mommy!" Kyra laughed.

"Reba!" Barbra Jean gasped.

"What?"

"You swore!" she exclaimed.

"Did mommy get a boo boo?" Kyra teased watching her mother awkwardly move past Barbra Jean to the couch.

"I'll give you a boo boo in a minute." Reba muttered rubbing her leg as she fell onto the couch.

"Here Reba! Have more wine, makes the pain go away." Barbra Jean explained sloshing a glass towards her.

"Don't mind if I do." Reba said reaching for it.

"Mom!" Kyra laughed. "Slow down!" she exclaimed watching her mother not even bothering to drink in sips anymore.

"What are you, my mot-" Reba hiccuped before she had a chance to continue.

Barbra Jean started laughing. "You got the hiccups!" she broke into a fit of giggles each time Reba tried to hold in a hiccup, failing miserably.

"Mom, hold your breath."

"Kyra, that never works!" Reba exclaimed pressing her hand to her chest as another one rattles through her.

"Then drink something really quickly."

"Well honey," Reba said pouring herself another glass. "That was my plan."

Barbra Jean was mid sip and snorted at Reba's attitude getting wine up her nose.

After much more wine drinking and many more laughs and giggles later Barbra Jean soon found the bottom of the bottle.

"Poor wine." she says holding up the bottle. "Poor wine, didn't have a chance." she tipped the empty bottle upside down and a few droplets fell into her glass.

Brock walked in the back door carrying a sleeping Henry, it had been a very long day for both of them and all he wanted to do was sleep. He heard the giggling and knew his ex-wives had been on the drink.

"Brock's here!" Barbra Jean announced.

"Shhh, Henry's asleep!" he whispered.

"Oh." Barbra Jean put her hands to her mouth and pulled a funny face. "Oh Reba, we're in trouble." she whispered, Reba and Krya burst into fits of laughter.

Brock rolled his eyes and walked past them and up the stairs.

"Bab, I mean bobra.." Reba slurred. "What's you name again?"

"Nobby Jean."

"Nobby Jean! We, are out, of wine."

"I'll get it." Krya said standing up and swaying slightly, it went completely unnoticed by Reba and Barbra Jean who were trying to figure out each other's names.

"Aber.. That's your new name." Barbra Jean said poking Reba in the shoulder.

Kyra took the opportunity to pour her self another glass of wine, then carrying another two bottles into the lounge she set them on the table and snuggled herself into the chair cupping her glass in both hands.

"Aww who's a sleepy girl?" Barbra Jean asked.

"I'm not tired." Krya yawned.

"Are so."

"Am not."

"Are so."

"Am not!"

"Are so! Jinx, no backsies!" Barbra Jean cried across the room. Krya rolled her eyes and laughed at Barbra Jean attempting to stand up but falling into Reba's lap. "Oh Reba, I love you Reba. You could've been my sister." she says petting Reba's face.

Reba scoffed. Even in her impaired condition she could even pick out that one.

"Let's sing! No, let's dance! No! Let's do both!" Barbra Jean sang bouncing off Reba's lap and towards the stereo and turning it up loud.

Reba staggered towards "Nobby Jean" taking a wide turn around the table she'd hit her leg on earlier making Kyra giggle.

Kyra watched and laughed as Barbra Jean swung Reba around and around and at Reba as she tried to keep her balance. Her eyes closed for a split second before she opened them again taking another sip of wine.

"Man, I feel like a woman!" Barbra Jean shouted spinning around in circles and waving her arms above her head.

"What's going on down here?" Brock called from the top of the stairs.

"We're dancing!" Barbra Jean answers.

"Dance with us Brock." Reba walked towards him with the intention of taking his hand to pull him towards her but instead she tripped and fell in his arms. "That damn table!" she exclaimed as he grabbed her hips trying to keep the swaying redhead from falling backward.

"Reba, how much have you had to drink?" he exclaimed watching her eyes trying to focus on him.

"Oh, you know, some."

"How much is some?" he asked peering over her shoulder and finding two nearly empty bottles on the coffee table. Then he sees his daughter half asleep on the couch. "Has Kyra been drinking too?"

"Reva said she could!" Barbra Jean blurted.

"I said one." Reba clarified.

Brock didn't think that looked like the effects of just one glass but he wasn't going to get into it with Reba when she was like this, there was no point; she wouldn't remember it.

"Brock?" Reba asked.

"What honey?"

She paused. "I can't remember!"

Brock could tell she was nearly wasted, she wasn't going to remember much of this is the morning.

"It'll come to you in a minute." he smiled.

"What if it doesn't?" she asked concerned.

"It will."

"Come dance Brock." Barbra Jean exclaimed bouncing over to the pair and yanking at Brock's arm pulling him away from Reba who swayed before gaining her balance to watch.

Barbra Jean grabbed Brock arms and waved them above his head spinning him around while he just rolled his eyes and let her have her fun, the music fadded into a slower song.

Barbra Jean spun Brock around once more the she lost her balance and sat heavily on the couch, laying there in defeat. "Dance with Reba! Dance with her Brock, dance with her!" she exclaimed clapping her hands together above her head.

Kyra opened her eyes, she heard what was happening but her eyes were so heavy. She just needed to see if her mom was going to dance with her dad then she didn't care anymore.

Brock held out his hand for Reba to take and she took it letting him spin her in and back out but when Brock pulled her back to him and placed his hand on her waist she immediately placed her hand on his shoulder and leaned her head on his chest and they swayed slowly to the music.

Barbra Jean sang along loudly and out of key with every song that played as Reba and Brock danced.

Kyra couldn't believe it, they were dancing. They looked so happy, like they used to when she was little. Now she didn't want to fall asleep she wanted to hold on the the memory of her parents being happy together for as long as she could.

Time seemed to stand still and Reba was well aware of the effect the wine was having on her she couldn't help but feel like she was floating on air while he held her close, moving her body in time with his.

"I miss this Reba." he mumbled into her hair, she didn't reply certain she was dreaming. "I miss holding you in my arms and dancing with you like this."

They danced a little while longer before Brock moved both his hands to her back, linking his own fingers together and pulling her even closer to his body, he moved his head down to the side of her neck and breathed in her sweet perfume.

"I've missed you so much Reba." he said kissing the spot just behind her ear lightly.

Reba moved her head back slightly to look at Brock's face, his eyes were closed but he was smiling, making Reba smile too.

"I miss you too." she whispered and Brock opened his eyes to see that smile he fell in love with twenty years ago.

"Reba, I am so sorry, _so _sorry I ever hurt you." he kissed Reba on the forehead then moved his head back to her neck resting it on her shoulder.

She thought it was sweet, her parents so close together and her dad kissing her mother's forehead. They were getting along. Mind you now, Reba wasn't in her right mind but it was still sweet.

Reba felt the confidence building inside her, Brock's words seemed to have a whole new meaning. She smiled softly and turned her head to kiss Brock's neck, gently making her way softly along his jaw line, she didn't know when she would stop but it felt so right that she never wanted to, when he moved his head up Reba thought he was going to step away from her.

He gazed into her eyes those deep pools of blue, hypnotizing him. It wasn't until Reba joined their lips in a sweet kiss that he realized her eyes were closed.

Their lips brushed against each others softly, both not wanting to ruin the moment by going too far, Brock gently pressed his tongue to her lips and she parted them allowing him to kiss her more deeply.

Time was frozen and for a moment the only two people in the world were the two of them.

Except for Kyra, she was stunned. Her mother just made the first move. The first freaking move! She never thought she'd see the day.

Brock pulled Reba close and lifted her off the ground. She smiled into the continuing kiss they shared. It wasn't until they heard Barbra Jean whistle that they finally broke from each other's embrace.

The bubbly blonde ran towards them and engulfed them in a bone crushing hug. "I love you guys!" she squealed.

"Okay Barbra Jean, I think it's time for bed." Brock said and reluctantly let Reba go. He looked back as he forced Barbra Jean up the stairs to her bed room to find Reba looking at him, her eyes pleading for him to come back. He smiled and blew a kiss her way. "I'll be back to get Kyra in a minute." he said glanging back to his sleeping daughter.

Once Barbra Jean had passed out on the bed he came back diwnstairs to find Reba pouring herself another glass of wine. She was going to make herself sick. But he wasn't going to stop her and risk Kyra waking up to the two of them arguing.

He walked to the chair and scooped his daughter up in his arms.

"Hi daddy." she yawned when he got to the top of the stairs.

"You tired?"

"Yeah."

He brought her into the room and laid her on the bed. "How much did you drink, as much as your mom?"

She laughed. "No way! I only had like three glasses."

Brock felt so relieved, Kyra was responsible. Didn't quite listen to what her mother had told her but she didn't over do it either.

"There's no way I would've had as much as mom." she laughed.

"Why, how much did she have?"

"More than Barbra Jean, and together the two of them finished just about three bottles of wine."

"And how much of that was Barbra Jean?"

"Like one, but she was pretty drunk at half."

"Yeah, she never did hold alcohol well."

"Mom can!" Kyra laughed.

"She never used to."

"Well, she can now, five glasses just barely affected her."

Brock stayed quiet, Reba never used to be able to drink that much, and if she did she wouldn't have be able to stand up, let alone dance with him like she'd just been doing. And all that dancing should've made her sick.

Kyra spoke tiredly. "Maybe it's because she..."

Brock looked down. "Because she what?" Kyra didn't answer him and he soon heard her breathing even out.

Then he remembered Reba, she was downstairs with another full bottle of wine! He dashed out of the room and down the hall but stopped at the top of he staircase seeing Reba walking up the stairs holding on to the railing for dear life.

"Would you like help?" he asked quietly and smiled when she looked up at with a pleading eyes.

He didn't need to think twice he just smiled and walked down to where she was and scooped her up into his arms with ease, Reba wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek softly, then let her head fall against chest as he carried her to her bedroom.

"Stay with me?" she questioned when he laid her on the bed beside Kyra.

"You know I'd love to." he pecked her forehead and looked into her deep blue eyes. "But I don't think that's a very good idea, you're drunk and Kyra's right there." he smiled softly and pressed his lips to hers wanting her to understand the craving he had for her closeness.

"Just for a little while?"

"Reba."

"Please Brock?" she said so quietly he almost hadn't heard her.

"How 'bout this," he leaned down and kissed along her jaw ending at the corner of her lips. "Now close your eyes, you're gonna have a massive headache tomorrow."

She seemed to understand for she simply smiled when he pulled away and wished him good night.

When he quietly crossed he room, before he closed the door he took one last glance at Reba who had fallen asleep against their daughter then he closed the door behind him and walked to bed where he spent the whole night thinking about that kiss.

Kyra awoke when she felt the bed sink with her mother's weight. She turned her head and watched silently as Brock helped Reba out of her clothes and then handed her pajamas to her.

She noticed his eyes as he tried to escape the room; they had the same worry as when she'd told him how much Reba had to drink.

She still couldn't believe her mother's actions; now she was asking him to stay here with her. Was that so wrong? Both of them were single, what would be so wrong if her parents got back together?

She drifted off again and only woke when Reba's head fell against her shoulder. She looked around, Brock was gone and Reba reeked of alcohol, Kyra didn't know how Reba hadn't gotten sick, then again, this was nothing compared to what she'd witnessed before.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Kyra, are you awake honey?" Brock whispered cracking open the door.

She cleared her throat. "I am now."

"Breakfast is ready."

"Alright. Did you want me to wake mom?" she asked sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"I'll do it, she's not gonna be in as good a mood as she was when she fell asleep."

Kyra laughed softly and looked at her sleeping mother. "I had to check halfway through the night to make sure she was still breathing."

Brock laughed and sat on the bed. "She was always like that."

"Are you sure you don't want me to wake her up?"

"Believe me honey, it's gonna take a lot to even get her to move. So go on down and get something to eat."

"Fine." Kyra yawned and rolled out of bed and out the door closing it softly behind her.

"Reba." Brock whispered turning to her. "Reba, wake up."

He put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a light shake. "Red, I have a surprise for you. I know how much you love surprises." he laughed in spite of himself; she hated surprises.

She used to love surprises once upon a time when his "surprises" involved spending time with her. But as soon as he started giving her "objects" her genuine appreciation for surprises diminished.

Sure she'd still acted surprised and if he hadn't know her for fifteen years prior to when he started in with the "objects" he wouldn't have ever known.

But he had known her for the fifteen years.

"Reba, come on, wake up. Rise and shine." he said and laid his hand on her hip. "Honey?"

He moved his hand to her waist and squeezed but she didn't budge, so then moved his hand higher and did the same, but she only shifted in her sleep. Why was she always so hard to wake up?

He knew one sure fire way to get her to open her eyes because it always worked on him. But he didn't want to try that yet; her head was bound to be pounding and she might not be as friendly as she was last night.

Brock moved closer and rubbed her back then lay down behind her playing with her hair. She inhaled deeply and rolled over to face him but she was still sound asleep.

He ran his fingers lightly over her shoulder connecting her freckles, her skin was so soft, he trailed his fingers down her arm to her wrist and then back up to her neck.

He placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder, and down the length of her arm and he took her wrist lightly in his hand and kissed her palm. She moved her fingers and cupped his face. Her hand, warm and familiar. He chuckled softly; she was still asleep.

He took her hand in his again and held it to his chest. Reba pulled herself closer and laid her head on his arm.

Looking down to her sleeping face he smiled but her chest soon caught his eye. Her tank top was tight around her body and she was pressed against his chest, enhancing his view. Why did she keep doing this to him? She wasn't even awake and she was driving him insane.

He shouldn't even be thinking about her like this but he couldn't even help it. He rolled her back and laid her arm above her head then brushed her hair away from her neck. He placed a soft kiss on her jaw then moved to her shoulder again tracing all the skin he could see then leaned down to kiss her chest.

She inhaled sharply and looked down to find his sandy blond hair. "Brock, what are you doin'?" she rasped.

He froze, waiting for the slap that never came. "Waking you up. Obviously I still got it." he tested.

"Really, is that what you think?"

He laughed and kissed her chest anyway. "How's your head?" he asked looking up.

"Poundin'." she said running her fingers through his hair.

"And so it should be, you and Barbra Jean finished almost three bottles of wine."

"Why do I let Barbra Jean talk me into these things?" Reba asked pressing her hand to her head.

"Because you're best friends."

Reba scoffed. "Right."

Brock was amazed, she wasn't mad. What else could he get away with this morning?

Reba had closed her eyes again and suddenly this rush of energy came over him and he wasn't hesitant about what he was doing anymore.

"I'm surprised you didn't get sick." Brock chuckled.

"I told you I could handle it." she smiled.

"Since when?"

"Since you left." Reba breathed.

Brock stopped kissing her skin and looked up. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." she said simply.

Suddenly it hit him what Kyra had started to mention before she'd fallen asleep.

"Reba?"

"Brock, it's nothing." she said keeping her eyes closed.

"Sweetheart." he urged softly

She knew there was no getting out of this one. "After you left I..." Reba inhaled. "Brock, this ain't easy."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Reba opened her eyes and met his staring into his worried face. She was finding it harder and harder to keep firm with him.

"Oh Brock, I don't know! Maybe because I didn't feel we were as close as we used to be!" she exclaimed.

He placed his hand lightly on her face and ran his thumb gently over her cheek in an attempt to keep her calm.

"Tell me now." he said softly.

"I fell apart Brock, A couple weeks after you left I broke down." Reba said and tried to keep from becoming too emotional. She hated being emotional. "My husband left, my daughter was pregnant, I didn't have a job! One night I just, I couldn't fall asleep, so I went downstairs and poured myself a glass of whiskey."

Brock was looking down at her and felt her inhale and sigh heavily beneath him.

"And then more things started happening, you married Barbra Jean, Cheyenne married Van, Kyra started acting up, and I just couldn't deal with it anymore." Reba said and her voice started to disappear. "Barbara Jean waltzing in and out of my house like we were best friends. She stole my husband and I hated her for it and I hated knowing that I was letting myself become friends with her." she took a shaky breath. "Every time she walked through that door holding your hand, or when she'd kiss you. I just- I couldn't stand the hurt anymore and it wouldn't go away."

"Honey." Brock said comfortingly, he didn't want to interrupt when she was finally opening up to him.

"And when I started working for Eugene, things started lookin' up. I had a job, the kids were alright but then Kyra moved in with you and that just about pushed me over the edge."

"Reba, I'm sorry." Brock said cupping her face with both his hands.

She continued. "The more I drank, the easier it got. Then after Eugene fired me I didn't know what to do. And now my blood pressure." she said grimly.

"I had no idea."

"One failed relationship after another, all the little comments about my temper; yes they're funny because they're true." she smiled. "But they made me feel like nobody could ever-" she stopped. "Nobody would ever love me again. Which just made me wanna drink more." she sighed lightly.

"Do the kids know?"

"Only Kyra, smart girl, she figured it out." she laughed.

"How?" Brock asked. He was almost afraid to speak.

"I got sloppy with it." Reba stated.

"But you never looked-"

"I know." Reba said regretfully.

"I never would've guessed-"

"Exactly, that's how I planned it; Late at night when nobody was awake."

Brock thought it over, she'd been hurting for so long.

"It got easier, the more I drank, the more I could drink and then I'd have to drink even more to get the feeling what I wanted just so I could be at ease if just for a few hours, a least."

Brock's jaw fell. "Reba, that's five years."

"No." she shook her head. "Just four."

"You gave it up?"

"I did, but only because Kyra begged me to."

"Do you still?" Brock almost didn't want to hear her answer.

She shook her head. "Not like I used to. Just a glass or two of wine after dinner to calm my nerves."

"If I'd only know." he whispered twirling a strand of her hair around his finger.

"You wouldn't have been able to do anything. I wouldn't've let you. Which is why I never told you."

"Reba, you mean that while Cheyenne was "battling" her addiction, you were too?"

"Yes, but I wasn't trying to give it up like she was because I didn't want to. It gave me some peace, until I'd wake up and my husband was still gone and my life was still falling apart."

"I never want to see you with another glass in your hand again." he said firmly. How could he have let this happen to her?

"Do you realize how unrealistic you sound right now? I'm a real estate agent, there's lots of opportunities." she chuckled.

"Reba-" he couldn't believe it she was laughing about this. He didn't want to think that she didn't even try to fight. She'd given up time and time again and he was oblivious to it because she was able to hide it so well.

"Brock, I'm not a strong as you thought I was." she whispered.

She seemed to have read his mind.

"Yes you are." he insisted.

"No Brock, I'm not but I'm fine now."

"Are you sure?"

"Swear to God."

"Promise?"

She nodded and stopped him before he spoke again. "You can't keep me from work parties Brock. You know that, so don't even try."

"Oh, I won't keep you from the parties but I'll keep you from the booze."

"Brock no," she pleaded with a smile. "I'm done, I swear to God I'm done. No more drinking myself into oblivion after everyone's gone to sleep, no more passing out on my bed with an empty wine bottle on the floor. I gave it all up months ago." she smiled, then her face went straight. "Except for those couple days after I found out about my blood pressure." she added. "But I promise you I'm done; all it is now is work parties and a couple glasses after dinner to bring my blood pressure back down."

"Honey, I'm here for you, you don't need to hide this anymore."

"Brock, I've heard this song and dance before, remember the whole "till death do us part" crap?" she asked bitterly. "You don't believe me." she said quietly.

"Reba, of course I believe you." Brock said bringing his hand to her cheek and smiled when she leaned into his fingers.

She craved his touch, soft lips pressed against hers, his strong steady hand holding her; but the pain he had caused her was too much to ever forget. No matter how long ago she'd gotten over it, it still hurt. A lot.

"Hmm." she mumbled kissing his palm.

"Come here." he said softly then laid comfortably beside her again and reached towards her to play with her hair.

She rested her head against his chest.

"You know you did that last night." he asked smiling into her hair.

"What, what did I do?"

"Laid your head against my chest, just like this." he said trailing his fingrer tips along her arm gently.

"When was this?"

"When we were dancing."

"We didn't dance last night, Barbra Jean and I had a girls night, you weren't even there." she said looking up at him confused.

"Don't you remember?" he asked and continues to trace his fingers along her arm. Now that she had calmed down he knew she wouldn't pull away. "You were very friendly last night." he laughed.

She cocked her eyebrow. "Friendly?"

"Yup."

"Friendly how?"

"Well." Brock started. He sounded like he was about to start in about the best game of golf he'd ever played; but then he stopped and smiled continuing to play with her hair

"Brock." she said impatiently.

"You won't believe me." he smiled.

"You're right about that but I still wanna know what you reckon I did."

"You kissed me." he said simply.

"So? We've kissed before?"

"No Reba, I mean you actually kissed me."

"What do you mean I "actually" kissed you?"

"I don't know, you just kissed me."

"You must know if you're making such a big deal about it."

"Well it was quite a kiss Reba."

"You're right I don't believe you." she said moving her head back to his chest and closing her eyes.

"Well hon, I dunno how to explain it except it was one heck of a kiss and you haven't kissed me like that since... I don't know when."

Brock was suddenly pulled from his thoughts by Reba taking in a deep breath and then letting it go slowly, he looked down to see she had fallen asleep again and hadn't heard a word he had been saying.

"Reba?" he whispered.

No reply.

"Reba honey?" Brock said shaking her lightly, all she did was snuggle closer, making him break into a silly grin. "Reba, wake up, don't you want your surprise?"

This time she let out a content sigh and wrapped her arm around his waist, Brock pulled her close and played with her hair, hoping she would just wake herself up eventually.

After fifteen minutes she still hadn't woken up and Brock wanted to give her the surprise before it got too late in the day. He shifted himself up on his elbow.

Reba's head slid off him falling lightly on the pillow.

There was only one other fool proof way to wake her. If only she wasn't so hard to reach when she slept, but then again any excuse to be close to her he was going to be all over it.

Brock placed his hand under Reba's chin tilting her head gently upwards towards his. She looked so perfect when she slept and he didn't want to wake her but Brock's want to do this soon outweighed his want to watch her sleep.

Her skin was so soft under his fingers and he had to act now before he backed down and just let her keep sleeping.

Using his free hand to hold her waist he moved her towards him and gently pressed his lips to hers.

She didn't wake up with that either but when Brock maneuvered himself back down beside her and pulled her on top of him her eyes snapped open and she pulled away looking down at him but she didn't say a word.

His hands on her back were holding her in place. It was comforting having him so close.

She took a moment before she closed her eyes and brought her head slowly towards his leaning to the side and pressing her lips against his. Brock was surprised with her reaction but took it as a good sign.

Rapidly loosening his grip on her he began massaging her back as their mouths stayed connected, he then swiftly shifted his weight an rolled the two of them over so she was under him.

Reba let out a breathless laugh. "Oh, we gonna play like that huh?" she asked taking his face in her hands mustering up as much heat as she could while her head was still pounding from the girls night with Barbra Jean.

Brock's head was spinning, and he could hear his heart pounding in his ears. He reached for her waist and lifted her hips off the bed, pulling her towards him but she groaned and pulled away.

"What?" he asked.

"My stomach's churning."

Brock set her carefully back down. "What about your head?" he laughed.

"Do you have to ask? And stop talking so loud."

"Alright, alright." he whispered kissing her cheek. She still smelt of alcohol but he enjoyed it and smiled against her skin.

"Oh the pain." Reba moaned.

"Go have a shower Reba." Brock smiled breathing in deeply. "You'll feel better, trust me."

"I can't move."

"Why not?"

"Too much effort."

"Don't you want your surprise?" Brock laughed and kissed her cheek again.

"No." she said closing her eyes and snuggling to him "I wanna stay right here. All day."

"Now that does sound tempting." Brock laughed.

"Shut up you."

"What? I said nothing. You go have a shower, you'll feel better. Promise."

"Fine." Reba said attempting to roll off the bed but Brock gently pulled her back on top of him.

"Brock,didn't you just tell me to shower?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Why did you pull me back you mo-ron!"

"I realized if you shower you have to leave, so no shower for you." he smirked.

"Brock, you've gotta let me go. I need a shower."

"I don't wanna."

"Don't be such a baby, let me go."

"Oh fine then."

"Thank you." Reba said pulling herself off the bed and walking into the bathroom. "You better not be in here when I get out." she called as she closed the door.

Brock laughed loud enough for her to hear then he quickly bolted down the stairs and made Reba a cup of coffee just the way she liked it.

"Hi Kyra, bye Kyra." Brock said darting in and out of the kitchen. He then ran back up the stairs and laid down on the bed again, resting his head on his hands, facing the bathroom so he would have a clear view when she walked in.

Reba wrapped herself tightly in the towel and shook out her hair. She opened the door and found Brock still laying on the bed.

"Brock!" she exclaimed pulling the towel tighter around herself.

He winked. "What?"

"What, the heck are you still doin' in here?"

"Waitin' for you."

"Waitin' for me, or waiting to see if I'd come out without a towel?" she asked leaning her hip against the door frame.

"Eh." Brock laughed.

She shook her head.

"Coffee?" he offered.

Reba's eyes widened. "Yes!" she exclaimed walking towards him.

Brock couldn't help but notice how the towel spilt giving him a perfect view of Reba's glistening thigh as she came towards him, she caught his eye and stood with her hands on her hips in front of him.

"Whatcha starin' at?"

"Silly question Red."

"Well stop it."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why? I'm not married, and you're not married or seeing anyone are you?"

Reba knew he wasn't actually asking her if she was seeing someone he was just being polite enough to make it sound like a question.

"No."

"Then what's the problem? You never minded before." he said setting the coffee down on the side table and sitting up so Reba was standing between his legs, he pulled her towards him and she resisted only for a moment before stuttering towards him. "Well?"

"There isn't a problem, it just makes me uncomfortable."

"Why?"

"Because it does."

"Why Reba?"

"Because Brock, nobody's looked at me in years."

Brock smiled; that's what she thought, if she only knew how many times he'd catch young men watching after her as she walked past them.

"Well, now I am and I like what I see, you're drop dead gorgeous Reba and if any other men were too stupid to see that then their loss, so loosen up, alright?" he asked rubbing her leg comfortingly.

Reba nodded.

"Head still poundin'?"

She nodded again and held her hands out reaching for the cup. "Yes, Brock. Hangovers don't magically go away."

"Alright, ease up." he said passing her to coffee and laying back down on the bed.

"Who are you? What have you done with Brock?" she eyed him.

"I'm just Brock." he shrugged.

"Hmm, that is good coffee." Reba sighed setting it down on the table. "So what's this surprise then?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"You want it now?"

"Don't see why not."

"Are you going to get dressed first or is that my surprise?" Brock winked.

Reba grabbed the towel and holding it firmly to her body. "Oh, ha, ha. Brock you are just so funny." she said, her voice dropping with sarcasm.

"What? I thought maybe." he smirked, sitting up again with Reba standing in front of him, how he loved to toy with her, she was always so feisty when she was nervous.

"No Brock."

"Not even a little." he joked, Reba tilted her head sideways like a puppy and a small smile filled the corners of her mouth.

Brock continued to smile when Reba stepped towards him, he was expecting a slap upside the head for sure.

Reba closed the gap between them, she didn't know what was going on but she had this urge to just jump on him, she stood between his legs.

She stayed there a moment staring at his face, taking in every detail, she couldn't believe how much he had changed yet he was still that eighteen year old she had met all those years ago.

Reba lifted her right leg and knelt it between his legs, letting the towel slip up itself, there was enough to keep her covered but still gave him a view of her leg.

Brock's eyes left Reba's and they traced their way slowly down her body to her thigh that was now very visible.

Brock smiled, he was nervous, he didn't know what she was playing at but he liked it. She had been hot and cold the past two days maybe now she'd finally stick with hot.

Reba gasped when Brock's hand found it's way to her thigh and he squeezed it tight. She watched his hand go from her knee and up then back down again.

Reba didnt really know where to go from here, she was half naked but she didn't want anything to happen, but she didn't want to stop Brock because it felt so good to feel his hand on her skin again.

She let out another sigh and moved her hands to his shoulders, she played with the hair at the base of his neck with one hand and lifted his face with the other. Brock looked up at Reba, his blue eyes piercing her own.

Reba smiled and leaned down kissing his lips gently and Brock instantly returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist, Reba grabbed at Brock's hair, pulling him towards her more deepening he kiss. When they broke apart they were both gasping for air.

Brock was breathing heavily while he held onto Reba. He placed his head on her cheat and she kept playing with his hair.

"That was."

"I know." Brock said looking up at her.

"I don't think-"

"I know." he said before she even finished her sentence.

"So this surprise then?"

"It'll have to wait I'm afraid."

"What? Why?"

"First, because I need to go have a cold shower, second, because we have been up here too long and Kyra, Henry and Barbra Jean are all bound to be awake now."

"Oh I see." Reba blushed. "I guess your right. So later then, you better go then so I can change."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes Brock, you have to."

"But I don't wanna." he whined moving his hands to her thighs and lifting the towel slightly up her legs.

"Brock. We have to go down stairs, Barbra Jean and Kyra will no doubt be wondering where we are"

"But I just wanna stay here."

"I would like nothing more than to go back to bed, but I can't. So I'm gonna finish my coffee, get dressed, take a pain killer, then walk down those stairs and put a smile on my face. We're going to act completely normal, because we don't know what we're doing and we don't know what this even is, so can we just not make it more complicated?"

"Yes ma'am." Brock laughed.

She cocked her eye brow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing Reba, I'm agreeing with you."

"Okay then, good. Now get outta here before I change my mind." Reba said stepping away from Brock who sat there with a disappointed look on his face. Reba laughed and went to grab her bag randomly pulling out her clothes. "Brock." she said suddenly stopping. "What should I wear?"

"Clothes." he said laughing.

"No you mo-ron, what is this surprise? What do I need to wear?"

"Oh, well, we're gonna be outside, that's all you need to know."

"Brock."

"What? I'm not telling you."

"Brock."

"Nope, just get dressed." he said standing up. "Hurry I'll make you some breakfast." Brock kissed her head then walked out the door closing it behind him.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Reba quickly threw on her jeans and the black top with the slightly plunging neckline.

"Gosh, Brock is a pain." she checked her self in the mirror and darted down the stairs.

Brock looked up from his paper upon hearing footsteps on the stairs. "Here she comes." he said to Barbra Jean who was holding her head in her hands. She didn't move or even give an indication that she heard him speak.

"Morning." Reba said cheerfully as she walked into the kitchen.

"Pain killer working?" Brock asked.

"Surprisingly yes." she smiled. "Breakfast?"

"On the table." Brock said tilting his head towards the eggs and toast.

"Coffee?"

"Fesh in the pot." he smiled

"Thanks. Good morning Barbra Jean." Reba sat down at the table

"She's not alive yet." Brock smirked. "Oh, by the way, Kyra left a note, she's gone down to the lake or something. Said she has her phone and she'd call us later."

"Alright then." Reba look at Barbra Jean who was still slumped over the table. "Is she ok?"

"She's been like that since I walked down here."

"Did you drink too much Barbra Jean?" Reba laughed starting on her breakfast.

"Hmmm." Barbra Jean moaned.

Reba laughed. "I'm sorry but if it makes you feel any better, I'm hungover too."

"It doesn't."

"Well, Barbra Jean, Reba and I have plans today so you need to perk up and take care of our son." Brock said placing a cup of coffee and an Advil in front of her. "Here take this."

Barbra Jean groaned and lifted her head to see what Brock had placed before her, she slowly took the tablets and swallowed them with a large gulp of coffee. "Hmm." she grunted. "Good coffee."

"There, now go have a shower and get changed. You smells like a winery." Brock laughed.

"Oh, leave her alone Brock." Reba said trying to suppress a laugh as Barbra Jean gingerly got up and headed for the shower just as Henry came running into the kitchen.

"Daddy! Daddy, daddy!"

"Hey there kiddo." Brock said lifting Henry onto his knee.

Reba smiled he had always been a great father.

"Airplane! can we play airplane?" Henry exclaimed.

"Airplane?" Reba said cocking her eyebrow. "What in the world is airplane?" Reba asked leaning toward them and tickling Henry's side.

"Show aunt Reba!" Henry exclaimed bouncing up and down on Brock's knee.

"Okay, okay Henry. Calm down." Brock said.

"He definitely got his energy from Barbra Jean." Reba said watching the little guy bounce around.

"No kidding!" Brock exclaimed and stood with Henry in his arms. "Better watch out Red."

She pushed her chair back out of the line of fire then Brock swiftly swung Henry up and down in his arms spinning him around and around.

"Faster Daddy, faster!" he squealed.

"Alright that's enough Henry." Brock said slowing down and then setting Henry onto Reba's lap.

She brought him in to a hug. "Hey cowboy."

"Aunt Reba!" he exclaimed.

"What honey?"

"Tickle!" he squealed attempting to tickle Reba's sides.

Reba squinted her eyes and looked at a laughing Brock. Henry had such a shrill voice and it wasn't helping her head.

"Oh no, I don't think so." she grabbed his arms.

"Daddy!" Henry exclaimed as Reba tickled him. "Daddy, help me!"

"What do you want me to do?" he laughed.

"Tickle _her_!"

"Oh." he said walking towards the pair, Henry in fits of laughter.

"Don't you dare." Reba threatened. "Brock, don't."

"Reba, that's not fair." he stepped closer to her.

"Get her!" Henry lauhed, jumping from Reba's lap as she let him go to hold her hands up in an attempt to block Brock.

"Aww, what's the matter Red, can't take it?"

"You know I can't!"

"Well, in that case," Brock said winking at Henry. "Here comes the tickle monster!" he growled darting toward her. Reba flew from the chair and darted around the back of it. "Geez you're quick!"

"Not as fast as you Dad!" Henry laughed.

"Henry. Stranger." Brock said.

Reba gasped. She remembered this. "No! Don't kick me!" she exclaimed as she turned around to keep Henry back.

"I'm not." Henry smiled as he wrapped his arms aroud her waist. "I love you Aunt Reba."

Reba smiled and pulled his head against her stomach. "I love you too honey."

"So you're not mad?" he asked.

She looked down. "Mad about what?"

He looked up at her and grinned. "That we got you."

Brock's hands replaced Henry's arms on her waist. "I don't know Reba. You always fall for that one." he lauhed.

"Brock!" Reba breathlessly laughed as he picked her up off the ground and turned her toward the couch.

"Come on Henry!" Brock said holding his arms around her and forcing her the few short steps to the couch.

"What are you doin'?" she cried as she tried to resist letting him push her down on the couch.

"Quick Henry." Brock said and reached down her leg to make her knees buckle beneath her. He pinned her arms against the couch cushions. "Get her!"

Reba turrned her head to the side quickly as she looked for the little boy. "Henry." she warned. "Don't."

Henry grinned playfully and climbed up on her stomach, hand on his chin deep in thought.

"C'mon Henry." Brock egged him on. "Get her."

"You leave Aunt Reba alone!" Henry jumped toward Brock.

Brock caught him in his arms and pinned him to the other side of the couch tickling him as Henry gasped for air and cried out.

"Daddy, daddy stop!" he squealed.

Reba slowly sat up and knealed behind Brock then reached around him and grabbed his arms, leaning on his back. "I'll save you Henry!" she winked over Brock's shoulder and watched as Henry squirmed away from his father.

Brock stood, lifting her off the couch. He could feel her slipping so her pulled her around an forced her back down on the couch. He straddled her waist.

"Brock!" she sneered with a smile. "Turn me loose! Lemme go!" she struggled under his weight.

"What's the matter Red? Can dish it out but can't take it?" he asked poking her sides and watching her twitch.

Henry jumped on Brock's back and held on tight.

"Brock, quit it." Reba squealed trying to grab his hands but he was too fast and far too heavy.

"What's going on down here." Barbra Jean asked walking down the stairs.

Brock grabbed Reba's arms and held them above her head pinning her to the couch.

Henry let go of Brock's neck and ran to greet his mother.

"Brock, turn me loose."

"No, shh." he whispered tightening his grip on her wrists and lowering himself over her so Barbra Jean wouldn't see them over the couch.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Henry screamed running towards Barbra Jean who winced at the high pitch.

"What darlin'?" she picked him up.

"Daddy and me played airplane!" Henry squealed in her ear.

"Great! Think you could turn down the volume?"

"And Aunt Reba played tickle time with us!" he laughed.

"Did she really? Isn't that nice." Barbra Jean said rubbing her temple with her free hand.

"Uh-huh! Yep! She did!"

"Brock, turn me loose!" Reba cried from the couch.

"Oh fine." he laughed. "Spoil sport."

Henry jumped out of Barbra Jean's arms and racd around the couch, jumping into Reba's lap as she sat up.

"Oh!" she said shifting his weight. "What's up sweetness?"

"Are we gonna play today?"

"I think that sounds like a great idea honey." Reba said but then she caught Brock's eye. She had completely forgotten about the surprise he had planned for her. "But it will have to be later okay, cause I gotta go out, alright?"

"Why?" Henry whined

"Because Honey."

"Because why?"

"I have things to do."

"What things?"

"Henry, leave Reba alone Honey." Barbra Jean said joining her on the couch. "She's busy today, you can play later when she gets back, alright?"

"Okay." Henry said disappointedly. "But I can still play with _you_? Right Mommy?"

"Sure you can."

"Let's go! Cowboys and Indians!" he screamed heading for the stairs. His screams faded into a muffled noise as he slammed a door upstairs to his.

"I'd better go entertain him." Barbra Jean smiled.

"Still hung over?" Reba asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe." she said with a weak smile, crossing the living room. "Have fun today." she winked then headed up the stairs without another word.

"You ready?" Brock asked.

"As I'll ever be." Reba smiled.

Brock returned the smile and held out his hand for her, she took it without even thinking,

"Let's go! Cowboys and Indians!" Brock laughed pulling Reba through the back door.

"Where are you taking me?" Reba asked breathlessly as Brock all but dragged her down towards the lake.

The clear blue sky was glistening on Reba's beautiful long red hair, it bounced in the wind as she jogged to keep up with him. He glanced behind, the rays of sun shone perfectly on Reba's skin, the light gave her body a beautiful glow. "Hurry up Reba, the faster you move the sooner you find out." he laughed pulling her along.

Reba'd had just about enough, she was tired, hung over and Henry had been screaming all morning which did nothin to help the migraine that had been threatening her since she woke up.

"Brock. Please." she gasped almost tripping over a branch laying dead on the ground.

"Okay, stop here." he said jolting her to a stand still beside him.

"What are we doin' here? I am not going swimming again Brock." she looked around the place where they had swam together the night she'd found him.

"No Reba. We aren't going swimming." he smiled. "Here put this on and then you can find out." he winked passing her a black blind fold.

Reba cocked her eyebrow and put her hands on her hips. "I don't think so, the last time you asked me to put on one of these I ended up pregnant."

"Oh." Brock said with a sly grin. "You remember that?" he laughed.

"Brock!" she exclaimed slapping his shoulder he stuck his hands up to protect himself but he just couldn't stop the laughing.

"Reba! Okay! Enough with the hitting!"

"Well, if you didn't act like such a mo-ron!" she said slapping him with each word. "I wouldn't need to hit you."

"Okay, okay! Alright just stop! You want your surprise?"

"Not if you're goin to keep up those comments."

"Hey! You started it." he said poking her shoulder.

Reba pointed her finger at him and went to snap back, then realizing that she did in fact start it, she curled her finger back in to a fist and stuck out her tongue. "Brock, I don't need anymore of your cheeky tricks, I got enough of those while we were married."

"I don't know what you mean Reba. All our children were planned." he held back a laugh

"Oh yeah Brock, really well planned, Cheyenne was conceived in my parents barn for goodness sakes!" Brock laughed and reminisced, while Reba continued to talk. "Here Reba, just wear this for five minutes then you can have your surprise." she mimicked. "Three months later I sure got a surprise, finding out I was pregnant!"

"Didn't you have fun though?" Brock couldn't help but laugh, gosh she was feisty today. "At least Kyra was planned."

"Brock Hart, don't you even get me started on that conception."

He laughed. "She was planned."

"I know that I was there."

"Were you ever." Brock gently nudged Reba. "And in fine form I might add Mrs. Hart."

Reba smirked and cleared her throat. "Ms. Hart actually." she sneered.

Brock laughed. "Oh, sorry."

"No you're not." she scoffed.

"Oh, yes I am. You should still be Mrs. Hart."

"Six years ago Brock. Moving on now." she smiled. "But yes. Kyra was planned."

"Very well, might I add."

"I have to say, that was a very romantic night you planned out."

Brock smiled upon remembering what he'd done. Candle lit dinner, light champagne. He'd kept their conversation light because Reba had been so depressed over not being able to conceive that she was nearly ready to give up. He'd known how badly she'd wanted another child. He had too. Sure, Cheyenne was a handful but they'd wanted more. _He _wanted more.

"Who would've thought that all it would take to conceive was nice dinner!" he laughed.

"That was more than a nice dinner Brock. I was so stressed over the fact that I couldn't conceive that I didn't even want to get out of bed in the mornings. It was comforting knowing that you wanted to keep trying when I was all but ready to throw in the towel."

Brock smiled. "You wouldn't have given up Reba. That's not what the Reba I know would've done."

She scoffed. "Yes Brock, I would have forced you to have sex with me every night until we conceived." Reba rolled her eyes.

"You wouldn't have been forcing me."

"Then Jake." she eyed Brock who was getting a real kick outta this. "Just one glass of champagne in the hot tub can't hurt Reba. Baby, please." she said clapping her hands together, like she was begging. "One glass you said, can't hurt you said, darn well hurt me! Jake was not an easy baby to carry."

"Oh, I know! Tell me about it." he said. "But Reba, baby." he smiled while she glared at him. "We sure did have some fun, you always were a riot." he laughed.

How could he say things like that to her? They weren't married! They weren't even anything! Were they? "What do you mean "you know" like it was even hard on you, any of my pregnancies?" she scoffed

"Honey, whether you believe it or not, it was hard on me. Seeing you in pain, sore feet and back those terrible cramps you'd always get. I remember with Cheyenne you hardly slept. With Kyra, you were always in pain; I remember rubbing your feet when you'd take a bath so the swelling would go down."

Reba couldn't believe the things he was saying, she never thought he remembered, not after all this time.

"You used to wear this floral dress all the time and I never could get enough of the way it hugged your belly, Krya was just sleeping away in there and you were always glowing. I couldn't take my eyes off you." Brock smiled that million dollar smile.

Reba felt her knees go weak beneath her.

"But when you were pregnant with Jake, he was my favorite. And you wanna know the worst part?" Brock smirked.

She rolled her eyes. She already knew the answer, she didn't need him reminding her.

"The worst part for me was how needy you got. Especially in those last few months, it was _terrible_ I tell you. Not to mention the massages you made me give you, and all that bio oil I had to rub on your body so you wouldn't get stretch marks." Brock winked. "I reckon all that torture worked though, not a single blemish." Brock pulled Reba to him and held his hands on her waist.

"Brock."

"Hmm?"

"How do you remember all that?"

"What do you mean?"

"All those things. How do you remember them?"

"Three pregnancies, three beautiful children and one gorgeous partner, how could I forget? They're some of the happiest times in my life Red." Brock smiled sweetly. "Now, would you please put the blind fold on."

She shook her head. "I don't think so."

"Reba, put on the blind fold."

"No."

"Come on."

"Oh fine! But I don't have any birth control with me so I better not end up pregnant!"

"You'll only end up pregnant if you let me have my way." Brock laughed and moved behind her covering her eyes before she could object again.

"Let you have your way? There is no chance that I'm letting you have your way."

"Oh, come on." Brock smiled tying the two ends together. "Please?" he whispered against her neck.

"No."

"I know what buttons to push. I can make you give in." he breathed nipping at her neck.

"Not this time Brock." she smiled.

"Really?" he asked nipping lightly then kissing at her shoulder.

"Yes." she laughed. "Now stop that!"

"Why?"

"Because you're making my blood pressure go up!"

"Alright." Brock shrugged with a smile letting her go."Come on then." he said walking away.

"Wait, I can't see!" she exclaimed reaching for him.

"Oh." he laughed. "I forgot."

"Yoooou didn't forget! You're just being a butt. Now come back here or I'll take this off." Reba threatened reaching for the knot.

"No, don't take it off!" Brock exclaimed jogging back to her. "Here, you walk and I'll steer you in the right direction." he said moving behind her and placing his hands on her waist.

"If you run me into a tree..."

"Don't worry, now you just walk and I'll direct you."

"I swear to God Brock, if I so much as end up with a bruise..."

"I'm not even gonna take my hands off your hips.

"Good." Reba said placing her hands over Brock's as he directed her to where ever he was taking her. Reba felt the leaves and branches crack and rustle under her feet, she assumed the were going deeper into the forest.

"Brock, how much farther?" Reba moaned.

"Just here." he said walking her forwards a few more steps before letting go of her waist.

"Brock!" Reba exclaimed. "Brock, where'd you go?"

"I'm right here." he said patting her hip. "Don't worry I'll be back in two seconds alright?"

"Okay."

"Good." Brock moved away from her.

She jumped at the sound of a loud pop. A champagne bottle?

Brock rustled around for a moment then he looked up at Reba and laughed to himself. She'd begun tapping her foot. He walked towards her and stood arms length away just as a precaution.

"You ready?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, you can take it off now."

Reba quickly untied the blind fold and let her eyes adjust to the harsh sunlight. It was a beautiful day she noticed once her eyes were able to scan the area.

Brock had brought her back to the field that was near the path where he'd found her after she fell off the horse. She looked around and smiled at the beauty, breathing the fresh air deep into her lungs.

Brock cleared his throat and Reba looked at him smiling that beautiful smile.

"Champagne?"

"Brock, this..." she paused and widened her smile. "This is beautiful. Thank you."

"You're welcome." he smiled sweetly and stepped towards her. "You don't have to have the wine." he said cautiously. "I got juice too."

"Brock, it's okay, I told you I'm fine." Reba knew Brock was still worried about her confession this morning, but she had to keep confident in her own recovery and try not worry about his concern.

"Okay." he smiled and passed her the wine. "So what do you think?" he said stepping to the side showing her the picnic blanket and lunch he was laid out for them.

Reba looked down at the sandwiches and fruit laid out on the blanket.

"It's been so long since we've done anything like this."

"I know." Brock sounded a little sad. "But you like it right?"

"Oh, of course I do Brock, it's just so different to us being you know, divorced and now we're..." Reba fell silent unsure of where to go from there.

"Look." Brock said taking her hand in his and pulling her to sit on the blanket. "How 'bout this. We just do what we want and then once we get home, have a talk about where to go from here." Brock smiled. "There's no point rushing into anything. We can just be Brock and Reba until we get back to Houston."

Reba let out a sigh and looked deep into Brock's eyes. "I guess we can do that." she smiled. "Just Brock and Reba." she repeated to herself. "Whoever they are."


	23. Chapter 23

Reba leaned over and slapped Brock's arm playfully. "I never did that!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, yes you did!" he laughed. "I remember it clear as day."

"Brock, I never did that."

"I'm telling you Reba, you did."

"When was this then?"

"When we first met. I remember you hated her for flirting with me." he laughed. "At Lori Ann's party, we weren't quite a couple yet. I remember asking you out but you were always 'too busy'." Brock air quoted. "Kerry always had a thing for me. I knew it, the whole school knew it and you hated her for it."

"I did not hate her."

"Oh, don't be such a goody goody Reba, you know as well as I do that you hated her. The way she was dancing with me, if I were you I would have hated her too." he laughed and Reba rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry Brock, but that was not dancing. That was more like a strip tease."

"You know Reba."

"What?"

"I did it on purpose." he confessed.

"Did what?"

"Got Kerry to flirt with me." he said looking in her eyes.

"What do you mean? You asked her to flirt with you? Brock, that's pathetic." Reba laughed.

"No Reba. Like I needed to ask her." he laughed. "No, I invited her and really that's all it took, she thought we were on a date, I did make it clear we were there as friends but you know how girls can be." Reba cocked her eye brow at Brock's smirk. "Anyway when she started flirting with me, I saw the look on your face, knew you were jealous and so I just let her, it was all completely harmless until she saw us kissing on the back porch."

"Brock."

"I'm sorry, it was the only way I thought I could get your attention, I wanted to be with you so bad, I thought you were perfect."

Reba smiled and played with her necklace. "I don't know what to say to that."

"Say I'm a mo-ron." he attempted a laugh.

"I can't believe you did that just to get my attention! Well, it worked." she laughed. "I was fuming when I saw her dancing like that with you." A smiled broke across Brock's face. "I always wondered how she got invited to the party. I knew Lori Ann wasn't friends with her."

"I begged her to let Kerry come."

"You're a mo-ron."

"But you hated her. Admit it."

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to." he smiled leaning towards her.

"Didn't I?" she said leaning in to meet him, there eyes locked, mouths centimeters apart.

"Nope." he breathed. "I could see it in your eyes, you were jealous that she was there with me."

"Well, you were very attractive."

"Were?"

Reba scoffed.

"Well, why'd you keep turning me down then?"

"I knew what you were like."

"You knew my reputation?"

"A heart breaker." she whispered. "And here we are. Your reputation proceeds you." Reba said bitterly.

"Don't Reba." he said softly.

"Don't what?"

"Ruin the moment." Brock said closing the gap between them and joining their lips softly. She ran her hands down through his hair and cradled his neck in her hands, pulling his body close to her. He gently pressed himself against her, cupping her neck in his hand and she fell back onto the blanket.

"Brock." Reba sighed against his lips.

"Mm-hmm?" he mumbled leaving a gentle trail of sweet kisses along her jaw.

"Brock." she said again.

"Hmm?" he blew lightly in her ear.

"Get up you teenager." she laughed.

"S'cuse me?" he chuckled.

"Get off me!" she said pushing his chest so she could prop herself up on her elbows.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Well, for starters we're acting like a couple of horny teenagers."

He kissed her neck, making his way along her jaw and up to her ear. "Reba, that's not actin' like a horny teenager." he laughed. "You wanna see a horny teenager?" he pressed himself against her and she let herself fall back onto her back again.

She pecked his lips. "Tempting as that may be, Brock, I'd rather eat."

He scoffed. "Eat?"

"Yes eat. You know, the food."

"Oh right." he laughed. "Sorry, got distracted." Brock winked and sat up, pulling Reba up beside him. He passed her a sandwich and filled her glass with more champagne.

"You know, Brock, this is a nice surprise. Mmm, these are good." she said.

Brock watched as she closed her eyes and gently wrapped her lips around the fruit, sinking her teeth deep into it's ruby red flesh. She instinctively snaked her tongue across her lips, licking the sweet juice away.

"Huh?" he mumbled, not able to take his eyes from her glistening lips.

"I said, it's a nice surprise. What are you staring at?"

"You."

She laughed. "And what's so interesting about me that's got you wanderin' off into la la land?"

"Everything."

"Well, that's very flattering, Brock, but how 'bout you stop staring at me and eat somethin'?"

"Nah, I'm good." he chuckled.

"Oh, come on Brock. Eatin' alone is no fun. Look," she picked up a strawberry and reached out toward him. "come here." she smiled.

He leaned in and bit down. "You're right. It is more fun especially when you have a sexy red head to feed you."

"Brock, sexy and I don't belong together in the same sentence."

He sighed. "Why is it so hard for you to take a compliment?"

"It's not."

"It is so."

"Is not."

"Reba."

"It's not." she insisted.

"Really? Because to me it sounds like you don't like being complimented."

"Of course I do!"

"Yeah?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh, yeah." she chuckled.

He placed his hands on either side of her waist and leaned toward her. "You're somethin' else Reba." he smiled.

"Oh?"

"Mhmm." he nodded, gently pecking her lips then leaning down and resting his head on her leg. Reba ran her forefinger lightly over the features on his face. "This is great." he sighed with his eyes closed. "We finally have no secrets between us."

Reba chuckled nervously. "Uh, yeah."

He opened his eyes and glanced up. "What?"

Reba let out a long sigh, would it be a good idea to make two confessions in one day? Especially to Brock, who was, once again, the reason for the secrets she'd been keeping?

"Reba." he said reaching up to cup her cheek. "Talk to me." he pierced her diamond eyes with his own and Reba felt the walls she'd worked so hard to keep up falling down around her. "You can tell me anything."

"I'm tired of you not knowing how hard it was in me when you left me. I'm sick of everyone thinking I was fine."

He inhaled. "Tell me, Reba. I wanna know."

"Brock, I don't wanna ruin this we're having such a nice time."

"Honey, now I really wanna know."

Reba looked down at his face while she kept playing with his hair. She took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I already told you about the drinking but remember after you and Barbra Jean got married and for a while I wouldn't let you in the house? The kids would meet you out the front?"

"Yes." he said quietly. "What about it? I just assumed you didn't wanna see me."

"Well, that was partly right. Well after that, I lost myself, I couldn't sleep and I didn't eat." she stared out in front of them. "I was sick Brock."

He just stared at her for a moment, he wasn't sure if he should speak or let her talk.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"When you left, I just- I fell apart. I know y'all thought I was doin' fine." she breathed heavily and for the first time during this conversation she made eye contact. "I lost you." she whispered. "I lost my best friend and the love of my life. Everyone just expected me to be okay but I wasn't, I really wasn't." Reba looked away out into the bright sunlight.

Brock didn't dare speak before she finished. He couldn't barely believe his ears, all the times she had made him wait outside. Every angry word she had ever said to him. Every time she would hide upstairs if he absolutely had to come in the house.

Brock was pulled from his thoughts by Reba speaking again. "I thought- you've got to understand. You left and I thought, I thought I was dying." she forced out. "I didn't want to go on without you." she closed her eyes and a tear slipped past her eyelid and down her cheek. "I never tried anything, I mean I thought about it, I thought about it a lot. But I could never do that, not to the kids. But please Brock."

To him it sounded as if she was begging for his forgiveness. He sat up and pressed her head to his chest. He didn't want her to see him cry.

She snapped, the walls she's built just crumbled around her and she wept. "You were gone and I- you left, you left me!" she exclaimed angrily. She raised her hands and hit his chest with her palms. "You promised you'd nev-."

"Shh, I know honey,I know."

"You left me and you left your kids, you left your life behind you! Did you even care?" she asked, her voice straining to remain clear.

He swallowed. "Of course I cared."

"You couldn't have!" she exclaimed and pulled away from him. "You couldn't have cared, Brock. If you'd cared you wouldn't have sprung it on me in front of the kids and a therapist. A therapist! I didn't even have the luxury of yelling at you!"

"Reba, you were asking me to come home what else was I supposed to do? Lie to you?"

"I don't know Brock, but not that. I could've killed you for that."

"Reba, I'm sorry." he said.

She sighed. "I know you are."

"Do you? Because if you don't I'll prove it to you."

"You don't have to prove it to me, Brock."

"Yes I do."

She shook her head. "No, Brock. I just wanna sit here with you like we were, enjoy each others company." she said patting her leg for him to lay back down.

"Okay then." Brock laid down on her leg then reached beside him. "Have a strawberry?" he asked.

She laughed and took the strawberry from him and watching him watch her she bit down, she laughed when a childish smile cracked across his face.

"Hmm?"

"You certainly look like your enjoying them." Brock laughed.

"You know me, I love strawberries."

"You're right, I do know you." he smiled and reached up, caressing her face.

She leaned down and kissed his lips. "You know this surprise it's really very sweet of you Brock."

"Lunch isn't the surprise." he said softly. "A mans gotta eat, plus it gave me an excuse to pull you out of the house earlier.

Reba cocked her eyebrow. "Well, what's my surprise then if it's not the food? Which is amazing by the way. I had no idea you could be so sweet." she laughed.

"Well." he said standing up. "I've been thinking about our trip up here."

"Oh no, Brock, not another bet. If we end up half naked anywhere Krya is gonna kill us."

"No, Reba." he laughed. "Good to know what your thinking though," he said winking at her, Reba rolled her eyes. "I was actually thinking about what you said you wanted if you won the bet."

"What did I say?" she asked.

"You don't remember?"

"It's all very hazy." she laughed. "My moods were up and down like a yoyo, I can't remember if I was comin' or goin'."

"Well, you said you wanted me to teach you to play golf." he said walking towards a large tree. "I thought maybe I could teach you."

Brock pulled out a large grey golf bag from behind the tree. He paused to look at her. "That is, if you still want to learn?"

"Why would you do this?" Reba asked getting up.

"Because all along I thought you hated golf but when you suggested it I knew it wasn't that you didn't like it, it was just that you were never part of it."

A smile tugged at her lips. "Well, I did feel like an outsider." she said.

"Which is why I want to make it up to you now."

"Why?" she needed to know his motive. She hadn't won the bet, he had and she went through with what he'd requested.

"Because honestly, Reba honey, this is something I should've realized a long time ago."

"Why now, Brock?"

"I want to." he smiled.

"But why?" she asked.

"Because I made so many simple mistakes in our marriage, like excluding you from things that I did, things that I love, when I should have been including the one I love."

"Brock, I don't know."

"I'm tryin' Reba. I really am. I'm tryin' to be a better person a better friend. Reba, I want to do this, for us." he smiled. "This can be something just for us. It can be like a new beginning, me finally teaching you something." he chuckled.

"You're not going to make me wear one of those stupid sweaters are you?" Reba asked. She had forgotten how charming Brock could be.

"No." he smiled. "Even though you would look so good in it. So you wanna learn?"

"Yes."

"Good. I didnt think you'd say no anyway." he said and pulled a club out of the bag. He handed it to her. "Go crazy." he said.

"Alright." Reba said.

Brock laid a golf ball at her feet. "Just hit it."

"Okay." she sang and took a swing.

"No, no, no! What are you doin'?" Brock exclaimed grabbing her hands.

"What you told me to?"

"Nope, that's all wrong."

"Well?"

"Well here, watch and then try it again." he said and took the club from her.

Reba couldn't believe her eyes; his whole attitude changed. No more joking or playing around, just golfing.

"Alright Reba, you try." he said passing the golf club back to her.

Reba took it and went to swing but he stopped her again.

"What?" she laughed.

"Let me just show you." he smiled and stepped behind her, covering her hands with his. "Okay, so." he wrapped his hand around the golf club and felt her tense. "Reba, let go of the club."

"Huh?"

"Let go." he said again and Reba released. "Now shake it out. Relax."

"What?"

"Shake it out." Brock said closing his eyes and rotating his neck around in a circle a few times. He lifted his shoulders up and down, moving them around to release the tension.

"Brock."

"Come on Reba, release the tension."

"I'm not tense." she said.

"Honey, I can feel how tense you are. Loosen up." she let her shoulders drop. "That's not loosening up." he laughed. "I know just asking you to toss away all the stress is hard, but try."

"I am tryin'!" Reba exclaimed.

"Let me help." he leaned the golf club against the tree.

Reba soon found his arms around her waist and his nose against her neck. "You realize now that you've told me you want me to relax there's nothing your gonna be able to do to make me?"

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"We shall see." he whispered against her neck.

"What are you gonna do now?" Reba chuckled.

"Stop wondering." he said kissing her jaw.

"Brock, asking me to stop stressing is like asking a puppy to stop being cute."

"Well, loosen up and I wouldn't be asking you." he growled softly in her ear. "Alright. How 'bout this?" Brock said rubbing her arms. "Close your eyes."

"Brock."

"Just. Do it, please."

"Fine."

"Now." he moved his hands up to her shoulders and began to massage. "Take a deep breath." Brock leaned in and pressed his lips to her ear. "And release." he whispered. "You're not relaxing." he smiled against her skin.

"I'm am so." she breathed slowly.

Brock obviously had no idea how relaxed she was feeling. Reba inhaled slowly and let her head fall back against his chest.

"Atta girl." he smiled into her hair. He began kissing her neck, urging her head to the side. He kissed the place just behind her ear and ran his fingers through her hair. "Are you relaxed now, Reba?"

"I think so." she said.

"Good, let's get to work then." he said.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Reba glanced up through her bangs at her ex-husband. "Feet shoulder width apart. Right?"

"Yep." Brock nodded flashing her that million dollar smile. "What else?"

"Uhh." she stuttered. "I wasn't paying attention..." she admitted.

"Stance?" he urged.

"Right! Stand firm, like you're glued to the ground."

Brock laughed. "Next?"

"Next. Umm, next..." Reba looked up thinking out loud. "Feet, stance, grip. Grip!" she exclaimed.

"Yea, what about it?" he chuckled.

"Hold the club with my..." she looked down at the golf club as she pondered her answer. "Left hand above my right?"

He nodded. "Wanna try now?" he asked.

"Okay." she smiled and stepped farther out into the open. Brock followed her and dropped a golf ball in front of her feet.

"Now, set it where you want and go through what you just told me, then swing." he smiles then took a few steps back to watch her.

Reba rolled the ball infront of her foot then set herself up.

"Right." she muttered to herself. "Legs shoulder width apart. Feet glued to the ground. Grip."

"Just take your time, Hun." Brock called softly.

Reba turned and gave him a smile before looking back down at the small white ball in front of her. "Okay, here I go." she took a deep breath and drew her club back lining it up with the ball a few times before she went for her swing.

Reba exhaled slowly and swung at the ball with all her might, she knew she'd hit it because he felt the vibration rattle through the club to her hands, she followed through, finishing with her right shoulder facing out to the open field and the club behind her other shoulder.

Brock watched in amazement as the ball flew threw the air. She had some power in those arms, the ball must have gone at least fifty meters he thought. "Wow, Reba that was amazing!"

She shrugged. "Eh."

"Think you can do it again?"

"I can try."

"Alright here ya go." Brock laughed as he tossed a ball to her.

"Here goes nothin'." she lined up again, exhaled then swung following through with a smirk on her face.

"Reba!" Brock exclaimed moving to stand beside her.

"What?"

"Do it again." he said.

She couldn't just be winging this could she? There was no way.

"Alright." she laughed as he set another ball at her feet.

"How far can you hit it?"

"Well, let's see." Reba smiled lining up then hitting the ball square on again.

Brock was stunned. "But how-" he stuttered.

Reba turned around and laughed at his expression. "I got pretty good at hitting things myself when you used to spend all your time at the course. There's a good many of your golf balls at the bottom of the pond at the park actually." she confessed.

"Well, that's why my collection kept getting smaller."

"So what do ya think?" Reba asked smiling up at him.

"I think that that was pretty damn sexy!"

"Really?" Reba giggled

"Really. Now do it one more time." Brock was getting excited over this, if he could get Reba to like golf then it was definitely going to be something they could do together. Perhaps as a couple?

Reba shrugged her shoulders. "Toss us a ball then." she smiled.

Brock reached into the bag and threw Reba a tiny white ball watching it land by her feet, she stepped back and positioned herself once again.

"Ready?"

"Do it Reba" he encouraged.

Reba laughed and took a swing at the ball watching it glide effortlessly into the distance. "How's that?"

"Hot Reba, damn hot!" Brock said still in shock.

Reba laughed. "Well, like I said. Most of your golf balls found their way to the bottom of the pond"

"I believe you." he said. "You're a bit sneaky though, Red."

"What, why?"

"Pretending not to know what you were doin'."

"Oh." she chuckled. "Well, I just used to get so mad at you for all the golfing you used to do that I decided your collection could get a bit more use and that involved smashing them way the hell out into the pond." she laughed. "But I like havin' you teach me."

"Well, I'm very impressed." Brock smiled. "How bout this we finish this wine." Brock says handing Reba her glass. "Then we have a bit of a competition, see who can hit the farthest." Brock smiled cheekily.

"Why does everything have to be a competition with you, Brock Hart?"

Brock laughed and sipped his wine. "It's only ever a competition with you, Red. You're my rival."

"Oh, really?" Reba asked finishing her wine. "Well, lets get to it then."

He panned his hand out before him. "Ladies first."

"Age before beauty, Brock."

"Ouch, Reba. That hurts." Brock held his hand to his heart a smile reaching the corner of his mouth. "Here I go then, step aside, Babe."

Reba stepped out of his way as he dropped a ball at his feet. He rolled it into position, placing his feet either side before lining his club up and swinging at the ball hard, watching it pierce through the air.

"Wow, Brock, that was amazing."

"Thanks." he smiled softly.

"You know, I've never actually seen you play."

"I know." Brock whispers. "Your turn, let'er rip." he said and stepped back, dropping another ball on the ground.

"How far did that go?"

"Oh, about seventy meters I think."

She smiled. "Okay, here we go."

She took a step back a lined up her ball, she took deep breath and swung as hard as she could smacking it cleanly into the air.

"Whoa, Reba. How do you do that!" Brock asked, watching her ball land four feet in front of his. "That's phenomenal."

"It's nothin', you're much better than I am.

"Reba, honey, you just hit the ball seventy odd meters and you've never even played golf. I played professionally and I'm lucky to hit eighty."

"Well, it was just a fluke."

"It's a pretty good fluke, Reba." he chuckled. "We should do this more often."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, of course."

"I'd like that."

"When we get home, I'll take you to the country club and we can play a full round." he smiled.

"I'd really like that."

"Good."

"So, should we finish this wine?" Reba asked.

Brock looks at her, his expression softening. "Reba."

"Brock, I told you I'm fine, the more you nag me about it the more I'm gonna want to drink. You know you're not gonna get me to give anything up that way."

"I know, I know."

"Now here." Reba refills her glass and hands him his.

"You're not tryin' to get me drunk are you, Red?"

She scoffs. "Me trying to get you drunk? You're the one who brought the wine! If anything I should be asking you that."

"Well can you blame me?" Brock winked pulling her close.

"Nope." she laughed wraping her free arm around his neck.

Brock leans towards her but she pulls away. "Reba, what?"

"Let me put the wine down or I'll end up dropping it." Brock laughed and kissed her anyway. "Brock, I'm not kiddin', I don't want to drop the glass." she giggled.

"Oh, fine. Put down the glass then."

"Well, you have to let me go first."

"But then I'd have to let you go." he whines.

"That's the point." she breathed as Brock nuzzles her neck with his nose. "Oh, to hell with it!" she tossed the glass over her shoulder.

"Whoa, Reba!" he leaned back staring at her in shock. "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothin', nothin' at all."

"You sure?" he laughs.

"Positive." she whispers grabbing his hair and pulling him towards her but this time he pulls back. "Are you drunk?"

She chuckles. "No, but I should be. Now, shut up and kiss me."

"You got it." he laughed laying his hands delecatly on her waist and pressing his lips heavily against hers.

"Why do I get so dizzy whenever you kiss me? she breathed.

He sputtered out a laugh. "I don't know, Honey."

"Did I just say that out loud?

"Uh-huh."

She giggled. "Okay, maybe I'm a little tipsy."

"Don't worry Reba. It's cute."

"I am not cute you mo-ron."

He pecked her lips. "Are so."

"Am not."

"Are so." he breathed pressing his lips to hers again.

"Brock."

"What? You're cute accept it." he laughed.

"Whatever."

"C'mere." Brock says pulling Reba closer to him and kissing her lips softly, running his hands over her back to keep her close. "How was that? Are you dizzy? Cause if your not I think we're gonna need more practice."

"I'm..." she opened her eyes. "Yeah, I'm dizzy."

"Oh good."

"But we still need practice?" she smirked.

"I dunno Reba." he smiled cheekily. "I suppose, if we really have to." he pressed her against the tree and pulled her into another kiss.

"Brock."

"What?"

"Well, this tree isn't exactly the most comfortable thing..."

"Oh, sorry." he smirked. "Shall we move this to the blanket?"

"It's okay." Reba laughed. "It reminds me of when we were young but unfortunately my body isn't that young anymore." Reba kissed his lips again.

"I beg to differ." Brock says pushing her bra strap down over her shoulder.

Reba chuckled nervously. "Beg all you want but don't go any further." she said setting it back where it belonged.

"Wouldn't dream of it." he smiled moving his hands back to her waist. "You know Reba-"

"Just stop talking." Reba laughed.

"Yes ma'am." Brock says crashing his lips onto her jaw.

Reba grabs his hair and kisses the side of his mouth. "I think we should head back to the house before I get carried away."

"But Reba, I love it when you get carried away." he breathed against her neck.

"Brock, don't be so- ugh never mind." she laughed.

"I don't wanna go back."

"I don't either." Reba said playing with the hair on the base of his neck.

"Can't we just stay here?"

"No, Brock, we can't. C'mon."

"But I can't do this if we go back." Brock says pulling her into another breath taking kiss.

Reba simply melted into his embrace, how on earth was she supposed to figure out her feelings when every time he pulled her close she lost her train if thought. "Okay, we really gotta go now." she breathed heavily, trying to regain her composure.

"Do we have to?"

"You know we're leaving tomorrow, then we will have the two days it takes to get home." she whispered, playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"But Reba it only takes ten hours to get back."

"No, Brock." Reba said giving him a stern look. "It definiately takes two days."

"Ohhhh! I get it." hee laughed.

"Now let me loose so we can pack up."

"Fine." he sighed.

They packed up the picnic and head back towards the house, Brock insisted on carrying everything, seeing as is was his surprise for Reba.

"I didn't realize how far in we'd walked."

"I know, but I didn't want to take the chance of Krya or Barbra Jean stumbling across us." Brock said as he rearranged the golf clubs on his shoulder.

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry anything?"

"No, it's fine. I still have one hand not in use." he smiled waving his hand at her.

They walked side by side through the woods and when the came to the lake Brock slipped his hand into Reba's and she didn't resist. She smiled as she reminisced about the walks they used to take before the divorce. She knew she shouldn't be thinking about them, she knew she should be concentrating on there here and now, but it was so hard when she already had so many memories with Brock.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"I was just thinking."

"'Bout what?"

"Doest matter, I shouldn't be thinking it."

"That doesn't sound too good."

"It is a good thing, but I should know better."

"I'm intrigued."

Reba laughed. "It's nothing."

"You'd better spit it out before we get back to the house, Red, we won't have another moment alone until tomorrow."

"You are so pushy."

"Wonder where I learnt that." he says nudging her playfully.

"I was just thinking about the walks we'd take when we were married but it's silly."

"Why is it silly? There's nothing wrong with that. We had some amazing times during our marriage."

"I know."

"Then why not want to think about it?"

"Because it only reminds me that we aren't that happily, married couple anymore." Reba said pulling her hand from

Brock's.

"I see."

"Do you?"

"Yeah."

"Really? Because I doubt you realize just how much it hurts me to remember, wondering how we had such amazing times only to end up divorced and in the situation that we are in now." Reba snapped.

"Whoa, Reba." Brock said stopping and putting down he basket and clubs. "Look I know it's hard. But didn't we say we would just be Brock and Reba until we got home? I know it's hard for you to remember and I can't make that hurt stop. Lord knows I wish I could, but I can't." Brock cupped Reba's face in his hands. "All I know is we're here, right now, together. I don't want you to forget what we had before and I never want you to hurt when you think about them." Brock gently pressed his lips against Reba's, he was making her turn to mush as she melted into his arms.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap."

"I know."

"I don't want to be sad when I look back but it's just so hard. We were so good together but you left which makes me think-" Brock stopped her before she could finish.

"Don't you ever think it was a lie or an act." he said reading her mind. "I loved you with all my heart and I never stopped. I just forgot what you meant to me and made a mistake in the process. I can never apologize enough for leaving, Reba." Brock gently kissed her forehead and then picked up the basket and golf clubs

Before turning back to her. "We can be whatever you want us to be." he said holding out his hand for her to take.

"I think I just need a minute Brock." Reba smiled. "You head on up, I won't be long."

Brock wanted her to take his hand and spend those last minutes alone before they rejoined their family back at the house, but he knew that what she really needed... was time.

Reba was a roller coaster of emotions and bringing up old memories always made her act so distant. He returned her smile and walked up the hill to the house, leaving her in the trees with the sun beginning to set behind her.

"Hey Dad, where's Mom?" Kyra asked Brock as he walked through the back door.

"Just down by the lake, she won't be long. What's cookin'?"

"Is she okay? Spaghetti, figured it would be the safest bet. Barbra Jean is still pretty wrecked from last night." she laughed. "She was back in bed when I got back to the house, Henry was watching cartoons when I came in he told me that. "Mommy says I have to stay down here." So I went and hauled her outta bed, told her that Mom was back. She was down those stairs faster than you could blink." Krya rolled her eyes.

"Where is she now?"

"In the living room, lickin' her wounds I suppose."

"Thanks, Honey." Brock said as he went in search of his other ex-wife.

Krya smiled after him then and turned her attention back to the pasta and spaghetti sauce she was cooking.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"So, Mom." Krya said walking out of the bathroom.

"So, what, Hon?" Reba asked as she climbed into bed.

"I got a text today."

"Yeah? From who?" Reba was happy to see Krya opening up about her life.

Kyra smiled. "One of the guys from school."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah, he sent me a picture." she said and studied Reba's face. She wanted her mother to take that out of context, she wanted her to get upset and she wanted her to snap. All because the picture was something that Kyra couldn't wait to tell her about and see her reaction.

Reba narrowed her eyes. "Did he now?"

"Yeah."

Reba took a breath. "Kyra, if this "picture" is what I think it is, then I'm gonna have to have a little talk with this bo-" Reba's voice faded off as Kyra held up her phone. "Where in God's name did you get that?" she exclaimed.

"Josh." she smirked. "He said the football bus passed you and Dad."

"Oh, Dear god. Well, this is awkward. Kyra, I'm- look it was- you see, the thing is..." Reba stuttered.

"The bet." Kyra said.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Kyra. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"I'm not embarrassed." Krya laughed. "I'm not the one they all think is a milf." she mumbled under her breath.

Reba's jaw dropped. "Oh, Lord. They do not!"

"Yes, yes they do. Josh, my friend who sent this says the whole football team thinks that you're quite the..." she stopped to pull the grin off her face. "He said, and I quote." Kyra looked down at her screen. "Hey Red, got this pic of your mom on the road, she's smokin'! Team's voted her to chaperone all our trips!"." Kyra read and tried to keep from bursting into laughter as Reba sat straight up in bed. "I'm not gonna read the one after that to you." she smirked reading the next text to herself. She looked at Reba's stunned face. "Or maybe I will. You want me to?"

"No." Reba groaned.

Kyra laughed. "Oh, I'll tell you anyway. Okay, so I said,"Oh, my God is that my mom?" and he said, "Yep, and I'd soooo tap that!". It was so funny, but have to say, it's rather creepy knowing how your friends feel about your mom." Kyra said.

Reba's eyes went wide. "Oh, my God." she cried.

"Don't worry mom. It could've been worse."

Reba scoffed. "How?"

"They could've said you were ugly." she chortled.

"This is so humiliating!" Reba said letting herself fall heavily on her back.

"Hey, you know what this reminds me of?"

"What?" Reba snapped.

"When Cheyenne mooned the bus. But I don't think this is all over the internet... yet anyway. But you never know, we do have Facebook now."

"Knock it off, this isn't funny, Kyra."

"Okay, fine it's not-" Kyra's phone beeped and she stopped to read it. "Okay, now it's funny."

"Why? Who was that?"

"Nathan." she managed though her laughter.

Reba snatched the phone from Kyra's hands. "Let me see that!"

'_Kyra! Your mom's a babe!' _she read.

"When did Josh take the picture?" Reba asked.

"The day you got here."

"Then why are they only texting you now?" Reba asked trying not to get too worked up about this.

"Everyone's been texting me all week!" she said wiping her eyes.

"Would you stop laughing?" Reba snapped. "And put this away before I throw it out the window." Reba muttered then laid back down.

"Fine, fine." Kyra laughed laying it under her pillow and pulling on her pajamas. She got in beside her mother and closed her eyes. Then her phone beeped again.

"Turn it off." Reba commanded.

"Okay, okay." she said turning off the sound then checking the message. Another picture, from Daniel. She burst out laughing.  
_  
'Your mom's still single right?'_

"Kyra." Reba warned.

"Sorry." she squeaks letting her fingers fly over the keys in a reply.  
_  
'Yes, she's STILL single...'_ she set the phone down and waited. This was gonna be good.  
_  
'Score! Don't freak if I'm at your place Friday night ;)'  
_  
Kyra tried desperately to keep in a giggle but then a notification popped up on her screen. It was Jenny.

'_What the hell Kyra! Is this your mom!?' _

There was a picture was attached.  
How many different pictures was there?

'_Yeah... lol right?!' _she sent, then waited.

_'Very! But wait... aren't your parents divorced?'_

_'Yeah.'_

_'Then what the shit?'_

_'It was a bet!'_

_'And what was said bet? Did it involve you dad screwin' your mom?'_

_'No! haha!'_

"You're gettin' a real kick out of this aren't ya?" Reba asked hearing another giggle from her daughter.

"Yep."

"I'm gonna kill your father."

"As long as nobody texts me a picture about it go right ahead." Kyra smirked.

"Go to sleep, Kyra."

"Alright."

It wasn't too long before Kyra's phone vibrated in her hand.

_'D. A. N. G. Girl! Yo Momma is fine!'_

She snorted as she read the text and painfully held a straight face as Reba shot her a look.

_'Haha you saw the pic!'she typed quickly._

_'Yeah, me n half the school! She's SO hot, is she single? Who's the dude?'_

_'She's so embarressed! That's my dad.'_

_'So what's the deal then!? I wanna TAP that Krya! Gimme the dirt! She is effin' sexy! ;)"_

_'They're divorced. It was a bet! lol"_

_'Isn't' she a teacher?'_

_'Yeah she subs sometimes... why?"_

_'Reckon she'd tutor me after school?'_

_'What for?'_

_'I'm having trouble in sex ed.. Think I could come over for some extra prac "lessons"? ;)'_

_'Haha NOOOO way Dylan!'_

she replied quickly. what was he thinking? She was old enough to be his mother. Krya shook her head to herself.

"Who is it Krya?" Reba asked tiredly. She was barely keeping her eyes open, then she heard her own phone buzz but she was just too dang tired to check who it was.

"Nobody." Kyra said just as her phone vibrated again.

_'She's SO' hot! Can I have her number then?'_

_'No why lol?'_

_'Oh c'mon Krya! Can I PLEASE? Lemme go there? PLEASE? ;))'_

_'That's my mom!'_

_'Which makes her even sexier! A woman with experience! I'd get some whipped cream... mmmm yum lol and everyone loves body chocolate. Think she'd want herself a toy boy friday nights?'_

_'I'll ask! lol JK!'_

_'Your mom would love it... I bet she's a screamer ;))'_

_'Eww Dylan you're so gross! I'm going to bed now cya at school.'_

_'Not cool Krya! Tell her I'll be her boy toy... I'll do ANYTHING she wants!"_

Krya didn't reply, instead she placed her phone back under the pillow only to have it vibrate again seconds later.

_'Oh fine, give your mom a goodnight kiss for me ;D'_

Kyra rolled her eyes. No amount of money would ever be enough for her to show Reba any of that.

"I'm not kidding Kyra, I will throw it in the lake." Reba murmured.

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed and turned over.

Reba closed her eyes in hopes of falling asleep, but she couldn't manage to get her mind to settle down. How could she be so stupid? One item of clothing per hundred kilometers? With her ex-husband? Her ex! How inappropriate and immature. She was just thankful that he didn't make her take anything else off.

No more bets.

She chuckled to herself. Boy, she had quite the reputation, pregnant teen and now half naked pictures of her were floating around Westchester High and most likely the internet. She couldn't wait for parent teacher interviews.

Oh, good God! She was supposed to go into the school on Monday to drop off a form for Kyra. Her blood ran cold, this was just like the time she and Maxine went down to the lake to tan, but this time there was no way to get rid of all the evidence, even if she tried. God, she hated technology. No, she didn't hate technology. She hated the fact that she was always so easily manipulated by Brock. Oh, the things that man could make her do.

Kyra's phone buzzed again from under her pillow and it was driving Reba insane. Who was she talking to? It went off again and Reba couldn't take it anymore it seemed to go off every couple minutes like clockwork. She reached under the pillow with the intention of shutting off the phone altogether but the message on the screen stopped her. She scrolled up through all the messages in the conversation and her jaw dropped.

'_Your mom would love it... I bet she's a screamer ;))'  
_  
Well, that didn't make her paranoid at all. She kept scrolling. She couldn't believe her eyes, she was having second thoughts on bringing in that form now. Kyra could bring it in herself. No, Mrs. Hodge asked for it in person. Parking lot hand off might be much easier. No, Cheyenne walked those halls for nine months with her head held high, so Reba wasn't going to hide away because a few pictures... A few extremely revealing pictures. She had to admit, this kid had quite the imagination though. She shuddered at the thought, now those strawberries she'd eaten with Brock earlier were making her stomach churn.

Her own phone buzzed on the nightstand. Must be Cheyenne checking in like she did every night. She slid Kyra's phone back under the pillow and grabbed her own. It was Cheyenne.

'_Hey ma :) U asleep yet?'_

Reba smiled._ 'Not even close! Is Elizabeth asleep?'_

_'Yep, 4 long ago. Y R U still up!?'_

_'Can't sleep too much on my mind.'_

_'Like wat?'_

_'You'll find out soon enough...'_

_'What happened? Did U and Kyra have a fight?'_

_'No.'_

_'U and dad?'_

_'No.'_

_'BJ?'_

_'No Cheyenne. Just give it a day or so, if you don't know by then I'll tell ya.'_

_'UGH FINE! I'll just figure it out myself then!'_

Reba smiled to herself. Cheyenne was going to kill herself trying to find out.

_'Mom?'_

_'Yeah honey?'_

_'I love that you don't use txt slang 3 it's soo caaaaaute!"_

Reba smiled to herself._ 'How so?'_

_'idk it just is!'_

_'Well it takes longer to find all the little doohickeys than it does to type the whole thing out.'_

_'Well I guess that's true... Anyways mom get to sleep, U got a long day ahead of U in the car all day with dad... Just try not 2 kill him Lizzy still needs a grandpa LOL!'_

_'Try is the operative word...'_

_'LOL luv ya mommy 3'_

_'Sleep tight honey.'_

Reba sighed then noticed she had another message... from Jeff. What did he want? Oh, he better not be asking her to do paperwork on her day off. Not even Mr. Mackenzie was going to get her to go work on her day off and he was her boss. But boss or no boss she wasn't going to work. She opened the message to find a picture.. Of herself sitting in Van's stupid car, clad in nothing but her bra and underwear. How the heck did he get one of the pictures too?

'_Lookin sexy Reba ;)' _was the message that went along with it.

That was the last straw. She copied the picture to a new message and vigorously tapped away then flew through her contacts till she found Brock.

_'I am going to KILL YOU!'_ she wrote and hit send.

'_Sweetheart, I'm never going to get to sleep now! U got me all excited!'  
_  
'_What? Brock what are you talking about I'm mad at you!'_

_'What why! Reba... read that last text you sent me'_

Reba confusedly looked back and groans._'NO! KILL** YOU! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! THERE'S PEOPLE FROM WORK TEXTING ME NOW!'_

_'I'd rather that U stuck with saying kiss ;)'_

_'Brock, this isn't funny!'_

_'It's a little funny...'_

_'You are such a moron'_

Brock read the message and decided against teasing her. that was enough for one night, he set his phone on the nightstand and closed his eyes.

Reba waited for a reply, but non came. '_Brock?' _she asked.

Nothing.

'_Brock answer me!'  
_  
Still nothing. That man just made her so mad.

'_BROCK!' _she sent and still no reply.

"That's it!" Reba exclaimed throwing the covers back and slipping on her slippers, she quietly crept out of the room closing the dolor silently behind her. She tip toed down the hall in search of that infuriating man and walked up to the first door she found and opened it slowly. She peered her head in and saw Barbra Jean sleeping soundly. Thank God she didn't wake up or that would have been another round of questions. Reba closed the door and walked to the other end of the hall, this had to be where Brock was sleeping. She opened the door and saw him laying there on his side. "Brock!" she hissed through the room but he didn't budge. "Brock!" Reba said, making her way to the bed then climbing onto it. She sat on her knees and hovered above his sleeping body. "Brock, wake up!" she hissed and slapped his shoulder.

"Huh? What!" Brock exclaimed, flipping over suddenly, sending Reba off balance, she fell back onto the bed. "Reba, what are you doin' here?" Brock asked rubbing his eyes. "If you wanted to join me all you had to do was ask." he laughed and helped her into a sitting positing.

"I do not want to join you."

"Then why, may I ask, are you sneaking into my room at-" he looked over to the alarm clock. "at 1:30 in the morning?"

"Because you didn't reply!" she hissed.

"You sure you don't wanna join me? It's nice and warm in here." Brock laughed but even in he dimly lit room he could see the fury in Reba's eyes.

"Brock, be serious."

"I am! You woke me up, I simply wanted to know if it was for a good reason." he winked.

"Stop it!" Reba groaned and slapped his arm. "We have a problem! Those pictures have made their way around the high school! You should see the messages Kyra's getting!"

"Really?"

"Yes, Brock, really and one boy in particular has quite and imagination." Reba said gazing off remembering the text messages on Krya's phone.

"What'd they say?"

"One of them said- wait a minute why does it matter what they said! We have a serious problem here!"

"I was just wondering if their imagination was as good as mine when I saw the picture." Brock smirked. "Wanna know what I thought?"

"Brock, this is not the time for your smart aleck comments!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Brock said put his hands up in defense. "Geez, Reba, it was just a joke."

"Well, it's not funny! How do you think I feel? Knowing one of my colleagues and all these teenagers have a near naked picture of me on their phones! Do you have any idea how embarrassing this is?"

"Reba, calm down." Brock said sitting up next to her. "At least they think your hot. Okay, I'm sorry." he said, catching her glare. "Look there isn't a whole lot we can do in Amarillo. So how about you just relax and we'll deal with it when we get back to Huston, okay?"

"Brock, this is serious."

"I know, Hun. C'mere." Brock wraps his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. She resisted at first but soon the tension left her body and she laid comfortably beside him.

"I think this is the most embarrassing thing I've ever done. I'm never going to be able to go into that school without being humiliated by one of the kids." Reba groaned into his side.

"I beg to differ."

"Brock, there is no way I'm ever going in there again."

"No, I meant about the most embarrassing thing you've ever done." he laughed.

"Shut up."

"Hey, I was only trying to make you feel better." he said rubbing her arm. "You'll go back to the school, Reba. Jake's gonna be starting there next year and Kyra's got a year left and besides you know how I am when it comes to parent teacher interviews. And anyway, you've done way more embarrassing things than a half naked picture so just try and forget about it alright."

"No Brock, I won't just "forget" about it." Reba snapped, sitting up. "Why do I let you talk me into these ridiculous schemes? Tell me, because I'd love to know."

"Reba, calm down."

"Don't tell me to, "calm down" Brock! This is serious! Half Krya's friends have a half naked picture of me! And most of those kids have older siblings so I bet it's all through the school. And the ones who haven't seen it probably will have by Monday. I wouldn't be surprised if Cheyenne gets a text soon!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Reba, but what do you want me to say? It's not like I can go hunt everyone down and take their phones."

"You and your stupid bet!" Reba pulled away and jumped off the bed.

"You love bets."

"Yeah, when I win them!"

"Reba, sit down and we'll talk about this."

"No. I dont want to talk about it and I don't want you to tell me to calm down either. I want to be mad!" she said pacing the bedroom.

"Reba."

She pointed at him. "Don't, "Reba" me. I can't even concentrate!" she exclaimed and pressed her hand to her forehead.

"Sit down, Reba."

"No." she spat walking towards the door. "I can't even talk to you." she finished before swinging the door open and storming out.

Brock ran his hand through his sandy blonde hair and let out a long sigh just as the door swung open and she stormed back into the room.

"You know what?" she hissed across the room. "I wanna argue."

"What?"

"I wanna argue!"

"Why?"

"Because I wanna scream and I wanna yell and I wanna break things! I need to get mad at something. I haven't yelled at anyone in forever and I'm sick of holding it in!"

"Reba, why do we have to argue?"

"Because I'm sick of everyone walking' on egg shells and gettin' along so well."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"No! Family's fight and scream at each other then ten minutes later everything's fine again. I need that, I need that insanity!"

"I don't understand. You want me to fight with you?"

"Brock, I can only keep my sanity for so long before I explode. So either I scream at you or I'll end up snapping at somebody at work and lose my job and I can't do that because I love my job! But let me tell you, there's a good many there that could use having their heads bit off."

"Reba, I don't even know why your getting mad at me-" he began but Reba cut him off.

"And in case you hadn't noticed, I'm a redhead and I have high blood pressure so I have to get rid of the tension somehow!"

"How could I not have noticed?"

"Would you stop that!"

"What'd I do now?" he cried.

"Stop being so calm, I wanna argue!"

"Well, go for it. What'd you have in mind?"

"Brock!"

"What!"

"Stop treating this like it's a joke. I'm not kidding!"

"I never said you were, I just don't get why you want to argue with me."

"Brock! Just fight with me, snap back, scream at me for God's sake! Just do something, anything!" Reba begged.

"I don't wanna fight with you, Reba."

"And why the heck not?"

The sharpness of her voice made him realize just how serious she was being and he was just glad it was night time or she would have been screaming the house down.

"I don't want to."

"Why?" she asked as she walked towar him. "Why not? You've never had a problem pickin' a fight with me before." she hissed.

"Reba, I don't see the point in fighting over something that we have absolutely no control over. Why are you getting so upset?"

"I'm upset because you won't get mad! Don't you even care how humiliating this is for me? Do you even care about anything?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"Really? Because all I see from you all the time is me, me, me, what's best for Brock, how can Brock get his own way." she stabbed.

"Reba, stop it."

"No, Brock, it's the truth and you need to hear it."

"You know what, Reba?"

"What, Brock." Reba snapped back her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"That is me, that is what I do. But at least I'm trying to change that." Brock said climbing out of bed. "I did the worst thing possible, Reba." he said with all the honesty he could manage. "I did the worst thing any husband could ever do, I not only cheated on my wife but on my best friend. How do you think I feel knowing I did that to the only woman I've ever loved."

"That has nothing to do with this, Brock." Reba said.

"Yes, it does and you know it." Brock stepped towards her. "You act like you've forgiven me and you say it again and again but you don't believe it any more than I do and in the end that's what this is about. You don't want to work it out you want to fight with me, Reba. You don't want to be friends, you want to be one of those divorced couples that never see each other, you want us to be a memory." Brock said stepping towards her grabbing her by the shoulders. "You want me to leave?" he asked, his eyes empty and cold, yet deep and meaningful.

Reba cringed and closed her eyes, she didn't know what she expected him to do but he had a look in his eyes that she'd never seen before and it scared her.

"Because Reba, just say the word and I will, I'll leave. But don't you dare stand there and act like this little episode isn't about you and me because it is and you know it."

"I- Brock, you're scaring me." she stuttered.

"What's wrong? Reba, look at me?"

"I thought- " she mumbled, this was a side of herself she hadn't expected to come into this situation, Brock had sacred the life out of her and he didn't even realize it. "I thought you were gonna..."

"What?" he asked with concern for her filling his voice.

Reba opened her eyes to look at him, he still had a firm grip on her shoulders and an unreadable look on his face. "I thought you were gonna hit me." she whispered.

"Hit you?" Brock asked. Reba nodded her head slightly not taking her eyes from his. "What, why- what would ever give you that impression, Reba?"

"I just- you've never looked at me like that before..." she breathed.

"Reba, I would never ever do that, I would never intentionally hurt you." he said holding her at arms length so he could look into her eyes. "You know that, right?" Reba looked away and didn't say anything, she didn't even move. "Reba? You know I'd never hit you." Brock repeated. "Right?"

"I guess." she sighed.

"No, Reba, there is no guess about it! I would never hit you. Tell me you believe that." Brock said almost frantically.

"I- yes, Brock, I know." she mumbled. Brock quickly pulled Reba into a hug, kissing the side of her head.

"Reba, I love you so much. I would never hurt you. You've gotta believe me." Brock mumbled into her hair.

She pulled away. "What?"

"What?"

"What did you just say." Reba whispered.

"You've gotta believe me?"

"No, before that." Reba said letting her voice reach a little more than a whisper.

"I would never hurt you?"

"Before that Brock!" Reba exclaimed, finding her voice. "What did you say before that?"

"Uhm what?"

"Brock, please! What did you say before that? I need to hear you say it!" she exclaimed frantically. Her heart was racing.

"I said 'Reba'."

"Brock!"

"I don't know what else I said."

"Think Brock, think!"

"I don't know Reba, I was trying to convince you..." he said, then it hit him. "I was trying to convince you to believe me, that I wouldn't ever hurt you." he said stepping closer.

"And? What else Brock?" she ached for him to say it again. She did hear him right didn't she? Well, she'd never know if he didn't say it again. "Brock," her voice broke. "What else did you say?"

"I said." he took another step and brought her into his arms. "I said, I love you."

"You what?"

"I said. Reba, I love you."

"I-"

"I love you." he smiled. "Wow, I never thought it would come so naturally to tell somebody you loved them." he said, Reba just stood in shock. "Reba, are you okay?"

She tried to speak but her breath got caught in her throat and her eyes started to get blurry with tears. She couldn't move.

"Honey, don't cry!" Brock panicked pulling her into a tight embrace. Her felt her nose against his neck.

"I've waited so long to hear you say that." she barely whispered.

He held her tighter and relaxed. Soon feeling her tears on his shoulder. "Reba, don't cry honey."

"I don't know what else to do." she wept.

"I know." his voice was strained.

"You've gotta know that this isn't easy for me. I mean you were married and I was supposed to move on with my life."

"You weren't supposed to do anything Reba, when I left and married Barbra Jean it wasn't a mutual decision. You didn't even get a say in the matter." Brock said but Reba wasn't really listening.

"Having you parade your adulterous marriage right under my nose and in my house should've made that happen." Reba said backing away from him. "You were married to Barbara Jean."

"Reba."

"You were married." she said again. "Barbara Jean is- and now." Reba stopped and put her hand on her forehead. "You can't just blurt out that you love someone after five years of being divorced, Brock. That's something Barbara Jean would do!"

"Reba, I'm sorry. I thought- I don't know what I thought." he said.

"Brock, please. I can't hear this right now."

"I don't understand."

"You left. Once you closed that door, I had to put my feelings for you aside, in a box that was locked away and buried somewhere that I never thought I'd find in a million years." Reba took a deep breath. "Now you say this? After all this time, Brock I still- I can't talk about this right now." Reba said and walked toward the door.

Brock turned to look at her and went to speak but she did first. "I'll see you tomorrow." she said and closed the door behind her.

Brock stood frozen with his eyes glued to the door, hoping she would storm back in the room like she had done just before, but she didn't, he gingerly sat on the edge of the bed.

Reba closed the door behind her sliding down it to the floor, she pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. What was he thinking? What was she thinking almost falling into his arms like that, like she had done so easily a million times before.

Brock let our a long sigh. Why didn't he go after her? Why didn't he stop her from leaving? He didn't know, he couldn't think about anything except the look in Reba's eyes as she closed the door.

Reba stood up at walked slow down the hall to her bedroom, she opened the door quietly and snuck back into bed.

"Mom?" Krya asked sleepily.

"Shh, honey, just went for some water, go on back to sleep." she whispered attempting to hold back her tears.

"Are you okay?" Kyra yawned.

"Of course, I'm fine." Reba said quietly. "Go to sleep honey."

"G'night mom." Krya whispered then rolled back on to her side. She soon felt Reba's body shudder. She was crying. "Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you crying?" she asked quietly.

"No." Reba breathed.

Kyra rolled over to face Reba's back. "What happened mom, I heard you and dad arguing."

"Nothing."

"Did you have another fight?"

"No."

Kyra could hear the strain in her voice. She sounded like she was holding back a sob. She didn't like seeing her mother like this, it reminded her too much of the divorce.

"Hey." Kyra said softly and laid her head on Reba's shoulder. "It's okay, Mom." she said trying to soothe her but her own voice was quivering. Seeing her mother in tears was a lot to handle. It was bringing tears to her own eyes.

She ran her fingers through Reba's hair but soon fell asleep and turned over leaving Reba to lay there fighting back the tears that had threatened to fall. Her mind was going a million miles a minute, there was no chance of sleep tonight, but she closed her eyes and prayed for some sleep to come anyway.

Brock laid on top of the covers with his hands behind his head, his mind reeling from the events of the past hour. Reba wanted to fight and he had somehow managed to turn it into something about him, maybe she was right. Maybe all he ever did was think of himself. He hadn't meant to tell her that he loved her, the words seemed to just roll off his tongue. He knew he wanted to say it, but his mind hadn't processed it. He loved her, he'd finally admitted it and now she was even more furious than before if that was even possible. Something in the back of his mind realized that maybe she wasn't mad. Maybe she was afraid. Brock closed his eyes but didn't bother covering himself with the blanket, he knew he wasn't going to get much sleep tonight.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Krya woke early and rolled onto her back, she could hear the steady breathing of her mother, which surprised her. Reba had been tossing and turning all night. She slowly got up and checked her phone, the amount of texts from her friends was unbelievable. Who knew her mom would cause more of a scandal than her sister? She scrolled through the texts and spotted one from Cheyenne.

_"K wat goin on wit mom?"_

Kyra laughed at the short hand her sister used.

Another from Cheyenne. _"K? HELLOOOO! Wats happenin dwn there?"_

"And lucky number three..." Kyra said shaking her head.

_"Krya Ellenor Hart! txt me back! NOW!"_

Krya just laughed and replied quickly, it would be easier than receiving another ten messages with the same dreadful use of the English language.

_"1 of the guys from school snapped a pic of mom when she & dad were driving up to Amarillo... Remember 'the bet'? Well it's come back to bite her, last night I heard mom & dad fighting & when mom came back into our room she cried herself to sleep. I dunno what happened but it's pretty bad." _she sent the long message with the picture attatched. It would be less than a minute before Cheyenne called and wanted all the details. So, Kyra thought it best to get out of the room as quickly as possible. She climbed out of bed and wandered into the bathroom for a shower.

Brock woke with a start, he was freezing, not getting under the blanket last night was a bad idea. He sat up and rubbed his eyes hoping that the argument with Reba had been a bad dream. But unfortunately for him, that was not the case. He pulled himself from the bed and grabbed the first lot of clothing he could see, then walked into the bathroom.

When he made it downstairs the whole house was silent. Henry was still sleeping which meant Barbra Jean would be too. He hoped that someone other than Reba would join him in the kitchen because didn't think he could cope with another fight at this hour in the morning. He made a fresh pot of coffee and began cooking breakfast for everyone.

"Morning, Mom." Krya said walking out of the bathroom while drying her hair with a towel. Reba was sitting up with her feet dangling just above the floor. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine."

"Really?"

"Yes, why?" Reba asked.

"No reason, you were just moving around a lot last night, seemed like you didn't sleep well."

"I slept fine."

"I was just asking."

"Well, you don't need to ask, I'm fine." she said.

"Alright." Kyra said throwing the towel in the hamper. "I won't ask then." she held her hands up in defeat as she walked passed the bed. "I'm just gonna leave you with your thoughts." she closed the door behind her, as soon as the door was closed her phone started vibrating.

She answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Krya, I couldn't wait anymore, what's going on?"

"Hey, Cheyenne! Yeah, I'm good thanks how are you?" she said with fake sincerity.

"What- oh, yeah sorry. So, tell me what's going on over there?"

"Well, let me just go find somewhere where Mom won't hear me, okay?."

"Fine hurry. I saw the picture, Mom must be furious."

Reba let out a sigh. She would have to spend a minimum of ten hours with her ex-husband, both of them cramped in a car today. "Great." she said aloud. "What a great way to end this brilliant week." she pulled herself out of bed and wandered into the bathroom for a shower.

"Look, Cheyenne. I don't really know what happened." Kyra said as she walked down the hall and found the spare room.

"Well, what did you hear?"

"I got some text messages from the guys at school and I was laughing and texting them back, then she told me to shut my phone off. So, I did, then I went to sleep. I guess mom was still mad and went to talk to dad about it. Next thing I heard she shouting at him sayin' she, "wanted to fight" and, "that's what families do". She was goin' crazy."

"So, Mom and Dad were fighting?"

"I don't think so, she was just yellin' at him. I didn't hear Dad say anything, there was a really long pause and then I heard mom open our door and sneak back into bed and she cried herself to sleep." she spoke as she paced back as forth.

"Did you ask her about it?"

"Yeah, this morning when I got out of the shower. She brushed it off and said she was fine."

"What are we gonna do?" Cheyenne asked.

"I dunno, but I hate it when they fight. It reminds me of the divorce."

"I know... it kinda sounds like Dad didn't want to fight with her.

"He didn't. I heard that much."

"Well, that's better than them both screaming the house down."

"Yeah, you're right, I'll just see how they are today before they go and keep you posted."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Alright, talk to ya later."

"Love you, Kyra." Cheyenne gushed.

Kyra rolled her eyes. "See ya Cheyenne." she hung up her phone and stood in the middle of the spare room in silence then walked over to the bed and sat down and began to scroll through all the text messages she had received during the night.

Reba wrapped a towel tightly around her body as she dried her hair. She knew it was going to be strange with Brock but she had to try and remain calm, the last thing she wanted was to have her blood pressure sky rocketing while they were driving home.

She wasn't even mad. Was she? Wasn't this what she had been waiting five years to hear and didn't she feel the same way. She rubbed her eyes, they still felt puffy from last night. Crying herself to sleep was not quite what she had in mind when she went in Brock's room with the intention of fighting with him. But like always, things didn't turn out the way she planned. Nothing ever did.

She hauled on the first things she could find. Baby blue jeans and the white blouse she'd came here in. She had managed to get the food off it. Now it was even whiter than when she bought it. She laughed, this shirt was always gonna remind her of this trip. The goods and the bads. But it was all worth it to hear Brock say he loved her.

Reba made up the bed then went downstairs. "Mornin'." she said finding Brock at the stove making an omelet.

"Hey." he said hesitantly. Like she said last night. Egg shells, he was walking on egg shells. "So, we okay?" he asked quietly.

Reba looked up slowly and saw the sincerity on his face and couldn't help but say yes. She nodded with a smile and continued past him to get a coffee cup.

"I thought you were gonna be mad."

"Mad? Why would I be mad when I feel the sam-" she stopped, she couldn't say it. She couldn't say that she felt the same way yet. God knows she wanted to, but she couldn't. "Why would I be mad?" she finished, covering for herself while she tipped the coffee pot pouring the black liquid into her cup.

"Hey Mom, Dad." Kyra said waltzing into the kitchen without looking at either one of them. She didn't want to see the angry, tense glares her parents were giving each other.

Brock smiled to himself and turned toward Reba, waiting for her to put her cup down. She set it down then reached to her left for the milk. He took this opportunity to tap her on the waist. Reba spun around to face him and their eyes locked. He winked then grabbed her waist and pulled her into his arms kissing her lips. Reba mumbled in protest against his but didn't pull away, instead she met him with just as much fire as he'd introduced to her.

Kyra turned around at the sound of her mothers mumbled laughter and stood frozen in shock. It was like she'd been pulled back in time. Like she was seven years old all over again and her parents were still together.

But, didn't Mom just cry herself to sleep last night? Maybe this was a cover for the argument... But what kind of a cover included kissing? They'd never done this before, was it a joke. If it was how'd Dad get Mom in on it?

Reba laughed freely against his lips. What was going through Kyra's mind now? She hadn't the faintest idea and a kiss like that wasn't one you'd want to pull away from too early.

Brock took her face in his hands and backed her up until they hit the counter then pulled away with a chuckle and turned to Kyra. "Mornin' Honey."

"Okay, _what _just happened?" Kyra asked in shock.

Reba exhaled, she was breathless. What a kiss! "Hungry, sweetie?" she asked keeping her eyes on Brock. She knew she was and it wasn't food she was craving.

"Uh, is someone gonna explain to me what just happened here?" Kyra asked eyeing her parents.

"What do you mean?" Brock asked with a smile. He was quite pleased with himself.

"I mean the- that- you two, makin' out like a- like- I don't even know what like!" she exclaimed. Brock laughed. "Care to explain?" Kyra asked.

"What's to explain? I kissed your mother." Brock said.

"But I thought you two were fighting."

"Who, us?" Reba asked pointing between Brock and herself.

"Uh, yeah, you."

"What? When?" Reba asked.

"Last night, when I heard you arguing with Dad."

"Oh, Honey, we weren't arguing." Brock said.

"Well, what were you doing then? Having sex?"

Reba was mid sip into her coffee and sputtered, having to spit it back into her cup. "Kyra!" she exclaimed.

The younger redhead laughed. "Then, tell me what the heck is going on or I'm going to assume something myself and tell Cheyenne. Then, you'll really have some explaining to do."

"Well, Reba, would you looky here. Our own daughter is blackmailing us. You know who that sounds like?"

"Who?" Reba asked.

"You." he laughed.

She shook her head. "Mo-ron."

"Good morning, lovelies." Barbra Jean said coming into the kitchen.

"Mom and Dad had sex last night!" Kyra exclaimed then stuck her tongue out at her parents.

Barbra Jean skidded to a stop. "Whoa! Where the heck did that come from?"

"Nowhere. Because it isn't true." Reba said.

"Then what, Mom, because if you don't start talking then that's what I'm going to tell Cheyenne."

"Blackmailed by your own daughter. I've seen this one before." Barbra Jean said and sat down at the table to watch this play out.

"We were just talkin', Kyra."

"If you were, "just talkin'" then why were you crying?"

Reba caught Brock's glance. "I wasn't crying."

"Oh, I guess we can add lying to the list then to, huh?" Kyra said. "Why were you crying, Mom? You were really upset about something."

"Kyra." Brock said standing and moving behind Reba's chair. "Your mother and I were talking and it got a little heated-"

"What kind of heated?" Barbra Jean asked. "Was it like-" she stopped mid sentence when Reba glared at her.

Brock cleared his throat. "Kyra, our conversations aren't really any of your business. But no, we were just talking."

"More like yelling and nobody's told me yet why you two were just kissing!"

"They were kissing?" Barbra Jean asked giddily.

"Yes!" Kyra exclaimed.

"Oh, you mean like this?" Brock said leaning around the chair.

Reba turned to see what he was up to but his lips only connected with hers sooner. She jolted in surprise and dropped her spoon on the table. "Would you stop that!" she exclaimed after they broke apart.

"Oh, my gosh!" Barbra Jean squealed.

Brock stood back up and laid his hands on Reba's shoulders.

"Are you back together?" Kyra asked.

"No!" Reba exclaimed.

"Then why does he keep kissing you?"

"Because he's a mo-ron and wants a slap upside the head, that's why!" she exclaimed, flustered.

"Uh-huh." Barbra Jean said smirking from her chair. "Like we believe that. I know that look Reba, you two are so together."

"No, we are so not." Reba said getting up and stepping across the kitchen to get as far away from Brock as she could. She glared at him, standing there with a huge grin on his face.

"Mom, what's going on?"

"They're friends with benefits, that's what's going on!" Barbra Jean exclaimed.

"We are not!"

"Well, Reba, we could..." Brock trailed off with a wink.

"I need a drink!" Kyra groaned.

Reba spun around to face her daughter. "Kyra, no!"

"Brock and Reba sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-"

"Shut up!" Reba exclaimed. "We are not together! We're not anything!"

Brock grabbed a plate and slid his omelet onto it. "We are something, Reba. We're, how should I say this. More than friends." he leaned toward Reba and kissed her cheek. "Right, babe?"

"This is so disturbing..." Kyra said turning to leave.

"Kyra, wait." Reba pushed her way past Brock. "There is nothing goin' on. If there was don't you think you kids would be the first to know?"

"You keep letting him kiss you!" Kyra exclaimed almost smiling.

"He keeps catching me off guard!" Reba exclaimed throwing her hand back and looking Kyra straight in the face.

Kyra glanced at Brock then back to her mother.

"Brock, if you even so much as step in my direction." Reba stated not taking her eyes off her daughter.

Brock laughed and set his plate on the table. "I'm not even beside you!"

Reba exhaled. "Brock."

"Whatever, Mom." Kyra laughed, walking through the door and out of the house.

"You see, Kyra doesn't care what we do." he said.

Reba was still staring after her baby girl. "Brock, I swear, if you don't shut up!"

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, squeezing her tight. "You used to love it when I did this." he whispered, placing a soft kiss on her jaw.

"Mmmm... I did. I still do." she murmured as he let her go.

"Ooo, Reba's got a man, Reba's got a man." Barbra Jean chanted while dancing around the kitchen.

"Reba does not have a man." Reba said, smacking Barbra Jean as she twirled past laughing.

She stopped. "So you two haven't..." she raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"No. Nothing."

"Yet." Brock said.

Reba's jaw hit the floor.

"So Brock, what about all those times you brought her back late then, huh?"

"I'm courting her." he winked in Reba's direction and she rolled her eyes.

"So, are you gonna take her out on a date then?" Barbra Jean continued.

"I already did. Yesterday. But yes, there's gonna be lots of dates. Isn't that right, Reba dear?" he asked flashing her a smile that made her weak in the knees.

Barbra Jean turned to face Reba. "And Reba. I would imagine that his efforts will be rewarded with lots and lots of... bow chicka bow bow?" she sang swiveling her hips around.

"Barbra Jean!" Reba exclaimed.

"Well, I certainly hope so." Brock said biting into his omelet.

"Brock!"

"Come on, Reba." Barbra Jean begged for Brock's sake.

"Barbra Jean!" Reba exclaimed.

"Oh, c'mon, Reba." Brock laughed.

"Did you at least get to second base?" Barbra Jean questioned.

"Barbra Jean!" Reba said flatly.

"What? It's a valid question, y'all were out half the night." she winked.

"It's not valid enough for me to answer." she said turning to sit across from Brock at the table. Reba raised her eye brow as Barbra Jean sat right between them.

"Barbra Jean." Brock laughed.

"What?"

Reba rolled her eyes at Brock. "Nothin'." he said.

"So, are y'all ready to leave?"

"Yes, Barbra Jean." Reba said.

"Really?"

"Yes, Barbra Jean." she repeated.

"Can you stay longer? Please, Reba?"

"No, Barbra Jean."

"Aww! Why not?"

"Because we have to get back. Brock and I both have work."

"Yeah, Barbra Jean, we have work." Brock laughed at the pair, taking his coffee and the paper into the lounge.

Barbra Jean watched him leave then turned to face Reba who was digging into her own omelette. "So?"

"So?" Reba look up through her lashes.

"You and Brock! What's happening? Or better yet.." she trailed off.

"Nothing, Barbra Jean."

"Nothing happened?

"We haven't done anything, Barbra Jean." Reba said exasperated, roughly throwing her knife and fork down onto her plate.

"Yet." Barbra Jean added. "Are you going to?" she asked. "Brock, are you going to?" she hollered.

"Barbra Jean, let it go!" Reba exclaimed.

"Going to what?" Brock called.

"Nothing Brock, just read your paper." Reba said quickly.

Barbra Jean leaned towards the red head. "Do you want to?"

"Drop it!"

"You know I'm not gonna." she sang.

"Please, Barbra Jean." Reba begged deciding she was no longer hungry, she packed up her dishes, piling them into the sink.

"Please ,Reba."

"Just leave it."

"Not until you tell me."

"There is nothing to tell." Reba said taking her coffee and walking past the blonde into the living room.

"Yes, there is." Barbra Jean said following behind Reba who climbed over Brock legs to sit next to him. "Awe! Look at you two." she gushed.

Brock looked up from his paper then folded it in half and placed it on the arm of the couch. "C'mere red." he said pulling Reba toward him.

"What are you doin'." she mumbled her objections.

"Lay down."

Reba stared at him and sighed and placed her cup on the coffee table then laid back with her head on Brock's lap.

"Just-" Barbra Jean began but Brock glared at her and she silently took the chair opposite them.

Brock moved his hands to Reba's head and began to slowly massage her temples. "How's that." he whispered.

"Shhhh." she moaned closing her eyes.

"Oh, there is so something going one here!" Barbra Jean said chirpily. "I can just tell! Y'all are so cauuuute!" she exclaimed clapping her hands together.

Brock shook his head and continued to move his fingers around in a small circle. "Just be quiet, please, Barbra Jean." Reba said as she exhaled slowly.

"Not until you admit it."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes." she smirked.

Brock tuned Barbra Jean out and subtly laid one of his hands Reba's stomach and she didn't protest as his fingers stroked her body through her shirt. He started moving his hand higher and ran his fingers dangerously close to her chest. She lifted her arm and slapped his hand and he brought it back to her stomach again with a smile. He looked at Barbra Jean who was grinning from ear to ear, trying to hold back a laugh. He ran his hand back down her stomach and hooked his thumb just under the waist of her jeans.

"Brock!" Reba exclaimed and brushed his hand away. "Stop it."

Barbra Jean snorted.

He brought his hand back to her stomach and left it there for a while without moving. Then he started pulling her shirt free from her pants.

"Brock! Knock it off!" she said lifting her arm off her eyes. She glared up at him.

"You guys are so cute!" Barbra Jean laughed.

Reba let her head fall to the side so she could see the blonde. "I will bite you."

"Wouldn't you rather bite Brock?" Barbra Jean said laughing.

"I'd much rather get rid of this headache that seems to have magically appeared since you started talkin'." Reba sighed laying her arm over her eyes.

Brock moved his hand to Reba's waist again, placing his hand under her shirt slowly.

"Brock." she warned and he stilled his movements his hand half hidden by her white blouse.

Brock's eyes moved to Barbra Jean's who seemed to be egging him on.

"Brock, keep doin' that and you might end up with a couple broken fingers."

"Well, then how am I supposed to make you scream?" he asked, smirking as her jaw dropped.

"You have two hands Brock." Barbra Jean said holing in her laugh. "Just use the other one."

"Barbra Jean!" Reba exclaimed siting up, causing Brocks hand to slide up under her shirt further.

Barbra Jean laughed pulling herself out of the armchair. "You two finish whatever's _not _happening here before Henry comes down. I can only think of so many silly games before hes gonna wanna find his daaaaddy." she sang.

"Alright, that's enough." Reba said quickly, pulling herself off the couch. "I'm going to have a shower then we are leaving." she said flatly then climbed over Brock's legs again and headed for the stairs.

"I thought you already had a shower?" Brock laughed an shook his head as he watched Barbra Jean who was prancing her way up the stairs behind Reba.

"I need another one!" Reba called over her shoulder.

"So Reba." Barbra Jean said as they made it into the hallway.

"Oh! Barbara Jean what are you doin', you almost gave me a heart attack!" Reba held her hand to her chest, continuing on to the bedroom.

Barbra Jean shrugged and followed close behind. "So, tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"About you and Brock."

"There is nothing to tell." Reba said as she gathered all her clothes and piled them into her suitcase, while Barbra Jean bounce on the edge of the bed. "Would you quit that!"

"Sorry." she giggled. "Are you gonna sleep with him?"

Reba jolted. "I'm sorry, what?"

"You heard me."

"I'd like to think I heard you wrong." she muttered.

"You didn't." Barbra Wean confirmed. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Are you going to sleep with him."

"Who?" Reba turned away from her and scanned the room for anything she may have forgotten.

"Don't be frustrating, Reba."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Just tell me, are you going to sleep with Brock."

"Barbra Jean." Reba began.

"Don't avoid the question Reba. Okay, fine then. When was the last time you had sex?" Barbra Jean finally thought she could get some very personal information from the redhead.

"Um, what?" Reba asked, shocked "None of your business."

"Oh, you so slept with Brock." Barbra Jean laughed.

"I did not sleep with Brock." Reba said firmly. "Nor am I going to."

"Yes, you did or you wouldn't have avoided the question." Barbra Jean said.

"I'm not avoiding anything."

"Yes, you are, Reba. Which either means you had sex with Brock this week or it's been like years since you-" Barbra Jean froze the expression on Reba's face said it all, there was no need for more questions. Her jaw dropped. "You mean you haven't? So you didn't... sleep with Brock?"

"I did... when we were still married. But..." she trailed off already fearing that she'd said too much.

"Oh my gosh! You haven't- five years? Well, that explains a lot..."

Reba glared at her.

"Five years?" Barbra Jean exclaimed.

Reba rolled her eyes and looked up. "Oh, dear God."

"Five years..." Barbra Jean repeated in disbelief.

"Yes, five years!" Reba hissed.

"Why didn't you-"

"Because I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why? It's not that hard Reba. Well, geez you could've been meetin' people everywhere that'd be happy to oblige."

"Barbra Jean, no! That's not me! I'm not just gonna start sleepin' around with God knows who!"

"I know, I know, you're old fashioned."

"No! I just don't believe that sex is meaningless. I'm not about to throw myself out there for whatever creep." Wanting to end whatd she'd accidently started Reba's mind raced frantically for an out. "Late night booty calls are just wrong Barbra Jean!" she exclaimed.

"No they aren't, it's a little thrill with no strings attached. Easy peasy!"

"No, Barbra Jean, not easy peasy. It's a little bit more complicated than that."

"It doesn't have to be."

"Why are we even talking about this? So, it's been five years since I've had a little ring-a-ding! I really don't care so why do you?"

"You're lying Reba. I know you, and it is a big deal. Brock!" she called. "Did you kno-"

"Shut up, Barbra Jean." Reba hissed clapping her hand over Barbra Jean's mouth. "Brock does not need to know the in's and out's of my love life for the past five years." Barbra Jean mumbled against her hand but she didn't move it.

"Now, if I let you go are you gonna be quiet?" Reba asked and Barbra Jean nodded. "Alright, good." she said slowly removing her hand.

"But seriously, Reba! Five years?" she said rubbing her jaw. "I'd be going crazy if it had been five years since I slept with anyone, I can barely go five days." Barbra Jean said.

Reba swallowed. "Didn't need to know that..."

"So you never even.. You know-" Barbra Jean trailed off waiting for Reba to catch her meaning.

"Barbra Jean, enough!"

"Oh, come on Reba, seriously? Five years without sex and you don't even want to talk about it? It doesn't bother you?"

"No, it doesn't."

"Not even a little bit?"

"No."

"Well, it bothers me!"

"Why? It's not your love life."

"It's not healthy!"

Reba ran her hand slowly over her face. "Barbra Jean if you don't quit naggin' me I'm gonna go grab Brock and we'll leave right now."

"But why Reba? You've had other relationships, with attractive men who wanted you, so why not?"

"Well." Reba said trying to calm herself. "I just-" she paused while Barbra Jean sat there patiently. "I couldn't."

"Why?"

Reba inhaled deeply, how was she supposed to approach this conversation? She had no idea at all. "I don't know Barbara Jean. I mean," she paused again and played with the ring on her finger. "I always knew I wouldn't sleep with any of them, the connection just wasn't, there. I didn't feel that spark and I'm not one to just jump into bed with every Tom, Dick or Harry I meet."

"I know that, but that's a long time to be without a physical connection with another person, I know it must've been hard for you."

"It is..."

"Do you want to?"

"Do I want to what?"

"Have a little ring-a-ding!"

"Well, it's not high on my list of priorities."

"Clearly."

"Why does my love life bother you so much?"

"I'd hardly call what you we been doing for the past five years a love life Reba."

"Well, that's not your call to make Barbra Jean. Now if you'll excuse me." Reba said as she closed her suitcase. "I'm going to take a shower." turning on her heel she headed for the bathroom.

"But we haven't finished talking."

Reba rolled her eyes, she was not in the mood to discuss her lack of a love life or the possibility of what could happen on her drive home with Brock. The morning had already been too eventful for her liking.

Brock taking her by surprise and kissing her in front of Krya was enough to worry about. Reba quickly grabbed a towel and darted into the bathroom attempting to ignore the constant nagging from her over bearing best friend. Reba closed the door quickly and leaned herself against the door locking it so Barbra Jean wouldn't be able to burst in.

"Reba don't think that door is going to stop me from talking to you!" Barbra Jean called. "We have to talk about this, Hey! You already had a shower!"

Reba let out a sigh and quickly stripped down, turing the shower on full ball in the hopes it would drown out Barbra Jean's nagging. She stepped into the shower and leaned her head against the wall letting the hot water scorch her skin, the steam quickly filling the room, clouding the mirror as well as her mind.

"Reba! I'm gonna stand out her and talk to this door even if you don't reply until you come out and talk to me!" she heard Barbra Jean call.

How she wished Barbra Jean would just drop it. The fact Reba hadn't slept with anyone since Brock didn't bother her did it? Why should it? She had been in other relationships, she'd just never felt in love enough to take that next step. What was so hard to believe about that? It had nothing to do with her having feelings for Brock. She didn't have any feelings for Brock did she? Oh, that man was so confusing! How was she supposed to think straight with all that had happened over the past week.

"Reba! You can't hide from me. I'm not letting you leave until we talk!"

God, why couldn't she just drop it? Why did Barbra Jean want to help? She was so frustrating sometimes. Reba just needed some time to think and concentrate on her own thoughts and feelings. This was a hard position to be in.

"Reba Nell Hart! You can't stay in there forever!"

Reba rolled her eyes as she washed her hair, well aware of the truth Barbra Jean's words held. She slowly turned off the taps and squeezed the excess water out of her hair before climbing out of the shower and wrapping her self in a towel, she dried her hair for the second time as slowly as she could, wanting to avoid the conversation that was waiting for her on the other side of the door.

Reba dressed slowly and took her time applying her makeup although she didn't put much on. Reba thought perhaps Barbra Jean had given up on their talk, she hadn't heard any comments from the blonde since she turned the shower off but she was sadly mistaken when she opened the bathroom door to find her sitting comfortably on the bed waiting for her to reappear.

"Hello."

"I thought you left."

"Nope." Barbra Jean said bouncing up from the bed towards Reba.

"Lucky me."

"Now, where were we?"

"I don't know Barbra Jean! I quit listening after I walked into the bathroom."

"Well, I'll get you up I speed. Here, sit." she said pulling Reba towards the bed and sitting beside her. "So, I was telling you that something is bound to happen between you and Brock when you ran into the bathroom, also I think we should talk about your lack of a love life, seeing as that's about the change."

Since when was Barbra Jean so serious? Since when did anything she said make sense? In fact Reba could count the times she had been, on one hand.

"Barbra Jean."

"Reba."

"There is not going to be any change. Nothing is happening and nothing is going to happen. Now drop it."

"No. Because you are in denial. There is something going on an you need to be ready for that."

"Barbra Jean, stop this."

"Stop denying it Reba! We both know Brock wants to get you on your back-"

"Whoa, whoa! Barbra Jean!" Reba jumped up off the bed.

"What? He's a man Reba, and you're-"

Reba held her hand up. "Don't make this any more awkward then it already is."

"It's not awkward."

"Not yet..."

"Anyways, we both know what he wants. But is it what you want?"

"Barbra Jean."

"Reba." Barbra Jean mocked.

"Barbra Jean!"

"Reeeba."

"Stop it!" she exclaimed.

"Not until you admit you want him."

"Barbra Jean, go away."

"No, we need to talk about this."

"No. We do not."

"Yes, Reba! This is huge!"

"What is?" she said a little confused by Barbra Jean's comment.

"You and Brock."

"Oh, not this again." she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Reba. You know as well as I do that there is something going on and if there isn't, believe me, the way he's been looking at you I can guarantee by the time y'all get home, there will be something "goin' on"."

"There is nothing going on!"

"Not yet, but there will be. Admit it."

"There is nothing to admit."

"Reba, I know you want him."

"I most certainly do not."

"Do so."

"Do not."

"Barbra Jean! You're making my head hurt!" Reba held her hands up.

"Well, then tell me right now, do you want to sleep with him or not?" she quickly slipped in.

"Yes!" Reba exclaimed without thinking. She gasped.

Barbra Jean squealed in delight. "You do?"

Reba couldn't deny it now that she'd blurted it out. "Yes Barbra Jean! Yes, I want him! I don't think I've ever wanted him so much before. I feel like a sixteen year old school girl! I don't know what to say to him, when he looks at me, my stomach feels like there's elephants running around inside it. I don't know how to deal with these feelings. What do I do?" she said all in one breath. "How do you tell a man you divorced five years ago that you still want him? That you still think about him, that you still lov-" Reba stopped herself quickly.

Barbra Jean sat silently with wide smiling eyes as Reba paced the room.

"What happens now? What if I sleep with Brock then he decides he doesn't want me? That it's a mistake? Then I'll just end up back where I started five years ago when he left me before. I can't do that, I _won't _go through that again. I couldn't cope with losing him twice. I would lose my mind. I would fall apart. There would be no coming back from where that loss would take me Barbra Jean, I can't go through that. Not again." she whispered.

Barbra Jean sat bouncing on the bed whimpering like an excited puppy trying to form a sentence. "I knew it! I knew you wan-"

Reba held up her hand. "That's it, that's all I'm going to say and I don't want to hear anything else about it. No more questions, no more anything, Barbra Jean. Understood?"

Barbra Jean was taken aback, all she could do was nod. "But Reba." Barbra Jean began, she needed to keep her calm, that was essential. "I can tell that he has feelings for you, it's not all one way. Why would he be taking his time in "courting" you? Why would he have planned that picnic and brought golf clubs if he didn't feel something for you? He loves you too, Reba. I know he does."

Reba nodded and sat down on the bed, trying to calm her self, she couldn't believe she had just blurted all that out. That was something Barbra Jean would do.

"Now, Reba there is no need to be nervous." Barbra Jean said. She was slowly becoming more and more excited about the information Reba had divulged. "This is exciting! You and Brock! Back together the way it was supposed to be! Oh, your going to have so much fun on the drive home! I want all the details when I get back! Don't spare me anything." Barbra Jean was giddy, bouncing about the room. "You'll need protection!" she suddenly exclaimed realizing that Reba was not at all prepared for the drive home. "You need something sexy to wear! And I have to do your make up before you go."

"Reba, you ready to go?" Brock called as he began to climb the stairs.

"Yeah." she called back and quickly darted into the bathroom to pack her toiletries.

Reba flung her suitcase open and packed the small bag into her case while Barbra Jean watched silently with a large grin on her face.

Reba pulled her bag off the bed and walked towards the door.

Barbra Jean walked up slowly behind her. "Reba?"

Reba turned to see her pulling something out of her pocket.

"Catch." she said throwing her the silver packet.

It took a moment for Reba to realize what they were. "Barbra Jean!" she said fumbling with it. Who walks around with condoms in their pockets? Barbra Jean...

"Hey, you ready?" Brock said putting his hands on Reba's waist.

"Oh!" she gasped and spun around holding the condom behind her back while Barbra Jean held in a giggle. "Uh, yeah."

"I'm loading the car." he said picking up her bag from where it was leaning against the door frame. "Whatcha got there?" Brock asked.

"Nothing." Reba stuttered slipping it into her back pocket.

"Right." Brock said cocking his eyebrow and chancing a glance at Barbra Jean who was all but crying in laughter. "Okay then, well, I'll find out sooner or later." Brock smiled.

Reba watched him as he turned and walked down the stairs again presumably to put their stuff in the car.

"Barbra Jean!" she spun around quickly. "No more of this." she hissed waving the packet in front of the blonde's face. "Got it?"

"Yes ma'am!" Barbra Jean saluted her. "You're taking it though, last thing we need is another little Brock running around." she laughed and pushed Reba out the bedroom and down stairs.

"You got everything?" Brock asked walking into the living room finding Reba and Barbra Jean coming down the stairs.

"Yeah, I think so." Reba smiled and Barbra Jean nudged her.

"Let's get on the move then." Brock smiled.

"Where's Krya."

"Out by the car." Brock said turning to walk out the door.

"Hey Mom." Krya said as Reba and Barbra Jean followed Brock out the front door.

"Hey darlin', c'mere." Reba said pulling Krya into a hug.

"You're gonna see me again in a few days." Kyra laughed.

"I know." she said and squeezed her harder.

"Mom. Can't. Breathe." Kyra rasped.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Reba laughed and let her go.

"See you later kido." Brock smiled and hugged his daughter. "And I'll see you at home Henry." he smiled as Henry jumped into his arms. Brock swung him around.

"Bye Reba!" Barbra Jean exclaimed darting towards the redhead and enveloping her in a bone crushing hug. "You sure I can't convince you to stay another night?"

"I'm sure Barbra Jean."

"Oh, keen are we." she winked at Reba before hugging her again. "Keep that on you and remember what I said, okay?" she smiled and released Reba who was now shaking her head and blushing.

"Bye Henry, honey." Reba smiled and gave the little boy a quick hug and a kiss.

"C'mon Reba, we gotta go, see y'all back in Huston, be good kids." Brock smiled and grabbed Reba's hand pulling her towards Rhonda, he opened the door for her and closed it once she'd climbed in.

"Bye y'all!" Reba called as Brock pulled away from the house.

"So." Brock smiled as they started off down the long driveway.

"So?" Reba mimicked.

"You think you can handle the next ten or so hours in the car with me?"

"It'll be tough, but I'll try." she smirked and looked out the window as the beautiful scenery passed them by. "We really should've eaten before we left." Reba said still staring into the distance.

Brock laughed. "We can just have a late lunch, it's just past one now. If you and Barbra Jean hadn't taken so long upstairs we could've left well before lunch."

"Well, you know what she's like Brock."

Brock nodded his head and stayed silent, turning his concentration to driving, the last thing he wanted was for them to get lost. If he got them lost Reba would get mad and he didn't want to have to deal with that. Especially after the entertaining morning her had with her in the kitchen. He smiled at the memory and Reba glanced at him cocking her eye brow.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

Reba shrugged and pulled her bottle of water out of her bag and took a large gulp.

"You're not going to pour that all over me again are you?" Brock laughed after Reba finished taking another swig.

"Not unless you annoy me and if I drive again I might now that you've reminded me." Reba smirked and put her water away for later. She rested her head against the headrest and folded her arms over her chest, the wind whipping around the car was colder than she'd first thought.

"You should try and get some sleep Reba, from what Krya told me you didn't get much last night." Brock said. "I have a jacket on the back seat if you wanna use it."

"I'm fine."

"Reba, just get some sleep okay? I'll wake you when I find somewhere with food." he smiled and patted her leg.

"Alright." Reba said lifting herself out of her seat so she could reach through to the back of the car. Grabbing Brock's jacket she returned to her previous position and pulled it up around her chin. It smelt good. A comforting mix of aftershave and Brock.

Reba smiled and settled into her chair closing her eyes, she slowly drifted off to sleep listening to the relaxing sound of Brock humming along to the radio.

Brock glanced at Reba as she drifted off into her dreams, he always loved to watch her sleep when they were married and now it was no different, she looked so peaceful and content. He smiled, turning his attention back to the road.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"C'mon Brock, it doesn't matter what hotel it is. Seriously, it's nearly quarter past nine and I'm exhausted!" Reba complained.

"Reba, I'm not staying in some cheap crappy hotel." Brock said as he drove past yet another hotel.

"Who are you and what have you done with the cheap Brock I know and... know." she fumbled.

Brock smiled, he was dying to hear her say those three words. "Here we go Reba, this will do nicely." he said pulling off the road and up to a rather large hotel.

"Here?"

"Yes here."

"It looks expensive."

"So?"

"Are you sure?"

"Sure as the sun will set." he said smiling that special smile again.

"If you say so."

"Well, I do, so just... be quiet." he laughed.

Reba raised an eyebrow, smirking to herself. "I guess I should take advantage of this new, not so cheap Brock then?"

"Well he's not going anywhere." Brock laughed pulling into a parking space just off the entrance.

"We'll see..." Reba sang unbuckling herself.

"But you know, Reba..."

"What?"

"You can take advantage of anything you like." he winked opening his door.

Reba rolled her eyes. "Smarten up, you idiot."

"C'mon Reba, it'll be a nice change from all the crappy places I took you to when we were married." Brock said climbing out of the car and walking around to open Reba's door for her.

"Who are you?" she asked searching his eyes for any sign of the Brock she knew.

He held out his hand and helped her out of the car. "I'm the Brock Hart you know and know." he laughed. "The same one you met twenty odd years ago"

"He did go missing for a while there." she laughed, taking his hand then walking arm and arm to the reception.

"Hello and welcome, how can I help you today, Sir?" The attractive brunette receptionist said smiling widely. She leaned forward, clearly she was flirting with Brock who was oblivious.

"_We_, would like a room please." Reba stepped into the young girl's view and laid her hand on Brock's chest, hoping she would get the message that he wasn't alone, not that they were together or anything it's just, well she was being rude. It had nothing to do with Reba herself, because he was single and they were friends.

"Oh." said the girl who Reba noted by her name tag that her name was Mandy.

'Mandy, what a stupid name.' Reba thought.

"Well, let me see here." she smiled sweetly towards Brock who was looking at Reba with a wide grin spread across his face.

"How many beds?" Mandy asked.

Brock just smiled wider and kept his eyes on Reba, he now noticed she was jealous of this young receptionist, her ears were slightly pink and her grasp on his arm had tightened. He could tell that Reba must've given her some kind of a look because the girl visibly sunk.

"Alright, uhmm..." she stuttered.

Brock was stunned. God, Reba was like this force of nature that nobody dared stand up to.

He wrapped his arm around Reba's waist and held her tight trying to get her to simmer down. "Reba." he laughed quietly in her ear. Reba turned. "It's okay, calm down." he grinned feeling the tension leave her body.

Reba felt so relieved that Brock wasn't eyeing this young thing, but instead was watching her. She could feel his eyes on her and she let a small smile creep it's way to her lips.

Brock laughed quietly. As long as Reba knew his attention was on her she was fine. She was always like that.

Mandy had been typing away at the computer. "Hmm." she mumbled after a moment. "I'm afraid we're all booked for tonight. I apologize." she smiled again looking at Brock while she spoke.

"Never mind then, c'mon sweetheart." Reba heard Brock say but the words didn't register she was fuming at this pretty little thing ignoring her. How rude.

Mandy could see the Reba's discomfort and she had a feeling that there was some resentment. She was beautiful though and she looked feisty. Not someone Mandy wanted to make angry. That was one lucky man, such a gorgeous wife. Mandy wanted this woman to know she wasn't suggesting anything. She looked directly at Reba and found a question in her eyes. Mandy shook her head slightly and watched as Reba backed down, her face softening and giving a light nod.

Reba spoke for the first time without trying to prove anything. "Could you tell us where the next closest hotel is?"

Mandy was surprised to say the least to hear her voice without the strain. "About twenty miles down the road. Would you like me to call ahead?"

"Oh no, that's fine." Reba smiled.

"Say, are you from Oklahoma?" Mandy asked.

"Yes, I am." Reba smiled. "Why?"

"Because you sound familiar."

"Oh, are you an Okie too?" Reba asked perking up.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Where're ya from?"

"Holdenville, you?"

"McAlester. You're pretty close there aren't ya?"

Mandy laughed. "You bet."

"Well, we should get going, before you two find out you're related."

"Brock, just a minute." Reba said waving him off and walking close enough to lean on the counter.

"Reba, we seriously need to go."

Reba looked at her watch. "He's right, we've got to go meet up with the family."

Mandy smiled. "Have fun and good luck."

"Thanks darlin'." Reba waved letting Brock lead her out the doors.

Brock opened her door and made sure she got in before going around and getting in himself.

"Well, Reba." he laughed buckling up. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"What was- nevermind." he smiled squeezing her leg. There was no use arguing with her. She was in a good mood now so why ruin it? Instead he simply started the car and drove until he found the next hotel with a "no vacancies" neon sign. The one after that had no vacancies too... and the one after that...

Reba was slipping in and out of consciousness when Brock came across a small building with a sign that finally read vacancies. It didn't look all that fancy but it was just after ten thirty and Reba wasn't going to be able to drive, she was spent and Brock had just about enough of sitting in the car anyway.

As he pulled into the lot he parked in the first space he could and leaned his head against the back of the seat, hoping Reba would wake her self up because he hated having to wake her. She never got much sleep as it was and he knew she wouldn't care if she slept like this in the car all night because she didn't mind things like that anymore. She was used to it because she'd become accustom to sacrificing her own comfort for the comfort of him, the kids and yes, even Barbra Jean.

Tonight though he wasn't going to make her sacrifice anything.

He let his head fall to the side so he could see her; she looked peaceful but it had to be uncomfortable. Her head was leaning back between the headrest and the window. Her hands were in her lap and her feet were on the dash with his jacket covering her legs.

"Reba?"

Nothing.

"Reba, honey?" she stirred a little but still nothing. Why was she so hard to wake up? If he admitted it though, he wasnt really trying. He was willing to bet his right arm that she'd need her neck massaged in the morning. Not that he'd mind, he might just offer. "Wake up." he tried speaking a little louder.

Nothing.

"Hmm, I wonder." Brock unbuckled his seatbelt and shifted closer to her. He brushed her bangs out of her eyes tracing down the side of her jaw and neck. He fumbled as his fingers grazed over her skin, everything he did would never be gentle enough. He always felt like he was going to break her. She inhaled but otherwise she hadn't noticed as Brock made his way to the collar of her shirt. She was intoxicating and with each breath she filled his senses even more.

Brock pulled himself a bit closer to her and kissed just in front of her ear but with each kiss it made him want her more. She just sighed and settled herself again. He knew it was wrong he knew he should stop but was it really wrong? They were both single, were they not? And they had already shared a couple of amazing days together without the kids and Barbra Jean interrupting them. Not to mention the constant glances and quiet moments between the two of them.

Brock pulled away and watched her sleep some more, her skin was glistening where his lips had met her skin again and again. "This is the last try." he told himself, if this didn't work then he'd have to turn the radio up real loud and that would be a bad way to wake her. He leaned towards her and softly pressed his nose to her ear.

"Reba, honey I found a hotel." he whispered softly against her ear letting his words linger as he kissed her once more on the cheek and she began to stir. "There we go." he smiled still leaning close to her. Reba's eyes fluttered open then she closed them again, not even taking in Brock's closeness. "Hey sleepy." he kissed the corner of her mouth then moved back to let her wake up properly.

"Where are we?" Reba pulled her head from the uncomfortable position to see Brock's smiling face. It made her smile, forgetting about the pain that had just shot through he neck from being wedged between the window and the headrest.

"Umm."

"Oh no, we're not lost again are we?" she sat up feeling a familiar warmth on her lips, she absentmindedly grazed her fingers over them. She didn't see Brock's smile grow.

"We aren't lost, Reba." he laughed taking her hand in his again. "But I was getting too tired to drive and you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you up so we could switch out. So I stopped here."

Reba look around seeing a fairly large building in the corner of her eye, it didn't look too bad.

"Alright." she yawned and laid back in the chair smiling to herself.

"C'mon, let's check in before you fall asleep again."

"I'm not tired anymore."

"Well, good." he smiled climbing out of the car

"But I am hungry." she added while patting her noisy stomach.

Brock peaked back in and laughed then went around and opened her door holding his hand out for her to take.

"Seriously, who are you?"

He laughed and walked around to the trunk to grab their bags.

"Good evening ma'am. How can I help you?"

"We would like to check into a room if possible." Brock said to the young man handing him his credit card he cleared his throat seeing that the man was clearly eyeing Reba. But thankfully she had her eyes on him and not the receptionist.

"Yes, sir." he said still looking at Reba, he then began typing information into the computer in front of him.

"On-"

"Two beds if possible." Reba cut Brock off and smiled at the young man.

"Of course ma'am." he smiled

"Thank you." Reba said and Brock gave her a look out of the corner of his eye and then shook his head and turned away from them, eyeing the room carefully.

"Hey guys, look it's Coach Hart!" Brock heard a young voice shout, he swung himself around to find he was face to face with half the schools football team.

"Hey Scott, Dylan, guys." Brock nodded walking across the room to shake the boy's hands.

Reba's ears perked up, why did Dylan sound so familiar? Now she wasn't even paying attention to the receptionist, she was trying eavesdrop on Brock's conversation.

"Ma'am?" the young man said bringing pulling Reba's attention back to him.

Brock glanced back at Reba, that guy was really putting the moves on her and she didn't even shut him down. Brock attempted a conversation with Scott and Dylan but his ears were leaning towards the counter.

"Huh? Oh yes, sorry." Reba mumbled.

"That's fine." he said smiling.

Reba returned the smile but still wasn't really paying attention, she wanted to know who that Dylan boy was.

Brock looked back again to find Reba leaning on the counter and looking back at him rather than the at the guy at the counter. She didn't even realize that the man's eyes were hungrily glued to her chest.

"Well, guys, it was good seeing ya and keep outta trouble, okay?" Brock laughed with the kids then joined Reba back at the desk.

"I'm afraid we only have one room left and unfortunately it only has one bed." Brock caught the end of the sentence.

"Oh, I see." Reba said keeping her eyes on Brock as he came closer.

"That will be fine, thank you." Brock said stepping to Reba's side pulling her back from the desk. She practically had herself on display and didn't even realize it. Something was up with her tonight if she couldn't even focus long enough to pay for a room.

"Okay, then." the receptionist said hesitantly. "Well, here's your room key. Room 405, the elevator is just around to the left and check out is twelve noon." the young man told Reba.

"Thanks." Brock said taking the room key and leading Reba to the elevators.

As they walked, Reba and Brock heard the guys wolf whistling in their direction. Brock held in a laugh and Reba tried to ignore them. When the elevator doors opened there was complete silence until Brock pressed the button for the fourth floor.

"What the heck was that, Reba?" Brock exclaimed.

"What?" she asked confusedly.

"That, back there with the desk guy!"

"What did I do?" Reba exclaimed.

"You should've just taken off your shirt all together if you were gonna let him see that much!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Reba exclaimed hitting the emergency stop button. "What are you talkin' about!"

"You!"

"What about me? What did I do?"

"Don't even look at me like that Reba. You know it and I know it."

"Know what?"

"You were flirting with him."

"With who?"

"The guy at the desk!"

Reba scoffed. "Flirting?"

"Yes, flirting. And giving him an eyeful while you were at it."

"Excuse me!"

"Here," Brock said hitting the button again. "Let me go back down there and ask him what color your eyes were."

"Brock, you mo-ron, I wasn't flirting with him, I was watching you!" she exclaimed stopping the elevator again. "And you're the one who unbuttoned my shirt when I was sleeping!"

"You- what?"

"Yeah, I was watchin' you! How 'bout you ask me what color his eyes were?"

"Alright, what color were his eyes?"

"I don't know! I don't even know what color his hair was because I didn't even look at him! I was watching you while you talked to the kids."

"You were?"

"Yeah, you looked right at me and smiled." she scoffed.

"I- I-" Brock stuttered looking away.

"Brock?"

Silence.

"Brock, look at me. Look at me." she said grabbing his chin and pulling his head her way. "

"I'm looking."

"You know I lov-" Reba stopped herself from blurting out those three little words. "Look at me." she said again instead.

"I am."

"No you aren't. Look, you know how horrible I'm at flirting."

"You're not with me." he muttered.

"That's because I know you, I've known you forever. But Brock, you can't get mad at me every time somebody looks my way. Believe me Brock, if I'd been paying attention he wouldn't have seen so much of me. You know me, I'm not like that."

"I know, I know." he mumbled. Now he felt bad for snapping at her. She hadn't done a damn thing.

"Good." Reba laughed patting his face. She reached for the button again but she stopped short and turned around again. Brock was gripping the bags so hard his knuckles were turning white.

She walked towards him and covered his hands with hers and when he didn't pull away she pulled them off the bags and placed them on her hips.

He looked down at her, his anger was decreasing by the second and he was becoming more and more angry with himself.

"Now, are we okay?" she wrapped her arms around his middle.

Brock couldn't even stay mad at himself. She was too forgiving. He thought she was going to blow up at him for sure. "Yup." he smiled tilting her chin up towards him with his finger and she pushed herself up on her toes and closed her eyes.

Brock softly kissed the corner of her mouth before stepping away and pressing the fourth floor button yet again.

Reba just stood motionless with her hand up for a moment before she let her arm drop to her side then she opened her eyes.

"Not gonna lie Brock, that was disappointing."

"What?" he laughed, the mood was much lighter now he enjoyed this side of her much better.

"That right there. Perfect moment, crappy kiss."

"Thanks." he tried to act upset but it just didn't work.

"I assumed that this one was gonna have some sparks, considering that you can barely keep you hands to yourself.."

"Spark?"

"Yeah, sparks. The kiss this morning in front of Kyra had more punch to it than one did."

Brock smiled at her.

"I mean that there should've been a little more- oh never mind."

"Reba."

"I said, never mind. Oh, look here we are, fourth floor." she smiled snatching up the bags and running out of the elevator.

"Waiting for this?" Brock said as he turned the corner to see Reba leaning against the door frame with her arms folded and a sour look on her face. It soon turned into a smile when Brock showed her the rom key.

"Yes, give it here."

"Uh no, step aside. I got dibbs on the shower lady." he said nudging her out of the way.

"Alright, just open the door already."

"If I open the door you have to tell me what you were going to say."

"Brock."

"What?"

"It was nothing."

"It's never nothing with you Reba."

"Just open the door."

"Nope, not until you promise."

"Brock." she sighed. "Don't you want a shower?"

"I can wait. All night of I have to." he smiled.

"Fine."

Brock stepped to the door pushing the key in and swinging the door open, letting Reba pass first. It was different to say the least, the coffee colored walls were not much to look at, though the room was quite large with a bed and couch filling up most of the space as well as a small television and a dresser. The bathroom was small and simple. What used to be white tiles covered the floor and walls. It consisted of a shower, sink and toilet.

"Well, this is nice." Reba said walking around.

"I really did wanna find somewhere nice for us to stay. With one of those bath spas. That would have been so nice and relaxing on my back."

"It's fine Brock, really. Go take a shower, I'm starving." Reba said throwing the bags down and siting on the end of the bed.

"Oh no, you don't get out of it that easily." he smiled.

"What?" she said looking up at him.

"Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Reba, don't play games with me now." he said walking towards her.

"What?" she asked smiling.

"Tell me what you were gonna say. You can't just insult my kissing then say it's nothing." Brock pouted stopping in front of her.

"Brock, I wasn't going to say anything."

"Reba." Brock said leaning himself forwards with his hands on her knees so his deep blue eyes were staring into hers.

"Brock." she whispered realizing his closeness. "Well, I just- I thought."

"Yes?"

"After all the other kisses. I just thought." she smiled directly into his eyes. "Is that what you call a kiss?" she teased batting her eyelashes.

"Oh, you have no idea." he laughed. "This is what I call a kiss." he said quickly capturing her lips.

Reba fell back onto the bed with little force from Brock who climbed on top of her without breaking the kiss. He placed his hands on either side of her head holding himself up as she reached for his face. He rolled to her side breaking from her to take a breath then joined the two of them again. His hands wandered to her stomach making her laugh. Brock smiled and continued to tickle her and when she pulled away to laugh he quickly turned his attention to her neck as she gasped for air.

"Brock." she whispered.

"Hmmm?" he mumbled into her skin.

"Brock, I'm hungry. Stop." she laughed.

"Mmm, me too." he replied sucking at her collar bone making Reba inhale sharply.

"Brock, not that kind of- oh, Lord." she moaned when his hand slipped down her leg and squeezed the inside of her thigh. "Brock, please."

"Oh, fine." he said moving his lips up her neck then to the corner of her mouth before he lifted himself off the bed.

Reba had to steady herself, she lay there with one hand on her forehead for a moment then she slowly sat up. "That was..."

"A kiss?" Brock laughed.

"Lord Brock! You see, that's why I chose you over Parker."

"Are you sure my good looks didn't have anything to do with your choosing me?"

"Of course not."

"What?"

"Parker was everything I wanted, he was just a lousy kisser."

"So you only liked me because I could kiss?"

"Yep."

Brock walked towards her with a smile on his face. "You sure you don't wanna change your answer on that one?"

"Positive."

"Really?"

"Absolutely."

"Well, let's just see if _I _can change your mind then." he winked and crawled across the bed to her.

She shook her head with a smile and backed up towards the headboard.

"Brock." she warned trying desperately to hold back a smile.

He crawled closer and she backed up until she hit the headboard. Then he grabbed her ankle making her squeal as he hauled her towards him.

"What are you doin'!"

"Changin' your mind."

"Oh really?"

"Yep." he said yanking her closer and smiled when she let out a laugh, falling against the pillows. Brock straddled her waist and looked down at her with a grin before taking her face in his hands and lifting her head towards him. He leaned halfway to meet her lips.

Reba surprised him though when she grabbed his collar tightly in her hands pulling him down with her. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and grabbed at his hair to pull him closer. She felt a sudden yearning for his touch, a burning, a want to be as close to him as she could felt him hesitate at her actions but he soon stopped questioning it and succumbed to the passion that had engulfed them both. Reba reached for the buttons on her shirt. She soon realized what shirt it was and burst out laughing.

Brock pulled away and couldn't help but laugh with her. It was just so out of the blue.

"You feel like meeting the button fairy?" she asked in total seriousness.

"The button what?"

"The button fairy, don't you remember?" Brock shook his head. "Maybe this..." she said trailing her fingers over her stomach to the first button on her blouse. "Will help you remember." she smiled and slipped the button through.

"Reba, what are you doing?"

"Jogging your memory." she whispered undoing the second and third. She ran her hand down her chest and over her stomach then back to the fourth button.

"Oh, I remember." he said slowly. "But Reba, there was no fairy. It was me." he confessed with a wink.

"I know." she smiled. "Now you do exactly what you did to me that night in the car."

"Gladly." he laughed taking her hands away and replacing them with his own.

Reba watched his steady hands make their way over her skin undoing the rest of the buttons as he went. Her shirt slid open and he rubbed his palms over her stomach and up her sides. His rough hands had always turned her on. She loved it, loved the rough feel against her soft skin. Now especially.

"You want me to do exactly what I did?"

"Exactly."

"I don't know, Reba. I might not be able to stop this time." he warned with a smile.

"Then don't." she said softly.

He looked into her eyes. She nodded and he kissed her lips again, then her forehead, then her sucked and nipped at her neck getting various gasps and moans in return. He ran his hands through her hair and slipped his mouth back up to her lips with a force that made her wince beneath him. He softened his movements and gently pecked her lips but she didn't want that, instead she grabbed his hair and pulled him close again.

"Reba." he mumbled against her lips. "I can't do exactly what I did if you keep kissing me back." he laughed when she let her hands drop from his face. He looked down at her again she had her eyebrow up and a small smile on her face. She shrugged and laid her arms over her head. "You tease." he laughed.

"Hey, you're the one just sitting there. If your gonna crush my pelvis the least you can do is kiss me."

Brock chuckled and slowly leaned down to her chest placing a gentle kiss over her heart.

"This is a lot less scary when you're awake letting and me do it." he laughed.

"How so?"

"Because when you were asleep every time you took a breath I thought you were gonna wake up and hit me."

"I probably would've." she laughed.

"Which is why I was scared."

"Well, I'm not gonna hit you now." she whispered heavily.

"I know." he smiled moving his head back to her skin. "When we were in the car, I was watching you breathe."

"You were?" Reba asked.

"Yep. And the rain had your shirt sticking to your skin..." he smiled. "And I could see your bra through the shirt." he said sucking her chest just above the top of her bra. "So I unbuttoned your shirt, slowly, watching your face and kissing your body as I went." He could hear her heart beating hard in her chest. "And then the rain..." he continued. "Beating down on your skin was making you irresistible. I watched as droplet after droplet made its way down to your stomach. And when I couldn't watch anymore. I started kissing them away." he did exactly what he was telling her.

Reba couldn't take it anymore. She needed his lips on hers. He could tease her all he wanted as long as it wasn't for too long, otherwise she'd go insane. "Brock!" she exclaimed breathlessly.

"And then I was afraid if I went any farther you would wake up so I didn't and tried to fall asleep instead. But now, I can do this without getting slapped," he said ignoring her entirely. She was getting restless beneath him and he knew she was about to break. He rubbed her legs and brought his hands back to her sides again.

His rough palms and fingers were burning her skin, driving her mad. "Okay, okay. Okay!" she yelped. "Okay, Brock, stop!"

"Aww why?" he whined, drawing circles on her stomach with his tongue. Her stomach growled.

"No, go have a shower Brock." she laughed looking down him. "Then I need food."

He groaned but laughed. "Okay, I won't be long then you can jump in.

"Brock, you're crushing me." she groaned.

"Oh." he laughed and let himself fall forwards, catching himself before he landed on top of her. "There you go."

"Well, now I can't move at all." she complained. "Let me up, you idiot! I'm just gonna wander around see if they have a restaurant or somewhere we can get something to eat." Brock pecked her lips and nodded then got off her and stood at the foot of the bed. Reba maneuvered herself around and sat on her feet on the bed.

"Where's the room key?"

"Here ya go." Brock placed it lightly in her palm then wandered into the bathroom.

Reba watched him close the door before she let out a long sigh, this was going to be and interesting night that was for sure. How many times today already had she nearly let slip that she loved him too? And if he kept on kissing her like that then it wouldn't be much longer before it slipped and she knew that for sure. Reba grabbed her jacket and headed for the door hoping to find somewhere that sold hard liquor.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

When Reba came back and opened the hotel door she couldn't hear the shower and she didn't see Brock.

"Brock?" she called.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you?"

"Bathroom."

Reba opened the door, not even thinking "Oh, hey." she said leaning against the door frame taking in his half naked body.

"Quit starin' at me." he laughed

"Put a shirt on then."

Brock loved Reba's carefree side. She was so much fun when she wanted to be. "Maybe I will." he said.

"Go on then."

"I will."

"Don't let me stop you." Reba laughed but didn't move when he walked towards her.

"Well, you gotta let me pass."

She smiled. "Why?"

"So I can put a shirt on."

"Why?"

"Cause you told me to."

"No, I didn't."

He laughed. "You told me to put a shirt on."

"You, "told" me to quit starin' at you."

"Right, Well... What?"

"Never mind just get out of the bathroom so I can have a shower." she laughed.

"Oh no, hang on if you get to see me half naked, don't I deserve the same?" he winked an Reba's jaw dropped.

"Very funny, Brock, but you just did. And I have hickies all over my chest to prove it."

"I'm not joking." he stepped towards her keeping as straight a face as he could.

"Well." There's no way he'll stay in here if I start getting undressed, she told herself. Did she want him to leave? Of course he was her ex but then why was it so hard to just slap his arm and push him out of the room? "Alright then Brock, it's only fair." she stepped past him, unbuttoning her pants as she did.

Brock slowly turned to face her. She wouldn't, he thought. Reba began unbuttoning her blouse, leaving her jeans on, but undone. She turned to face him as she unsnapped the first three buttons so that her chest was almost showing a bit too much, teasing his mercilessly. She was right. There were little, or not so little red marks all over her.

"Nice view?" she laughed

"Okay, Reba, I was only joking, you can stop now." he said as she reached for the fourth button

"It's only fair." she whispered across the small bathroom

"Reba, I'm serious." he didn't want her to go too far with anything if she wasnt sure and he knew she wasn't sure. He was willing to wait for her, it was only fair, considering what he'd done to her. He also could't predict her mood changes, they were everywhere! He didn't want to push to hard and have her close up again but he understood where she was coming from. She was mending a broken heart and now she was opening up to him again, slowly. Except he felt that for ever step they took it was two steps back...

"So am I." she whispered.

The second Reba undid the button Brock was out that bathroom faster than you can say Bob's your uncle. Reba laughed when the door slammed behind him.

"Not funny, Reba." he called through the door.

"I was just havin' a bit a fun."

"Not funny!"

"I thought it was! Hey since when do you turn down a chance to look at a lady?" she asked.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer. Just have your shower already."

"Quit talkin' to me and I will!"

When no answer came Reba stepped into the shower for the third time that day and let the hot water fill her senses and clear her restless thoughts. It was more fun than it should have been messing with Brock, but whenever she did she always got a kick out of it.

The images of scratching her nails down his back, however, worried her. Especially after what had happened a little while ago. But teasing him like this, well that was just a bit of fun with a friend. A very attractive, ex husband who had recently told her he loved her kind of friend.

Reba leaned her head against the shower wall and let the water wash away all thoughts of Brock if only for a moment before they came flooding back with a vengeance. She got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body, quickly squeezing the excess water out of her hair before beginning to blow dry it.

"Reba." Brock called through the bathroom door five minutes later. "Hurry up."

"What?" she asked turning off the hair dryer.

"I said, hurry up! Everything will be closed by the time your done."

"Says he who was half naked in the bathroom doing his hair when I walked in an hour later!" she got no reply and knew he had walked over to the couch to wait for her. When she heard the tv flick on she continued to dry her hair deciding to leave it down. Just fixing the flyaways with a few spritzes of hairspray. She pulled out her makeup bag and hid the evidence of the kisses from earlier. She smiled to herself as she concealed each spot. She felt warm inside knowing that he loved her but why couldn't she just say it back it's not like it was all that hard. Especially when it was true. When she turned around to get dressed she realized she hadn't brought any clothes into the bathroom with her. "You idiot." she mumbled to her self. "Brock!"

"Yeah?" he walked to the bathroom door and leaned on the wall. "Are you okay?"

Reba smiled. He always asked whenever she called for him. "I'm fine, but will you to grab my clothes?"

"Yeah sure." he glanced around the room. "Where are they?"

"On the bed."

"Where on the bed?"

"Right there, on the end of the bed."

"I can't see them. Only the bags."

"They're there!"

"Well, I can't see them."

"Oh, never mind!" she said swinging the door open not thinking that Brock would be standing right there. She stepped out and walked right into him. He instinctively reached for her, placing his hands on her waist. Reba inhaled sharply, just as the corner of her towel slipped down. "Don't just stand there, Brock. Get out of my way." she laughed and pushed him aside waltzing across to the bags and pulling out random pieces of clothing.

Brock stared after her as she walked away, he could see her hour glass figure being hugged by the towel; what he wouldn't give. By now he was used to there being inappropriate thoughts of Reba in his mind and he had quit trying to push them aside. To him she was the sexist woman to ever walk the face of the earth and he didn't care if she knew he thought it.

"Whatcha looking at?" Reba smiled when she turned to face Brock with her arms full of clothes.

"Nothing."

"C'mon Brock, spill."

He swallowed the lump in his throat as she walked towards him. With each step she took her towel split revealing her thigh.

"Nothing." he smiled

"Tell me." she looked up at him with her beautiful sparkling blues eyes.

"You'll hit me. Go on and change."

"Will I? How will you know unless you tell me?" she asked shifting her clothes to one arm so the other one was free.

"Because Reba."

"Because isn't an answer."

"Okay then, because I know you."

"Try me." Reba said moving closer still and rubbed his arm.

"Just go change."

"Nope, I'm not mov-"

"Okay, fine!" he cried rubbing his neck. "I was just thinking about, about the last time I saw you."

"Saw me?" Reba asked cocking her eyebrow. "You saw me right after you got out of the shower? That doesn't even make sense." she said dropping her hand from his arm.

"Never mind."

"Well, tell me then so it does make sense."

"Don't worry about it."

"Just explain it to me, please?" she coaxed.

"Reba."

"Please?"

"Don't worry."

"You know I can do this all night." she said folding her arms across her chest.

"Reba, seriously."

"This is annoying now, just tell me. I mean how bad could it be if I'm standing here with evidence all over my chest that you were kissing me? Now just tell me."

"Oh, fine then." Brock took a step backwards incase Reba decided I smack him upside the head. "Well, agh... I was thinking about the last time I saw you." he paused looking into her eyes. "Like that."

"Like what?"

It was going right over her head.

"Like." he paused trying to find be right words "When we were married and you'd come out of the shower in just a towel." his thoughts trailed off. "Just forget I said anything." he smiled and walked passed her. She turned to question him again, then it all came flooding back, every time she'd walk into their bedroom after getting out of the shower. If Brock was in their room when she came out it would always start with him wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck, he'd tease her until she could just barely keep a grasp on her sanity. Then finally when she couldn't take anymore he'd give in and it always ended with them taking another shower. Together.

Reba went bright red when she thought about what he'd said, she rushed into the bathroom an locked the door, sliding down it and sitting on the floor. She was suddenly hot. So very hot. She smiled to herself when she finally stood up to get dressed.

Brock heard the click of the lock and knew she'd caught on. He smiled to himself and walked to his bag to grab his aftershave. He then splashed a bit on his face and sat on the end of the bed to wait for her.

"Okay, I'm ready." Reba called as she walked out of the bathroom.

It was twelve now and Brock doubted that they'd find anywhere serving food at this hour. "Abo-" he couldn't even finish his sentence when he saw her. Those tight baby blue jeans and her cowboy boots with a black long sleeve sweater that curved with her body so well. Her hair was down and curly, she looked beautiful. Brock just smiled and stood walking towards her. "You look." Brock looked her up and down again. "Reba, you look amazing."

"Oh, this old thing?" she pulled the sweater away from her body looking at it. "I just threw it on." she laughed and went to grab her purse.

Brock just stood there and watched her walk over to the couch and bend forwards.

"Lord." he said. He watched Reba grab her phone from her bag and while she did her sweater rode up her back. Brock felt his throat dry out. Watching the material creep up her back when she moved made him sweat. "Well, you look, you look great." he smiled holding his hand out and she took it without even thinking.

"So, I went to the front desk. Oh, that reminds me, Brock who were those guys you were talking to when we got here?"

"Scott and Dylan?"

"Yeah."

"That was the school's football team."

"You mean the same school team that took..." Reba paused eyeing Brock. "Took those pictures? Of us? In the car?"

"Yeah, but don't worry about it." Brock said noting the stress spread across her face instantly. "I told 'em to keep it clean while we're here and no more pictures."

Reba sighed thankfully, she was grateful to have Brock sticking up for her. "Oh, okay then." she smiled. "Well, anyway, while you were making you self all pretty I went down stairs." Reba laughed and nudged his shoulder as they walked out of the hotel room to the evelator.

"Uhh, Reba, if you recall, I was waiting for you."

"Yes, Brock but that was only because you pushed me, so I couldn't get to the bathhroom." she said at they stepped into the evelator.

"I was still waiting for you." Brock urged.

"Okay Brock, you were waiting for me." she shook her head smiling at him. "Theres a first time for everything."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh nothing. What was I saying? Quit interruptin' me." she laughed. "Oh yeah, so I went to the front desk and the guy told me they have a bar in the other part of the hotel. They serve snacks late at night, we'll be at least about to get some fries or something and most importantly a drink."

"Sounds perfect." he smiled and let her step out of the elevator.

"Follow me then."

"To the ends of the earth." he whispered

"Sorry?" she turned to look at him

"I said lead the way."

"Well, come on then." she yanked at his hand dragging his past the desk where that desk clerk sat watching them as Reba laughed at Brock tailing behind her. "Come on old man." she said stopping for him to catch up the grabbing his arm and pulling him along a little faster.

He laughed. "You in a rush or something Red?"

"I'm starving! If I don't eat something soon I might fade away." she laughed still pulling him through the hallway.

"Well, we can't have that." he scolded.

They went left then right and down half a flight of stairs, she was walking so fast Brock had to nearly jog to keep up with her, not that he minded the view from where he was but she was so much fun when she wanted to be and he didn't want to miss a minute.

"Why is it so loud?" Brock could hear it getting louder the closer they got to the double doors.

"I dunno Brock. It's a bar, they are probably playing music. Don't be such a baby. C'mon!" she pushed open the double doors and stood looking around the bar.

Brock came up behind her and put his hand on her back then panned his hand in front of her and steered her towards the bar.

"C'mon then grandma, lets get you a drink and some food."

"Grandma! I'll show you grandma." she cocked her eyebrow and ordered two shots from the bar tender.

"Can we grab a garlic bread and two bowls of... Reba, you want fries or something else?"

"Hmm." Reba put her hand to her chin and stroked it.

"Fries." he laughed before she could answer. "On my tab, room's under Brock Hart." The bar tender nodded and walked out to the kitchen, then returned pouriong them two large shots of tequila.

Reba downed her shot and coughed- or tried to- pressing her hand to her chest.

Brock pulled a strained face but otherwise didn't complain. "How was that?"

She winced. "Order me something else I'm goin' to the bathroom." she said hopping off her stool.

He grabbed her hand. "Please?" he said pulling her back.

"Excuse me?" she put her hands on her hips

"Say please." Brock said, his face completely serious.

"Brock." she stepped in between his legs and put her hands on his thighs letting her nails dig in. She leaned to his ear and spoke lowly. "Buy me another drink." she breathed in his ear heavily. "Please." Reba let her breath tickle his ear, she smiled when he shivered, when she pulled away his eyes were closed and he had a small smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth. "Thank you." she smiled and walked away.

"I'll be here." he called out to her dissapearing figure. Brock turned to the bar tender who was doing the same thing he was just moments ago, He felt the anger rising watching that guy check her out. "Ehem." he cleared his throat loudly. "Can I get two scotch and cokes, no ice."

Reba returned not long after their food arrived. "Oh good, I'm starving." she exclaimed picking fries off the pile one after another and before Brock could take a second look the food was gone.

"Reba?"

"Yeah?" she finished the last of her drink and ordered them two more.

"You ate all the food!"

"Oh, sorry old man but you gotta be quicker than that." she laughed

"Doesn't matter. You need the stomach lining more than I do. I know how you get when you drink." he laughed and nudged her slightly off balance.

"Hey coach!" came a voice from behind Brock and Reba.

"Dylan? What are you doin' in here?" Brock said swinging around in his bar stool.

"Nothin' just havin some food." Dylan said flashing a dazzling smile.

"I don't think we've met." Reba said holding out her hand. "I'm Reba Hart, Krya's mom." she smiled.

"Oh hey, yeah, I know you." Dylan grinned.

Reba watched his eyes move slowly from her eyes right down to her chest. Brock was oblivious, he was too busy talking stats with Scott who had just joined them. She cleared her throat. "So, Dylan, do you know Krya well?" she asked regaining his attention.

"Oh yeah, we're friends, she's cool. Can I get you something to drink, I was just gonna order?"

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?"

"I'm having coke." he smiled.

"Well let me get it." Reba turned to the bar tender and ordered the boys two cokes.

"Thanks, Mrs. Hart."

"Your welcome darlin'." Reba smiled, she still hadn't put her finger on where she new this boy's name from, she was too busy thinking about it that she didn't notice Dylan pull out a flask of scotch and pour it into the two cokes.

"Here ya go Scott." Dylan said winking and passing him the drink.

"Thanks man."

"So where's the rest of the team then?" Brock asked.

"Most of 'em went out for dinner, coach said we could stay as long as we kept out of trouble." Scott and Dylan both laughed in unison.

"Well, we better leave you two alone." Scott said with a laugh taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah, we'll see ya later coach." Dylan said shaking Brock's hand a nodding in Reba's direction.

"Alright guys, keep outta trouble." Brock laughed and watched the two boys cross the bar floor and take up a table in the corner.

"Right, where were we?" he said turning to Reba.

"Here." she answered, as soon as he asked she placed a drink down in front of him. "What?"

"Nothin'."

"Oh, not this again, what Brock?"

"I just assumed after the whole picture thing, you wouldn't want to give anyone anymore opportunities to take pictures of you." Brock said taking the drink from her.

"Oh please, I'm not gonna let that stop me from out drinkin' your Texan hide." she laughed.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes Really. I can out drink you any day of the week Brock Hart." she turned to face him fully.

"No Reba. You can't"

"Yes, I can."

"Reba, I'm a guy. Guys can hold more alcohol and women. It's a fact." he looked forwards when he spoke so she knew he wasn't taking her seriously.

"And I'm a recovering alcoholic." Reba said nonchalantly making Brock instantly tense up. "Seriously Brock, I can hold way more than what you remember."

"Is that a challange?" he looked at her sideways, he wasn't sure if he should encourage her, but he knew she'd just get mad at him if he told her not to drink.

"Maybe."

"Well, either it is or it isn't. Them's fightin' words Red. Can you back it up?" he laughed now moving to face her completely. He shuffled his chair closer to her so their legs were between each other's.

"Oh, I can back it up." she smirked.

"Can you, because I'm not gonna hold your hair while you heave it all back up. I've done that too many times to count!"

"Thats it!" she stood and pointed her finger in his face. "Bring it on old man. I can and I'll prove it."

"I like where this is going." he said putting his hand on her waist and pulling her further so that she was leaning on the seat of the stool he was sitting on. She was so fired up she didn't even notice.

"How are you gonna prove it, Reba?"

"Shots."

"Shots?"

"Yup, pick your posin Brock."

"I don't think thats a very good idea, Reba."

"Why not? Scared a girls gonna beat ya?" she teased.

"Okay, okay, shots it is. But you'll be sorry in the morning." he laughed at her, this was a side to Reba he hadn't seen in years.

She waved him off. "We're going shot for shot, till someone passes out or pukes it all back up."

"If you say so."

"I do." she spoke firmly then turned to the bar tender who had been listening to the whole conversation and ordered two more shots of tequlia.

"Tequlia?"

"Is that a problem, Brock? Want something softer?"

"No problem for me. I just don't want you to over do it, honey."

"Don't patronize me Brock. I am gonna win this bet."

"Oh, so it's a bet now? What do I get when I win?" he winked.

"You have to win to find out" she leaned in and whispered to him. Then downed her shot with ease.

"Your turn." she said shaking the burn from her mouth, Brock shrugged downed his and ordered two more scotches.

"Who are you, and what the hell have you done with my Reba?" he laughed watching her sip her drink.

"I'm still Reba." she smiled

"Are you sure."

"Uh-huh, this is just the naughty side." she winked.

"Hmmm, I can't wait to see what else this naughty Reba does." he said placing his hand on her knee.

"You'll have to wait and find out." Reba said leaning towards him. " You wanna dance?"

"What?"

"Wanna dance?" Reba said a little louder.

"Oh, honey no. You know I don't dance."

"Please?"

"You go, I have to go to the bathroom." Brock smiled and kissed the side of her head before walking towards the other side of the room. "Keep and eye on her will ya?" he laughed to Scott as Dylan as he passed them, they both just nodded and watched Reba finish her drink and head to the dance floor.

When Brock walked back from the bathroom he had to stop and pick his jaw up off the floor, Reba must have a really naughty side he didn't know by about the way she was dancing around, swinging her hips to the music and swaying from side to side. Somehow her sweater had managed to come off and she was only wearing the little white tank top he had picked out for her. Brock started after her as he walked to the bar and ordered them both more drinks, then he walked over to her swaying body and grabbed her by the waist and she spun into his embrace wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hey there, cowboy." she laughed into his ear.

"Hey, another drink?"

"Yes please."

"Follow me then." Brock smiled and lead her from the floor.

"I. Hate. You." Reba spat when she finished her shot. Brock whacked back his as the same time and chased it with scotch no longer able to stop the laughter as he watched her grimace and cringe while she down the shot.

The sharpness hit the back of her throat as she swallowed, but she hid it well.

"Fill me up." he gave her a cheeky wink as he grabbed her waist and held her to the bar. "Baby."

"Leave the bottle." Reba told the bartender after he poured them another two shots.

"Brock. Let go." Reba laughed as he squeezed her hips.

"Not a chance little missy."

"Turn me loose!"

"Nope."

"Brock! I need to pour a drink." Reba said taking the bottle from the bartender.

"Oh, fine." Brock says releasing her.

"You feelin' dizzy yet, Brock?" Reba mocked, as they downed their next shots.

Brock smiled smugly at her. "Is that a slur I detect in that sexy southern drawl of yours?" Reba let out a laugh he'd never heard from her before and he raised his eyes brows comically at her laughter.

Dylan and Scott sat in the corner and watched them dance and down more shots, amazed with the amount of alcohol Reba was able to consume. It was to say the least, very impressive.

Brock was glad the bartender had left Reba alone, he was having way to much fun with her to let some guy steal her away. Brock made an attempt at pouring them another shot and Reba started laughing at him, tongue hanging out the side of his mouth, eyebrows tight with concentration. Even with all that hard work he still to spilled most of it over the bar

"Cheat!" she exclaimed, pointing to the spillage that was now dripping onto her jeans. "You can't do that! You can't just throw half yours over the bar!" her words were joined with what was supposed to be a dramatic arm wave to demonstrate the general direction which Brock had spilt their shots.

Brock laughed. "Whatever. Lightweight." he mocked knocking the shot glass towards her, she once again finished it in one attempt. "Oh, Reba, I just need to run up to the room for a second, will you be okay here?"

"Yeah sure, but of you vomit while you're up there then I win." she said

"Ha, ha, Reba. I won't be long." Brock said hopping off his stool, Reba absentmindedly waved him off. Brock waved Scott and Dylan towards him as he walked away from Reba, the two boys shot across the room to him. "Guys, I'm just running up to the room for a second, d'ya think you could go keep her company till I get back? Make sure she doesn't leave with somebody or sing. Don't let her sing for God's sake! I'll never get her out of here..."

"Sure coach." Scott said.

"Yeah, no worries." Dylan smiled in Reba's direction, she was waving at the bartender for another drink. "We'll keep her entertained." he smirked.

"Thanks guys." he said darting out the double doors.

"Dude!" Scott exclaimed.

"What?"

"He just left us to watch over Mrs. Hart and she's drunk!"

"Yeah, now come on or we won't be able to watch her for him if we stand here just talking about it." Dylan said shoving Scott towards her.

"Hey Mrs. Hart, how you doin'?"

Reba stared as the young boys next to her, her vision was a little blurry but not so much as she couldn't make out their faces.

"Huh? Oh, Dylan!" she exclaimed. "Now I remember where I know you from." she said leaning towards him, her chest pressed against the side of her arm giving the boys a full view. Dylan and Scott look at each other watching Reba's facial expression change. "You know Dylan, I'm impressed, you have quite the imagination."

"What?" Dylan asked a little shocked

"The text messages, to Krya." Reba smiled. "You know, for future reference." she leaned closer to him. "I love strawberries. And chocolate, huh? Well, what girl doesn't love chocolate?" she whisperd to him.

"Oh shit." Scott said suddenly becoming very restless. "Dylan, she knows..."

"I know that, dip shit!" he said slapping his arm. " She showed them to you?" he was caught, he didn't think Kyra was going to show them to her. If he did he wouldn't have sent them.

"No, she didn't show me, her phone was driving me insane and I was turning it off."

"Are you mad?"

Reba smiled. "No, I'm flattered. So, tell me boys, how'd you manage to sneak that scotch passed your coach?" Reba laughed and finished off her drink.

"Mrs. Hart, we don't have any scotch..." Scott stuttered.

"Oh please, do you honestly think I'm that clueless?"

"No, we think you're hot!" Scott let slip.

Reba chuckled. "Well, thank you, but that doesn't answer my question."

"Are you gonna take it from us?"

"If I take it I'm gonna end up drinking it. And I'm pretty sure I don't need anymore alcohol in my system." Reba laughed then turned to the bartender to order another drink.

"You're so cool."

"No, I'm drunk." Reba said and took the glass the bartender handed her. She took a sip and laid it down on the counter. "You boys want a coke?" she asked.

"Yes please."

Dylan was in awe, at the amount of alcohol they'd watched her consume. He was surprised she could even keep up a conversation let alone still have sense enough to keep them from drinking.

"If my judgment wasn't so foggy there'd be no chance you'd be in here right now." Reba said watching as the bartender handed them each a coke with no alcohol.

"Lucky for us then, isn't it Mrs. Hart."

"Very." she muttered.

"So, Mrs. Hart what do you plan on doin' to us then?"

"Doin' to you?" Reba laughed.

"Yeah." Dylan winked at Scott. "As punishment."

"We're very bad boys." Scott added.

"Really? Well, I'll have to do something about that won't I?" she slurred. "I can call your mothers."

"Oh c'mon now, Mrs. Hart, that's no fun." Dylan winked.

"Well, what did you two have in mind?"

"Well, you know you've got a lot of talk going around school." Scott said with a laugh.

Reba flashed him a drunk smile and glanced past him to see Brock walk through the doors.

"Here, I'll give y'all something to talk about." she said leaning towards the boys making them laugh at her. She kept leaning forwards without realizing and slipped off the chair.

Dylan reached out and caught her arm.

"I got you." he said staggering with her as he tried to keep her steady. Reba craned her head back and widened her eyes trying to focus on his face.

She giggled. "Yes you do." then patted his arm and walked semi straight towards Brock but didn't notice the group of boys trailing him and hooked one arm around his neck and pressed her lips fiercely against his and gripped his hair tightly in her fingers, holding him close to her as his hands instinctivly went to her back.

"Whoa, Reba!" Brock mumbled.

The boys walking in behind Brock stopped. "Dude, thats Krya's mom." Luke said nudging John in the side.

"Quick take a picture of them! Krya's gonna die." he laughed and watched John whip his phone out and snap several pictures of the couple.

"Send it to her." Luke said.

"Now?"

"Heck yes now!" he laughed. John quickly selected the best picture and typed Krya's number in.

_"Looks like your moms at it again Red... sexy as ever, she just can't keep her hands to herself... WASTED! ;)"_ and then he hit send.

Krya was sitting on the couch with Barbara Jean waiting for her to choose a channel after the hundredth time of going around in circles channel surfing. Her phone vibrated in her lap. Oh, thank God, she thought opening the message and nearly dropping her phone when she saw the picture that was attached.

"Oh. My. God!" she gasped.

"What?" Barbra Jean said looking at Kyra sideways.

"Oh nothing." Krya answered quickly. "I'm gonna go to bed now okay? Night." she said darting up the stairs, letting her fingers fly over the keys as she went.

_"Umm... where are you and why are you with my mom?" _she sent as she walked into her bedroom and flopped down on the bed, it didn't take long for John to reply.

_"Half way back to Huston, at a hotel, ur mom n dad are here." _she read and then read again.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

_"She's wasted. ;)"_

As she read the words Krya broke into a wide grin then she copied the picture and selected Cheyenne's number from her contacts. _"Mom's on the prowl... again ;)"_

She sent her sister a message that explained the kiss her dad had planted on her mom in the morning. Were they getting back together or were they already back together? _"So what is going on there then?"_ Krya quickly typed to John who replied almost instantly.

_"Walked into the bar behind ur dad & ur mom just ran up to him & started makin out wit him.. It was pretty hot, wish it'd been me lol ;)"_

She was expecting this text, and the inappropriate remarks from her guy friends stopped bothering her a long time ago. Sure it was weird hearing, "suggestive" comments about her mother but it wasn't like any of the guys would do any of the things they were talking about. Even if they did try anything, Reba wouldn't let them. She'd send them the other way with their tails between their legs.

_"OMG! WHAT IS GOING ON DOWN THERE? Is that mom KISSING dad?"_

Kyra read both John and Cheyenne's messages twice before replying. Then texted John back first.

_"WHAT ARE THEY DOING NOW? Omg if she finds out you took another picture she's gonna hunt you down and murder you! lol" _Then to Cheyenne. _"Calm down Cheyenne... yes it is... you should have seen them this morning, Dad practically jumped her when I walked into the kitchen."_

Kyra began pacing the room, waiting for the replies.

John and Luke walked passed Brock and Reba towards Scott and Dylan.

"Guys, she's wasted! What happened before we got here?" Luke asked.

"She was downin' shots like a boss." Scott laughed.

"And she knew about the texts to Krya." Dylan said. "But she was totally cool with it." he added watching her and Brock as they whacked back another shot.

"She was flirting with us too." Scott added.

John's fingers flew across the keys and the guys talked about what had happened earlier in the night. "Krya's gonna freak" he laughed and pressed send.

_"your mom's been downin' shots all nyt! lol"_

Kyra paced the room while she waited for John to reply, Cheyenne was texting her every five minutes trying to get information from her so she was thankful when her phone went off and it was John's name that popped up, she laughed when she read the message and informed Cheyenne right away before replying to him.

_"lol she's gone crazy! Keep me updated! But NO more pictures!" _she wrote and then walked around the room trying to gather her thoughts, what did she really think about her mom and dad getting back together?

Reba took Brock by the hand and lead him to the dance floor smiling absentmindedly as she did then spun herself around to face Brock and she smiled.

"Hey there." he said holding her waist.

"I love this song." she said swaying her hips to the beat and running her fingers through her hair.

Brock laughed, he hadn't seen her this drunk in he didn't know how long, the way she was dancing, the things she was whispering in his ear made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"Let's slow it down now folks." the DJ called over the speaker as the song changed.

Brock spun her around and held her back to his chest, placing his hands on her stomach, Reba leaned her head back against his shoulder as they swayed to the music.

"You're so perfect," Brock said and smirked at his own cheesy comment.

He ran his hands across Reba's stomach and began kissing the side of her neck, she instantly let her head fall to the side allowing him access her shoulder.

"Want another drink?" he whispered, kissing behind her ear.

"Uh-huh." she mumbled and walked backwards with him towards the bar.

"Hey guys, havin' a good night?" Brock asked the group standing by the bar.

"Sure is a good night coach." Dylan laughed.

"You bet!" Luke said. "Looks like your havin' a good one yourself."

The others all laughed as Reba stumbled into the bar and ordered two more drinks.

"What the heck is this?" she said holding the drink up in front of the bartender. "I ordered scotch not water!" she exclaimed.

"Look, I think you've had enough." the bartender said trying to hide a smile.

Brock looked at Reba who looked like she was about the castrate the guy. "Just give her one more." he said eyeing the bartender. "Leave the water though." he whispered. The bartender nodded and walked away to get their drinks.

Jakes fingers flew over his phone to send Krya another update. _"Red, ur mom is so drunk that she just flipped at the bartender for trying to cut her off! LOL!"_

"Last one, Reba." Brock said holding Reba steady against the bar.

"Kill joy."

"I have to drive tomorrow."

"Don't be such a baby." Reba whined taking the drink from the bar and pulling herself up on a chair. She stuck out her tongue at the bartender as he walked to the other end of the bar.

"Yeah, well someone has to be responsible." he laughed.

"Good, you can be the responsible one this time." she said turning to him.

"What?"

"I'm _always_ the responsible one, I wanna be like you for once."

"What do you mean?"

"You always have fun, you've got golf and coaching and what do I have, Brock?" she asked.

"Well-"

"Nothing," she said cutting him off then her face darkened. "I have the kids and I have work. The most fun I have is a glass of wine after dinner every night. So, tonight is my golf." she laughed and downed her drink. "Now, come dance with me again."

"Reba, you can't even stand up."

She leaned forwards towards him and like before, kept leaning and slipped off the stool. "I can so stand up." she protested after he steadied her. "But if you won't dance with me then... I'll dance with the first lad who comes over here!" she said loud enough for the people around her to hear.

Dylan's ears perked up and he turned around and walked towards her.

"There, see Brock? Sooomebody to dance with." she slurred patting his shoulder before turning toward Dylan.

"Reba, no." he grunted grabbing her arms and turned her back to him. "Dylan, go back with the team, she doesn't know what she's saying." Brock said waving him off. It scared him how many people were willing to give her what she wanted. "Alright, I'll dance with you again. Then we're going." Reba turned with a sly smile and took his hand bringing him back to the dance floor. Brock had to pull her close, she was staggering all over the place. "So your, "golf" huh?"

"Yep." she said simply.

"You know Reba, you'd be the perfect drinkin' buddy." he laughed. "You've got the tight blue jeans," he said placing his hands on her hips. "Cowboy boots, sexy little tank top but the best part is your hair." he smiled. "I don't know many redheads who can drink as much as you."

"Yooou don't know many redheads period." she said leaning into his chest.

"Your right, I only know you and Kyra." he laughed into ear then kissed her neck. He was glad for the slow songs that had been playing. He could keep her close and keep everyone else away. She brought her arms up around his neck and laced them behind his head and laid her head on his shoulder. Brock nudged her head to the side with his nose breathing deeply in her ear as he did.

"Hey, hey, Brock. Howdy Reba!"

Reba dropped her hands from Brock's hair. She recognized the voice but couldn't put a name to it.

"Coach Harold." Brock laughed.

Now she knew, the football coach. She turned around and stood at Brock's side.

"Would the lady like a drink?"

"No, she's had a few too many already." Brock said and glanced down at Reba when he felt her nails digging into his hand in protest.

"Alright then." Coach said and walked away laughing.

"Brock!" she protested.

"Yes Red, you've had _way _to much." he laughed and pulled her to his side.

"Oh, come on, I'm not trippin' over my words yet."

"You are so, and you've got a sexy little slur affecting your accent."

"Sexy, hmm?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I'll show you sexy, buy me another drink."

"I'm cutting you off honey." Reba exhaled in a huff. "You can't even taste what you're been drinking anymore Reba."

"Fine." she sighed turning around. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself as close as she could. "Well, if you're gonna cut me off then you're gonna have to entertain me some other way." she whispered against his jaw. She pulled her hands towards his face, her nails drawing down along his neck and jaw until she cupped his face.

"Is this the naughty, Reba?" he asked with a laugh.

"This is the, I always get what I want, Reba." she purred.

"How many Reba's are there?"

"Lots and lots and lots and lots. You ain't seen nothin' yet." she said and barley met his lips with her own."

He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol talking or because she was all over him but he pulled away. "I think we need to go." he whispered into her ear. He put his arm around her waist to keep her from falling and went back to the bar to grab his coat.

"You stand here for a minute, I gotta find your purse." he led her to a stool, made sure was steady then went back along the bar in search of her things.

Reba swayed forwards and slammed her hands down on the seat. Her head was spinning and every time she blinked she felt like she'd fall over.

Scott happened to be sitting on the stool next to her and looked to the side to find her bracing herself against the bar. "Are you okay, Mrs. Hart?"

"Me? Of course! I don't know what's wrong with the floor though." she said swaying to the side.

Scott reached out and held her upright. "Where's Coach Hart?"

"He's uh... I have _no_ idea." she slurred.

"Right here." Brock said pulling her to his side. "Alright we got your sweater, your purse and we got you." he said. "Whoa, okay we _almost_ got you."

"Whoa coach, she's loosin' her top there." Scott said, reaching for her shirt.

"Don't you dare." Reba warned. She still had enough sense to stop that. That was too far.

"Alright, the redhead is taken." Scott called out to the surrounding team getting a few laughs and whines of disappointment.

"See that, Brock!" Reba exclaimed.

"See what?"

"I'm the hot redhead!" she said sliding the half full bottle of tequila off the bar, she slipped it into her purse.

"That you are." he smiled and laid her sweater over her shoulders.

"You know, Brock."

"What Reba?"

"Them boys, they have quite the imagination." she said pointing at Scott and Dylan.

"Really."

"Yeah."

"Care to elaborate?"

"One of 'em wants to dip me in chocolate." she chuckled.

"What?"

"Chocolate, Brock!" Reba exclaimed. "_Every_ girls love chocolate!"

Brock looked at Scott who shook his head. "Alrighty then... we gotta go." Brock said urging her toward the exit.

"Bye Scotty!" Reba giggled running her hands down his cheeks.

"Have _great_ night, Mrs. Hart." Scott laughed watching Brock follow after a staggering Reba who bumped into a nearby table and apologized to the couple sitting there... repetitvely.

"C'mon Reba." Brock said, pulling her gently by the arm.

She laughed and leaned into him. "You smell delicious." Reba mumbled and leaned her head against his shooulder inhaling the strong sent of his cologne and alcohol. "I don't wanna walk." she groaned.

"It's only a little way."

"No." she whined. "It's too far."

"Want me to carry you?"

She perked up. "Can you?"

"Sure." Brock smiled at her innocence. He scooped her up in his arms and headed towards the exit of the bar.

"You know what?" Reba asked as he leaned on the door to open it.

"What?"

"I'm sooooooo drunk!" she laughed letting her head fall back as he carried her through the threshold.

"Yes, you are. Now hit the button for the elevator." he said turning her so she could reach up and press it.

"Which one?"

"Reba," he laughed. "There's only one."

"No, there's two." she insisted. "One there." she said pressing randomly on the metal plate. "And one right _there_."

They soon heard the ding of the elevator as it reached the floor.

"Okay, well at least you hit the right one."

"Yes, I did." she said laughing as he carried her into the tiny inclosed space.

"Now I'm gonna set you down for a second alright?"

She sighed. "Fine." Brock set her on her feet and she stumbled backward until she brought up solid against the elevator railing. She focused her eyes on his back and smirked.

"Okay, you'll be asleep in bed soon, Reba." he said as he turned around to face her.

She staggered toward him as quickly as she could and stumbled into his chest. He looked down at her, shocked at her boldness. She laid her hands on his chest, forcing him against the metal doors. She combed her fingers through his hair and pulled his lips to meet hers, her tongue begging him to kiss her back then fighting him for control. She brought her hand to his chest and attempted to unbutton his shirt but soon realized she was too impared to do anything one handed. So, she pressed herself hard against him not hearing the ding of the doors opening behind them. Brock grabbed her waist and held her against him as he stepped back out of the elevator.

When he lifted his foot the weight off her leaning completely against his chest took him off guard and his leg buckled beneath him and they fell back through the doors. "Hell!" Brock mumbled against her mouth as she landed on top of him, her hands running over his chest. He could feel her lips kissing his neck and his jaw hungrily while her hands stayed in his hair. "Re-ba!" he exclaimed.

"Hmm?" she mumbled.

He shivered and exhaled in pleasure. He could hear her heavy breathing against his ear then it was gone and she was pulling herself clumsily from his body. He watched her as she staggered back into the wall with her attempt to stand. She looked down at him and a wide grin spreading across her face then she started to laugh, swaying from side to side as she started down the corridor.

Brock scrambled to his feet and stumbled after her. He caught her arm and she turned toward him, a drunken smile still gracing her face as she laughed. Both with the same thing on their minds their lips met and Reba soon found her back against the wall. Brock's hands tugged her shirt free from her jeans and grabbed her hips, forcing himself against her.

"Excuse me!" They heard behind them. "Don't you think it's a little late to be making so much noise in the hallway when people are trying to sleep?" an elderly woman huffed. Reba slid away from Brock's embrace as she held back a laugh. "Get a room!" woman snapped.

"That's where we're headed..." Brock laughed and pushed Reba by the shoulders toward their room.

Reba giggled as they reached the door. "Key." she said.

"What?"

"The key Brock! Give me the keeey to the keeey. I mean to the room. The room key, Brock!" she said, holding her hand out in front of him.

"Okay! Okay, here!" he exclaimed dropping it in her hand.

"Thank you." she whispered, swaying forward. She braced herself on his chest and kissed his cheek then turned to the door.

Brock traced her body with his eyes then his hands followed. He laid his hands on her hips and slid them slowly around her, stepping against her back and leaning his head on her shoulder.

"Reba, hurry up..." he urged his fingers slowly making their way to the hem of her tank top. He grabbed the thin fabric in his hands and pulled in opposite directions, lightly. He heard it straining against his grip. The threads of the sewing breaking under his fingers.

"I'm tryin'!" she cried as her fingers gripped the key tightly. She tried again and again to put the key into the keyhole then finally the door swung open and they stumbled through the threshold. "Oh!" she exclaimed.

Brock held her waist tightly to keep her upright as they stumbled in then pulled her back, turning her around and heaving her up into his arms and wrapping her legs around him. He kicked the door shut and pushed her up against it his lips met hers harshly as she clung tightly to his warm figure.

She pulled back, breathing heavily. "God, I want you." she gasped as she started undoing the buttons on his shirt.

"I want you more..." he mumbled into her chest.

"Not even possible, you mo-ron." she whispered, running her hands through his hair.

Brock lifted his head and kissed her lips. Groaning as he ground himself against her body, holding her legs tightly. She squeezed her legs around him, holding herself between his body and the door. Brock lifted her shirt from her body and let it drop to the floor at his feet.

Reba smirked to herself. She could barely see straight let alone question her own actions. Before she could put much more thought into what they were doing he pulled her away from the door and turned them around, walking into the dark room. She could feel how unsteady he was, swaying them back and forth yet holding her tightly. She wrapped an arm around his neck and sloppily kissed his jaw, while her other pushed his shirt over his shoulders. She kissed there too. His tanned skin smooth under her lips. She could hear his heavy breathing in her ear and smell the alcohol on him. She chuckled, God knows she smelled of booze too. She'd had enough of it. He stumbled to the side and her foot slipped from his waist, kicking the lamp on the bedside table to the floor. "Whoops..." he laughed.

"Who cares?" she asked leaning back and kissing him square on the mouth.

"I will, when I step on it."

"Well, then stop walkin' around!" she cried.

"I would if I could see whe- whoa!" he exclaimed as the fell over the bed.

"There it is." she giggled heartily while he shrugged his shirt off his shoulders.

She pulled him over her body, her legs clinging tightly to his waist. Her lips on his before she pulled them away and sloppily nipped at his neck, grazing her teeth over his skin and pulling him back as he tried to pull away. Brock moved his hands to her waist where he swiftly undid her belt and her jeans. Her legs fell away from him and she lifted her hips, letting him slide them over her waist. He pulled himself so he was hovering over her and yanked her pants from her legs taking her underwear with them.

She gasped. "Animal!" she laughed. "God, Brock."

His eyes met hers, bright and gleaming in the darkness. She pulled herself up and unclasped her bra, letting the straps fall slack over her shoulders. He pealed the garment from her body then undid his belt. He let his jeans fall from his waist to the floor before climbing over her, lifting her and moving her higher on the bed. She smiled brightly at the fire in his eyes, the eagerness of his touch, the weight of his lips on hers and laughed. She couldn't do anything but, she felt she was dreaming but even as drunk as she was there was no mistaking the lust that was coursing through her. He covered her body with his, kissing her neck, running his hands through her hair, feeling her heavy breathing beneath him. She pushed him away and rolled them over, lying over his chest and latching her mouth on his neck.

"Oh, no." he said shaking his head before turning the tables and rolling them over again.

"Oh, my God. what are we doin'?" she laughed from beneath him as she wrapped her arms around his.

He laughed, using his body to keep her's still on the bed. "Stay there."

"Why me stay here? You don't tell me to stay here! You stay here!"

"No, you stay here." he chuckled.

"No, you!"

"You!" she exclaimed as she tried to push him off her to roll them over again.

He leaned down and kissed her neck, feeling her give in. She pulled him closer, running her fingers through his hair as his hands ran the length of her body. Reba, still feeling fabric between them pushed his boxers from his waist with her feet. Her head was spinning, she couldn't concentrate on what she was doing. She pulled her head away and threw it to the side where his lips instantly found her neck, her shoulder and her jaw as she struggled to force him to back off long enough for her to complete her task. Then finally he joined them, she gasped and mumbled out a chuckle against his lips as his hips met hers. He hands moved over her body roughly as his hips met hers again, sending a deeper shock through her body.

Brock groaned a resemblance of her name, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer, his chest pressing hard against hers, their lips met again in a scrambled need to be as close to one another as possible. Brock was relentless, alcohol feeding his will to please her, in his mind a heady mixture of Reba gasping in his ear and whispering what she wanted. She scratched her nails over his back, dragging them over his shoulders to cup his face and invade his mouth again.

This is what she missed. The feeling of being physically and emotionally joined with another person.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Reba's back arched off the bed into the strong body above her, her chest forced hard against Brock's, her nails digging deeply into his skin as she clutched his shoulders in her arms. She gasped.

"God, Reba." Brock groaned as his hips met hers again.

"Don't. Stop." she breathed as she clung tightly to him.

"Never." Brock said and latched his mouth onto her neck and sucking hard, he held himself above her, his weight forcing her deep into the mattress.

Reba gasped and let her head fall to the side, opening her neck to him so he could move over her skin more swiftly. She let her arms fall away from him and shot them above her head where she could grasp the head board in her hands. "Oh, my." she gapped and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist.

"Jesus, Reba." Brock shifted his weight, placing his hands under her arms so he could support himself, the tension building in his stomach like a rubber band about to snap. His head was spinning and his mind was filled with the sounds of Reba and her gasps and cries of pure pleasure and the more he held back, the harder he knew he was going to fall when he finally gave in.

She mumbled incoherently against his neck, biting down on her lip to prevent herself from crying out as he moved harder, grinding himself into her. She could feel beads of sweat forming on their joined skin. Her head was spinning from the alcohol and her body was on fire as his rough hands touched her everywhere.

"Reba." he moaned and kissed her roughly, his lips crashing onto hers and his tongue pushing against her mouth forcing her lips apart.

Reba felt a bolt of energy surge through her body and she jolted and her back bowed off the old mattress as the headboard slammed into the wall time and time again. Her legs slackened around his waist and she dug her nails into his back but he continued. Reba's eyes rolled closed as her toes curled. She felt as though she wasn't with him in the hotel room anymore but instead her mind was floating, her head clear of all thoughts that didn't involve the pleasure she was feeling. The only thing she could focus on was how long it had been since she last felt like this. She groaned low in her throat and pulled his head closer with an arm she couldn't recall wrapping around his neck and brought his lips to hers. She tugged on his bottom lip with her teeth as his tongue flicked over her own. She could vaguely hear his grunts as he spoke to her. What she did hear only turned her on more; the filth that man could utter into her ears drove her wild. Her back arched off the bed again and she just couldn't hold herself back any longer and cried out in ecstasy.

He pulled his mouth away from hers and buried his face in her neck and she felt as well as heard his loud moan before she felt the weight of his body on top of her. She ran her hands through his hair, dampened with sweat as he kissed her shoulder. She moaned lightly and reluctantly shifted her weight beneath him.

"Brock." she laughed. "I can't breathe."

He looked up and grinned lazily, one eye fluttering before rolling off her. He smiled as she grunted when he left her body. He watched her as she laid completely still, her chest rising and falling dramatically.

"Oh my." Reba said trying to steady her breathing.

"I know."

She lifted her hand gingerly to her forehead. "Lord!" she exhaled.

"I know." he agreed.

"I never—"

"_We_ never." he said.

"So, that's what all the fuss was about…" she mumbled.

Brock laughed at her; no matter how hard she tried she still slurred her speech as she spoke. "Apparently so." he said

She turned her head to him and flicked her eyebrow with an exhausted grin. Reba rolled onto her side and slowly ran her hand over his chest. "Why didn't we do this sooner?" she asked.

Brock was having trouble focusing his eyes on her. He didn't realize how intoxicated he really was until now, he'd been pushing the drunken feelings away when the kids downstairs started getting a little too friendly but now, he could barely see straight. "You didn't want to." he said.

"I didn't think it was gonna be like _that_. I don't remember it ever bein' like… that." she giggled. "That was—" she stopped and laughed heartily. "Oh, just please tell me that that was as good for you as it was for me."

"Mmm," he moaned contently. "You were exceptional."

"My legs are shaking." Reba laughed breathlessly.

"Really?" he asked turning slowly to face her, he propped himself up on his elbow and focused on her face, her entire body was glistening with sweat and she was trembling ever so slightly. He grinned devilishly at her and leaned forwards. "You ready for round two." he said slowly, nuzzling her neck playfully making her shiver involuntarily.

Reba's eyes widened. "Oh, dear God." she exhaled. "Round two? Brock, I'm still not over round one!"

Brock chuckled. "Good, because I don't think I can go again." he said and lay slowly back down before pulling her into his arms. "Well, maybe in the morning."

"Wore ourselves out, didn't we?" she laughed and shook her head then laid it on his chest as she gazed sleepily into his eyes.

Brock leaned forward and pecked her lips. "What happens if neither of us remembers this in the morning?"

"Then, we'll do it again." Reba slurred and kissed his lips softly.

"Then let's sleep already. Go on, close your eyes." he said getting a sleepy chuckle from her.

She kissed him again and kept her eyes closed as she pulled away. "Gladly."

Brock ran his fingers gently over her back. "God, you're beautiful." he whispered.

"Hmm." Reba smiled.

"So beautiful." he murmured then suddenly started laughing.

"_Have a good night coach."_

The voices of the boys kept running through his mind.

"What?" Reba mumbled and opened one eye.

"Nothin' just thinking about the team."

"The boys?" Reba asked.

"Yep." he chuckled.

"Nice boys…" Reba said almost incoherently.

Brock smiled as he kept rubbing her back, she was barely awake. "They are." he agreed.

"That's nice…" Reba whispered.

Her voice was the last thing he remembered before his eyes fluttered open to the sunlight peaking through a gap in the curtains. He stretched and rolled over to find a warm body next to him. He turned his head and smiled taking in the sight of her. Reba's knotted hair was matted to her head and pooled around her shoulders. She was lying on her stomach with not a single pillow around her. Her fingers dangled over the edge of the bed and her head was laying on her other arm with the white sheet just above her waist.

Brock admired her sleeping body for a moment before carefully getting out of bed. He quickly scanned the room for their clothes and laughed quietly. His tie and her bra were farthest from the bed. He showered and dressed then packed up their belongings then placed them by the door then he looked over and saw Reba, still sound to the world. He quietly crossed the room opened the curtains to let the sunlight wash over her body. Then he lay down on the blankets beside her. She looked so content; it was a shame to wake her so they could drive back to Houston.

The warmth radiating from her body was enough to make him leave her alone. She was sheer perfection.

Brock smiled to himself. He wasn't quite able to accept what had happened between them last night, but he had all the evidence he needed lying naked under just the sheets beside him. He reached over and rubbed her back, finding that she was cold from the sweat of last night. He leaned over and lightly kissed her shoulder and slowly made his way to the middle of her back, pressing his lips gently onto her skin. She shifted but didn't wake, and for that he was thankful.

The white sheet was across her back just covering her hips. He traced his fingers lightly along the edge of the sheet, caressing her skin. He reached across her and ran his fingers over her side running them higher and higher with each brush of his hand.

"Reba." he whispered. "Sweetheart." he said grazing his lips along her neck then kissing her ear.

"Hmmm." she mumbled hoarsely into her arm. "I'm sleeping."

"I know." he murmured into her ear. "I thought you might like to wake up."

"No." she moaned.

"Maybe I can change your mind?" he asked letting his fingers trace lightly from her shoulder down the side of her breast and back up again. Reba shivered making Brock smile.

"No." she moaned again.

"Come on, we've got family waitin' on us. I bet you they're all starving because neither one of them can cook."

"No more bets, let them starve." Reba murmured.

"We can't let them starve. C'mon Reba." he said and kissed her shoulder.

"Do we have to?"

"Fine, we'll just stay here all day then."

"Good." Reba said snuggling farther into the bed.

"Come here then, I'm cold." he said pulling her to his side. She groaned and he smiled, letting her settle back on the bed. "How're you feelin'?"

She groaned again. "Too much tequila…"

"Hung-over?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah."

He chuckled and kissed the back of her neck. "Do you remember anything from last night?" he asked softly.

"Shhh, yes." she breathed. "Everything."

Brock sighed in relief; she didn't get mad or hit him. She was fine, insanely hung-over, but fine.

She stretched her arms out then stopped abruptly. "Whoa, I think I'm still drunk."

Brock laughed. "Probably."

She continued to stretch out her muscles. "Ugh, God, I'm sore. What in the name of God did we do last night?" she asked then it hit her and she gasped. "We slept together." it wasn't a question, it was confirmation for herself. The places she was sore and the overall fatigue she was feeling wasn't just from the alcohol she'd consumed the night before. She had sex last night and she knew it, she felt it and she vaguely remembered it.

Here it comes, he thought. "Yeah, we did… are you mad?" he asked.

She stayed quiet for a long time. She didn't feel like she should regret it, they hadn't done anything wrong. Neither of them were married and both were single, they'd gotten pretty involved in the last week too. Maybe having sex with her ex-husband wasn't such a bad thing after all. "No." she said with a smile.

"Really? You're not upset?"

Reba proper herself up on her elbows with the sheet still draped lightly over her back. "Brock, It's not like I lost my virginity last night." she chuckled.

"You don't regret it."

"No, but I do regret getting so drunk." she said.

Brock smirked. "Well, it didn't affect your performance." Reba's eyes widened and Brock laughed and leaned toward her and kissed her tenderly. "You smell like tequila." he said.

Reba laughed against his lips. "Well, whose fault is that?"

"Your own, you dragged me down to the bar."

"That's not how I remember it."

"You don't remember anything." he chuckled.

"I remember some things." she laughed as she pulled herself closer to him.

"Really?" he asked coyly.

"Mm-hmm." she mumbled letting her lips brush over his.

"Like what?" he asked with a cheeky smile.

She brought herself up on his chest, pressing her lips harder against his as she did. "Like you falling over the bed."

"What else?" he mumbled.

"Hmm… oh, I dunno."

He moved his lips over her jaw. "Come on, Reba."

She moaned lightly. "I remember shots."

"Shots?

She laughed thickly. "Lots of shots. Oh, and dancing.

"Now that, I remember." he said and kissed beneath her ear. "You were so sexy.

"Yeah?

"Very."

"Hmm… that's very sweet, Brock. But I don't do sexy." she breathed.

"You're the definition of "sexy", Reba."

She laughed. "You're so cheesy."

"Well, what did cheesy get me?"

"I dunno, Brock. Tell me." she said.

"You."

"Hmm-hmm." she smiled running her nose along his cheek. Brock chuckled and placed his hands gently on her back then rolled them over. "Oh! Brock." she gasped with a laugh.

"What, Reba?" he said, dragging out each syllable.

She shook her head with a smile. "Nothin'." she reached up and caressed his face, cupping her hands around his neck as she brought him down to kiss her. She moaned lightly then in delight as the fire grew between them. She loved it, she loved the passion between them, and she loved how young he made her feel.

"You gotta stop doing that." Brock sighed pecking her lips again.

"Doin' what?" she mumbled her lips brushing against his.

"Hmm... that, if you ever wanna leave this bed again." he smirked.

"Speaking of, I think I need a shower." Reba said running her finger up and down his back slowly.

"No." Brock whined.

"No?" she smiled.

He nuzzled his nose against her neck. "No." he said and slowly moved his hands to grasp her wrist; he pulled them over her head and held them in place. "Not yet." he said and kissed her jaw.

She laughed. "Brock, let me up."

He moved himself to cover her body. "Nahhhh."

She pushed against his chest. "Brock.

"No, Reba." he mumbled and slowly kissed across her chest. "Stay in bed."

"I can't." she pulled his head up so their eyes met. "Let me up, I need to shower." she kissed his lips and pushed his chest again.

"Fine." he said flopping onto the bed beside her.

"Thank you." she said pulling herself up, she leaned over and kissed him again before climbing out of the bed, pulling the sheet with her.

"Hey!" Brock laughed and grabbed a pillow to cover himself.

Reba turned around and lifted her eyebrow. "Brock," she laughed. "You're dressed."

He looked down. "Huh, I am. I don't know why though." he winked.

"God, you're so… never mind." Reba said rolling her eyes.

"I'm so what?"

"Nothin'."

"Come on, tell me."

She sighed and shook her head. "Is sex the only thing you ever think about?" she laughed.

"Not the only thing, I think about golf a lot too."

"Am I walking into something that I might not be able to handle?" Reba winked and leaned down, kissing him one last time before turning away.

"You want help with that shower?"

"Rain check." she called as she disappeared into the bathroom.

She closed the door behind herself and let the sheet drop to the floor. She turned on the water then turned around and looked in the mirror. She looked terrible, her makeup was all under her eyes and her hair was off in all directions and her body was covered in faint bruises but despite her appearance she was smiling. She felt young, she felt at ease and oh, God did she ever feel amazing. She shook her head with a laugh and got into the shower. The hot water and steam felt so good on her sore muscles but it also made her realize how much her head was hurting.

"That damn alcohol…" she muttered and heard the door open. "I thought I locked that." she joked.

"Nope." Brock laughed.

"What are you doin'?" she asked.

"Bringing you a couple towels."

"Well, thank you." she said and poked her head out past the shower curtain.

"You sure you don't want my help?"

"Brock, at this rate we'll never get home. Now, get out before I change my mind."

Brock heard the water shut off and the door open not long after. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched her slim figure cross the room, it was only then that he realized she was only wearing her towel again and was searching for her clothes. He smiled as he stood and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and inhaling her sweet perfume.

"You smell so good." he whispered into her hair.

"You smell like aftershave." she said turning around in his arms and wrapping hers around his neck.

"You like that?"

"Oh, yeah. I like that."

He let her go and watched her dress then she turned back to him. "Alright, grab the room key, Honey. Let's go home." he said.

Reba sighed. "Time to face the kids." she said and slid the key card off the table.

"Not for a few hours."

"I think they already know. And if they don't when we get back and they see these..." she said pulling her shirt slightly down over her chest. "They're gonna start naggin' me."

"So you want to tell them then?" Brock asked. He didn't want to sound surprised but he was.

"Of course, they deserve to know Brock, I mean," she started walking towards him and tucked the key in his chest pocket. "We're their parents; I don't want to hide this away like it's a secret."

"Well, that's great!" he exclaimed and pecked her lips. "Reba, I know this is a big deal for you."

"Do you know?" she asked. "Because it is. It's terrifying but it's beautiful." she smiled and moved into his open arms. "Brock, I haven't had this much fun in ages." she lowered her voice. "And I haven't felt this sexy in years." she kissed him softly and turned away to pick up her bag. "If Cheyenne hasn't made everyone sick with food poisoning I'll bet they're all starving."

"And what about me?" Brock asked watching her as she turned around in confusion.

"What about you, what?" she asked, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"I'm starving too." he whined.

"Yeah? For what though?" she chuckled walking past him towards the door.

"You of course."

"Me, huh? Well, I can't do anything about that right now, we gotta hit the road. And let's go now before a headache hits me. It won't be pretty."

Brock sighed trying to cover a smile. She was right. They had to get moving before she got a headache or she would end up in a foul mood. And he didn't want that. They walked down the corridor to the elevator and Brock chuckled as she hit the button. "How many buttons you see now?"

"What?"

"Last night on the way up here you were convinced there were two."

"Did I?"

"Uh-huh..." Brock laughed as they stepped on.

"Well, now listen, there's a lot about last night that I can't remember, but then there's still a lot that I do." she said lowly with a wink.

Brock smiled like a Cheshire cat. "Well, next chance we get you should show me what you remember." he said before he closed the gap between his lips and her neck, he begins to kiss her skin softly and Reba unfolds her arms at his touch and wraps them under his pulling him closer to her.

"Brock." Reba groaned as his hands wandered her sides, slipping one under her shirt and around her back pulling her to him.

"Brock!" she gasped. "Brock the doors!" she exclaimed as they started to open.

"Hmm." he mumbles into her neck, not breaking contact. "Close them." he whispered to her.

"Brock!"

"Fine." he said, lightly sucking at her ear lobe, making Reba's skin tingle.

"God." she said, trying to keep her control.

"Hmm, see you don't want me to stop." he laughs continuing to bite and suck her ear.

"I don't, but you've gotta stop." she whispered.

"Okay, okay." he laughed letting her walk past him and out of the elevator, but he quickly catches her and warps his arms around her waist, kissing her neck as they walk down towards the lobby. Reba couldn't help but laugh girlishly as she tried to pry his hands away from her with little success, just as they round the corner Reba spots the boys from last night and she tries even harder to get Brock to let her go.

"Brock, let me go."

"Nah." he chuckled and kissed her neck again.

"Brock! Let me go!" she said a little louder which caught the attention of Dylan and Scott who laughed at the scene before them.

"One more?"

"Fine." Reba says turning her head quickly and pecking his lips before yanking his hands away from her body.

"Hey, Coach, Mrs. Hart. Good night?" Dylan asked walking towards them.

"Fine, thanks." Reba said quietly.

"_Great _night." Brock said,

"Well, I guess we all know who got lucky last night, hey coach." Dylan laughed.

"How's your head Mrs. H?" Scott asked.

"Poundin' and you three ain't helpin' it." she said and slapped Brock's arm.

"Oww…" he said.

"Stop it!" she hissed.

Dylan laughed. "You were so wasted."

"Alright guys." Brock said, trying to hold in a laugh.

"So, Coach, how was the hot red head?"

"S'cuse me!" Reba exclaimed.

"You said it yourself Reba, don't get mad at the boys." Brock laughed

"I—"

"Told you, Reba." Brock smirked. "You were, drunk."

"I guess so."

"Drunk is an understatement." John said joining the group.

"Hey Coach, is that your handy work?" Dylan asked pointing to a small bruise on the side of Reba's neck, she swatted his hand away.

"Alright guys, leave her alone." Brock said stepping away from Reba who had hold of his shirt. "I'll be back in a second." he whispered. "You boys keep her entertained, but not too entertained okay." Brock said shaking his head laughing as he walked over to the desk clerk.

"So, what does Kyra think of you sleeping with, Coach here?" Dylan blurted out

"What did you say?" Reba said giving him her best glare.

"He meant, "how are you feeling Mrs. Hart?"." Scott cut in.

"Seedy." she said.

"With the amount of alcohol you had I'm not surprised, all the boys loved it."

"Did they now?"

"Yeah, you were teasin 'em bad!" John laughed.

Reba scoffed.

"Yeah, at one point you almost lost your top there, though not surprising seeing as Coach couldn't keep his hands off you." Dylan said waving his hands in front of Reba's body impersonating Brock.

"Stop that." Reba said, slapping his hands away.

"Although the table dancing was the highlight." Scott said nudging Dylan.

"Table dancin'?"

"Yeah. Don't you remember?"

"No."

"And when you yelled at the bar tender for giving you water, man that was so hot." John said.

"Meow!" Dylan said huskily.

"Oh, Lord."

"If you think that's bad you should see the picture we sent Krya." John admits nonchalantly.

"What?" Reba exclaimed.

"Yeah, of you and Coach… suckin' face." Scott confirmed.

"Oh, my God."

"Don't worry, you look hot."

"Dylan!"

"What? Everyone was thinkin' it." he laughed and Reba rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry; this one won't be as popular as the other one." Scott joked.

"Alright, enough." Reba said firmly.

"Are you gonna punish us?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know." Scott winked. "Like what you said last night."

"Sorry?"

"You said you'd punish us for being naughty."

"I never—"

"You did."

"You even told me how much you looove chocolate." Dylan said.

"Oh, my God."

"Then you yelled at him for suggesting y'all buy some."

"I did not."

"Ask him." Dylan said pushin' her towards Brock.

"Alright, guys get your bags and lets go." Coach Harold called walking into the lobby.

"Brock. Reba." he said hiding a smirk.

"Coach." Brock says shaking his hand. "Reba, why don't you take the bags out to the car and I'll deal with them." Brock said handing Reba the keys to Rhonda.

"Alright." she says quietly picking up Brocks bag.

"Here Reba, let me get it." Coach Harold says taking the bag from her hand.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

The pair walked out to the car past the bus load of boys, who call out various pickup lines and jokes, one boy wolf whistles at Reba and she kept a steady pace with Coach Harold right beside her.

"You've caused quite a stir, Reba." he laughed.

"So it would seem…"

"Well, not that I blame the boys, beautiful woman like yourself." he says placing the bag in the back of the car, Reba smiled. She wasn't really sure where that came from or what is was supposed to mean.

"Well, thank you Coach Harold, I really should go find Brock now." She says throwing her bag into the back with Brock's.

"No need." Brock called walking towards them. "I'm here, you ready?"

"Yes." Reba said climbing into the car immediately.

"Catch you later Brock." Coach Harold said shaking his hand. "Reba." he nodded in her direction.

"Bye." Reba smiles and turns to face the front.

Brock walked around to the driver's side. "Here we go." Brock smiled and turns on the car, pulling out and onto the highway.

"I can't believe how much we drank." Reba groaned leaning her head against the window.

"I can't believe how much you drank. You know, I'm surprised you haven't got a headache."

"I can feel it comin'." Reba said massaging her temples.

"Oh, no." Brock said rubbing her leg. "We can't have that, how 'bout you try get some sleep and I'll wake you when I find somewhere for lunch, sound good?"

"That would be amazing." Reba said and let him pull her hand to his lips.

Brock flicked the radio to a quiet county station, and then placed his hand back with Reba's, lacing their fingers together as he drove down the highway while Reba slept peacefully.


End file.
